House of Cards
by ApacheTearsx
Summary: I've always considered myself a normal teenager; rebellious side, mommy issues and confusing feelings. The usual. But now? Government cover ups, an alternate world and monsters? How did I, Danielle Newby, end up wielding my Dad's Anduril collectable as a lifeline? Well, it all started a few months ago, when I got a phone call from a friend... Endgame: OC/S.H
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER. Stranger Things belongs to The Duffer Brothers Netlix; anything not recognized from the original script is mine.

Also, is anyone wants to beta for this fic, shoot me a message! Would be very greatly appreciated. Thanks.

**Bold = exagerrations**.

_I__talics = thoughts_.

**_Bold italics = exaggerated thoughts._**

Prologue.

Hawkins, Indiana; my birth place. Home sweet home. Well it was, for the first 14 years of my life; 1966 until 1980. Then we moved to the city of Indianapolis. We spent 3 years in the city making a home to only up and leave again... right back to Hawkins.

_Well, my father and I anyway._

Mother recently decided that packing up her valuables and leaving on a plane was her path in life. Some bullshit about how we weren't fulfilling her as a person. Like some shitty country song playing on the radio. In reality, she is going through a mid life crises, found a new man and ran off. Classy as ever. Dad and I are better off without her anyway.

We figured things out without her pretty easily. We decided that staying in that house would bring nothing but false smiles and memories of half assed conversations from her end.

Hawkins, being Dads hometown seemed the most logical. Plus, after the shit that went down there before Christmas of last year, I want nothing more then to return, just in case. After selling the house in late spring, we packed up and hit the road once school finished. Dad, already hired as the Manager of RadioShack, would be starting next week giving us until Monday to unpack and settle in.

As it is currently late June, I'll have all of summer break before heading back to high school. This year being my last and here I am already counting down the days until I go off to college. Don't get me wrong, I love school. That is exactly why I am counting down until college. High school however, is hell. Teenagers are the worst.

_I should know, I am one._

However, I don't consider myself like the others. Yes, I occasionally go to a party and have a drink or two to let loose and dance. I never get drunk though, at least not anymore. Life lessons and all that jazz taught me a few valuable things. I've dated, both guys and girls, did the whole fall in love too young, got my heartbroken, lost my virginity, yadda yadda. Anyway, what I am saying is that I am nothing if not a normal teenage girl.. or I was until last year when normal suddenly changed.

As I was saying before, high school is not my cup of tea. Pre-adolescents are judgmental of everything; especially you. Whether they are judging the shoes you wear, the price of your clothes, the way you do your hair, the car you drive, etc. They will literally judge everything about you, down to the last freckle on your body.

It's not that I am concerned about the way I look. Like every other 17 year old teenage girl, I deal with crazy hormones, lack of self esteem and the occasional acne. BUT, I've never considered myself ugly, at least not since I grew into my ears and got my braces removed.

My mother, naturally beautiful and I somewhat lucky enough to take after her. The frame, her dirty blonde hair and the delicate features of my face are clearly hers. My eyes though, honey brown, belong to my Dad. My laugh, sense of humor and my love of all things nerdy also came from Bob Newby, my father.

The ability, skill and knowledge that I have with computers and electronics I learned over years of dad teaching me. As a top employee for RadioShack in the city, he had access to a lot of shiz. They fought hard for him to stay. They offered alot of money, better hours and more vacation time if he was willing to stay.. But ultimitely, me wanting to return to Hawkins only made the decision easier for him.

Moving back to Hawkins has me ecstatic. I grew up there and loved living in that small town where everyone knew each other. A comfort that the city didn't provide. Living in Indianapolis made me feel everything but ease the entire time we spent there.

The biggest part that I missed about Hawkins, of course, are the people.

My best friend, Jonathan Byers was who I missed the most. Along with Will, who I would occasionally babysit when Jonathan could not. Of course with Will came Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson.

_The boys; who I have always considered to be my boys._

The ones I introduced DD to. The ones who allowed me to express my love of fantasy and sci-fi. The ones who I dungeon mastered for the first time ever. I wrote out hours of campaigns, helped them learn to role play and made sitting in my basement seem like the coolest thing to be doing on a Saturday(I believe it still is). I even missed Nancy Wheeler; we were never best friends, but we still spent time together. We both had a mutual love for school, reading and the simple things.

Then out of the blue, Dad got a new job. We upped and moved away a week later leaving my friends devastated. Not only were they devastated, they were angry, upset, bitter, but mostly they were sad to say goodbye. I left behind my binder of DD knowledge for the boys, my mix tapes for Jonathan and a few good books I knew Nancy would love to read.

Moving away is hard. Leaving behind your friends is harder. You promise to write each other, or call when you get the chance... and you do for the first while.. Then life gets in the way, leaving the calls far and few in between.

So after not hearing from anyone in Hawkins for over a year and some, I was more then surprised when I got a call late one November evening last year. I remember it clear as day...


	2. Chapter 00 Home Sweet Home

Present day.

Friday, June 29th, 1984; our first official day back in Hawkins.

Dad and I spend the majority of the day unpacking and settling in what we could before heading out for food. We decide on Mack's; a small diner that was always a favorite when we lived here. Pulling up out front, we hop out of the car heading into the once familiar doors, for a small booth in the corner.

Immediately picking up the menu, I scan for the handhelds section, deciding on a burger with a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake.

Knowing my dad, he will probably order the exact same thing. I look up at him and catch his eye. He places down the menu and smiles. "Nice to be back, huh? Almost as if time stood still and Hawkins hasn't changed at all in the past 3 years!" he remarks.

"I'm sure it's exactly the same old Hawkins it was when we left a few years ago." I say sarcastically.

_Well, besides the fact that Will was in a alternate dimension for a week, being nearly killed by a monster we refer to as the 'Demogorgon.' OH, apparently the government condones human experimenting and has no problem covering up accidental deaths due to the shit they pulled. _

Tuning back into my Dads rambling (another trait I inherited from him) I just catch the end of his plans to stop by Melvald's to pick up a few things.

Richard Mack, the owner and cook, who has not changed at all since we last seen him, strolls up to our table to take our orders. He glances at us before looking down at his apron momentarily to pull out his notepad. His head shoots back up, taking us in. "Bob? Bob Newby? When the hell did you get back into town?" he asks.

From what I remember, they both grew up in Hawkins; Mack only a few years older than him.

"Just drove in today. How have things been, Mack? Diane and the kids doing alright?" Dad easily continuing the conversation.

"Same old, same old. The kids aren't really kids anymore, I suppose. The twins started college a year back and Jake graduates next year." He looks from my dad to me. "Little Danielle.. not so little anymore, huh? You must be a year or so from graduating yourself right?" He guesses.

"You would be right. One more year and I'll be on the road to adulthood as they say." I smile.

He nods the cliché 'dad nod' as I call it. "What about Marie, will she be joining the two of you?" He said, looking around for her.

I look at my Dad wondering how he's going to answer the question. How is he going to tell everyone that my Mom just up and left. We both know that whatever he says here will spread around town. People will talk, and pry their noses into our business. Ask what, why, when and how. I figure my Dad will know what to say; he's always been a positive go getter and good with talking.

_This should be a piece of cake_.

"Actually Mack, from here on out it will just be Danielle and myself. Marie will not be joining us in Hawkins. It was a mutual decision. We both just want the best for our daughter, which is why Danny will stay here in Hawkins with me, until she goes off to college." He explained with a cheerful tone.

That's my Dad; always the optimistic. My Mom, who everyone thought was out of his league, obviously never knew how amazing he is. If anything, my Dad was the one too good for my Mom. She may have been a looker, but who cares? Looks fade. You know what doesn't? Being a decent person. My Dad, beyond the realms of decent. Leagues ahead actually. He deserves someone to make him happy..

_I wonder if he has a chance at finding happiness here, in Hawkins, _I pondered.

"Danielle?" Dad repeats for the 3rd time.

Blushing profusely, I realized they were trying to get my attention. "Uhh, my bad. Can you repeat that?" I mumble chewing on my lip.

"That's familiar, eh Bob?" Referring to my Dad having the same habit of zoning out. My Dad laughed while making his order. I give mine as well, realizing that's what they were asking me for. Mack walks away to take care of the order and his other customers.

**Ding**\- the door chimed. I glance up catching a glimpse of styled brown hair, belonging to none other than Steve Harrington. He stood behind Nancy with his hand on her lower back, leading them to a booth a few down from us. Quickly, I go to avert my gaze, but unfortunately I fail, leaving me to lock eyes with her.

Surprised momentarily, she halts before their booth. She waves her hand in our direction while saying something to Steve. He looks over her head at me, smiles and gives a small wave. Nancy says something else and then heads our way, Steve sliding himself into the booth alone.

_Fudge._

She stops beside our table and greets us. "Hi Danny. Hi Mr.Newby."

My Dad as friendly as ever, smiles while saying "good day Nancy! Its great to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking Mr.Newby. I hope you are as well." She replies with ease.

"Of course! I'm back home and couldn't be happier. Are you here alone? Would you like to join us?" He asks in a jumble.

"Oh um.. I'm actually here with Steve… I thought maybe Danielle could join us.. it's been a while since we've seen each other. If you don't mind, of course." She finishes, while fiddling with her purse.

I look at my Dad trying to convey with my eyes that I did **NOT**, want to join Nancy on her date. Unfortunately, he did not get the message. "Oh. OH. You know what, I actually do have some work I need to get caught up on. I will get Mack to pack my order to go, and you- Danny-bear, can hang out with your friends." He says before winking at me and waving Mack back to our booth.

_Bastard_.

"But, we already ordered and-" I tried to argue.

"Nonsense, Danny. It's Friday night; we spent all day unpacking! Join your friends. I can come pick you up later. Just call and let me know where you are." He decides for me.

I sighed in defeat. Knowing there was no getting out of this now, I smile at Nancy and stand following her to their booth. I glare over my shoulder at my Dad again before he chuckles and bids us goodbye. Nancy slides into the booth beside Steve and I sit across from the two of them.

"Harrington." I acknowledged.

"Newby. When did you get back in town?" He inquires half-heartedly while keeping his eyes on his girlfriend.

"What do you mean? I've been back for months. You just don't notice since you're always longingly gazing at Nancy." I joked with a pretend gag.

Nancy laughs as Steve goes red from the neck up. He almost looked cute all flustered.

_Cute? Steve Harrington cute? I need to get laid or something if I'm starting to think Nancys boyfriend is cute. Not cool Danny, _I scold myself.

"I don't stare longingly!" he huffs.

"Sure you don't." Nancy and I say simultaneously. Looking at each other and breaking out into laughter.

"So... what are you two love birds doing tonight? Also, Nance, what the hell? What made you think I would want to be the third wheel on this, little date thing." I complained while slowly ripping up a napkin that was on the table.

Nancy blushed, nowhere near as red as Steve, but just as hilarious. I laughed. "I just wanted to catch up… I didn't realize…" She trails off.

"Nancy relax, I'm just teasing." I explain.

Steve chuckles and pulls Nancy closer to him.

_Ugh. I hope they're not like this all the time_.

"So, Newby... you're in my year right? Looking forward to be seniors?" He grins excitedly.

"You know… I am actually. This year is going to be my bitch! The classes, the exams, the essays; all of it. Plus, I plan to make it a memorable one." I quip. "Take a few more risks, be a little more ballsy. I've heard you're King Steve now. Apparently you have an unbeatable kegstand record. I'm going to change that." I said.

"Ha-ha. You honestly think you can beat 39 seconds? You're like what? Five feet?" He chuckles.

"HEY.. don't over exaggerate.. or rather, under exaggerate? Either way, I'm 5'4. Which is all I will need to beat your measly time." I tease.

He places his hand over his heart. "Measly? Ugh, you wound me Newby." He drawls.

Nancy raises her eyebrows at our bantering. I guess she's surprised we're getting along after the events of last year.

_He was a twat... then again, I haven't met a guy who isn't. Either way, like I said, totally over what happened. He did redeem himself after all the shit he said about the Byers._

_"_You know, they say you can't wound stupid so…" I trail off.

"Ouch. When the hell did you get so good at burns? They send you to some fancy school in the city specializing in it?" He says impressed.

Placing my hand over my heart like he did previously, I sigh, "They did actually. Graduated top of the class last year. They said I had nothing left to learn, that's why I'm back in Hawkins." I joke.

Nancy laughs while Steve rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say Newby. We'll probably get stuck in some of the same classes, which is cool. It'll beat having to sit with Tommy and Carol like I use to." He noted.

"Wait.. what if I want to sit with Tommy and Carol?" I drawl sarcastically.

"You hate Tommy and Carol, Danny. Remember P.E in junior high? Tommy asked you out as a joke after he and Carol got in a fight.. She spiked a volleyball at your face." She reminds me.

"Ughh, I forgot about that. I don't know how, considering she broke my nose." I glower, touching said appendange. "Maybe this year I can return the favor.." I grin at the idea.

"Now that is something I would like to see." She admits.

Mack appears at the booth with a tray full of food. Steve must have ordered while Nancy came to invite me over. He starts to eat the burger he ordered as Nancy picks at fries while drinking a milkshake.

"Mmmmm.. so good." I murmured mouth full taking my own order and diving in.

"Right? Mack makes the best burgers in town, no joke." Steve agrees.

Nancy rolls her eyes mumbling something about manners. Steve and I lock eyes and immediately open our mouths, showing Nancy all of our chewed up food. "Yuck. C'mon guys... The fact that both of you did that at exactly the same time is ridiculous." She points out.

I shrugged. "Honestly, it's not surprising. I've hung out around guys my entire existence. I'm bound to have picked up a few things... appalling manners included. Sorry." I finish half-heartedly.

Nancy takes a moment to ponder what I said. "You know, now that you mention it.. you really didn't have any girl friends growing up, huh… why is that?" She asks.

I lick my lips before replying, "Uhh, well, I don't really know. I guess it's because I was fine having just one good friend; Jonathan believe it or not, is great at make overs and even better at heart to hearts. I mean, he's no Joyce, but damn it if he's not the next best thing."

"Yeah.. he is, isn't he?" Nancy agrees, in a quiet voice. She withdraws into herself lost in thought while picking at the fries again. Steve glances at her from the corner of his eye. I can't help but wonder what's running through his head at the moment. Could he be thinking the same as me?

_Nancy has feelings for Jonathan._

"So Harrington, you applying to college this upcoming year?" I asked, as a distraction.

"Yeah. I've started looking around. Not really excited about the whole essay part that they require but uhh... yeah, for sure." He decides while finishing off his burger.

"Well from what I remember Nancy is a bit of a nerd, so at least you have her to help you out." I impart, hoping that by teasing Nancy she would jump back into the conversation; it worked.

"HA! You, Danielle Newby, are calling me a nerd? You're joking, aren't you, **Danny-bear**?" She interjected while raising her brow.

"DANNY-BEAR?" Steve chokes on his coke. "Oh my God! That is priceless! I am never using your real name **ever** again." Steve declares slapping his hand on the table.

_That bitch_, I thought mildly.

Not that it actually bothered me. It's the nickname my Dad gave me ages ago. Besides, Danny-bear is alright.

_It could be so, so, so much more embarrassing_.

Picking up one of my remaining fries I throw it at Steves' face and smacking him directly on the forehead. I'm not ashamed to admit that I cheered after that. I mean c'mon, it was a perfect shot.

Once the three of us finished the last bites of our food, we got up and went to pay. We stood awkwardly until Nancy offered her place to hangout; her parents and little sister were out of town visiting family. We hopped into Steves' car heading to the Wheelers. The drive took less then 5 minutes, perks of small town life.

We entered the house heading to the living room while Steve pulled out two movies holding them up for Nancy and I to see. The first option was The Shining and the second Friday the 13th.

_Hell yeah, nothing like a good horror movie to end the night_.

Horror has always been my favorite film genre.

"The Shining. Hands down. If either of you disagree… get lost." I said, grabbing the movie from Steve's hand and putting it in the vhs player.

"See Nance, she gets it." He says referring to me.

"I'm not surprised, Danny has always been a film nerd. You've met her Dad right?" Nancy asks while adjusting the couch cushions.

"Uhh. I probably have, at some point right? Hawkins isn't all that big, so I'm sure we've crossed paths a few times." He assumes before making himself comfortable on the couch. He proceeds to pull Nancy down onto his lap and into his chest, deciding her seat for the movie.

"Steve… Danielle's here." Nancy says while struggling to remove herself from her new position.

"And?" He asks.

"And… this doesn't seem at all inappropriate to you?" She explains.

I look at them and shrugged. "You don't have to worry about me Nancy.. You sitting on Steves' lap is minor compared to some of the shit I've done.. so have at it." I confessed.

Both of them whip their heads around at me in surprise. "You're kidding, right? You use to be the biggest dork back in the day. No way you could have changed that much… I mean physically, yeah. But from dork, to rebel?" He says in disbelief. "You literally use to have your head shoved in books all the time, you never missed a day of school.. Hell, I bet you always ate all your vegetables at dinner time too."

Nancy nods in agreement. "He's not wrong… you did spend a lot of time reading and even more time with my brother and his friends too.. I still don't get how or even whynyou did that in the first place." She points out as well.

_You__ probably never will_.

I shrug again hoping to blow off answering. Frankly, I like Nancy and Steve, but I can't help but feel like they wouldn't understand. I love those boys; I know they feel the same way for me too, which is great. They're the brothers I never had. They loved the games we played and the stories I made up. They followed me around and admired me. I went from being the dorky loner girl to awesome big sister.

How could I not want to spend time with them?!

I narrowly avoid answering due to the sound of feet running up the basement stairs. Mike opened the door, entering the living room first. He glances from his sibling and her boyfriend and then to me.

A second later he's shoved out of the doorway. Dustin immediately zeroes in on me, pushing past Mike and running over. "Danielle! Holy shit! You're finally back! I am so happy to see your beautiful face. Oh my God!! Check it out!" He rushes out before smiling and showing off his teeth.

"Ahhh!! Look at you!! Practically a man now." I tease as I pulled him into a hug.

"Right? Rrrrrrr." He purrs drawing attention to his teeth again.

"Dustin, stop hogging Danny." Will mumbles from behind him.

"Yeah Dustin. Move. And for the love of god, stop doing that." Lucas says while pushing Dustin away from me.

Will immediately fills the vacated space. I pull him into a hug and tuck him into my side. Out of the four boys, Will has always been my favorite.

I know it's wrong to designate favorites and all, but I can't help it. I spent a large amount of time at the Byers growing up. Jonathan was the only friend I had close to my age before moving away. Will being just a tiny little thing when I met him. I believe I had just turned 8 and he was shy of 4 years old. It barely took a week and he was attached to my hip.

You'd think as a kid I would have been annoyed having a shadow, but I took one look at those big eyes and knew that I'd do anything for that little boy.

**_Anything_**. _Like face down a terrifying monster with_ _nothing but an axe. _**_Anything_**.

"Danny, what are you doing hanging out with my sister and her boyfriend? You're way too cool for them." Mike said, moving to sit on the lay-z-boy.

"Honestly? I felt sorry for Nancy. We all know Harrington isn't much of a conversationalist. Too much testosterone and all that jazz refrains him from using his 'brain' brain. If you know what I'm saying." I joked with an air quote.

It takes Steve a moment to understand before turning his head in my direction. "HEY. We invited you to join us because you looked all lame having dinner with just your Dad." He admits.

"Pshh, like I said before, I only accepted because I felt bad for Nancy." I repeat.

"You are so full of it Newby. **Shit**. I mean Danny-bear." Steve grinned.

"HEY!!" The boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"You don't have the right to use that! Only Danny's' friends can call her that! It was like, the first rule she ever gave us!" Will stressed loyally.

"Ahhh, it's so cute that you remember that. You were 6!" I squealed snuggling him closer. He blushes, mumbling about it being nothing.

"Oh. Uhh I never knew… well we're friends aren't we?" Steve wonders unsure.

"I don't know… what's in it for me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What? What do you mean what's in it for you?! Obviously the pleasure of my company. I'm a delight to be around." He declared with conviction.

"Who told you that? Your mom?" I giggled.

"BURN!" Lucas shouts.

Steve splutters uncontrollably and turning red again. "What! No! A shit ton of people said it… not just her. Right Nancy? You think I'm a delight to be around!" He finished lamely. Everyone laughed, Nancy included.

"So, what are you guys watching? And can we join?" Dustin asks while sitting down to my left.

I put my arm around him as well, ruffling his hair in the process. "The Shining!" I revealed. "Ugh, I love Jack Nicholson, what a fantastic actor. He's so compelling!" I chime in excitement.

"The Shining... it's scary... isn't it?" Will asked me discreetly.

I hum as I look down at him. His face was a bit pale and he looked anxious.

_He doesn't want to watch this_, I realized.

"Uhhh, you know what guys.. I just remembered that I watched this a few days ago... and the other option sucks. We should do something else! I learnt some new card games! Oo, plus, I can show you guys a few card tricks I learnt recently." I throw out.

"Like, magic tricks?" Steve chuckles. I look away a bit embarrassed. "Yep, that proves it. You're definitely still a nerd." He decides.

"Why does everyone say that like it's a bad thing?" I ask no one in particular.

Instead of watching the movies, the rest of the night was spent in peace. Well, for the most part; Nancy and Mike bickered none stop, Lucas and Dustin fought like an old married couple half the time, and Steve refused to let go of the fact that I didnt want to explain how I pulled off knowing his card **every damn time.**

Jonathan joined us for a bit when he came to pick up Will. When the time came for them to leave, I asked Jonathan drop me off at my new home. Dad was waiting up for me when I arrived. We ended the night as usual; doing the daily crossword and drinking hot chocolate. All in all it ended up being a successful, normal day back in Hawkins.


	3. Chapter 1 The Body

Flashback.

It was as quarter after 10 PM on Wednesday, November 9th, when the shrill of the phone went off. I jumped up from the couch where I had previously fallen asleep while playing sudoku. I quickly made my way to the phone and picked it up hastily hoping it wouldn't wake up mother who was passed out in bed on Xanax and red wine. My Dad in his office working on a project due soon.

"Hello?" I answered, unsure.

"Danielle?" A familiar voiced asked.

My brows lowered as I pulled on memories from the back of my mind to place the voice. Seconds passed before my eyebrows shot up beneath bangs. "Jonathan? Jonathan Byers? Holy shit, it feels like it has been forever. What's up?" Words spilled from my mouth in a jumble.

The line went fuzzy for a moment while he shifted the phone, pausing in what he had to say. "J?" I said using the old nickname I gave him.

"Danny… it's about Will… he's… well.. he's…" he managed before a sob came through the phone.

"What about him Jonathan? Is Will okay? He's okay right? J!?" I rushed out breathlessly.

"Danny. Will... he's been missing the past few days. T-t-tonight they.. well they.. the cops they... well they found his body.. in the quarry... I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner.. I thought… Well, I thought you might want to be here now. For Will…. to say goodbye." Jonathan finished his voice cracking in the end. Slowly I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

_Will dead? Not a chance in hell. He's just a kid. A small, sweet kid, with bright eyes and artistic talent. Will The Wise... dead?_

_It can't be true. It has to be a joke… But... Jonathan would never joke about this. That would be messed up. Scratch that; it would be fucked up to make a joke like this._

"Danielle? Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"I'll be there tomorrow." I said with sorrow and slamming the phone back on the receiver before he could reply.

I wrap my arms around myself as tightly as possible and tried to hold back the sobs. My insides twisting and heart pounding in my chest. My breaths come out short and ragged. I was barely holding myself together when a hand rested on my shoulder. Without hesitation I turned to wrap my arms around my Dad. He rubs my back for a long time to calm me down.

Once I could breathe again he pulled away from me to look at my face. "Danny-bear what happened? Who was that on the phone?" he questioned while using the nickname he gave me as a toddler.

I took a deep breath before answering. "That was Jonathan. He called about his brother… Will. You know? The one I use to babysit in Hawkins?"

"Of course sweetie. Joyce's sons right?" he remembered.

I nodded, not sure if I could get anymore words out at the moment. My mouth felt dry and I could feel my chest restricting again, my chin quivering. "Mhmm.. Jonathan said that Will... that-that... that he's dead." I choked before loosing the fight of keeping myself together and blubbering uncontrollably.

My dad always knowing what to do led me to the couch, sat me down and placed himself beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side. He sat there with me while I cried and cried; crying myself into a restless sleep. Placing me into bed once I was passed out and going back to his office to arrange a trip to Hawkins.

We left early the next morning. Dad and I drove, made it there in no time. I barely spoke, knowing that if I did, it would only lead to more tears. Dad though, always the hero kept my mind off of Will as best as he could; giving me riddles and small brain teasers that he knew I loved so much. It made the drive shorter and the squeezing feeling of my heart lighter, if only a little.

I made him drop me off at the Byers. He wanted to stay with me, but I refused. I knew he wanted to see Joyce to give his condolences, but knowing her she wouldn't want that. I love my dad, but facing this, the reality of this whole horrible situation is something I needed to do on my own. Instead, he would attend the funeral with me tomorrow.

I watched him drive away, probably headed to Grandmas house. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door a few times. I realized no one was home so I moved to sit on a old chair out front and waited patiently, hoping that either Joyce or Jonathan would be arrive soon.

After an hour of waiting with no sign of anyone, I decide to walk around the property.

Memories danced across my mind from the previous years I spent here. I envisioned Jonathan and I sitting in silence on the porch swing reading books. Will asking me to help with decorating Castle Byers, sticking up tarps and raggity blankets. Joyce taking polaroids of the three of us playing cards and eating pizza at the table. Helping Will with his drawings and writing a background story for his character... Playing hide and seek at night with the boys, our flashlights and the porch light as our only guidance in the dark of night.

Lost in thought I never heard the car pull up to the house. Only realizing someone was here after I heard a car door shut behind me. I turned around laying eyes on none other than Joyce Byers.

_Not the one I remember though. Just a shell of her. Tired, exhausted, emotionally devastated. Everything about her screams heartbroken, lost and confused._

"Danielle? How? What? What are you doing here?" Joyce fretted, while walking towards me.

"Jonathan called me last night…. He told me about Will. I came as soon as I could." I said with a sad smile.

She hesitated before reaching out and wrapping me in her arms. "Thank you for coming for Will… but you need to know.. He's not dead. Will is not dead." She stated.

Abruptly, I pulled away without letting her go. "What?" I spluttered, my hands gripping the top of her arms and my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Look Danielle. No one else believes me when I say that Will is alive. That body, the one I just seen at the coroners.. That is **not** my son. My Will is still out there... he's lost and alone and I damn well intend to find him. To bring him home, safe and alive." she declared.

"I know that it has been so long since we've seen you. Since either of us have even talked to you.. or reached out to you. Regardless... You have always been like the daughter I never had. Here you are after a phone call my son made to you not even a day ago. Not many people would do that Danny... You are family, you have always been family. That is why I know that if anyone is going to believe me about this, it's you." She explained with conviction.

"Body?" I inquired doubtfully.

"Yes. Now listen. What I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy. I need you to listen and I need you to believe me…" she started while pulling me into her house.

After she revealed to me everything that had been going on over the past four days, I am stunned; not only about the faceless monster or about her hearing Will, but mostly from getting a look at the inside of her house. I realized that whatever it is that she believed, she would never lie or make something this insane up..

_**Especially** when it concerned her sons._

So, since I have always considered Joyce a second mother, I figured that I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

After telling her I believed her, it hardly took 5 minutes before we had the music blasting in the small house. The lights hanging off the walls and roof sporadically while the both of us yelled for some kind of sign from Will.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Joyce and I made eye contact and then glanced at the wall that we heard the noise coming from. Slowly I reached out to shut off the music player as Joyce approached the wall. Scratching and thumping could be heard from the area in front of her.

"Mom?!" We heard from the wall, recognizing it as Wills voice.

"WILL?!!" Joyce choked out while touching the wall.

"Mom? Mom! It's me." We heard once again.

I ran to the wall and started pushing on it, trying to find a weak spot. Joyce bolted out the door to check the outside of the house for Will. She returned, obviously finding nothing and pulled at the wallpaper instead. In front of us once we pulled the paper away, a barrier of red slime and God knows what else blocked our path to Will. We could see the outline of his face and hands pressed against the red force.

He called out to Joyce afraid and confused. His hands triying to reach his mother with no success.

"Will honey, I'm here, I'm here. I'm going to get you out. We are going to get you out." Joyce shouted, while continuing to rip at the wall.

Along side of her I grabbed at the drywall and peeled away trying to free Will. "Will? It's Danny. I'm here too. I am going to help your mom get you out. I promise, okay!? You remember what I said about promises right? It was one of the partys first rules. It was so long ago but I know you rememeber... You're too smart not to." I stressed. My fists smashed as hard as they could against the barrier. No sign of it breaking anytime soon.

"Danielle? You're back? I missed you... I remember... You never break a promise unless it's for the better of the group. Please, please help me Danny. Mom, please... I'm so scared. It's coming for me." He panicked.

"Honey tell us where you are and we will come get you." She promised.

"What? What's coming for you Will?" I urged.

_It?_

"It's like home but it's so dark. It's so so dark and so cold." He croaked while pressing his hands against the barrier between us.

From behind the veil of red we could hear a screeching from an unknown source. Will's breathing coming out sharper and in fear. His face contorted, panic over taking him and loosing whatever sense of safety we had provided him. Banging his fists against the wall hoping to break it, Joyce and I doing the same from our side. The horrible noise from his side coming through louder and more petrifying.

"Listen to me Will, I swear I'm going to get you. Alright? Right now, I need you to hide. I will find you, but you have to run now. **RUN, RUN**!!" Joyce ordered with firm persistence. Will hesitated for a moment before he turned around and bolted. He disappeared from our sight entirely. Joyce, running from the wall heading to where she picked up an axe and returning to cut into it with ferocity.

My hands were shaking and my heart almost jumped out from my chest. Slowly I backed up to sit on the couch, watching as Joyce's efforts finally persisted.. Through the hole she made, we could see the outside of her house. No sign of anything strange happening seconds ago. Both of us at a lost at what just happened. No sign of Will, or the strange wall he was behind a minute ago. The only evidence of the event occurring was the gaping hole in the wall.

_Did__ that just happen? __Am I insane? On something? No, no, no, no... how would that explain Joyce and I seeing the exact same thing?_

Will alive and pleading for us to help him. He was there, less then two minutes ago. I seen him, through whatever the **FUCK** that was. Joyce is not insane. She can't be because that would mean I'm crazy too. That all just really happened, I determined chewing my bottom lip. A bad habit caused from anxiety that I have tried to break many times.

I stood back up moving next to Joyce. I reached out to take the axe from her hands and placed it on the table carefully. I stepped closer and hug her while I laid my head on her shoulder in comfort.

"We're going to find him. I don't know what the hell just happened, but there is no way I am leaving Will like that. We will find him. We will find him Joyce! I just- I just don't know how yet... What- what do we do? Where do we start?" I rambled on, my hands shaking as they gripped at her sweater.

The sound of tires pulling in, out front distracted us from our current turmoil. Lonnie, entered the house, face furrowed in confusion. "What the hell happened here?" he asked Joyce taking a look around.

_Ugh, not now, _I glared.

Joyce jumped into an explanation quickly. I could tell from Lonnies expression that he didn't believe a word she said. I opted to keet quiet the entire way through, knowing that once she was finished Lonnie would have nothing positive to say.

I was right; he blamed grief for what Joyce saw and pulled what he always did.. pretended to care and understand, doing the whole charade. Like he was dad of the year or something.

_What a goddamn joke_, I continued glaring.

"Danielle saw everything too. I am not crazy Lonnie." Joyce finished.

Lonnie realizing that I was present zoned in on me. "She did, did she? You want me to believe that Newbys daughter isn't just playing pretend again? Like she use to back in the day with the boys. All that fantasy game crap." He snorted.

**"Pretend?" **I shouted flabbergasted. "You think I'm pretending about this? That I would ever do something so twisted? **How dare you! **Especially when it concerns Will!? When it concerns this family?! I am here because I love this family, and unlike you, I have never played pretend at it." I finished venomously.

Lonnie looked a little taken back. Probably thinking _"w__ho knew Bob Newbys daughter had a voice_? _Because I didn't_." He proceeded to narrow his eyes at me and sniveled before turning back to Joyce.

"Why don't I pour us a drink and you can tell me what happened again. Maybe I just need to hear it a second time, for it to make sense." He offered. She nodded while heading over to the couch.

_What a joke._

I knew that once she was done he would blow off everything she said again, and say "you just need some sleep to clear your head. Tomorrow we will go bury our son together, as it should be." He will pull at her heart strings because that is what he does. That is what he has always done; manipulate her into thinking she's the bad parent, that she's the one who failed to be here for her son. He will tell her she is the one who drove him away.

_Goddamnit. I just want to kick him in the balls. One good reel back and WHAM. How good would that feel, huh?_

Deciding that I didn't want to join them on the couch, I made my way to Wills room alone. As I opened the door, I noticed a few small changes made, but for the most part it hadn't changed. More of his art was hung up on the walls, and action figures littered the few shelves it provided. Sitting on his bed, I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts.

_That barrier, with the weird red glass substance that wouldn't break...Will being behind it it but not actually... A place like home but dark... and cold... he's all alone there... no... he's not alone. he said it was coming for him... It? What the hell does he mean by It? That horrible noise coming from inside of that place.. Whatever 'It' is, was the _source...

Unaware of how long I'm lost in my thoughts, I glance up randomly noticing Jonathan standing in the doorway. Abruptly, I pushed myself off the bed and ran into his arms. We hugged for long time before breaking apart.

The rest of that night is a blur. We talked, cried and worried over Will. He told me about the pictures he took and how Barbara was also missing. How Nancy seen the same thing Joyce had out in the woods behind the Harrington house.

We planned how to act at the funeral and what we would be doing afterwards; taking down whatever "It" was once we found it. For Joyce, for Barbara, but more importantly, for Will. Jonathan and I were more determined then ever. We knew that Nancy would be too. The three of us together could handle this...

_Right?_


	4. Chapter 2 Summer of '84

Present day.

July 13th, 1984. Outside of Melvald's General Store.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. I can't believe that I am about to do __this_.

I take a deep breathe to soothe my nerves, shaking out my arms and jumping in spot for a moment. "Fuck it. What could go wrong? They are both so…. sad? No that's not right.. lonely? Yeah that's the right word. They are both lonely and there is a chance that they could make each other happy.. That's worth more then a small chance of it failing.. right?" I whispered to myself while contemplating the best option and pacing in spot.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn around to see Steve Harrington, standing there, _shirtless may I add_, with a look of confusion on his face.

_He's probably wondering why I'm standing outside of the store alone and talking to myself like a weirdo._

"Uhhh Steve.. I'm just.. uhh. You know… doing stuff…" I end lamely.

"Doing stuff… like what? Planning on robbing the place?" He jokes.

"Ha-ha. I'm not an idiot. I'd never do that in the middle of the day; too many witnesses and all that jazz."

"Oh. Yeah I guess that makes sense huh?" He says.

"Mhm…" I hummed.

"So if you're not robbing the place, then why are you pacing around out front like a crazy person?" He muses.

"Oh… you saw that huh? I'm trying to work myself up to something but I can't seem to shake this bad feeling in my gut. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." I admit.

"What could be so hard about going into Melvald's'? Do you need…. girl stuff or something?" He trails off getting flustered.

"Are you, 'The Hair' Harrington blushing over the thought of 'girl stuff'? How old are you again? Ten?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Ten and a half actually. Really though, what are you doing?" He asked again. Ilook over my shoulder at Melvald's before sighing. I walk towards Steve grabbing his arm and hauling him down the street. "The hell you taking me Newby?" He gets out while stumbling along with me.

"To Jerry's, around the corner. I could use your advice." I explain.

_The world must be ending if I'm asking Harrington for help_.

"Advice about what? Also, you're buying then." He throws out.

"Nancy never told me you were cheap." I tease.

"Hey! I'm not cheap… Nancy tells you things?" He falters while pulling the door open for me.

"Well, if she does I certainly wouldn't admit it. You know the whole girl code thing.." I say, walking to the counter.

"Wait, girl code? Girls have a code too?" He asks, clearly surprised.

I shrug. "To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure. Nancy and I being friends is new to me. The only other girl I was friends with," I hesitate before continuing "well, I guess we weren't really friends actually... Anyway, it doesn't matter. As I was saying, if there is a code, I can only assume that not telling said friends' boyfriend, what was confided in me in the first place, is probably high on the list of rules." I ramble.

Before Steve could reply, Mrs.Chang, an older women who has been working at Jerry's for over a decade comes out from the back. "Ahhh Danielle, Mr.Harrington, how lovely to see you. How can I help you two today?" She welcomed us.

"Uh, can we get a single scoop strawberry for the lady, and I will get the same but with chocolate chip. Thanks." Steve answers quickly while handing her the money he pulled from his pocket. I raised my brow at him in question.

"Oh, uhh sorry. Did you want something else? I noticed you always get strawberry so I assumed…" He trails off.

I'm taken by surprise momentarily, before shaking my head. "No, strawberry is great. Um. Thank you, I guess." I say before glancing around him at a table. He follows my line of sight and moves to sit down while I did the same.

"You're good at asking girls out right? Do you ever have to like… to you know.. plant a seed or whatever." I faltered while avoiding eye contact.

"You plan on asking someone out?" He asks surprised.

"What? No! Dammit Steve. Can you just answer my question without asking one of your own?" I say exasperated.

"Oh.. Uhhh yeah… something about planting seeds right?" He notes bemusedly.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I laughed.

"So I've been told…" He shrugs.

"Anyway… long story short; I want to set my Dad up with Joyce Byers." I state. The feeling from earlier returning in my stomach.

_Why the hell does that keep happening_?

Steve's once relaxed demeanor changes instantly. His face goes from casual, to confused, to flabbergasted within seconds. Finally he roars in laughter.

**_Asshole_**.

"Okay you can stop now."

His laughter continues for another minute before I stand up intending to leave. I'm not wasting my time if he's just going to make a joke out of this. "Danielle! Wait." He says grabbing my arm.

"I'll stop laughing. Honestly, I think it's cool. You have good intentions, right? You want to make both your Dad and Mrs.Byers happy. I was just caught off guard. I never expected that at all. Especially from you." He finishes while pulling me back down to my chair.

Mrs.Chang comes around the counter holding our ice cream cones. "Here you are dears." She chimes in.

I look from Steve to her, to the ice creams. "Fine. I'll stay.. but mostly for the ice cream. I don't enjoy being laughed at Harrington." I informed him while getting up and grabbing the ice cream. I return to the table, sitting down in my chair again and handing Steve his cone.

"Thanks" He smiled before taking a bite. For a few minutes we both sit in silence eating our ice creams. Finally after what feels like forever Steve clears his throat. "So… You want to go into Melvald's to see Jonathan's mom and hint at going out with your Dad?" He asks.

"I guess.. more or less. I mean, I casually brought it to my Dad's attention the other day. He was saying something about Joyce looking great and I couldn't help bring up that not only does she look great, but she's also an amazing mom too. Something that they both have in common as parents. I also mentioned the fact that after everything she's been through recently that she deserves to find a way to be happy. Maybe love being the answer... If he didn't understand what I was getting at, then the whole 'Bob the Brain' nickname of his would be false advertising." I shared while licking ice cream off my fingers.

_Has anyone ever successfully eaten an ice cream cone without __leakage?_

"And you said you needed my help? It sounds like you're doing just fine without me, **Danny-bear**." He quips.

I smile with a shrug, "yeah, well... my Dad was the easy part. I could literally tell him I fought a monster from a alternate dimension last year and he would laugh and offer to take me out to celebrate. Joyce on the other hand would lose her shit if she didn't already know the truth. They are polar opposites in that way." I point out.

"Right, right, right, right…. I mean, if she's anything like Jonathan, then approaching her in the first place will already hard enough…" He says after a moments thought.

"But you're forgetting that Joyce is like my second mom. I've spent more time with her then my real one. Which is exactly why I know that bringing up dating will set her off." I finished.

"Maybe don't bring up dating, per say. Just talk about your Dad, make him sound good, talk him up. Mention that he's single. You want her to think that going out with him is her idea. Get what I'm saying?" He offers while finishing his frozen treat.

"Ok.. So you're saying that I make my Dad sound charming? Which shouldn't be hard because he actually is. I want her to come to the conclusion about dating him herself. You make it sound so easy." I conclude a bit sarcastically.

"You're smart Newby. If you can handle a scary ass monster from hell, a bit of matchmaking should be easy." He remarks.

I beam. "Damn right Harrington. Thank you. You know you're not all that bad at pep talks. Maybe you actually gained more then just an ego from the years of being a jock... who would of guessed." teasing lightly.

"Hey, I obviously gained this fine body too. Not just the ego." He says, gesturing to himself. I can't help but check him out, admitting to myself that he's not wrong, before averting my eyes to the window on our left. I feel my face heating up slightly. He grins widely.

_Bastard. He said that on purpose_.

I glare playfully.

_What can I say to end this in my_ _favor?_

"So Steve… what would Nancy say about you having ice cream with another girl? You even paid; it's practically a date." I smile while scooting my chair closer to him.

"What?" He stammers, taking a good look at me…

_Is he checking me out right now?_

He looks back up at my face and we lock eyes. Realizing I caught him, he repeats my actions by turning to look outside and blushing from neck up. "Nancy would never think- I mean she knows I wouldn't…" He falters.

I back off. "Steve, any moron can see how crazy you are about her… you're a different person entirely." I pause reflectively.

"Actually, that's not right; what I mean to say is that you've always been a good guy." I elaborate. "You just played pretend at being the cliché douchebag jock. She helped you realize how stupid all that crap really is. Usually it's the people you love the most who bring out the best in you." I claim with a smirk.

He chuckles. "Right. Right… Uhh, I should get going. I still have to grab a few things from the store…" He trails off.

"Oh. Right, that makes sense… so you're going into Melvald's then?" I asked while standing up. He nods following my lead. He reaches out past me to open the door and letting me exit first.

We walk back together to where this all started. I stop before entering again, stomach dropping once again.

_What the hell is going on today? Is this that 'gut feeling' thing that people always say to trust?_

"Danielle?" Steve calls waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you worried you're going to bomb and I'm totally going to laugh at you? Because if that happens, I swear I'll wait until we leave the store to laugh." He promises.

I turned to glare at him, but end up laughing instead.

_He's still as funny as he was back in junior high_.

"If I bomb, it's going to be because of the dumb face expression you always make."

"What dumb expression?" He asks falling into my set up.

"You know, the one you wear when you actually have to think." I throw out before laughing hard.

_I'm fucking hilarious._

"Seriously? How the hell did Danielle the Dweeb get so smooth at comebacks?" He asks rhetorically. I halt just as I reached for door.

_Of course... the nickname my peers gave me back in the day._

I hoped that it would have been forgotten in the three years I was gone. Honestly, should of known that would be too good to be true. It's not worth getting upset over…

_Plus it could have been worst._

I shake it off and pull the door open, hearing the bell above it signaling our arrival.

Joyce pops out from one of the aisles coming to greet us within seconds. She smiles when she sees me and walks over. "Hi Danielle. You're back! Did you forget your list or something?" She smiles.

_She saw me outside earlier__,_ I realize.

Steve chortled, earning a punch to the arm by yours truly. He had the nerve to look shocked. I glare.

_Bastard_.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot. I'm babysitting for Nancy." I joked, smiling at Joyce.

Steve rolls his eyes and then looks around casually. "Mrs.Byers... Um, I have a few things to grab so I'll get to that now…" He trails off while looking back at me. "Good luck." He mouths for my eyes only, before disappearing into an aisle.

I clear my throat, "So uhh.. Which aisle can I find the scotch tape in?" I direct to Joyce.

"Three. Do you want me to get it for you or-?" She starts before I cut her off.

"Nope, I got it. I'll be right back to pay in a second!" I informed her before heading to the third aisle. I grab the tape taking a deep breath and returned to the front on the store. Joyce behind the till. Steve still searching for whatever he came for_._

_I got this_.

I placed the tape on the counter and smile. "So… nice out huh?" I say a bit awkwardly. Somewhere across the store I hear rasping.

_I'm going to kill him_.

"You know, it sure is! It would be great weather for a picnic or something! Maybe I can razzle the boys into it. Think I could convince them?" She put forth while glancing in Steve's direction.

"Picnic? That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. An idea already forming in my mind. "How about I mention in to the boys. If they agree we can do all the work and you can meet us there!" I appealed.

"Maybe I can invite my Dad too, if that's alright. He makes a good lemonade and even better pasta salad!" I chimed in as well.

Joyce looks a little overwhelmed but she nods along anyway. "That sounds great sweetheart! I am looking forward to it." She answers while ringing the tape through. I hand her my cash and she gives me back the change. She goes to place the tape in a bag but I smile and take it from her hand, placing it in my shoulder bag instead.

Theres shuffling noises behind me before Steve appears placing a handful of stuff on the counter. I raise my eyebrows.

_He obviously didn't think this through_ as I glance at the various items.

Condoms_? What an idiot_.

"Big plans tonight stud?" I drawl sarcastically.

He furrows his brows before realizing what I'm referring to. As usual his once cool and calm demeanor is ruined by the reddening of his ears and neck. "Uhh, I just- it's just- uh-" He stammers on.

I burst out laughing. "Relax Harrington. Safety first right?" I quip, moving out of his way.

Joyce rings everything through and bags it by the time his ears return to their normal coloring. He reaches into his pocket for his wallet pulling out cash and paying with the exact amount. Grabbing his bag and stepping back beside me, "thanks Mrs.Byers." He mumbles still embarrassed.

"Anytime Steve." She replied easily.

"So I guess I will get back to you with the details?" I say to her.

"Yes! Of course. I hope the two of you have a good day." She announces as we both turned to exit the store.

"You too!" We both chimed as the door automatically shuts behind us.

We walk away from the windows out of Joyce's view before laughing our asses off hysterically. I doubled over holding my stomach.

Steve who regains his self control first wipes away tears from his eyes. "I have to give it to you Newby. I thought you were going to completely bomb, yet you surprised me. In fact she pretty much planned her own date without knowing." He looks impressed.

"That's what you're going to do right? Get the picnic set up and then send both Mrs.Byers and your dad to it?" Steve hypothesized.

I stand up straight, finally getting the last laugh out. "Pretty much.. accept I'll join them after an hour or so with Will and Jonathan. That way I can play it off as being late. If there is any chemistry between them a little time alone is all they need to feel it." I explain.

Steve licks his lip while pondering what I said. "It's a great plan, honestly... If there is anything there, they should feel the electricity… man how weird is it that we're talking about the love life of parents?" Steve asks.

"It's not weird to me. I'm mature enough to want my Dad to be happy. After all of his hard work trying to make my Mom happy and her throwing everything away anyway... he deserves something good." I shrug.

"This is going to be completely embarrassing to admit Harrington, but, my Dad is my best friend. After everything he's done for me, I just want him to be happy. I know that Joyce can do that for him. And hopefully vice versa; killing two birds with one stone, as they say."

"So why were you so nervous about going in there in the first place?" He wonders.

"First of all, why are you always asking me so many questions?"

I quipped. "Secondly, I just don't like to sticking my nose into other peoples love lives; or rather, lack of. I'm only doing it because it's my Dad. And, last of all, don't you have somewhere to be Magnum P.I?" I imparted while turning away in the direction of my car. Referring to the magnum condoms he just bought.

_Will he catch the pun?_

He splutters not knowing what to say.

_Nice, Steve Harrington caught off guard once again_. _What is that, like 4:1 for me, right? _

I snicker. "Thanks for the advice.. I'll make good use of it once I see how the picnic goes. See you around... Oh and tell Nance I say hi." I call over my shoulder while heading to my car.

_Sufficed to say, I think I left quite the impression._

To be fair, it was the first time we ever spent alone. I couldn't help but think of how much I enjoyed it, and how I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.

_He's still as funny as he use to be…_ **_God dammit, I can't do this again_**.

I groan feeling the slight flutter of something recognizable in my chest. Another summer day in Hawkins come and gone. Another night spent in nightmares.

_Damn__ you Demogorgon; bastard._


	5. Chapter 3 The Flea and the Acrobat

Flashback.

The funeral took place the next day; Friday, November 11th at ten in the morning.

Jonathan dropped me off home early; neither of us sleeping all night. I doubted anyone did.

_However, I doubt anyone else spent all night figuring out what to do about a real life monster._

Anyway, by the time Dad and I arrived at the cemetery for the funeral, only half hour remained before the start.

Already, a crowd had formed, dressed in black, from head to toe. I scanned them hoping to find the Byers or the boys. My eyes landed on a head of curly hair, knowing it could only be one person. I pulled my Dad over in that direction; him breaking off to the left towards the adults, while I veered off for where I had spotted the curly hair moments ago.

Finding the curls, I make my way over to the three short figures standing off to the side. They were huddled together whispering, unaware of my approach. I joined the huddle poking my head in between Lucas and Mike, making all three of the boys shut up instantly. "Hey, wat'cha talking about so secretly over here?" I prodded.

They looked at me confused for a moment before their faces lit up with recognition.

Dustin the first to break away from the huddle and throwing himself at me while he spluttered my name. I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on top of his. "I missed you too, Daring." I croaked, referring to his DD character Daring Dustin.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell us you were back?!" he demanded with a stomp of his foot.

"I only told Jonathan I would be here… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry guys." I said trying to apologize for the guilt that I felt. I was sorry for not being here when Will disappeared; for not being able to protect them from this horror, and especially for missing years of time with them.

Sorry would never be enough to make amends, but I planned on trying. Tonight, Jonathan, Nancy and I plan to find that thing, and do whatever the hell it takes to save Will.

Dustin eventually lets me go, giving Mike and Lucas room to step into me for hugs. I placed my hands on their heads and messed up their hair. It helped soothe the growing anxiety I felt being in the cemetery.

_Does anyone enjoy being here?_ _Hopefully I won't have to come here any time after today... at least for a long time_.

"So… before I interrupted, it looked like you three were discussing something important?" I trailed off, hoping they would fill me in

They looked at each other communicating through their eyes. Hopefully, whatever they were deciding would end with me being enlightened. "Look Danny…" Mike started.

"We can't tell you.. At least not now, not here." Lucas finished, while he glanced around us.

"How about we explain later? We will radio you. You still have yours right?" Dustin asked.

"Of course. I brought it with me actually… it's in the car, for now; I'll grab it later."

"Good. After the funeral is over, turn it on. Same frequency as always. We will let you know where and when to meet." Dustin said with finality.

_Do they know about Will?_ I contemplated, watching their face expressions for any hints.

The service was as expected. People cried; none of the people you'd expect though. Joyce, not believing her son to be dead, obviously didn't shed a tear. Jonathan and the boys never cried either. Jonathan I understood, since he knows... but, the boys not crying after loosing Will? It pretty much confirmed that something was up.

_Later could not come fast enough_, I muse to myself watching them whisper to each other.

Once the service ended, Jonathan and I moved away from the crowds. We discreetly walked in the direction of the parking lot, looking for some privacy.

Once we were secluded enough, Jonathan pulled out and unfolded the map we went over last night. Nancy showed up a minute later to join us. We share a quick hug before turning to Jonathan.

"This is where we have to go for sure." He states while pointing at the three red x's' bunched together.

"This is-?" Nancy asked, unsure at what was marked off..

"Steves house. And, that's the woods where Will's' bike was found. That's my house." He explained.

"It's all so close.." She says.

"Yeah, exactly. It's all within a mile or something. Whatever this thing is, it's not traveling far." I pointed out.

"You want to go out there." Nancy said, looking from Jonathan to me.

"We might not find anything." He said.

"I found something." She reminded us before continuing, "and if we do see it?"

"We kill it." Jonathan and I said simultaneously, with conviction.

Nearly forgetting the other reason we came to the parking lot, I nudged Jonathan, and nodded at his dads car. He moved towards the black muscle car and pulled out the pocket knife I gave him years ago. He enters the car, sitting down in the passenger seat and jamming the knife into the dashboard.

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked while glancing over her shoulder paranoid.

I sat on the hood keeping an eye out for Lonnie. He has a knack for making an appearance at the worst time. Plus, he's never been able to go long without checking on his baby; his car.

"Just give me a second." Jonathan murmured. CLICK- the dashboard lifted open. He quickly reaches in and pulls out the revolver we knew his dad kept in there.

"Are you serious?" Nancy voiced, once she laid eyes on the gun.

"What? You want to find this thing and take another photo? Yell at it, maybe?" he answered sarcastically while grabbing the two boxes of cartridges as well.

"This is a terrible idea." She told us.

I pushed myself off the car and turned to face her. "This the best we got. You can tell someone, **anyone**; but they not going to believe you. If I didn't see whatever the hell I did yesterday, with Joyce, I sure as hell wouldn't." Making a valid point.

"Will is alive and whatever this thing is, the one that you saw, the one from the picture, it's out there, with him right now. He has no one. He is alone, and scared, and in some, dark shitty place, with this faceless monster. If there is any chance in hell that we can bring down this thing, I am willing to give it a shot. No matter the cost." I declared with determination.

"She's right." Jonathan agreed with me. "No one will believe us. We have to do this on our own. My brother needs us... Barbara needs us, Nance. We have to do this for them."

"Your mom would believe you." She said with a quiet sigh.

"She's been through enough." He decided.

I glanced between the two of them and couldn't help but agree with Nancy. "She's right J. We should tell your Mom… after what we went through yesterday, it would be all sorts of wrong to withhold this from her."

"And I will tell her… **we**, will tell her; when this thing is dead." Jonathan said, ending the conversation there.

We decided to meet up later to practice shooting, before heading into the woods to hunt 'It'. Nancy went and joined her parents in the hall where the rest of everyone attending the funeral was. Jonathan and I opted to stay outside, crowds never being our cup of tea.

Once it was over, the parking lot cleared out and everyone went their seprate ways. I made sure to bid farewell to my Dad, letting him know I would be at the Byers again tonight. I grabbed my walkie from the car before he drove away. Jonathan and I then headed to the meeting place in the woods where Nancy would join us at later.

We took turns shooting cans, my aim significantly better then Jonathans. We never even heard Nancy approach during Jonathan's second turn around. "I thought you were suppose to hit the cans?" She joked.

I laughed while Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Actually, you shoot the spaces between the cans." He replied, like a smartass.

"You ever shot a gun before?" I asked Nancy from the sidelines.

"Have you met my parents?" She mused stabding Jonathan while watching him unload and reload the revolver.

"Haven't shot since I was 10. Dad took me hunting on my birthday... made me kill a rabbit. Guess he thought it would make me a man. I cried for a week." He admitted.

I snorted. "I remember... you'd think Lonnie knew something about his son before forcing you into that."

"Geeze…" Nancy murmured.

"He made me kill Thumper.." Jonathan trailed off thinking she was referring to him.

"I meant your dad." Nancy jumped in quickly.

"He's a piece of work, that's for sure." I added.

"I'm sure he and my mother loved each other at some point. But I wasn't around for that." He said while shrugging his shoulder.

Nancy reached out for the gun, so he gently placed it in her hand, and nodded towards the cans. " Just, uhh.. point and shoot." He explained half-heartedly.

"I don't think my parents really ever loved each other." Nancy said while she tested the weight of the gun.

"They must of married for some reason." I drawled.

"My mom was young, my dad was older with a kushy job and money... came from a good family. So they bought a house at the end of the cul-de-sac, and started their nuclear family." She huffed while pointing the loaded weapon at the targets.

_Sounds a lot like my parents story… maybe Nancy and I have more in common than I originally thought_.

"Screw that." Jonathan said quietly.

Nancy eyed Jonathan from the side before taking aim and closing one eye. "Yeah, screw that." She asserted with conviction. The first shot she takes knocks the can right off of the post.

_Impressive_.

I watch the two of them interact and can't help thinking how well they worked together. They fed off one another in a positive way... I wondered if maybe I was picking up on something more between them.

_Something... **electric**, maybe?_

Soon, the sun began to set and the three of us head in the direction where Wills bike was found. We hoped to find a lead by starting there. "You never said what I was saying." Nancy said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Jonathan asked, eyes searching the area for any sign of the monster.

I trailed behind, covering our backs while checking over my shoulder periodically; just in case that thing tries to get the jump on us. I'm not quite sure what Nancy is going on about at the moment...

"Yesterday you said I was saying something.. That's why you took my picture." She clarified.

_OH… ooohh... the pictures Jonathan took.. the ones of her at Harrington's place. One of them containing a shot of the monster with Bar__b. Another a picture of Nancy half-naked_.

"I dunno… I guess I saw this girl trying to be someone else. For that moment it was like you were alone… or, you thought you were. It was as if you felt, like you could finally be yourself." He explained unsure.

"Bullshit! I'm not trying to be someone else. This is just because I'm dating Steve and you don't like him." She said in a childish tone.

"Forget it. I thought it was just a good picture." Jonathan groaned becoming frustrated.

"He's actually a good guy. Yesterday with the camera.. he's not like that; at all. He was just being over protective." She attempts trying to justify Steve's actions.

_A g__ood guy? __He broke Jons' camera… and for what? Taking a picture of Nancy? He was just looking for his brother. A kids' brother is missing and you pull a dick move like that? Yet apparently, it still makes you a good guy.. what a joke._

"That's one word for it." He snorted. I smiled, knowing he was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Alright... I guess what you did was okay?" Nancy qyestions while raising her eyebrows.

"What? Of course not! I never said that, but, does that mean I have to like him? I don't like most people. Don't take it personally, he's just in the vast majority." He explained.

"You know, I was actually starting to think you were okay. I was thinking, Jonathan Byers, not the pretentious creep everyone says he is." Nancy disclosed.

"Oh yeah. Here I was thinking Nancy Wheeler, not just another suburban girl thinking she's rebelling, by doing exactly what every other suburban girl does. Then, when the phase passes, they marry some boring one time job who works in sales. Only to end out with a perfectly, boring little life, at the end of a cul-de-sac; exactly like their parents. The ones they thought so depressing. But hey, now I get it." He snaps abruptly while walking ahead, ending their conversation.

I raised my eyebrows. _Damn Jonathan, you really know how to hit a nerve. You have grown up a lot since the last time I seen you_.

I continue keeping an eye on our surroundings, but I could tell from Nancy's' facial expression that what Jonathan had said really hit home. She slowed down to walk beside me.

_Clearly everything he said is playing in her mind. The idea of ending up in loveless, boring marriage, just like her parents, is a fear of hers._

I glance at her and deciding if she wanted to talk, she would have to initiate the conversation. It didn't take all that long to happen.

"He thinks I'm just another suburban girl rebelling? This is not rebelling. I'm out searching for that thing. The one that took Barb, and he thinks I'm rebelling? What the hell?!" She fumed waving her hands at Jonathans back.

"Well… He's not wrong about the suburban girl thing, Nance. No offence obviously… I'm just as much as a suburban girl as you are.. I'm actually worst, considering I spent years living city suburban life." I pause in reflection.

"It's just that Jonathan sees you differently. Here you are, about to face down a monster, and you're going out with Steve Harrington? He's been an ass since he could talk. Rich family, shitty friends. How the hell did you, Nancy, goddamn Wheeler, end up with him?" I express while stepping over a fallen down tree.

Nancy furrowed her brows thinking over my words. "I… I don't know... but Steve... he's actually really nice…" Nancy states once again.

"Nice, Nancy? I hope that's not all you have to say about him… being just nice doesn't really keep a relationship going."

_My Dad is a sweetheart and look where that's got him, _I thought bitterly.

"Anyway, you understand what I'm saying, right?" I wondered.

Nancy nodded while quickening her step. She wanted space to contemplate what I had said. I left her to her thoughts, while sinking into my own. I kept my pace and continued to keep an eye out for something, **anything, **to give us a lead on our mission.

Once the sun set completely, the three of us gravitated towards each other. We hovered within 15 feet of one another instinctively. We walked and moved the flashlights all around us, looking for something out of place. We walked a bit further until Nancy stopped. Jonathan asked if she was tired, before she told him to be quiet; she was listening for something.

Out of nowhere, a cry rang out and echoed in the trees. We all turned in the direction that it came from looking at one another and nodding. We pushed forward towards the cry as it sounded ahead of us again.

We end up in a small clearing 20 yards from the road. The source of the cries being a small doe in pain. By the looks of the injuries it had sustained, it was more than likely hit by a vehicle of some sort. We all knew death was inevitable..

_We can end the suffering faster though,_ I thought while looking at the gun in Nancy's' hand.

"It's been hit by a car.." I say, the sadness evident in my voice.

"We can't just leave it." Nancy tells us while raising the gun, and aiming at the deer's' head. She hesitates, unable to pull the trigger.

"I'll do it." Jonathan offered.

"I've-" Nancy started before he cut her off.

"I'm not crying anymore." He said stepping forward, and taking the gun from Nancy. He aims, ready to make the shot, when the deer suddenly squeals loudly dissapearing into the brush. The sound of it's body being dragged away echoed in the trees.

"What was that?" Nancy stammered.

"I can make a guess if you'd like.. if not, we could just follow the red bloody mess to find out." I drawled shining my flashlight at the trail left behind. We hardly paused, before pushing forward and following the blood.

"Where'd it go?" Nancy voiced beside me, flashing the light around once the trail ended a few minutes later.

"I don't know. Do you see anymore blood?" Jonathan asked quietly behind us.

"No… let's spread out and see if we can pick it up again." I suggested while walking in a separate direction.

Both of them followed my lead. After a few failed attempts at finding the blood trail again, I make my way back to Nancy; she's kneeling down 20 feet away from me looking at something...

_What is she doing,_ I wondered, approaching her.

I squat down to get a look at what has her attention. In front of her is a hole, in a tree. Not a regular crack, or chip, or caved in bark that you'd expect to see. But instead, a slimy, dripping dark gaping hole.

She looks at me over her shoulder and shrugs. With a look of determination she crawled into it disappearing before my eyes. I follow her lead, pushing through behind her. Standing up slowly, I take in my surroundings. We're exactly where we were a minute ago.. but not. The air is colder, the night darker and some form of ash is falling from the sky.

_What the hell_...

Simultaneously, our flashlights flickered.

_T__hat's familiar, _my mind whispered.

We glanced at one another before walking further into the strange place. As we move forward, we hear a growling noise ahead of us. The further we moved away from the tree we entered from, the louder the noise became. Once it was directly in front of us, we lifted our lights. Before our eyes, kneeled the monster from the photo. Hunched over the deer and devouring it.

**_HOLY FUCK_**.

I stand petrified, my mind screaming at me to get the hell out of there. Quickly we start backing away until Nancy accidentally steps back onto something noisy, alerting the creature. It releases a horrible shriek shaking me to my core. My stomach drops a thousand feet under ground and I could feel every second pass in slow motion as it turned, opening it's face revealing hundreds of teeth.

Somehow, we both spin around faster then the speed of light and begin running as our lives depend on it.

_It does_.

I manage to dive back into the hole we emerged from and I pull myself out on the other side, turning back in record time and throwing my hand out to reach for Nancy... only to find her missing.

_She didn't follow me_...

My heart feels like it's pushing it's way up my throat, and soon I'd be violently throwing it up any second from now. Out of nowhere, hands fall onto my shoulders, making me react in defense as I shove them off and raise the small hatchet in threat. Jonathan's eyes widen as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Danielle, it's me!" I lower the weapon, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards me. I think he thought I was going to hug him but he's wrong.

"JONATHAN!! THANK GOD! Nancy, she's in danger. We need to save her! She's in there, " I cried out, pulling him down and pointing at the hole in the tree.

"NANCY!" Jonathan calls out.

"JONATHAN!" Nancys' voice echoed from inside the tree.

"Nancy!" Jonathan calls again, getting ready to crawl inside the hole.

"Jonathan? I'm right here." She shouts from inside the tree again.

"Nancy come on, follow my voice." He shouts while climbing halfway inside the hole. I grip the bottom of his jeans, near his ankles in case I have to pull him out.

_It might not be Nancy who comes through that hole, _I shuddered at the thought.

"Jonathan, where are you? Jonathan, I'm right here, please." Nancy repeats frightened. He tells her to follow his voice again, but everything goes quiet. We wait in silence momentarily, not even the woods around us making a sound.

Finally, a hand breaks through the slime reaching out for an anchor. Nancy calls Jonathans name as he grabs hold of her and pulls her from the tree. Nancy lands right on top of him, crying in relief and hugging Jonathan like her life depended on it.

_Which it did_.

Slowly, I watch the hole behind them start to close and shrink away; leaving no sign of it existing in the first place.

Once we all calmed down and had a breather, we make our way back to Jonathans' car. Nancy convinces us to go back to her place; not that she had a hard time. Jonathan wanted to avoid his mother because if she took one look at us, she would know something was up. I obviously wanted to keep my Dad out of this, for his well being.

Also, much like Nancy, I didn't want to be alone tonight...

_Or ever_.

Besides, there was a good chance Mike would be there and considering I've had radio silence from them all day, I wanted to see them in person. I was pretty sure they changed the frequency and lied to me about it earlier. Three years is a long time.

_They don't know me anymore… maybe they don't even trust me anymore_.

Many thoughts crossed my mind during our journey to the Wheelers. All of them filling me with tremendous guilt and worry.


	6. Chapter 4 Last Campaign

Present day.

August 1st 1984. The Newby household.

Tonight is my last night playing Dungeon and Dragons.

_Well, at least for the foreseeable future._

Sadly, writing out campaigns and spending hours at the kitchen table with a bunch of kids a few years younger then me isn't a priority anymore. I would gladly play pretend for the rest of my life...

Unfortunately, I can't. I'm a few short months away from being 18. So, getting my shit together is more important than a game... as much as I hate to admit it, everyone grows up at some point and time doesn't hit pause for anybody. That's exactly my senior year is going to spent studying, writing essays and doing college interviews.

Currently, I'm sitting at the head of our kitchen table, with a binder standing upright and the boys sitting two on each side. There is a map drawn on large sheet of paper and small figurines littered across it.

Momentarily, we're at a stand still. I watch the boys argue about what they're going to do next. It's been a while since they've all been able to play a campaign together. I haven't been around, so they've all had to play Dungeon Master at some point. Not that being the DM isn't the best part.

At least in my opinion it is! You get to dictate the entire story; you choose the enemies, the lands, side quests, other characters, etc. There is so much you can do and expand into. I have pretty much spent my entire childhood writing stories and playing different characters.

When I roped the boys into it they were all still very young. People thought it was strange that I liked spending time with them instead of kids my age. Maybe it was weird... but what those people didn't understand is how amazing these kids are with their imagination. These boys jumped right into the game the first time I ever gave it a try...

_They still have great imaginations_.

Fondly I watch as they bicker about the Giants. I had even attempted to get Jonathan involved, but he would rather watch us or help me with the adventure writing. I gave up after the one try; not wanting to force my only friend into something he was uncomfortable with.

"Look the best thing we can do is compromise with the Thunder Giant. If we fight we will all die, though we will take a large amount of Hill giants with us… maybe even enough so that Eldora Storm can protect the village from the remaining, ith her protection spells." Lucas throws out.

"Yeah but that's a maybe. We should agree to the terms he set forth. They stay in their lands across the swamps to the East and never cross the border into the White Woodlands." Dustin suggests.

"Screw that! They trampled and killed how many Elvish folk on their rampage. They deserve some form of punishment. They don't just get to walk away happy!" Mike argued.

"Well, technically they aren't walking away happy. They can't leave their lands ever again or they will be breaking the treaty." Will says, wisely.

_He is Will the Wise for a reason, _I mused before clearing my throat.

"**What do ye' decide? I have no more patience for you small folk!**" I roared in a deep voice as if I was the giant.

They all look at Mike hoping he would agree with the treaty terms. "Fine! Bring forth the scroll and it will be signed in our blood." Mike decides while rest of the party breaks out into cheers, stomping their feet on the flooring and hitting the table top.

"The Thunder Giant claps loudly, bringing forth one of his minions. The minion is carrying a giant scroll forward to the four heroes, placing it before them. He rolled it open, allowing them the chance to read the terms. The thunder giant roars out asking if they plan on making him wait all day. Giants have never been the most patient race." I inform them.

"We cut open our hands simultaneously pressing them to the scroll." Mike says, miming the action.

"The bloody handprints fade away into the scroll. Magic binding the treaty; the most powerful promises have always been made in blood, this one no different. The minion collects the scroll bringing it back to the mighty Thunder Giant who also signs it in his own blood. The scroll glows a brilliant red as it seals the promise. Once finished, it takes just moments before the Giants to turn East. They made their decent down the peak of the Blood Moon Mountain and towards their lands. The ground shakes in their farewell, leaving nothing but dust stirred up in the air as the last Giant disappears from sight. The four heroes wait for the dust to settle before letting out cheers of victory. Once they calm down, they decide that the only proper way to celebrate would be with an ale and some good music at a tavern. Just like the Giants, they head down the moutain path heading west towards Silvervillage, for their much deserved celebration." I conclude.

"Holy shit, that was the best 14 hours of my life." Dustin shared while getting up and grabbing another piece of pizza from the counter.

"I can't believe we've been playing since 7 this morning." I trail off. "Shit! I have plans with Nancy tonight!" I jumped up in realization and scrambling towards the phone dialing the Wheelers landline.

"Hello?" Nancy answers.

"Hey, it's me." I rushed out.

"Danny? You know it's already 9, right?" She points out.

"Ha-ha, yeah I just noticed… do you still want to hang out? We can have a girls night and sleepover.. if you're into that." I suggest.

_Please say no. Please say no_.

"Um.. sure then. I actually I haven't done that in forever... do you want to come here? Steve's watching a movie at the moment but I'll throw him out once it's over, or when you get here if you want." She offers.

"Don't worry about it. I never mind having the opportunity at burning Harrington somehow. It really makes me feel better about the embarrassing crush I use to have on him." I admit, earning a laugh on her end.

The boys behind me chuckled; they knew of course. I was a pre teen and they got full view of it… in real life and in our games. I would add in characters with forbidden romances and such to express myself. If they ever bring it up around him I will kill them.

_Not physically of course, but I would play just one more game to end their characters in revenge_…

I tune back into Nancy. "So I'll see you in the next hour?" She concludes.

"Yep, I'll grab some snacks on the way over. We can talk about boys and play truth and dare or something." I drawl sarcastically in a girly voice.

She laughs. "You're ridiculous. See you soon." She ends hanging up.

"Ugh you're having a sleepover with my sister? That's so lame." Mike says disappointed.

"Hey, shut up. I can't hang out with you dorks forever. I need friends. Preferably a girl, or well.. at least one since I already have Jonathan." I shrug. "Plus Nancy's cool. She's smart, funny **and** she has balls, which is hard to come by in another girl." I point out.

"She also helped light the Demogorgon on fire." Dustin chimes in with a mouth full of pizza.

I raised my eyebrow at him in disgust. "He gets it. Even if he doesn't get manners." I express.

"Let's help Danny clean up so she isn't too late." Will tells the boys.

Smiling genuinely at our Wizard. "I'd appreciate it. I can drop you all off on the way to Mike's. Hell, I said I'd get snacks for tonight so I'll even get each of you something too." I promise while picking up the dishes laying around.

The boys cheered, following my lead. In no time everything was put away and all the dishes were cleaned, drying on the tray. We pushed the chairs into the table and head to the front door.

Once everyone is ready to go, we leave. I grabbed my keys hanging by the door and locking up before trailing behind the boys to my car. We all hopped in heading to the convenience store. We finished there and then I made my rounds dropping Lucas and Dustin off first.

The entire drive, I battle internally with myself over telling them that tonight was my last campaign.

Our last stop made before Wheelers is the Byers. I follow Will from the car to walk him to their door. Mike opted to stay in the car since I wouldn't be long. Just as we were about to pull open the door, Jonathan appears.

"Hey… you know its after nine right?" He points out.

"We know." Will and I say exasperated.

He opens the door for us moving out of our way as we walked inside. "Is Mom still out?" Will asks him, looking around for Joyce.

"Yeah… Bob hasn't dropped her off yet." He mumbles.

I grinned. "Now that is what I like to hear! Things must be going great considering this is their 3rd date since the picnic. I can't believe it actually worked." I say cheerily.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you setting up our Mom with your Dad." Jonathan confesses.

"It doesn't matter how you feel, it's how they feel; that's what's important." I informed him with conviction.

"Mom has been smiling more Jonathan…" Will admits quietly.

I grinn. "See. I'm practically cupid. Anyway, as much as I love Will, I didn't just come to walk him inside. I wanted to see if you were interested in hanging out tonight…" I said, raising my brow in question.

"I thought you had plans with Nancy?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Well yeah, I do... but, Steve's going to be there for a while too, so I thought that if you cared about me enough, you would tag along." Pouting at hin. "Save me from being third wheel all night. You can ditch when Steve does. Please J. I'm begging you." I finished melodramatically while falling to my knees.

"You're the worst. You know that right?" He drawls. I shrug while continuing to plead on my knees and giving my famous puppy dog eyes.

_This has to work. Pl__ease work_.

"I'll see what time it is when my Mom gets home. Alright?" He says giving in.

I cheered while getting up and winking at him. "You are a life saver Byers. See you later, kay? Goodnight Will, I'll see you again soon." I beamed hugging him before making my get away.

By the time I get at the Wheelers it was a quarter to ten. I pull up behind Steve's BMW, Mike making a comment about Steve still being here. I sigh, shutting off the car and opening up the door while mentally preparing myself for the girls night I suggested.

The two of us slowly strolling scross the lawn to the house, however just as we near the door Mike turns to me suddenly, wearing an expression of mischief.

"Just so you're aware, once we enter my house I'm ditching you. I am not hanging out with my sister and her boyfriend." He tells me.

"You know, I'm not even upset." I admit. "At least you're honest. Plus, I would never condemn you to the same fate as me." Sighing again.

"Honestly, I'm contemplating turning my ass around and getting the hell out of here... Imagine how ridiculous it would it be if **this** scared me off when a monster couldn't." I mumbled stopping at the door, letting Mike in before me.

He laughs. "That would be stupid funny though. Deadly Danny, afraid of having a sleepover with another girl, yet has no problem wielding an axe against a 12 foot tall monster." He lowers his voice for only me to hear. I ruffle his hair while chuckling.

We see the light in the living room reflect on the walls up head of us, so we continue until were standing in the entrance way.

Only Nancy and Steve are present at the moment. She's snuggled into Steve's side with his arm casually slung over her shoulder. Both lost in the movie.

I make gagging noises quietly from behind Mike making him snort, alerting the other two of our arrival. Nancy quickly gets up, moving away from Steve who looks a little put out about it.

"Hey, about time. Did you guys arrive together?" She asks looking uncertain.

"Yeah. She dropped off the others too; we just finished our campaign before she called you." Mike explains to Nancy.

"You **just** finished? Mom said you were gone before 7 this morning... Are you seriously telling me you guys played that game this entire time?" She asks slowly.

"The longest ever; 14 hours!" Mike reveals.

"14 hours playing a game?" Steve balks. "No goddamn way! There is no game that lasts fourteen hours!" he says from the couch.

"It does when Danny writes it." Mike points out.

They both look at me bewildered so I shrug. "I'm not even ashamed. It's my last one... for the foreseeable future anyway."

"WHAT?!" Mike shouts turning to me.

"Right... I was going to tell you guys tonight, but I got cold feet." I share, fiddling with the one ring I wear on my left pinky.

"Look... I had this whole speech planned about how I need to focus on the future, and my grades yada, yada." I ramble. "However, I know that you guys won't care much about that, so I'm telling you now. You can share it with the others however you want, or I can tell them next time I see them."

_I don't want to disappoint them._

"Oh. I guess that makes sense... is that why we've played 4 times since you've moved back?" He questions.

"Maybe I was feeling a little guilty, but today was the end; officially. For now. I'm sorry." I admit, biting my lip anxiously.

He nods understanding. "Okay. Well... I can tell the others now since I'm going to the basement anyway. Have fun." He adds sarcastically and striding through the living room, opening the basement door and disappearing behind it.

"You've played four times since you've been back? How many hours have you spent sitting around with my brother and his friends recently?" Nancy asks, as she reached forward to take the bag of snacks from my hand. She places it on the coffee table before sitting down again. This time on her own and not on Steve.

"I don't keep the hours logged, but, if I were to actually add up all the time we've spent playing DD or just being together, I'd say in the thousands." I say shuffling to sit beside Nancy.

"Thousands?" Steve blurts.

"Mhm. So wat'cha guys watching?" I asked glancing at the TV and instantly recognizing one of my favorite movies.

"Grease." Nancy says.

"I love this movie. One of my top tens, easy.".

"You sound like Steve. This is his first time watching it and he hasn't shut up since it started." Nancy groaned.

"Well clearly we both have fantastic taste. Which explains why I'm here to spend the night with you; you're also top ten material." I point out while getting comfortable.

"Girl has got a point Nance." Steve agrees while reaching for the snacks. I quickly grab a pillow beside me and chuck it at his head; not surprising that I nailed him making me immediately laugh.

"The hell Danny? I agreed with you, so why am I under attack?" He asks, throwing the pillow back at me.

I'm ready, so I catch it easily. "Just because you agree with me doesn't give you the right to our junk food. How is Nancy going to be able to bitch and rant about you later if you eat our supplies?" I tell him while putting the pillow on my left for it's intended use.

"That gives me more reason to eat it you know." He chuckles, but backs off.

"Wait. So, you already know that you'll be a topic of ours later… you have nothing else to say on your part?"

"That's what girls do; talk." He says shrugging it off. My eyebrows raise nearly to my hairline. I turned my head to look at Nancy.

_Will__ that set her off?_

"Girls talk, Steve? I hope you know that's not all we do at sleepovers." She states, slowly turning to glare at him. His expression mimicking a deer in the headlights.

I grin behind her deviously. Steve's eyes meet mine for a millisecond before returning to his girlfriends. "Uh. I'm sure you guys do other.. exciting things too.. like, uhh." He stammers glancing back at me for help.

"Make out. Have sexy pillow fights; the usual sleepover stuff." I wink.

"Hell, you should see the nighties I brought for us. I mean, if you guys are open to it we'd make a great threesome." I joke, breaking out into laughter again.

"Danielle!" Nancy cries out, now looking at me instead of Steve.

Steve throws his head back in laughter. "Sounds like my kind of sleepover. You brought a nightie for me too, right?"

"Hot pink. Definitely your color. Brings out your eyes." I drawl as he laughs.

The sound of the front door opening catches our attention. A few seconds later Jonathan appears around the corner. "You came!!" I cheer, jumping up to greet him.

"I didn't plan on it… but Will told my Mom when she got home, and she pretty much shoved me out the door, saying something about summer fun." He sighs.

"Hey, Jonathan." Nancy voiced a bit surprised, raising and eyebrow at me.

_I forgot to tell her. __Oops._

"Uh, Nancy, Steve, hey.." He replies a little awkwardly.

I chuckle, pulling him to sit down. "We were just talking about Harrington in a lacy pink nightie. Any input?" I can't help but ask.

"Oh... I always thought lavender was more your color." Jonathan imputes glancing at Steve.

"Lavender? No way, Byers. Hot pink or nothing." Steve declares, flipping his hair dramatically.

"Pink it is." Jonathan ends, turning to the TV. "Grease? You picked the movie, D?" He asks me.

"Surprisingly I did not. Steve did; I guess he also has a thing for John Travolta." I note.

"I think it's the hair." Nancy chimes in.

"He does have great hair." Steve agrees easily.

"You realize it's your senior year right? Do you remember what you told me a few years ago when this movie first came out?" Jonathan asks me.

I tilt my head in reflection. Suddenly it clicks. "Oh. Oh my God!! I can't believe I forgot! I am soooo going through with it for Halloween. Thank God you reminded me… also, be my Danny?" I give him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Hey. You can't use the puppy dog eyes twice in one day, it's not fair." He grumbles taking the pillow I threw at Steve earlier and hitting me in the face with it.

A little to hard, knocking me off the couch. They all laughed.

_Bastards_.

"What are you saying about Halloween?" Steve asks curiously.

"I think Danny wants to go as Sandy and is asking Jonathan to go as Danny.. right?" Nancy guesses.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed while getting comfortable on the floor, instead of returning to the couch.

_Nancy has always been smart._

"Oh. That's actually a great idea! We should do something similar for costumes Nance!" Steve says.

"Definitely…" She replies with a small smile.

"Hey, I never said I was up for it." Jonathan reminds me.

"Oh J! You always do this. You say no at first, but once I wear you down, you do the best friend duties of a professional." I tease.

"Is that all you two really are? Best friends? You don't, you know?" Steve asks while raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

Nancy chokes on air having to take a drink of her water. Jonathan does the exact same thing as Nancy, gasping for air.

_Two peas in_ _a pod._

"Let me set this straight, right here and now; just this once. Jonathan is pretty much my brother.. hell, maybe one day he actually will be." I grinned now doing the eyebrow raise to Jonathan.

"Once again let me say this.. you're the worst." Jonathan groans.

Steve looks back and forth between us, his face lighting up in realization. "No way! The set up actually worked?" Steve exclaimed in excitement.

"It did! You should of seen the smile on Joyce's' face when we arrived at the picnic. My Dad is a real charmer; he pretty much swept her right off of her feet. I doubt anyone has given her the attention and affection she gets from him… I can't wait to he best man at his wedding." I end joking.

_Only a little though._

"Wait... your parents are dating.. each other?" Nancy falters.

"It's weird.. I know." Jonathan sighs.

"It's not that weird. They make each other happy, right?" Steve says, shrugging.

"Exactly! He gets it!" I say reaching my hand out for Steve to high five; he complies.

"I know. I know. I like seeing her happy and all... It still doesn't make it any less weird Danny." Jonathan addresses.

"True. Still, one day we may be just one weird family instead of two. Think about the it! Holidays and birthdays spent together. Admit it, it would pretty nice… bro." I snicker.

Steve laughs along with me. Nancy can't help but giggle and Jonathan rolls his eyes with smile. "So, Steve, how did you know about the set up?" Nancy pokes.

"Oh, uhh. I told you the other day we ran into each other and she asked for some advice. It was about that whole thing." He explains while eyeing the snacks again.

"Oh. Right.." She remembers before turning to me. "You went to Steve for match making advice?" She huffs.

"What? No! He just happened to arrive at Melvald's, it was convenient.." I shrug grabbing the bag of junk. I search through it for the peanut mms and the toss the bag to Steve. He catches it easily.

"Wait.. convenient? If I hadn't shown up when I did you would of chickened out! You almost wore a hole through the sidewalk." He throws out ripping into the beef jerky he pulled out of the bag and chewing.

"Hey. I had it handled… the ice cream did help though." I admit.

"Mannnn, ice cream would be great right now. It's so damn hot." He moans.

"Too bad Jerry's is closed… why the hell didn't I bring any?" I stressed rhetorically.

"If you eat strawberry ice cream for every meal, you're going to get fat, **sis**." Jonathan teases, nudging my ribs with his foot.

"More to love." I say through a mouth full of mms and swatting his foot away.

"So, clearly we're not going to actually watch the movie, so are you guys up for doing something else?" Nancy inquires.

"But.. I haven't seen the end yet." Steve mumbles disappointed.

"It's the best part.. But, I'm down to do something else. I've been inside all day, so let's go out and reek havoc… or at least get a coke or something." I suggest.

"Reek havoc? Not sure you can really do much more to Hawkins that last year didn't." Nancy points out.

"She has a fair point…" Jonathan says.

"Well I did offer the other choice of getting a coke. You know, compromise or whatever. I figured Steve would vote havoc and you two would be lame. Smart right?" I snicker at their reactions.

Nancy and Jonathan both glare in and Steve nodding in agreement, knowing his girlfriend well enough.

"Fine; let's do something crazy then.. it could be fun." Nancy decides, rolling her head to gaze at Jonathan.

He looks a bit uncomfortable but he nods going along with it. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well… I ran into Mikey W. earlier." I start off.

Steve chokes on the food in his mouth. "No. No way. They are not going to do that. Also, what the hell Newby?" He says surprised.

I shrugged. "I thought it could be fun. They also have the right to decide themselves you know." I say while reaching into my pocket.

Slowly I withdraw a small plastic tube containing a joint. "What do you think? I originally bought it for Nancy and I; thought we could part take and have a good laugh together. Ya know, eat some junk food and pass out eventually kind of thing... But the four of us together would be just as hilarious."

Steve looks back and forth between the three of us in anticipation. His brow raised at his girlfriend as she hummed. "I've never tried it before… it could be fun." Nancy supposes.

Jonathan and Steve both surprised by her. I look at Jonathan in question. "Come on Jonny-boy. Don't make me call mama Joyce and tell her to make you live a little." I threaten.

"Once again, you're the worst." Jonathan drawls, but doesn't disagree with the plan.

"They really should make a ribbon for it." I chimed getting up. "Let's go! We can walk around the block or go to the park. It's almost 11 so I doubt anyone will be out at this time."

The three of them follow my lead. We head the door putting on our shoes before exiting the Wheelers house. "Man I can't believe I'm about to take Jonathan's virginity." I voice ahead of everyone. I hear multiple choking noises leading me to look over my shoulder and laugh. "His weed virginity, obviously. Minds out of the gutter guys." I say rolling my eyes.

"Who would of thought a year ago that the four of us would be hanging out together about to smoke up... crazy." Steve notes.

"Certainly not me... I mean, Jonathan and Nancy, yeah; because they're cool. But hanging out with The 'Hair' Harrington? Definitely not. I'm actually a bit embarrassed to be seen out with you." I joke, heading towards the school park that I could see in the distance.

"I'm with Danny. Being seen with you is going to damage my reputation." Jonathan throws in.

I snorted elegantly, while Nancy giggles. It pretty much confirmed she is the more lady like one, out of the two of us anyway.

_I suppose that stems from the fact that I didn't have girls as friends until now._

"Shit Byers, never knew you had a sense of humor too." Steve comments.

"Its temporary. A free trial that he ordered by mail."

"I'm not sure it's doing much for you to be honest." Nancy teases the Byer boy.

"No? At least it was free." He sighs.

We all laugh until we step into the park a minute later. I make my way over to the jungle gym climbing to the top. Pulling out the joint and lighting it while the others join me. It only takes a few minutes until its done and gone; leaving us lounging and looking up at the stars, high as a kite.

Out of nowhere, Nancy giggles breaking the silence. I can't help but do the same and making eye contact with her. Both of the boys turn to watch us as we continue, which elicits laughter from them aswell; the feeling contagious.

"This feels so weird. Like... somehow I can't help but laugh." Nancy confesses.

"I feel the same… like I'm lighter almost." Jonathan adds.

"Yeah… man I needed this." Steve says stretching out on the bars.

"Right!? I'm so glad I came prepared." I agreed, swinging through one of the holes and touching down in the ground.

"I'm going to hit the swings, anyone wanna join? It's hella' fun getting high while high." I mention, moving towards the swings, pausing halfway to see if someone would tag along.

"Shit, I want to give it a try." Steve says while jumping down to follow. He hesitates, turning back to girlfriend. "You coming?" He asks.

"Oh.. I think I just want to stay here. You don't mind right?" She replies.

"What? No, of course not.. do you want me to stay here too?" He trails off glancing back at me.

"It's fine Steve, go swing." She orders with an eye roll.

"Yeah Harrington, come join me, we can be swingers together." I wink when he glances at me again.

He laughs and turns away from the other two, joining me. We saunter over to the swings, and claim one each. Swinging for a few minutes before slowing down, giving us a chance to talk.

"You know Danny-bear, I never pegged you as a law breaker." Steve muses from my left.

"Well, you really don't know much about me in the first place. Plus it's a joint; it's not like I'm breaking and entering, or something like that."

He reflects on that before responding, "yeah, I guess you're right.. I mean, we were in the same class every year from kindergarten until what, 9th grade? Yet I don't really know much about you." He concludes.

"Mm.. crazy that this will be our last year in high school, huh?" I note.

"Yeah.. let's make it count Newby. Senior year of '85 for the win." He cheers with an imaginary glass.

"Ha-ha, agreed. We're gonna rule the school." I say quoting Rizzo from Grease.

"Want to play 20 questions?" Steve suggests out of the blue.

"Why?" I can't help but wonder, a but suspicious.

He hesistates, "I thought that it could be fun since I don't know all that much about you.. but, we don't have to."

"Oh.. okay, sure it could be fun. I go first though. Since I'm the lady." I decide without his input. "What has been the most embarrassing moment of your life up to date?" I shot out quickly.

"Oh, uh. Shit, that's tough.. but uhh, me screaming like a chick at the Byers house last November during that night was pretty embarrassing." He admits. "Your biggest fear?" He asks me.

"Loosing the people I love; without them I'd be alone. So, I guess ending up lonely is my fear." I reveal.

"Loneliness.. I understand how that can be a fear." He mutters.

"How about regrets.. the most recent or biggest that you have." I prod, hardly swinging anymore. Just pushing myself back and forth with my feet.

"Definitely the movie theater incident." He remarks before gazing at his girlfriend for a minute.

Nancy and Jonathan seemed to be in deep conversation. I could hear them both laugh occasionally. From my point of view they looked pretty cozy. They weren't touching or anything, but if you paid really close attention, they hardly turned away from each other.

_Does Steve see what I see.. or has his love for Nancy blinded him_.

"How about first kiss?" he asks.

I take my eyes off of the other two and catch his gaze. "Uh, not counting pecks and family I'm guessing, so... that would be my ex boyfriend Caleb. He was apart of my city life venture." I inform him.

"Caleb? Never heard a name like that before tonight. Mine was Taylor.H in 8th grade. She was cool back then; now, not so much." He confides.

"Cool? You know she was a bully right? Hell, I'm sure she's even more of a bully now. Girls get so much better at it as they get older." I tell him honestly.

"Before Nancy, I really knew how to pick'em." He says sarcastically, sitting still in the swing.

I snort. "No judgements here.. my track record isn't all that great."

He raises his brows in disbelief. "Still... can't be as bad as mine."

"Would you change it if you could?" I continue since it's my turn, making him hesitate.

_I caught him off guard_.

"I think I would. Yeah, at least some of it… Would you?" He shoots back.

"Definitely not." I state without hesitation.

It surprises him. "You said it wasn't great though.. yet you wouldn't change it if you could? I'm lost." He admits.

"Look.. I'm not going to dive into it significantly, but everything that I've been through has made me who I am today… even if some of it was really shitty." I share.

"But thanks to it all, I am smarter, braver and better. Live and learn kind of thing." shrugging, "my Dad can ramble on about life lessons and hardships for hours, some of it actually stuck." Chuckling. "Wait 'till I tell him I'm spreading his vast knowledge to others."

Once again Steve takes the time to think about what I said. I'm sure his mind just like my own, is processing everything a little bit slower due to the joint.

"So Harrington, who was your first?" I pry, while raising my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Tch- I'm pretty sure it's my turn Newby." He spluttered.

"No way, you repeated my previous question back at me, making it my turn now. So, who's the lucky girl to take Steve's V?" I repeat.

"You really know how to play this huh? You haven't given me one easy question yet." he says running his hand through his hair. "But, you have to answer the same question for me… I mean, if you... you know." He motions with his hands.

I nod. "Sure, sure. Same as my first kiss.. Caleb."

"Uhh, Maggie.K. She was a grade ahead of us." He shares.

"Maggie Kurt? Not surprised about that... biggest pet peeve?" I continue.

"Definitely lying. Why not just be straight about something up front?" he asks rhetorically. "Oh, how about worst moment of your life so far?" He continued curiously.

"Uh.. other then the phone call last year about Will? I'd say the day my Mom left us… it's not that it was a surprise or anything… It still hurt just the same though." I murmured.

"Hey." Nancy says catching our attention. Her and Jonathan both standing in front of us.

_Have they been there long?_

"Hey babe. Time to head back?" Steve guesses, standing up and approaching his girlfriend to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah it's pretty late. Once we get back you two should head home, or stay till after the rest of the movie." Nancy suggests.

"I'm cool with whatever. I'm definitely not opposed to finishing the movie and eating all the snacks Danny brought." Steve adds. We laugh, heading back in the direction of the Wheelers.

The rest of the night passed quickly; all passing out in the living room at an unknown hour.

Mrs.Wheeler woke us all up the next morning, when her, Mr.Wheeler and the little one arrived back home from out of town. We ended up eating breakfast before going our seperate ways.

All in all, it ended up being a great night... even if Nancy and I didn't get our girls sleepover... I had more of a heart to heart with Steve instead. The thought making my stomach flutter a bit in warning.

_Feelings. Ugh__. Not this again._


	7. Chapter 5 The Monster

Flashback.

We arrive at the Wheelers just past 10 PM. The entire ride back was spent in silence and fear.

Jonathan heads to climb up to Nancy's window as her and I enter the house from the front door. She quickly tells her parents, whom are watching TV that I would be staying the night. She then pushes me forward without their reply, and moves around me to run up the stairs.

I followed her lead entering her room moments after her. Once she locks the door behind us, she proceeds to walk over to the window and unlocks it for Jonathan to climb in. He almost knocks over a lamp but manages to save it in the last second.

"Smooth." I giggle.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

Nancy decideds to go to take a shower, leaving Jonathan and I to improvise a make shift bed on the floor. When she returns 15 minutes later, she finds Jonathan and I writing a list of things we would need to buy tomorrow if we're going to take the monster down. She notes a few things we missed, making us laugh lightly. We add them to our extensive and terrifying list.

I choose to take a shower myself after we had our plan figured out. I borrow some clothes from Nancy and thank her heading off to wash. Once I'm finished scrubbing the feeling of that strange place off of me, I find myself standing outside of Mikes bedroom door.

Internally, I battled on whether I should let the boys come to me, or if I should keep pressing for information. Choosing the latter, I take the plunge and knock.

"Go away mom." Mike shouts, voice muffled through the door.

"It's not your mom Mike.. it's Danny." I informed.

I hear a bed creak and shuffling before the door opened up. "What're you doing here?" He asked, moving over to let me in.

"Uh.. I'm having a sleepover with your sister…" I trail off.

_Not technically a lie, right?_

Entering the room and looking around, I notice much like Wills room he has action figurines and posters covering every inch.

"Look.. I know it's been a while since I pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet. I know that you guys might not trust me, or see me as a party member anymore..." I paused, twisting my hands together nervously.

"I just want you to know that if there is anything I can do to change that, or if there is anything I can do to make all of this easier on you all, tell me... I just want to be here. I've always wanted to be here. Leaving Hawkins was never my choice. You know that, right?"

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I stressed about what he could be thinking.

_He's a kid; I know that kids don't forget and forgive easily. We are more stubborn than adults any given day. _

"We know that you never had a choice about leaving… We're angry that after a few months of you being gone, that you just stopped calling. It sucked. You were our big sister, way cooler then Nancy ever was." He says.

"We missed you and it seemed like we didn't matter to you anymore. Of course you're still a party member, we never banished you officially… which is perfect because I could use your help in the morning with something. I mean, if what you said about being here for us was true?" He finished, pulling at my heart strings.

_He's good_.

I chuckle. "Count me in.. I have somewhere else to be later on in the day, but you guys come first. Always." I promised.

Deciding that I had intruded long enough I turned to leave. "Nancy is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you in the morning. Night Mighty Mike." I finish. He rolls his eyes bidding me goodnight while pushing me out of his room and slamming the door.

_They grow up so fast_.

As I entered Nancy's room I notice two lumps in the bed.

_Would you look at that... Byers__ has got moves. No, that's not right. Wheeler has got the moves. Imagine if Harrington seen this. I bet he would pout like a baby. All the girls will flaunter over to soothe his broken heart. Blah, blah, blah. Can't believe I ever had a thing for him. Ugh so embarrassing_.

I crashed on the floor that night. The make shift bed was comfortable. If only that thing didn't plague my dreams or I would of actually gotten some decent sleep.

When I wake up the next morning it's still early; sometime before eight a.m.

Nancy and Jonathan are still alseep when I climb out of bed. l leave the room a moment later andbmake sure to lock door; just in case. Heading down to the basement and finding Mike on the couch already waiting for me. He let's me know that Dustin is on his way over aswell.

I can't help but glance around at the mess, wondering what could of happened and slowly pace around the room.

Out of nowhere, Mike breaks the silence and bursts into a insane story about Hawkins Lab experimenting on kids and how they befriended a girl with powers named Eleven. By the time Dustin arrived, I was all caught up and flabbergasted.

_W__hat.the.hell. This goes so much deeper then we could of imagined_.

I tell them about what happened at the Byers when I was with Joyce. I opt to leave out what Jonathan, Nancy and I planned on doing later too... they already have enough to deal with, without knowing of our crazy plan.

They have hope for finding Will after hearing him on the school radio and I certainly don't want them tagging along thinking they can fight **IT **with us. Especially with their friend MIA. Too much could already go wrong without having to worry about their safety simultaneously.

"You told her everything?" Dustin asks.

"Yeah... we discussed this the other day. We said she should be included in all party matters again. You remember saying that right?" Mike reminds him.

"Yeah I remember! I said it duh! I just... wanted to be the one to tell her, dammit." The curly hair boy states.

"Guys, it doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that the party is in disarray, Will is in danger and Eleven is missing; she's our only way of finding him. Priorities."

"I can't believe she didn't come back." Mike says disappointed.

"She's got to be close." Dustin points out.

"She said it wasn't safe. She messed up the compasses because she wanted to protect us. She didn't betray us." Mike rants.

"Calm down." Dustin tells him.

"I shouldn't have yelled." Mike admits angrily at himself.

"It's not your fault." Dustin chimes in again.

"It's Lucas's'." Mike determines.

"It wasn't his fault either. All three of you were being a bunch of little assholes. You were all out of line. I was the only reasonable one. You pushed first and you know the rules." He asserted.

"You drew first blood." I point out.

"I'm not shaking his hand." Mike declared.

"You know the rules. If you don't, you get banished from the party. Do you want to be banished from the party?" Dustin asks exasperated. "This isn't a discussion. It's rule of law. Obey."

Dustin and I stare Mike down before we look at each other shrugging. We both turn to head up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Mike asks following us to the main floor.

"Where do you think?" Dustin asks rhetorically while rolling his eyes. "We're going to get Lucas and then were going to find Eleven." He decided.

"Can I meet up with you guys later. I have something I need to do first. It's insanely important." I announce.

They look at each other before nodding at me. "Keep your walkie on." Dustin tells me before they exit the house. I watch them bike away towards the Sinclair's.

By the time I return to Nancy's room, the door is ajar and room empty. I assume Nancy and Jonathan already left to go pick up everything we talked about last night, so I leave the Wheelers and make the walk into town to meet up with them. On my way I just happened to pass by the theater, getting a first hand glimpse at Nancy's new movie apparently.

_Appalling_. _Whose ass am I going to have to kick?_

Ahead of me, the sound of feet on pavement draws my attention and I look up to see Nancy and Jonathan running my way.

**_Fuck_**.

She stares at the red lettering calling her a slut and looks devastated. She glances around searching for something. Whatever it is, she finds it and heads past the theater, stopping at the entrance of an alley way before disappearing down it.

Jonathan and I peer at each other and both speed up to follow her. We turn the corner quickly and see Nancy marching up to the four teenagers lingering there. Instantly, I recognize most of them.

_Carol__ and Tommy, **ugh, **and of course Steve Harrington in all his glory. I can't for the life of me remember the other girls' name_.

"Awe, hey there princess." Carol sneers at Nancy.

"Uh oh.. she looks upset." Tommy throws in.

**Smack**.

Nancy's hand swipes across Harringtons' face. "What is wrong with you?" She demands as Jonathan and I slowly approach.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I was actually worried about you. Can't believe I was actually worried about you." Steve mutters.

"What are you talking about?" She asks in confusion.

"I wouldn't lie if I was you. Wouldn't want to be known as the lying slut." Carol blabbed.

It takes me a moment before I walk over to stand beside Nancy. I stepped towards Carol in a threatening way. "If I were you Carol, I'd keep that fat mouth shut. Calling Nancy a slut would be like calling the kettle black." I remarked shortly.

She glares at me before sneering. "Danielle the Dweeb, what a surprise. Back in town for the freak's brothers funeral, huh?" She returns.

"Holy shit! Newby, that's you? Damn you got hot... I didn't even recognize you." Tommy can't help but chime in stupidly. Carol punching him in the arm for his comment.

Jonathan joins us last and halts a few feet behind. He doesn't want to get involved.

_Can't blame him_.

"Speak of the devil. Hi." Tommy grins wickedly.

Nancy clues in. "You came by last night. I don't know what you saw but it wasn't like that."

"Ding, ding, ding." The other girl voiced.

"What… you just let him into your room to study?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"She probably let him in for another pervy photo session." Tommy adds.

"God, I didn't know it was possible for the four of you to get any more stupid, yet here we are. Three years later and you're all even bigger morons now then when I left." I chimed.

Nancy steps closer to Steve whispering "Steve listen, I was just-" she hesitates.

"You were just what? Come on, finish that sentence. Finish the sentence!" He growls. When she doesnt answer he steps away from her. "Go to hell Nancy!" He yells.

"Come on Nancy, let's just leave." Jonathan says while taking hold of her arm and pulling her back towards the main road.

Steve decides to intervene, pushing past me and shoving Jonathan. "You know what Jonathan, I'm impressed. I thought you were a queer, but maybe you're just a screw up like your father. Yeah, you know what? Your entire house is full of screw ups." he goes on.

"I mean look at your mom. I'm not even surprised about what happened to your brother. Your family is the disgrace of the entire-" He doesn't finish, Jonathan punching him in the jaw.

A fight breaks out instantly. Tommy starts egging Steve on with Nancy yelling trying to get them to stop, but having no success. I let it be once I see that Jonathan gets the upper hand.

_Frankly, Steve deserves getting his ass handed to him. It's the least for spewing all that trash about the Byers._

Within moments two deputies interfere, and get caught in the middle of it. Jonathan ends up hitting the first one by accident while punching Steve; whom gets up and runs away with his cronies. The second officer failing to catch them.

_Really now?_

Jonathan quickly calms down, allowing himself to be pinned and handcuffed. Nancy groans from beside me and covers her face while I raise my hand giving the finger to Steves back.

_Asshole_.

I walk over to Jonathan before they place him in the back of their car, reaching into his pocket to grab his keys.

"Nancy and I will meet you at the station. Don't say anything." I whisper to him.

Nancy follows my lead and we quickly jog to Jonathan's car. I unlock it hopping in and jamming the key into the ignition. It roars to life, just barely though, as Nancy drops down into the passenger seat with a sigh. I shift into drive before pulling a u-turn and heading for the station.

I park once we arrive, but not yet getting out of the car. I glance at her and start giggling. She turns to face me, appalled.

Taking a moment to gather myself before explaining, "sorry, it's just that... Jonathan kicked Steves ass." I grinned giddily.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't think he had it in him, it's just that he's so good at never loosing his cool. I'm surprised mostly; yet very happy Harrington got knocked down a peg... He deserved it after the shit he said." I admit unapologetic.

She ponders what I said for a minute and cracking a smile. "I like Steve… but you're right, he deserved it. After what he did.. and especially after what he said about Jonathan's family..."

"Well, I suppose its time to go in and bail Jonny-boy out, huh?" I say while getting out. "Don't know how we are going to explain this to Joyce though... Hopefully with the truth, like we both originally wanted."

Nancy followed my lead leaving the car behind. We both head up the stairs and into the station. When we enter we're told to take a seat. She politely asks if there is any ice for Jonathan.

Linda who has worked at the station for years, moves to the fridge and grabbing some ice proceeding to wrap it in a towel.

"Do you think we will be out of here soon?" Nancy questions while taking the ice filled towel from the elder lady's hands.

"You two can leave any time. Him? No. He assaulted a police officer... you and your boyfriend have plans or something?" Linda asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." She states quickly.

"You better tell him that. Only love makes you that crazy, sweetheart. And that damn stupid." The secretary enlightens us.

I snicker quietly, _s__he's not wrong_.

Tapping Nancy on the shoulder I nod towards Jonathan, who's sitting down handcuffed to a desk in the back. She follows me and we each take a seat beside him. "Found some ice." The wheeler girl smiles as she holds it up and onto his face.

I watch the two of them from the corner of my eye. Honestly, it's like they forget that I'm right beside them most of the time…

I remember being that focused on someone before. Back when I lived in the city... when I fell in love fast and hard with some guy. They do say it makes you blind. It's true considering they are both blind when it comes to their feelings for eachother.

"You okay?" He asks her in a quite voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She lies.

I laughed making them turn and look at me, probably wondering what I could be laughing about at a time like this.

"Did you see the look on Harrington's face when you got the better of him? Man, Christmas came early for me this year." I joked. "I can't believe that you got busted and he didn't. Totally blows."

"Why do you always call Steve by his last name? It's so weird." Nancy asks.

Jonathan instantly lights up and grins. I glare at him with ferocity. "I swear Jonathan. If you say something right now, I will get back at you in the pettiest way possible." I threatened.

Nancy surveys the two of us with steady eyes. Her face lights up in realization.

_She's always been smart._

You had a thing for him, right?" She guesses.

_I could either get completely embarrassed by this, or I can make a joke to hide it? **Bury it**, would be the correct term_.

I sigh dramatically while placing my forearm across my forehead in a swooning motion. "I was so young and impressionable.. but like every other pre-teen I was going through a shit ton of hormonal crap… Somehoe I got lured in without a chance, without a warning…" pausing for dramatic effect. "IT WAS THE HAIR." I choked out.

They can't help but laugh and I join them. Some of the tension and worry lifted; if only briefly.

A minute later one of the deputies from before pokes his head into the office. "Byers; your Mom and Hopper just pulled up. Probably not a good time to be laughing." He warns.

_Joyce is going to tear him a new one when she finds out he didn't tell her about the monster._

Nancy and I both glance at Jonathan as we hear the front door chime; all knowing hell was about to be rained down upon on us.


	8. Chapter 6 Senior Year

Present day.

Monday September 3rd 1984.

The start of my last year in High School could not of gone worst.

First, I ended up ripping a hole in my favorite jeans. Then, when I angrily went to kick them off I ended up stubbing my pinky toe into the bed frame. I'm not afraid to admit I cried, which lead to my mascara running…

_Like I said, bad start to my last school year_.

Anyway, currently I'm sitting at the dinner table with my Dad, eating some toast and bacon he fried up earlier while he reads the news paper. "So D-bear, you exited for your first day as a senior?" He smiles while placing down his reading material.

I shrugged while I finished chewing my food. "Honestly, it's just going to be the same shit, different year. Well, accept for the college tours and interviews in the next few months. Other then that, it will just be class, homework and ugh, the worst part… other teenagers." I sighed dramatically.

He chuckles. "You love class and homework, hon. Plus this year you'll learn a lot of great stuff."

_Boring and general stuff._

"Maybe even one of those other teenagers will catch your eye." He winks. _Unlikely_, I thought. "Also, you know darn well I am not a fan of you using swear words Danielle." He adds seriously at the end.

"Please, I am a 17 year old girl. You know darn well that I need to throw one in occasionally to remain cool." I joked.

"And, no way in hell am I going to be interested in anyone this year. School is my main priority. Then it's to make my last year before college a memorable one. With all the people who matter most, of course." I confess while finishing off my last bite and downing my coffee.

"I couldn't be more glad to hear that. I want to make sure that you spend some time having fun and not cooped up in the house all year." He adds.

"You don't have to worry about that Dad. I'm home… we're home. I'm not going to check out again. Not when I have you, Jonathan, Nancy and the boys... oh and of course Mama Joyce." I finished returning the wink. He gets flustered.

_Ugh, so cute. God, could they just get married already? I mean, I know it's only been a few weeks, but I can dream right? A happy, whole family that actually cares about each other? That's what every kid wants right?_

"Speaking of Joyce, she thought that maybe it's time we have dinner together… all of us." He throws out.

I raise my left eyebrow in disbelief. "You and I both know that's a lie. You're the one who brought up dinner. Joyce will put that off as long as she can because she doesn't want to freak Will out; she doesn't realize he just wants her to be happy, even if that means dating and dinners with Bob the Brain." I pointed out with a knowing smile.

"How did you get so wise for a seventeen year old?" He chuckles once again.

"I happen to have a great dad. He's pretty much my hero." I grinned. I swear, he teared up for a moment.

I glance at the clock behind my Dad, my face going blank at the time, _8:11 _am.

Groaned I quickly get up and pecking my Dad on the cheek. "I'm going to be so late. Gotta go!!" I said in a rush, grabbing my keys and shoes before running out the door.

Behind me I heard a shout of goodbye and something about having a great day before taking off in my car. I told the boys, other then Will since Jonathan would be driving him to school, that I would pick them up today. Mike had asked for a ride the other morning when I spent the night at their house.

Nancy would be driven to school by Steve, **of course**.

_Wait, am I bitter about that? What the hell Danielle??_

_Remember the ice cream? Ugh, what the hell is it with this guy and my heart?_

_I need to get him out of system somehow_.

I pull up to the Wheelers first since we live pretty close by. Next would be the Sinclair's and then Dustin's who's house is a bit further out off of Elm.

_Then I'll have to speed a bit if I want to arrive at school in time__._

The passenger door opens and Mike hops into the seat. "You know we're going to be late right?" He points out.

"We will see." I say with a wink before speeding off towards Lucas's'.

By the time I pick up Dustin, the last stop before school, the car clock reads 8:24. 6 minutes until the first bell rings.

6 minutes until I have to be in class. I take off when Dustin is buckled in and press my foot a little heavier to the gas.

_5 minutes_, I stressed as everything outside the windows pass in a blur.

We make it 2 minutes before the bell. I pull up to the Junior High as they quickly jumped out and wish me a great day, heading to the front doors together.

Dustin throws in that I'm looking hot in the jean shorts I have on, making me want to slap him upside the head as well as hug him.

Seconds later, I am back on the road towards the high school parking lot and I know I am now officially late on the first day.

_This is going to be so embarrassing_.

I sigh, arriving and parking ends up being kind of a blur.. I'm somehow already running up the concrete path and into the High School doors in record time.

The halls already empty, meaning the bell rang and everyone's in class currently. I know what class I'm in and where to go, so I finish the rest of the journey in a speed walk. I glance at the clock, 5 minutes pass.

_That's not too bad_.

Once I get to the door I peek inside of the class from the window. The teacher is in front calling attendance from what I can tell. I can also see Steve sitting near the back, a seat in front of him free.

_So, all I need to do is crawl from the door once I get it open unnoticed all the way across the room, unnoticed, again, to the free seat._.. _Fuck__ It_.

Shrugging I grab the doorknob and entering the classroom. All eyes turned to look at me. I make eye contact with Steve to settle my nerves before looking to the teacher. He takes a look at me and clears his throat "Ms.Newby, correct?" He questions. I nod before glancing back at the empty seat.

_Please just let me sit down_.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Bob Newby?" The elder man asks.

"Uh, the one and only." I forced a smile.

"Ahhh, one of my best students to this day still. I wonder if you will live up to his potential…" He says.

"Well, she is known as Danielle the Dweeb for a reason." Carol can't help but chime in from the back row.

"Better then Cheap Carol…." I state to myself a little too loudly.

Immediately, I cover my mouth realizing my mistake. Of course, Steve can't help bursting out in laughter from his seat. The teacher is stunned momentarily, opening his mouth to lay into me.

"Ms.Newby! Your father certainly never insulted another student like that in my classroom!" He said appalled.

_Way to go Danny, exactly how you wanted your first few minutes of class to go_.

"To be fair, my father never had to put up with Carol." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He inquires.

I clear my throat, "Uhh, I apologize for the inappropriate outburst, Sir." I turn to Carol as well.

"Sorry for calling you cheap. It's not as if everyone doesn't already know, so I shouldn't have announced it for no reason." I finish half heartedly. Carol glares and I can't help but smile like the Cheshire cat before turning back to our teacher.

"Very well.. Ms.Newby you may take a seat in front of Harrington. In case you don't know who that is, he's the one that can't keep his laughter controlled." He drawled while nodding for me to take my seat. I chuckle nervously before making my way to the desk.

As soon as I sit down he clears his throat introducing himself and going over the class itinerary. Mr. Goodman, 34 years teaching social studies.

_Wait 'till Dad hears about this_.

"Can't believe you're late on the first day. Really are planning on making senior year memorable, huh." Steve comments in a low voice behind me.

I snorted. "What can I say, nothing like having the attention of the entire class first thing in the morning. At least I look hot in these shorts." I joked thinking back to Dustin's comment.

_What a goof; that kid is going to be the cutest when he gets a girlfriend_.

"Uhh, yeah… good point. So, why are you late anyway?" He whispers as the Mr. Goodman continues his speech.

"Oh. I dropped the boys off at school this morning. They made it just on time… myself, however, you seen the outcome." I point out while leaning my back against the wall and turned outwards enough so that I could see both him and our teacher.

"You picked all of them up too? You really do spend a lot of time with those kids." He remarks with an eyebrow raise.

"They are the brothers I never had."

"Just like Jonathan?" He wonders.

"Exactly… but younger and cuter, plus, they follow my lead and look up to me. It's nice to have that, you know?" I share.

"Being friends with them beats being friends with these assholes. I mean, not everyone in this class is one, but the majority are." I express looking around at my classmates subtly.

"True.. and to think, only last year I was one of them." He sighs.

I chuckled. "I haven't met a teenager yet who doesn't go through that stage. Myself included… some just don't grow out of it for a long time... or ever, actually."

"Honestly, I can't picture you being an asshole. You sure you didn't just wake up on the wrong side of the bed for a week or something?" He speculates.

"Try a year and a half. Honestly I was Satan's spawn." I admit while doodling on my shorts with a black pen that I pulled from my bag.

"Man, Satan's spawn, huh? What could you have possibly done in such a short amount of time to deserve that title?" He prods.

I look up at him from my artwork with a mischievous grin. "Oh Harrington, you can't be asking a lady all her dark and dirty secrets on the first day of school. We've hardly suffered the class for 20 minutes. If I tell you everything now what else will we talk about for the next 10 months?" I say bemusedly.

"Oh uh. Uh. Right… dark and dirty? This might just be the least boring year of high school ever." He notes.

"Mr.Harrington, Ms.Newby, you have yet to stop talking since your arrival. Do I need to change seats around or will you two try and pay attention?" Mr. Goodman addresses us.

Immediately, we both shut our mouths and turned, giving him our undivided attention. We never spoke the rest of the class; I don't think either of us wanted to get stuck sitting beside Tommy or Carol.

Next we had science; sadly Steve got placed with Georgina W. as a lab partner while I ended up being the odd one out leaving me on my own.

_This sucks… Not only am I alone in lab, but I have to watch Georgie flirt and hang out with Steve…. I mean, obviously as Nancy's friend__ I should make sure to keep an eye out and all that_.

At least I was placed behind them at the very back of the class; my favorite seat; never the center of attention, I get to look out the window and I have the table to myself.

When I moved here in the beginning of summer, this is exactly how I wanted my senior year to go... at least, it was before I started having **feelings** again. I'm still trying to find a way to get over them.

I know it's not fair to Nancy, or Steve or, myself especially, to feel this way. I know that it can only lead to a fight with my now good friend Nancy, which would end up with Steve getting in the middle, who would clearly choose his girlfriend over me…

I don't want to lose him either. We get along great, he makes me laugh and we are good as friend surprisingly… yet somehow, that isn't good enough for me. My heart is in this intense standstill with my head when it comes to my feelings for Steve.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

I contemplate all this while staring out the window. I could hear Mr. Finch drone on about the lessons for this semester in the background; I couldn't care less about it.

By the time lunch arrived I was lost in my thoughts. It took Steve three times calling my name to get me out of my head. "You alright?" He asks while opening the classroom door for us to escape. Everyone else from class already gone.

"Mhm, just lost in thought. You meeting Nancy?" I answer before heading in the direction of our lockers. His only a few down from my own as all the seniors are in the same section.

"Yeah. We're going to get some food. I'm hoping the cafeteria has a new menu this year. You joining us?" He wonders before moving a few feet away to open his own.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But I'm definitely dragging Jon along. I don't want to be caught in the middle of your guys love life all the time. I don't need people thinking you're man enough to land two smokin' hot girls at once." I elaborate.

"Your ego literally just deflated a few months ago. Don't want to risk it getting out of hand again." I joked, shutting my locker and waiting for him to do the same.

"Awe, come on Danny-bear. You said yourself a few weeks ago that we would make a great threesome." Steve grins before closing his locker as well and heading in the direction of Nancy's and Jonathan's lockers.

"True. But that was a one time offer; I moved on since then." I confesss walking along side of him.

"Damn. Here I was just about to let my head inflate a few inches." He sighs and then picking up his pace once Nancy comes into our line of sight. He rushes her from behind and swoops in for a kiss. I avert my eyes once the ugly feeling in my stomach turns.

_Jealousy, you ugly green bitch, get lost_.

"Hey" Jonathan voices behind me. His locker coincidentally right where I'm standing.

I turn around and smiled. "Hey. How's your first day of class going?" I ask, putting off my internal battle for another time.

"Same as always… honestly I wish this was my senior year as well." Jonathan admits entering the combination for the lock.

"I wish it was too. I'm sitting on my own in science, how lame is that?" I huff.

"You're only complaining because you're not sitting with Steve.." Jonathan mumbles while switching out a few books from his bag and locker. I glare.

_How does he already know about my feelings? If he already knows… does Nancy?_

I start to panic glancing behind me at the couple. "Don't worry Danny. I only know because you're you. I know you like the back of my hand. Nancy doesn't." He explains calming my anxiety.

I face him again still worried. "Nancy is smart J. It's one of the reasons you like her, isn't it?" I press.nHis face drops and now it's his turn to glare. I can't help but smile.

_Yes, I know you just as well as you know me Jonny-boy_.

He sighs and releases the glare before opening his mouth to reply- "Let me guess, I'm the worst?" I drawled.

"Now you're getting it." He says sarcastically, slowly shutting and locking his locker. He breaks eye contact to glance beside me.

"Hey Danny." Nancy chimes appearing to my left.

"Hey." I smile. "Food?" I throw out.

"Food." Steve agrees easily from behind Nancy, taking the lead and pulling her along by her hand.

Once again I avert my eyes to Jonathan's before pushing him along to follow. I know if given the chance to ditch and go to the dark room, he'd take it in a heartbeat.

_I won't force him to suffer this every day; just today as it's the first day back. _

We enter the cafeteria not far behind our friends and join them in line. Nancy turns to us and raises her eyebrows at me. "You were late on your first day? Did my brother at least make it to school on time?" Nancy questions.

I gasp dramatically. "Of course!! I sacrificed my being late for the boys; obviously! What kind of role model would I be making them show up late?" I put forth while placing my hand on my chest as if insulted.

"The type of role model who shows up late herself?" Jonathan says.

"Touché."

"That's not even the best part though. She called Carol cheap." Steve adds in.

"You did not?!" Nancy laughs.

"About time; you've been wanting to call her cheap to her face since 8th grade." Jonathan chuckles.

"Right? She gave me the perfect opportunity when she called me a dweeb. Honestly, her face expression was the best part. You know that look of cluelessness she wears all the time? The one we actually know is caused by her stupidity... that's the one she wore." I grinned.

"Ugh, J, I wish you were there to take a picture for me." I sigh while grabbing a tray after Nancy.

The boys being chivalrous, let us go first. She gets a salad and sandwich with water before strolling to an empty table. I get the exact same thing and follow her; the boys joining us a minute later. Nancy and Steve sitting across from Jonathan and I.

"Do you have P.E after this?" I ask her.

"Mmm, I do. I guess they joined the years again." She notes while starting her salad.

Steve nods in excitement eyes on Nancy.

_I'm sure he's picturing her in the mandatory gym uniform_.

I turn to Johnathan, "let me guess; you opted out of gym to be the school year book photographer?" I grumbled at him with a half hearted glare. He nods.

"Just promise you won't take any of me playing sports… you know how much at suck at them." I pout.

"Don't worry, I won't take any of you playing sports. The embarrassment from that alone is enough; having you relive the memories everytime you want to reminisce would just be cruel." He snickers.

I punch him in the arm. "You're an ass." I say, biting into my sandwich.

"Are you really that bad at sports?" Steve asks catching our attention.

Nancy and Jonathan glance at each other before breaking out into laughter. "Oh, shut up." I drawl, rolling my eyes.

"How come I never noticed? We were in the same class every year until you left…" Steve trails off.

"Probably because you never really paid me any attention." I gesture to myself, "you know, Danielle the Dweeb; braces for 4 years, acne, pretty much a social outcast." Reminding him.

"How do you think I found Jonathan; my soulmate, other then the lack of electricity and sexual attraction, we're perfect for each other."

Nancy goes wide eyed and chokes on her salad. Steve taps her back for her.

_Ugh so sweet; I hate __it. _

My eyes go wide at my thoughts and I feel guilty.

_I really am the worst_.

"Maybe back in the day… you talk way to much now." Jonathan comments.

"Hey!" I gasped, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "Once again, you're an ass."

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and we all make our way back to our lockers. Jonathan went his separate way while Nancy, Steve and I make our way to the locker rooms. We chat casually until we arrive. Steve kissing Nancy and saying he will see us out there before crossing over to the boys locker room.

We both groan, pushing open the door and entering.mOur P.E teacher, Mrs. Raymond, an older lady who's been here for a long time is calling attendance and handing out uniforms with locker assignments.

"Danielle Newby." She calls next.

"Here." I replied, stepping forward, taking my uniform and locker code from her. "Thanks." I say politely, moving off to change and put my stuff away in my new locker. She nods and continues her roll call.

By the time Nancy joins me, since she is the last on the attendence list, I'm already changed and tying up my shoes.

I wait for her to be ready and we head to the gym together. We enter and see that the doors are opened giving us access to the outside field and track.

It would be laid back day for the girls P.E class. The boys however, are already setting up teams for basketball on the court. Nancy waves at Steve, who smiles widely before returning to picking out team members.

Our teacher, let's the girls split up and pick whatever activity available that we felt like. Nancy and I decide to walk the track like most of the other girls in class. We spend most of the class talking about our future goals and college. About getting out there and accomplishing something meaningful and real.

It was nice to see another girl my age so ambitious, instead of focusing on boys and school clicks. I wish we could have been better friends before, but it is what it is.

_I'm just glad we are now_.

Mrs. Raymond waves us inside letting us know the bell would go off in a fifteen minutes. We make our way through the gym and just when I was about to comment about it being a uneventful class, Tommy.H approaches us.

I sigh and raise my eyebrows at him, waiting for whatever crap he would spew out in a moment.

"Wheeler." He nods at Nancy before setting his site on me.

I grin in anticipation. "What can I do for you Tommy?"

"You and I both know what I'm here for. You called my girl cheap this morning. I think you owe her an apology." He states, looking behind me.

I peer over my shoulder to see Carol strolling up before returning my eyes back to him "yeah, I don't think so. I already apologized this morning in class.." I remind him. "And frankly, you don't frighten me in the least; so this tough guy shit you're trying to pull is getting you nowhere." He steps closer to me and I notice he's hardly a few inches taller than I am.

_The Demogorgon was twice his height._

"You going to beat up a girl now Tommy? The hell has gotten into you?" Steve voiced coming out from the equipment storage and walking over to us.

Tommy glares at him before backing away from me. "Yeah right. Unfair advantage." He snorts.

"For you, you mean, right? Because I assume you're not saying you can kick my ass just because I'm a girl. I've taken on worst then your punk ass." I say shouldering past him and going to the locker room.

I hear a few people make the usual oooo sounds before I'm out of ear shot. Nancy catches up to me with a small smile on her face. "You know you're not making any friends with this attitude." She teases.

"I got you and Jonathan. Who else do I need. Honestly?" I laughed while changing. No point in showering, all we did was walk around the track.

"Well you have Steve now too." she mentions. "Also, what I mean to say is do you really want trouble with those two on the first day of school?" She points out.

"Eh, not really... but Carol did start it and I'm done being a push over. This year is going to be my bitch." I say confidently.

"You know... you're right; she did start it. Besides, it's just Carol and Tommy. They are nowhere as threatening as what we faced last year." She says for my ears only.

"Exactly." I finished, grabbing my bag from my lockers and shutting it.

One more class to go. I love school, but the first day is usually the hardest. The rest of the school year will fly by after today.

_I hope anyway._

Nancy and I meet Steve outside of the locker room and head down the hallways. Once again he kisses her goodbye as she heads in a separate direction for class.

Steve and I head to Math with Ms.Waiye. We aren't assigned seats, allowing us to sit together at a two person desk.

"Man, I hate math… are you any good at it?" Steve asks me hopefully.

"My dad is Bob the Brain.. Math is basically a second language, just like technology... I'm a wiz at it." I admit.

He chuckles. "Please teach me your ways. I've been slacking my entire life. If I don't get at least somewhat of decent grades this year, I'm never going to get accepted into college." He pleads lowly to me. I look at him taking in his expression of desperation and the obvious stress of college weighing on him.

He clearly could use some help this year. It couldn't hurt to help him in math.. and social studies since we sit near each other anyway.

_As long as I reign in my feelings, this should be no problem_.

"If you're serious about it, I have no problem helping you, Harrington. But, I'm not willing to waste my time if your heart's not in it."

"I'm all in. I am willing to trade in the hair for the brains if I need to… I think." He jokes.

I snort. "Don't worry, it won't be necessary. Obviously, you can have both brains and good looks, I am a perfect example of that." I wink. "So is Nancy, as you well know."

"True. True. true... I guess maybe a good start would be paying attention, huh?" He says, opening his text book and setting his eyes on our teacher.

"Look at you, already learning something." I tease shamelessly.

"Must be your dweebness rubbing off on me." He shoots back.

"You'd be lucky to ever call yourself a Dweeb. It's pretty much reserved for the best of the best. Sorry, bud."

"Right. As long as I don't get called cheap, that's what really matters." Steve comments. I giggle, following his previous actions and opening up my textbook as well.

The rest of the class followed through the same way. We joked casually while paying attention to everything Ms.Waiye was writing out on the board.

_Another explanation of this semester's plans. Yadda, yadda.._

The bell rang precisely at 3.00 PM alerting us of our freedom. Everyone rushes out of class to their lockers and out the doors.

_I'm sure most students want this to be the last day of school instead of the first. _

Steve and I find Nancy and Jonathan after stopping by our lockers first. We head out to the parking lot together talking about the rest of our days.

Jonathan being informed of the eventful P.E class and shaking his head. He pretty much asked exactly what Nancy did earlier, about if starting trouble with Tommy and Carol is worth the hassle. I shrugged it off giving him the same answer I gave to her.

Surprisingly, the end of the day went much better than the beginning. I ended up picking up the boys after school, Will included and we went to the arcade. A lot of quarters were spent that evening and a lot of high records beat.

_I hope every day of this school year ends in a high note_.


	9. Chapter 7 The Bathtub

Flashback.

Joyce enters the station first, Hopper right on her tail. She immediately walks over to the three of us, her expression worried.

"Hey, I hope you guys are all alright. Jonathan, Jesus, what happened?" She asks, taking her sons face into her hands and looking him over.

"Your boy assaulted a police officer ma'am." Says the deputy.

"Handcuffs? Seriously? Take them off." She orders him.

"Ma'am, I cannot do that." He tells her.

"Take them off." She orders again, this time with more ferocity.

_A mothers love_.

"You heard her, take them off." The Chief says with finality.

"I get that everyone is getting a little emotional and all. But, Chief, you need to see something first." The older deputy says while leading Hopper out the doors again.

They return not long after, bringing in a box of stuff. When the Chief approaches he slams it down in front of us. Inside there is a bear trap, bullets and various dangerous items.

_Right... everything we need for monster hunting. Not suspicious at all_.

"What is this?" Joyce asked in shock.

"Why don't you ask your son. We found this in his car." Hopper stated.

"What are you guys doing going through my car?" Jonathan throws out angrily.

"Is that really the question you should be asking right now? I wanna see you three, in my office, **NOW**." He commands while pointing his hand in the direction.

We quickly get up, Jonathan being uncuffed and taking the lead behind the Chief. "You wont believe us." He mutters.

"Why don't you give me a try." The Chief replies closing the door behind us.

We all take seats around the office making ourselves comfortable.

_Well as comfortable as you could, being jammed packed in a tiny room with the head of police._

Jonathan hesitates, looking at us, so I shrug and Nancy nods for him to go ahead. He jumps into everything that happened over the past few days. Nancy and I chiming in randomly when he forgets something.

"You say blood draws this thing?" Hopper trails off.

"We don't know." Jonathan admits.

"It's just a theory." Nancy shrugged.

I look at Jonathan, who is making eye contact with his mom. Joyce clearly angry being left out of the loop. She turns her glare to me. I can't help but look down while chewing on my bottom lip guiltily.

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me.. after what I seen at home." She fumes.

"I'm sorry Mom." Jonathan apologizes.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Sorry is not good enough. Its not even in the ball park Jonathan." She scolds while waving her arms around in anger.

"I know, I wanted to tell you…" He starts to explain before she cuts him off.

"What if this thing took you too.." She says in a quiet voice. Jonathan gets up to hug his her, leaving us to speak in private for a few minutes.

_Ahhh, now the yelling will commence_.

We could hear it all through the door; the three of us remaining and pretending to occupy ourselves in some small way as if we couldn't hear Joyce's voice rising.

_I was right, she is totally laying into him_.

We should of told her… but, she's wrong about one thing. He wasn't alone; he had Nancy and I out there, covering his back. We just wanted to save Will by taking down this thing… then again, so does she.

Suddenly, more shouting echoes through the station, alerting Hopper of a disturbance out front. He exits his office ordering all of us to stay put. Some lady in the station is clearly yelling at the officers.

_Good lord_.

Nancy and I stay put until Joyce and Jonathan re-enter the room. Hopper comes in a moment later closing the door and delving into everything he just heard out front; a girl breaking a kids arm with her mind. Mike and Dustin with her as well...

_Holy Shit_.

Jumping up and pushing my way through everyone to get to the door. "We need to go now!" I ordered while making my way out of the station and to the parking lot.

I halt next to Jonathan's' car and open up the back door, digging through my bag and pulling out my walkie. Turning it on, I began messing with the channels until landing on the right one.

"Mike, Dustin, Lucas, are you there?" I say holding down the transmitter. I wait for a response before repeating what I said.

"Guys please. I know that I've been unreliable lately... This is important and I need you to answer me. Don't make me evoke rule 19." I finish in threat.

"Danielle? Where have you been? So much has happened and you have been MIA again!" Mike responds angrily.

Hopper quickly grabs the walkie from me. I let it go without a fight.

_Rude_.

"Listen, kid, this is the Chief. We know you're in trouble and we know about the girl." The Chief begins.

"Danielle.. why the hell are you with the chief? And how the hell does he know about El?!" Mike shouts through the radio, making it goes fuzzy.

"We can protect you, we can help you, but you gotta tell us where you are. NOW." Hopper continues with a bark.

I roll my eyes and grabb the walkie back from him. "I'm sorry about him. It's a long story and I'll explain in person. He is genuinely interested in helping. So please, trust me and tell us where to go." I plead.

"We're in the junkyard. You know which one. Hurry. There was a helicopter here not long ago. It won't take them long to find us." Mike ends.

In a flutter of activity the Chief tells us to go to the Byers while he heads to pick up the kids. We follow his orders and get into Jonathan's car.

Before we can drive away the Chief halts us and makes us to wait for a minute. He returns with the box of gear we had for the monster and places it in the trunk. He shrugs without needing to explain, jumping into his truck to speed off in the direction of the junk yard.

No one says anything on the way to Joyce's, all lost in thought and worried about the boys.

_Hopefully Hopper makes it in time. Then again, even if he doesn't, they do have a small strange friend with mind powers to help out_...

Once we arrive at Joyce's house, we head inside. Nancy is a little taken back with the decoration. I can't help but smile thinking about how insane this looks.

Joyce raises her eyebrow at me before giving me a look of disappointment.

_Ughh__, she's about to lay into my ass now_.

"Danielle sweetie…" she starts.

_Oh no_.

"I know that Jonathan told you not to come to me... but come on." she exclaims.

"After what happened here the other day, you should of known better... You have always been the more reasonable one. Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?" She stresses.

"I know, I wanted to.. it just played out another way..." I admit. "Plus... it's not like we didn't have each other. Besides, we came out unscathed in the end..." I trail off seeing her glare. She opens her mouth to respond, but the sound of a car door closing out front snaps us out of our conversation.

We all rush out the front door hoping that everyone arrived back safely. From the look of them exiting the sheriff vehicle, it seems as if they made it all in one piece.

Nancy jumps forward tugging Mike into a hug and proceeding to scold him. She glances past him, at who could only be Eleven.."Is that my dress?" She falters, loosing track of her scolding.

Dustin runs up to me wrapping his arms around my stomach. "You should of seen it Danny-bear! The bad men had us surrounded and El just flips a van out of nowhere. It was insane!" He exclaims, letting go and stepping back.

Then he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the small girl. "Eleven, this is Danny! Danny this is Eleven. She's apart of our party now. She's practically a mage." He finished.

Upon first glance I can already tell she's weary of people. The way she holds herself, the way her eyes can't keep contact for long… She's been in a cage all her life.

_**What kind of monsters would do that to a child?!** _

"Hi Eleven. You can just call me Danny if you'd like. I've heard a lot about you from the boys." I say softly. "Thank you for everything you've done for them so far.. and for Will too. You're pretty incredible, you know that right?"

"Danny…" She mumbles. "They call you Danny-bear.. or Deadly Danny.." she adds quietly.

"They do.. you can call me whichever you like... Danielle works too. I can call you whatever you like too. Eleven or El? I can even come up with a cool party name for you.. Eminent El, or El the Enchantress." I throw out off the top of my head. She gives me a shy smile and nod before moving to follow Mike, whom trails behind the adults back into the house.

The house jumps into a bit of a frenzy once we're all inside again. Questions are asked and answered on both sides. All leading to Mike explaining to us about an alternate dimension.

_In-fucking-sane._

"So, in this example we're the Acrobat." Mike says, using a piece of paper and pen for reference.

"Will, Barbara, and that monster are this flea. This is the upside down where Will is hiding. Mr.Clarke said the only way to get there is through a rip of time and space." he continues to explain to everyone, piercing through the sheet with the pen.

"A gate." Dustin chimes in.

"That we tracked to Hawkins lab." Lucas adds.

"With our compasses." Dustin reveals and continuing to talk about the gate and it's really strong electromagnetic field, which can change the direction of a compass needle.

"Is this gate underground?" The Chief asks.

"Yes." Eleven nodded.

"Near a large water tank?" He drawled.

"Yes." She replies again.

"How do you know all that?" Dustin wondered.

"He seen it." Mike says.

"Is there any way that you could reach Will? That you could talk to him in this.." Joyce trails off, still unsure.

"Upside down." Eleven informed.

"Yeah..." Joyce asks unsure.

Nancy asks about finding Barbara too. Eleven nods letting the both of them know she would try. We all follow Eleven to the dinner table to surround her and it. We watch as she sits and closes her eyes in concentration. The lights begin to flicker around us.

_Unbelievable_.

"I'm sorry." Eleven murmurs as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asks nervously. I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

_Will, you better be ok_.

"I can't find them." Eleven chokes out before asking to use the bathroom. Joyce gets up to show her the way and returns without alone moments later.

"Whenever she uses her powers she gets weak." Mike explains.

"The more energy she uses the more tired she gets." Dustin continues for him.

"Like when she flipped the van earlier." Lucas says.

"It was awesome." Dustin throws in. I nod imagining how impressive that must have been.

"But, she's drained." Mike stresses.

_He's worried about her… the use of her powers exhausts her_.

"Like a bad battery." Dustin points out.

"Well how do we make her better?" Joyce voiced.

"We don't. We just have to wait and try again." Mike says.

"How long?" Nancy asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Mike admits honestly.

Eleven makes an appearance from around the corner. "The bath." She says quietly.

"What?"

"I can find them in the bath." Eleven explains, determination in her eyes.

Dustin seems to understand, running to the phone and dialing a number. He tells someone to get a pen and paper for him as he sits back down at the table stretching out the phone cord behind him.

"Mr. Clarke." He starts. He mentions something about a science question which leads into a huge conversation with Dustin writing down the answers to his question. He gets what he needs and gets back up to hang the phone.

"Do you still have the kiddie pool we bobbed for apples in?" He asked Joyce.

"Yeah I think so.. yeah." Joyce nods.

"Good then we all we is need salt. Lots of it." Dustin clarified.

"How much is lots." Hopper questioned.

"1500lbs." He confirmed.

"Well, where are we going to get that much salt?" Nancy wondered while looking around at everyone.

By the expression on Hoppers face moments later, it was obvious he had an idea. He mentions the school and everyone hustles to the vehicles.

Nancy, Jonathan, Mike, Eleven and I jump into Jonathan's' car. Joyce runs to the shed in back, digging through everything and pulling out the box containing the pool. She joins The Chief and the other boys in the sheriff truck. We pulled into the school less then ten minutes later.

Hopper and Jonathan head to get the salt. The boys and I go to set up the pool in the gym. After some hassle, Lucas, Dustin and I figured it out after a few failed attempts. Nancy and Mike drag in the hose by the time it is up and ready.

It takes a while to fill it up with the right amount of salt and water. Eventually it's perfect; the egg floating on the surface the final test.

Eleven takes off a watch before handing it back to Mike and placing the blacked out goggles on her face. She slowly entered the pool, emerging herself into the water and floating on her back. Everyone settles down and silence overtake the gym allowing her to concentrate.

Once again like at the Byers, the lights flickered before going out. I sit next to Dustin, holding onto the rim of the pool as Eleven starts mumbling fearfully. She cries out Barbara's name, the lights flickering on and off again as she searches inside the upside down.

"What's going on? Is Barb okay?" Nancy worries.

"Gone. Gone. Gone." Eleven shouts and continues repeating until Joyce talks to her. She comforts El and tells her she's not alone and that she's safe.

After Eleven calms down, she refocuses on the task at hand. "Castle Byers." Eleven continues quietly. "Will?" she calls out.

_Has__ she found him?_

"You tell him I am coming. Mom is coming." Joyce says, holding tightly onto Elevens hand.

"Hurry." Wills voice rings through the walkie, echoing across the gymnasium and confirming that Eleven found him. Everyone looks around at each other in awe.

"Tell him to stay where he is. Tell him that we are coming. To stay safe and that we are coming." Joyce cries out in determination, planning on finding her son.

Suddenly, Eleven voice screams out Wills name from radio and echoes again. She stirs awake in the pool, frightened. Joyce is right there to hold her and soothe her until she is calm again.

Once calming down, Mike and Dustin get up to help her out of the pool while wrapping her in a towel. The four boys move Eleven to sit on the gym benches and crowd around her. The rest of us move off to the side and figuring out our next moves.

Hopper doesn't even give anyone the chance to say anything; stating that he will take care of it. He asks for directions to Castle Byers as he exits the gym quickly, along with Jonathan and Joyce on his heels.

I glance at Nancy as she walks off in another direction distraught.

_Barbara..._

I decide to let the Byers figure everything out while I follow Nancy. I find her sitting on the floor with her up against the wall, just outside of the gym. I approach and slide down beside her, making myself as comfortable as I could on the tiles.

"I'm sorry about Barb. She didn't deserve this fate. No one does." She doesn't respond, which is more then alright with me.

_I know that just being here is something. Maybe not the right thing, but I rather her not be alone either way._

It's not long before Jonathan finds us sitting together and copies what I did; sliding down on the other side of Nancy.

"My Mom and Hopper are gone to the lab. They are going to enter the gate and find Will in that place…" He informs us. We all pondered that for a few minutes.

Nancy breaks the silence with a huff of determination, "we have to go back to your house. Your Mom and Hopper are just walking in there like bait; that thing is still in there and we just can't sit here to let it get them too."

"You still wanna try it out?" Jonathan asks uncertainly.

"I want to finish what we started. I want to kill it." She declares.

I peer past her to Jonathan, and shrug, "fuck it, I'm in. Let's take down this ugly son of a bitch. For Will and for Barbara too." We decide that leaving the kids behind is for the best.

Eleven, still weak from exerting her powers. Besides, neither of us want to risk their lives.

_They have done enough of that in the past few days._

Leaving the three of us to pile into Jonathan's car without looking back.

Joyce and Hopper need cover quickly... The faster we lure that thing to us, the better chance they have at bringing Will home. Alive.


	10. Chapter 8 Billy

Present day.

Saturday, October 27th, 1984.

Currently, I'm driving home from the city. I've spent the day doing some last minute shopping for Halloween and interview clothes.

It's nearing evening, and I'm glad I'm only 25 minutes out from Hawkins. I'm looking forward to curling up on the couch, reading a book, and drinking some hot chocolate.

_A nice and quiet relaxing night at home._

I told the boys I would spend tomorrow helping them with their Ghostbusters costumes, so they will be over in the morning.

As for my own, I don't have to worry about it, since it's easy to put together; leather pants, heels and a black lowcut shirt. The hardest part would be the curls Sandy has during the end scene…

_M__aybe Joyce can do them for me?_

Anyway, the first two months of school have passed by fast so far. My senior year has been going as planned too; excellent grades, early applications accepted, college interviews just around the corner... everything has been going good.

Maybe it's gone by fast since I've spent most of my time doing homework, or helping Steve with his school work in the evenings too. He's also been getting help from Nancy with his essays for the late applications process to colleges_._

Though, I'm not so sure she has been much help lately... she seems preoccupied. I can't help but feel that Barbara's death is still weighing on her...

_Maybe she hasn't accepted, or moved on from what happened yet?_

I've been there for her as much as I could, but she's put up a wall. I think Steve notices too, and has no luck breaching it. She just needs more time...

_I hope_.

Suddenly, my car jerks to the left and I instantly recognize the feeling of what's happening. My tire blew.

**_Fuck_**.

I growl angrily while easing on my brakes gently and letting the car ease to a stop on the side of the road.

_I just__ dealt with this same goddamn thing less then 3 months ago._

My spare tire is already in use because of it... and, I never picked up another one yet_._

I groan placing my forehead on the steering wheel.

Just_ my luck, huh? This is for thinking everything has been going so good a minute ago_.

I muse sourly for another minute, before sitting back up and reaching over to my bag in the passenger seat.

Will_ the radio reach from this distance? Or, am I going to have to wave someone down while walking home_.

**Vrrrrrmmm**. A loud engine snaps me out of my thoughts. Someone's driving up the road right now. I quickly hit my hazards while unbuckling myself and getting out.

_Please stop_.

I stress internally, holding my hand out to wave them down. Luckily, the owner of the blue Camaro slowly pulls to a stop in front of my car. I don't get a chance to see their face due to the headlights blinding me, but hopefully they aren't a creep...

_W__ait what am I worried about? I faced a Demogorgon; whoever this is, doesn't stand a chance_.

The driver door opens up and **he** gets out.

_Oh no_.

My headlights illuminate the stranger a few feet away. Everything anout him screams badboy; broody, handsome and fit, with great hair rocking a slick car. Standing there casually in a white sleeveless shirt and tight jeans, holding a cigarette in his right hand. He smirks at me with a predatory look, slowly making his approach.

_I will not fall for this badboy __ploy_...

"Well, now… just when I thought this town was a lost cause…" He drawls.

"What? You thought you'd be finding more stranded girls on the side of the road around here?" I say sarcastically.

_I won't let him get the upper hand, _I convince myself, standing a bit taller.

He throws his head back and laughs. "Not only hot, but funny too... what's your name sweetheart?" He asks, stopping less than a foot away from me.

I have to look up to keep eye contact with him. "It's Danny.. and don't call me sweetheart; I'm not." I inform with sass.

"Oh yeah, Danny.. then what are you?" He hums, slowly dropping his eyes from my own and checking me out. I get goosebumps... not the good kind either.

_He's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat_.

I glare momentatily and shake my shoulders out to relax. "Frankly, that's none of your business. I don't even know your name, **sweetheart**." I innunciate the last word boldly.

He grins licking his lips. "Billy Hargrove. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, **Danny**." He finished while reaching for my hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss.

_What a joke, if he thinks this routine is going to work on me, he has a shocker coming_.

I sigh internally in disbelief, but smile back at him.

_I better__ be somewhat sweet, or he __will up and leave me here._

I have to play the game, set the pieces and out maneuver him to get what I want. I'm sure he's thinking the exact same thing.

_Except what he wants is in my pants... and what I want is a ride home, **without hassle**__._

"So, Billy… care to help a lady out?" I ask flirtatiously, pulling my hand away and trailing it down is chest slowly before placing it on my hip.

"Need help changing a flat?" He nods at back tire.

"Nope.. just need a ride. I used my spare a few weeks ago so.." I trailed off looking at his car.

"Mmmm. What's in it for me?" He smirks glancing me over again.

"The pleasure of my company." I wink, leaning back into my car and grabbing the bags sitting in the passenger side seat.

I finish by locking the car and closing the door behind me. He comes over to take the bags from my hands and leading the way to his car. Opening the hatch he loves forward to place my things in it and proceeding to close it after.

"Well then, I hope your company measures up to your beauty." He says huskily by my ear while opening the car door for me and guiding me with his hand on my lower back.

Gettting into the car and I begin to feel the heat rise in my chest... I'm positive he notices the blush by the way he grins closing the door.

_He's way better at this than I __am_._ Should I be worried?_

He joins me in the car momentarily, starting it up and revving the engine. As much as I want to say I hated it, I couldn't.

My hormones get the best of me and I know this was going to be harder then I originally thought.

"So Danny… is that short for something?" He wonders, speeding off and heading towards the town.

_25 minutes with him… I can handle this._

I encourage myself mentally, chewing on my lip and answering. "Danielle... So Billy, you new to Hawkins?" I ask and received a nod. "Will you be at Hawkins High?"

"I will... maybe we'll be in the same class." He says, catching my gaze.

"Mmm, maybe.. you a senior?" I wondered.

"Afraid not.. but, I've always liked my women older." He implies, speeding up a bit.

I laugh. "You're a smooth talker Billy… I bet you already know that though, huh?" I point out, doing exactly what he's done to me all this time; I trace my eyes over his body. I can see that he's fit under his clothes.

_I bet he looks good naked._

I allow myself to imagine it for a few seconds and then look away_._

_Even if he does look good naked, he's not who I actually want_.

Now picturing Steve's face.

_I was__ looking for a way to get past my feelings for him, wasn't I?_

Here it is, practically on a platter and I'm fighting it… it's not like this has to be anything serious. I can use Billy as a way to get over Steve, I contemplate for another minute and move my eyes back to him.

_Fuck it._

I growl giving in. "Pull over."

He looks at me, eyebrows raised in confusion. "You planning on taking off?" Looking doubtful as he comes to a stop, shifting the car into park.

"Depends what you mean by taking off." I hint, beginning to slowly unbutton my shirt. It falls open revealing a plain black bra.

_Not__ my nicest, but who cares... it's not like he's Ste- **concentrate**__ dammit!!_

The confused expression on hus face is replaced by a smirk as his eyes trace over my cleavage. "Well Danielle, this has taking a turn for the better…" He hums.

"Lean your seat back." I command, climbing over the middle console and straddling him, before catching him in a kiss; aggressive and straight to the point.

The smooth talker doesn't hesitate kissing me back, as his hands untuck my blouse from my skirt to pull it off fully. He moves on to kissing my neck and down to my chest while I run my fingers through his hair and I close my eyes enjoying the moment.

I try to keep my mind from wandering back to the reason I'm doing this in the first place... **his** face still comes to mind, beggining to regret my current actions.

Out of nowhere, a light flashes behind my eyelids and I hear knocking on the window. My heart pounds in my chest realizing that once again, things can get worst.

Opening my eyes, I find none other then Chief Hopper outside of the door; his expression changing from exasperated to shocked, realizing who I am. "Out... now!" He barks through the window and walking away to give us a moment.

Billy groans dropping his head back against his seat in discontent. I'm **almost** disappointed, but I know that once I leave this car, I will be relieved this was interrupted.

I chuckle, making The Distraction raise his head and open his eyes in disbelief. "What could be so funny at a time like this?" He growls, a bit angrily.

"Here I was thinking that the busted tire was shitty… but getting caught by the Chief of police, **shirtless** and in this position is much worst." I quipped, putting the missing article of clothing back on and buttoning it up.

_At__ least I still had my bra on.. another minute later and I would never be able to make eye contact with Hopper again_.

"So, you know him? Think he will let us off without hassle?" he questions.

"We'll be fine.. just let me handle this." I stated, opening the door about to get out.

However, Billy grabs my wrist halting me. "You sure are bossy, Danielle. Normally I don't like being told what to do... but somehow you make it enjoyable." He whispers letting me go.

I pull myself out of the car while adjusting my skirt and tucking my shirt in. I take a deep breath and walk towards the Chiefs truck.

The uniformed man casually leans against the hood, watching the sky and smoking a cigarette. "Seen your car on the way in. I noticed the flat and figured you waved down a ride. Didn't think I'd find you with some punk getting frisky in his front seat a few miles up the road." He discloses, changing his gaze from the sky to my face. "What would Bob think about this?"

"Let's not involve my Dad in this. I am old enough to make my own choices Chief." I tell him.

"Plus, it's not like this was planned.. I just.. I just... ugh, it doesn't matter now. Do you think you can give me a ride home? Please…" trail off and giving him a look of defeat. He throws his cigarette to the ground and sighs, stomping it out.

"Get your stuff and get in. Tell your boyfriend or whatever he is to get lost. He should consider himself lucky I have somewhere else to be or I'd be writing a ticket." Hopper ordered, walking away and getting into his truck to wait for me.

I quickly return to the driver side and find Billy playing with a lighter. He looks up at me waiting for the outcome. "Pop the trunk, I need my stuff. Once I'm done you should get out of here. Chief says to consider yourself lucky he has somewhere else to be." I inform him, turning back and heading to the hatch.

The Camaro Driver hits the button, opening the trunk and following me. As I reach for my stuff he steps in front of me and takes my chin in his hand, leaning down and kissing me roughly.

I'm too stunned to do anything before he's already stepping back and smirking at my expression. "See you around Danielle." He winks, handijg me my things, closing the hatch and walking away. I'd be lying if I said I didn't stare at his ass.

_I'm__ a hormonal mess, what do you expect?_

I bit my lip, turning away and getting into the truck a moment later. I catch Hopper's look of disappointment and the head shake as we watch Billy pull away from the curb and revving the engine as he takes off; leaving a cloud of dust in his departure.

"That guy, Newby? Really?" The Chief huffs as he follows shortly.

"It's not like that… I don't even know him really…" I mumble, a bit ashamed now.

"Then what the hell were you doing just now? He picked you up on the highway and 15 minutes later you're pulled over about to do, well, **only ****God knows;** teenagers these days are so unpredictable. " He criticizes disapprovingly.

"Only God knows?" I snort. "I'm pretty sure that sex hasn't changed that much since you've been in high school…" I point out bemused.

He chokes before getting frustrated. "That's not the point, kid. You don't get into cars with punk ass guys like that in the first place. Especially, if you don't know them."

_He has a point_.

"But… I've faced worst." I say, referring to last year.

He glances at me before sighing. "I know that… I just don't get how it went from you getting a ride home, to all **that**."

"Look, it was stupid.. I was just using him to help me get over someone." I admit, avoiding the Chiefs eyes.

"I've been hung up on a guy for a long time, and I made a rash decision. I mean, can you blame me? The mullet, the muscle car, the opportunity; it was all right in front of me..." I trail off feeling guilty.

_I was going to use this guy for what? 20 minutes of a distraction from my feelings for Steve; how shitty is that_.

I reflect on that thought while looking out the window.

"He's bad news Newby. I thought Bob's daughter would be smarter than this." The Chief says.

"Look Hopper, I am smart. But, I'm also a young adult with feelings, and urges." I remind him. "Besides, I am damn well allowed to make whatever choices I want; no matter if they end up being mistakes or not. I have the right to make my own decisions, it's **my** life." I pause.

"However, with that being said... thank you for showing up when you did. I realize now that it would have been a mistake. So, thank you Chief." I smile gratefully at him.

He's caught off guard, but clears his throat a bit embarrassed now. "Uh, you're welcome kid… I thought I was going to have to lecture you more, but you seem to have a good head on your shoulders…." He admits.

"Yeah... well, just because I've got a good head, doesn't mean my heart listens. It's usually what leads me straight into trouble…" I shrug.

"My feelings for someone else made me believe that hooking up with Billy would solve the problem… it would have been a short term solution, only leading to more problems later on..." Shaking my head at myself. "I don't want anything to do with that guy. I know his type; been there, done that and I refuse to relive it."

"That's good to hear… so out of curiousity.. is it Joyce's boy you have feelings for?" He pries.

I groan. "No, **dammit**. I wished he was for the longest time.. but we've never had chemistry. He's practically my brother. Hell, he might be one day." I smile at the thought of our family.

"I unfortunately have feelings for that idiot Steve..." I share with a grimace.

"The Harrington kid? The one going out with the Wheeler girl?" He grunts.

"Yes. Yes. I know… I don't want to hear it, or talk about it. I am just trying to find a way to get over it all." I explain as I see the town come into view.

Thank**_ God_**, _almost home free_.

"You are far too young to be using sex as a way to move on. Get a hobby or something." He murmurs while turning the truck towards my neighborhood. He's never been to our house before, but he is the Chief...

_He's more then likely aware of everyone's address by now._

"Right.. I can do that.. Maybe just focus on school instead too."

"Exactly. Now listen; I'm not going to say anything to your dad about the compromising position I found you in... But, you have to promise to steer clear of the badboy. He's not worth the trouble." He finishes while pulling up behind my dads car.

He sighs. "I'm not going to come in, I'm already late enough as is... But tell your old man I say hello. Also to get another tire for your car first thing in the morning. If you don't have it up and gone by noon, I'll have to call a tow truck. It's a danger to other drivers on the road. Your hazards should last through the night, but don't forget,** first thing** in the morning kid." He orders before nodding at me to go.

"Yes sir!" I salute, grabbing my bags and jumping out.

"Goodnight Hopper. I appreciate everything you did for me tonight. Thanks for the talk too. See you around." I end closing the door as he reversed and sped off.

_Hopefully__ whatever he's late for isn't too important_.

"Danny-bear!" My Dad's voice shouts behind me.

"Hey!" I smile, turning around to see his head popped out of the front door.

"Was that Jim? Where's your car? Are you okay?" He questions in a rush.

"Oh.. uhh, yeah. I'm fine... and yes, that was the Chief; my car suffered another flat." I explain. "I have to get a tire in the morning and swap it out first thing. His orders." I inform entering the house.

"Oh dear, what bad luck... but, at least you're just in time for hot chocolate." He says cheerily while taking my bags and placing them down to lead me into the kitchen. I tell him about tonights events.

_Leaving__ Billy out of it of course._

Instead, I tell him Hopper managed to arrive 15 minutes after my tire blew, unexpectedly coming to my rescue. He says he'll have to thank Jim by buying him lunch or something in return.

_Oh Dad, if only you knew the full story… you would offer to buy Jim a house_.

I smile fondly at my best friend, enjoying the hot chocolate he placed in front of me. I did end up finishing the night like I originally planned… just with a little bit of a blip…

_It__ could have been a way bigger blip,_ I mused just before falling asleep at the end of the night.


	11. Chapter 9 The Upside Down

Flashback.

Once we arrive at the Byers we immediately start our preparations. Nancy loads the gun while Jonathan hammers nails into the baseball bat she brought. I placed the axe Joyce used to tear recently on the kitchen table. Ready to grab whenever needed_._

Next they work on setting up the bear trap, while I attach a yoyo as a trip wire to alert us when the Demogorgon steps on it.

_It will alert us to when it's time to light the bastard up and send it back to hell._

"So remember-" Jonathan started.

"-straight into Wills room and -" Nancy continued.

"-don't step on the trap-" I chimed remembering the steps.

"-wait for the yoyo to move-" Nancy says next.

"then…" Jonathan finishes, flicking the lighter open showing us the flame.

"Alright.. I guess that leaves just one thing left to do…" I acknowledged looking at the two of them.

Pulling out his pocket knife, Jonathan opens it up, getting ready to slice into his palm. Nancy and I hold the small kitchen knives we grabbed earlier preparing to do the same. We count down from three, before cutting our hands open.

_Holy shit_.

I hummed. "How the hell do they make that look so easy in movies."

We let our blood dribble from our hands onto the flooring for a few minutes before sitting down on the couch to patch ourselves up. I wrapped my own while Jonathan and Nancy attended to each others.

_Invisible once again_.

Suddenly, a sound from outside the house catches out attention. Nancy glances around. "You heard that, right?" She asks nervously.

"It's just the wind, so don't worry. The lights speak when it comes. That's how my Mom knew about Will." He assures her.

"Speak?" She voiced unsure.

"Blink. They almost alarm you in advance." He explains while gesturing to the Christmas lights. She relaxes and finishes wrapping Jonathan's hand.

"Is that to tight?" She asks making sure while holding his hand still.

"No, it's fine." He says.

I watch the two of them together again. Jonathan looks like he's about to word vomit and Nancy refuses to let go of his hand…

_Is that… tension? Sexual tension?_ _I ship it_.

Giggling, they both look at me confused as I shrug and look away, not willing to share.

**Clack! Clack! Clack!**

All three of us jump up and gasp simultaneously. Somebody is knocking at the door.

_Is this really the time?_

A voice calls from the door, "Jonathan. Are you there, man? It's… it's Steve. Listen I just want to talk."

I raise my eyebrows at the two of them, before motioning to Nancy, since it's her boyfriend at the door. "Are you going to get that or should I? Now is probably not a good time for a lovers quarrel." I joke.

Nancy groans, running to the door. Jonathan and I follow close behind, but stay out of view. She opens it, just barely though, only leaving a small crack to see him through. "Steve, you need to leave."

"Listen Nancy, I'm not trying to start anything, okay?" his voice holds promise.

"I don't care about that. You need to leave." She orders, going to shut the door.

"No, no, no. Listen, I messed up, okay? I messed up, I messed up." He repeats tapping his hand on the door to make a point, keeping it open. "Really, please. I just want to make things right. Please. Please." He pleads.

Nancy doesn't know what to say, standing there at a lost. He refused to let her close the door on him. "Hey, what happened to your hand? Is that blood?" He stammered.

"Oh, uh, that's nothing. Just an accident." She says quickly.

"Wait, what's going on.. did.. did he do this to you." He growls from outside. "Nancy, let me in. Let me in!" He continues trying to shove the door open.

"What. No. NO!" She repeats but fails as he finally pushes his way into the house. He immediately stops and looks around for Jonathan after he takes in the chaotic house.

_Clearly the lights, weapons, and God knows what else is a shocker for him_.

"What is.. What the?" He stammers again.

"You need to get out of here." I inform him.

Steve takes his eyes off of the weaponized baseball bat that was on the table, to glance at Jonathan and then to me. "What is all this? And what is that smell?" He questions.

Jonathan approaches him, grabbing him by his jacket and trying to get the point across. "You need to get out of here!" He shouts shoving Steve back towards the door. "I'm telling you to leave my house."

"Is that.. is that gasoline?" Steve yells.

Out of nowhere the cocking of a gun is heard. "Steve, get out." Nancy orders from behind them.

_Girl__ has got some huge _balls.

I admire as she aims the loaded weapon at him. "Wait, wait, wait! What is going on?" He barks backing away from Jonathan, with his hands up in surrender.

"You have five seconds to get out of here." she decides.

"Okay, this is a joke. Stop. Put the gun down Nancy." Steve says.

"I'm doing this for you."

Again he starts stammering, asking her to put the gun down again and about what is going on. Nancy starts counting down for him to leave and suddenly the lights start flickering.

_Fuck__, not now_.

They continue to argue when Jonathan finally yells loud enough to grab their attention. "NANCY, THE LIGHTS! ITS HERE." He bellows while moving to grab the baseball bat.

The three of us ignore Steve who continues yapping, while we turn our backs to each other facing outwards. Nancy holding up the gun, Jonathan with the bat and myself holding the axe. I originally came with the hatchet, but this was clearly the better option.

The horrible screech we've heard before rings out through the house. Then the roof starts crumbling down in front us as the monster begins to make it's appearance. Nancy steps forward and lays into it with a few shots. Between the sound of gun shots and Steve's constant shouting, everything happens so fast.

Somehow, the four of us are running down the hall to Wills room, narrowly avoiding the bear trap and slamming the bedroom door shut behind us.

"Jesus, Jesus! What the hell was that?" Steve shouts in panic.

"SHUT UP!" We yell. He shuts his mouth quickly, the room falling silent. Outside the door the monster starts shrieking again. We all hold our breaths trying to hear what could be going on outside of the room.

"What's it doing?" Nancy wonders.

"I don't know." Jonathan says.

"Hopefully it dropped dead from the bullets and we can call it a night." I comment while lowering myself to peak through the gap under the door. "I don't see it's freaky ass legs or a shadow, so I think it might be gone… or hiding." I guess, standing up again and moving to open the door. The others prepare to follow me back into the hallway, all with our weapons at the ready. _Minus__ Steve,_ I thought as we cross back into the living room. No Demogorgon in sight.

"This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy!" Steve mutters multiple times trailing along. The he proceeds to freak out, running to grab the phone and dialing what I assume to be the cops. However Nancy rips the phone from his hand slamming it down. "What are you doing? What are you doing? Are you insane?" He stresses fearfully.

"It's going to come back. So you need to leave, right now." Nancy ordered.

"Right now!" Jonathan and I repeat wanting him gone before it returns. Steve moves to the exit quickly, turning back and taking the three of us in. His gaze lingers on Nancy the longest, but opens the door, slamming it shut after leaving.

Hardly 30 seconds later, the lights start pulsating. We all turn our backs into each other like we did previously and hold our weapons at the ready. All I can feel is the beating of my heart in my chest and the only sound heard is our nervous panting.

"Where is it?" Nancy utters.

"Come on. Come on you son of a bitch!" Jonathan shouts, hoping to bait it.

"Do you see it yet?"

We all keep turning our heads trying to find where it's going to appear. Low growling echoes around us.

_It's __here_.

The lights black out completely, leaving us in the dark. Suddenly, the monster is right on top of us, knocking the bat out of Jonathans hand and pinning him to the ground.

"Jonathan!" Nancy yelps.

I shove past her, diving behind the monster and swinging at its legs with the axe, hoping to distract it from doing worst to Jonathan.

Instantly, I'm knocked back by one of it's long lanky arms and slowly lose grip of my weapon, as the back of my head smacks off the drywall, making me lightheaded for a moment

_Fuck_.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Nancy shouts nearby, emptying the full round of bullets into the monsters' back. The gun clicking empty already, and the thing still standing tall ready to lunge at her.

"AHHH!!" A voice echoes around the house; Steve appears, charging the creature with the nailed bat in hand and driving it into it's core.

"Steve!" Nancy gasped, watching as he pushes the monster back with the bat. He keeps swinging, giving Jonathan and I the time get up.

Grabbing the axe lying a few feet away, I begin swinging at the monsters legs again. It allows Steve the moment to narrowly avoid getting impaled in its freakishly long claws, and he ends up to my left. Together we both keep hacking into the Demogorgon forcing it backwards into the trap.

"He's in the trap! He's stuck!" I announce.

"Jonathan now!!" Nancy orders once again.

Jonathan doesn't hesitate and quickly flicks the lighter, engulfing the son of a bitch in flames. It screeches and flails within the trap in front of our eyes. The lights flickering continuously, uncontrolled just like the flames.

Once the screaming stops, Jonathan moves to grab the fire extinguisher, aiming it and releasing the foam. Everything goes smoky making us all cough to clear our lungs. Soon we have a clear view of the trap, only to find the Demogorgon gone.

"Where did it go?" Nancy asks, confused.

"It has to be dead." Jonathan offers.

"It has to be…" I agree, taking one last look around and seeing no sign of it, other then the melted flesh on the trap.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck that was?" Steve asks, swinging the bat towards the trap where the Demogorgon just was.

"Oh, uhh, that's a long story Harrington. You might want to take a seat." I point, nodding towards the kitchen table. He glances between the three of us and heads to go sit down. Nancy moves to follow but I grab her arm and pull her towards Jonathan with me. "I guess we can't just say that this is the bear you saw behind his house the other day, huh?" I whisper in sarcasm.

The petit brunette glances over at Steve and sighs. "I think he deserves the truth."

"You think he will believe us?" Jonathan voiced.

"How can he not after what just happened?" she implores.

I peer at Steve slowly, taking in the black eye and busted lip marring his face.

_The one I enjoy so much. _

"He did come in here and redeem himself for earlier. If he hadn't been here who knows how things could of turned out." They nod in agreement even though Jonathan still looks unsure. "We tell him the truth then. But let's do it in the car. We left the boys and Eleven alone for far to long." I say, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, Mike!" Nancy panicks.

The lights flicker again out of nowhere. The three of us stand straight, already on guard and looking around in fear. The christmas lights flicker along the walls, but there's no sign of the monster. I turn to Jonathan and notice a look of relief crossing his face. "Mom?" He wonders out loud.

"Mom?" Steve echoes confused, appearing next to us again.

"Is that you Mom?" Jonathan repeats following the trail of lights leading us to the back door. The rest of us trail behind him.

_I think__ he's right, it has to be Joyce and Hopper in the upside down… How insane is that_.

We watch as the light in the shed flickers on and then off a few moments later, signaling their departure from the house in the upside down. We're all silent before Nancy puts her hand on mine and Jonathan's shoulders. "We need to get back to the school." She reminds us.

"Right." I snap my fingers. "Do you got your keys Harrington? Or did you drop them running for your life earlier?" I joke, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

_I tend to do that a lot_.

"Uh, I have them. Why do you need to go to the school?" Steve directs at Nancy.

"We will explain in the car." She replies, heading for the front of the house towards Steve's BMW.

"Right. Right." He faltered, following her and pulling his keys out.

The four of us are in the car and on the way back to the school in record time. As Steve drives, Nancy, Jonathan and I take turns diving into everything that happened in the past week.

We realize now that telling someone about an alternate dimension while they're driving is not a good idea. We made it back in one piece, but there were a few close calls.

_I should of drove._

When we pull up in front of the school the entire scene is different than how we left it. There are ambulances and police cars littering the parking lot.

_Oh no, this can't mean anything good_.

"This can't be good." Jonathan voices my worries for me, as Steve pulls up to the curb.

Quickly, the three of us are out before he even shifts the car into park. I look around the chaos in search of the boys, spotting them and allerting Nancy and Jonathan before taking off. I hear them keeping pace behind me as I dash forward.

"Dustin! Lucas!" I call out, at the same time Nancy shouts out for Mike.

They run towards us, barely avoiding the cops and paramedics standing in the way. Dustin and Lucas both crash into me knocking me over. Mike hugging Nancy next to us.

_Where is Eleven_.

"We are so glad you're okay Danny!" Dustin says. "You went after the Demogorgon right? After it showed up here we feared the worst." he says while untangling himself from Lucas and I.

"It was here? It wasn't dead?" I ask, mortified and snapping my sight to Jonathan's.

"No... but it is now." Mike mutters. "El… she sacrificed herself killing it." he choked out, still hugging his sister.

My eyes widen as I look to Lucas and Dustin for confirmation. They both nod sullenly, eyes watering. I pull them both towards me again and hold them for a minute. My heart sinks into my stomach, the feeling of heartbreak settling in my chest.

_Dammit__, we should of been here. _

"I'm sorry guys. I'm so, so, so sorry. We shouldn't have left you. God dammit we shouldn't have left you guys." I repeat in anger at myself.

"It's okay.. we're okay… we're just glad that it didn't get you guys too." Lucas says.

"Michael! Nancy!" A voice calls, catching our attention. Mrs.Wheeler and her husband rushed towards us grabbing her children and holding them to her chest.

I avert my eyes and catch Steve's in the process.

_Awkward_, I thought, breaking contact and moving to stand up. The two boys I was previously hugging take my hands and haul me to my feet.

I smile down at them and place a hand on the top on their heads. "I think we best find your parents. I'm sure they are here... or at least on their way." Leading them away from the Wheelers.

_I'm sure they want to talk to their children in private_.

We did find the Sinclair's and Mrs.Henderson arriving not long after. All the parents gravitated together talking about tonight's events and everything they were told.

The rest of us hover together, telling each other the events that occurred at the Byers residence and inside the school. We were just nearing the end of our tale about Steve making his grand entrance when the sound of tires screeches to a stop behind us.

"Jonathan!" A familiar and gruff voice shouts, catching our attention. We all turn to see The Chief yelling out of his truck window.

Jonathan breaks apart from us heading for Hopper. I follow right behind him, the others trailing us too.

_Please__, please be some good __news_.

"Your brother is at the hospital with your mom. He's alive kid. Let's go see them." He says loud enough for all of us to hear.

Jonathan lets out a shaky sigh of relief while opening the door to the vehicle. I can't help but push him inside further and hope in next to him. Hopper raises his eyebrows at me before shrugging it off.

"Let's go." I say, hardly holding myself together. I can feel Jonathan barely keeping himself from crying beside me as well. I reach for his hand and hold it. I squeeze in reassurance as I feel the truck shift into drive.

Turning back to the others I smile, "you should meet us there as soon as you can… Will needs you guys to be there too when he wakes up."

"We will be there right away." Nancy tells me, eyes shifting to Jonathan. She gives him a small smile, and then turns back to her parents. Steve follows her.

"Hell yeah, we will be there in no time! Will is never going to believe what happened!" Dustin announced, grabbing Lucas and rushing over to their families.

_They are going to make their parents drop them off at the hospital right away_.

We pull away from the school leaving behind the flashing lights and chaos in the rear view mirrors.

"You going to tell us what happened in there Chief?" I speak up after a minute of silence.

He glances over at me and sighs, explaining what he and Joyce did to bring Will back. Jonathan and I were left speechless but relieved with how everything turned out. He was even right about his Mom and Hopper being the reason the lights went off at the house earlier.

We share with him what went on while they were away in The Upside Down and he could barely believe that we lit the monster up.

By the time we finished telling him about what happened at the school we arrive at the hospital. Once we have the room number and directions, we make our way there as fast as possible.

Jonathan pushes open the door giving us a full view of the room. Will is hooked up to a few machines but still out cold. Joyce holding his hand and talking quietly to him before turning around and noticing us.

"Oh Jonathan!" She cries out while getting up and pulling him into a hug. He hugs her back tightly and finally breaks down. I try to stop my own tears from falling but I fail miserably. Joyce notices and pulls me into the hug as well, as the three of us sob together.

Hopper, being uncomfortable, chooses to give us the space and step backwards, out of the room to head back into the waiting area.

Eventually, the three of us get our breathing back to somewhat normal, turning back to Will. He's so pale and seems so tiny in that stark white bed. My stomach curls into itself at the thought of this kid surviving out in that place alone for the past week.

_Thank__ you Eleven… wherever you are, I hope you're okay_.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I release it shortly and open my eyes to find both conscious Byers looking at me. "Uhh, what? Did you say something?" I ask.

_Did I completely zone out on them? At a time like this? Come on Danny_, I scold myself.

"Danielle sweetie.. when was the last time you talked to your father?" Joyce mentions.

I furrowed my brows in thought.._._

_Not since the funeral_.

"I am going to call him right now actually… I'm sure he will like to hear that Will has been found." I admit, leaving to find a phone.

_I'm sure they want a bit of time alone right now. It has been a shit show these past few days_.

In the waiting room I find Hopper sitting in a chair to the left. I give him a small smile while looking around for a phone. Luckily, there's one available on the wall near the entrance, so I make my way over and quickly dialed my grandmother's landline.

"Danielle?" My Dad answered from the other end.

"Hey Dad.. I am so sorry I haven't called. So much has happened, please give me a minute to explain."

"Of course, hon. I have just been worried after not hearing from you since Wills…" He trails off.

"It's actually about Will… He's alive Dad, he was found out in the woods not long ago. They must of mistaken the body at the morgue or something. It doesn't matter. Will is alive and okay Dad." I choke out. "I'm at the hospital with Joyce and Jonathan... We are waiting for him to wake up."

"Wow! I am so happy to hear that Danny-bear! How about I come by in a bit? I'll bring something to eat too. I am sure everyone is in disbelief and shock; comfort food always helps in these situations." He appealed.

"Yeah.. okay. That would be great Dad… um, there is probably going to be a crowd here by the time you arrive, so, bring plenty, please. And, I want you to know I love you okay? See you soon." I end. He finishes by saying it back and promising to be here as soon as possible.

_It's been a long time since I said those three words to him.. so damn long_.

"What'd you're old man have to say about Will being found?" Hopper voices nearby.

"Uh, that he's happy mostly. Also something about bringing food.. that's my Dad for you. I bet he will bring ice cream or some other ridiculous comfort food." I chuckle, sitting down in the chair across from the Chief.

"Sounds like Bob hasn't changed a bit since the last time I seen him." He admits, pulling out his cigarettes and checking if he had any left before looking at me and deciding to put them away instead.

"Why change something good?" I say. He laughs opening his mouth, however getting interrupted.

"We're here!" A few recognizable voices shout from down the hall. The echoes of running shoes approach us. Dustin, Mike and Lucas all tumble around the corner simultaneously. Nancy and Steve come within sight a minute later. The Wheelers aren't far behind either.

"He's not up yet." I share with them.

"Oh… I guess now we wait…" Mike sighs sadly and moving to sit down. The other two following his lead.

"How does he look?" Nancy asks, coming to stand next to me.

I cleared my throat planning on lying but nothing comes out.

He_ doesn't look good… what if he doesn't wake up at all, _I thought as my heart sank to my stomach again and I could feel the pressure build up behind my eyes. I close them, managing to pull myself together, if only for the boys.

"He's here.. and alive… that's what's important." I get out, deciding to move and sit next to Dustin. I wanted to go back into the room with Will but I almost felt out of place.

_Even__ if I have always considered them my family, maybe 2 years really can change a lot._

"Danny-bear... I can use you for a pillow right?" Dustin asks me, catching my attention.

"Sure thing Curly Q." I say affectionately, pulling him towards me and getting as comfortable as we could snuggling from two separate chairs. He passes out in no time, drooling on my shoulder and in my hair. I rest my head back and count the small dots in the ceiling to keep the what ifs away.

I hear the Chief leave, probably going for a cigarette or two. The others settle down around the room as well. I'm not sure how long had passed, but the silence droned on for quite awhile.

The Chief soon returned and a few minutes later the sound of feet approaching the waiting room catches my attention. I lift my head to see the newcomer and find my Dad standing there with milkshakes and bags of food.

"Hey Dad." I whispered noticing the rest of my company in deep thought or sleeping_._

_It has been a long night_.

"Hi sweetheart. Looks like everyone is pretty tired huh?" He points out, placing all the food on the table. He nods at Hopper and smiles at Mrs.Wheeler before taking a seat across from me. He laughs when he notices my line of sight on a strawberry milkshake and picks it up, handing it to me.

"Thanks Dad." I smile, taking a sip.

**_Mmmmm_**, I sigh in contentment.

"I brought Joyce a coffee too... I think I'll see if she wants it. I'm sure after everything she has been through a warm drink will be nice; even if it's not much." He whispers to me, leaving the waiting room and heading for Will's room with the coffee. He lightly taps on the door and Joyce peaks out. I'm not sure what he says since he keeps his voice down but whatever it was made Joyce open the door and hug him.

_Oh Dad, you really do always know what to say_, I thought fondly watching him through the glass windows.

Steve takes the opportunity to move away from Mr. Wheeler to sit across from me and reaching for the food. I chuckle, making him look up at me and shrug, "I'm starving. Plus Mack's makes the best burgers in town. Hands down." He says taking a large bite.

"Not even a 12 foot tall monster with a gaping face-mouth could stop Steve 'The Hair' Harrington from loosing his appetite." I teased quietly for our ears only.

"Just makes me hungrier to be honest." He says, finishing off the burger and grabbing another one.

I roll my eyes at him before observing my Dad across the room again. He and Joyce talk quietly for a few minutes before they part ways. Joyce closes the door and Dad chooses to sit where Steve was previously, now that Mr. Wheeler is up. I assume they are talking about tonight's events as I hear hushed voices from them.

_I'm glad I don't have to lie to him directly; Mr. Wheeler will tell him what they know to be the truth. It's better that he doesn't know; safer_.

It's not long before Nancy snaps out of her thoughts too and nudges my arm, nodding at the food. She passes me a burger, then grabbing her own. I nod in appreciation. We continue to eat silently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boys or Mike in deep thought.

The door to Will's room opens half hour later as Jonathan steps out; a look of relief on his face. "He's up." He announced, quietly stepping into the waiting area.

I shake Dustin and Lucas awake and followed Mike once Dustin removed his head from my shoulder. The other two on our tails. "He's up!" Mike repeats opening the door to the room.

I hold it for the other two boys to enter and letting it go for Jonathan to catch and close behind us.

"Byers!!" Mike shouts running to Will for a hug. Dustin and Lucas hardly a second behind. Joyce tells them to be careful, but I doubt they heard it. They start telling him what happened in the past week and I try to pay attention but I can't. I take the scene in before me and realize how much I have missed this.

_Not this exactly_, I thought sarcastically referring to the hospital and shit show that went down; but the people, the atmosphere, the town... this place is home; even if it is now tainted with scary memories.

These people in this room are real… what we have done for Will in the past week is real…

_Would any of those assholes in the city do this for me? _I contemplated.

_Not__ a chance in __hell_. _How__ can it have been so long since I told my own Dad I loved him. What if he was the one who went missing? I have spent the past year and a half drinking, smoking and partying because my parents forced me away from my home.. they forced me away from this._

"Danny-bear?" Will says, catching my attention. I focus on him; his smile and the happiness rolling off him and the other three boys. I ignore how pale he is and all the wires atrached to him.

"Hey Will... long time huh?" I faltered.**_ I will not cry again,_** I order myself, keeping the tears at bay.

"I missed you." He chimes quietly and I can't help when the tears roll down my cheeks as I walk over and hug him gently for Joyce's sake.

"I missed you too." I whispered, squeezing him a little tighter. He laughs at my actions which cause him to have a coughing fit. I back off giving him some space and standing with Jonathan.

"It got me; The Demogorgon." he says shakily.

"We know. But it's okay, it's dead." Mike says. "We made a new friend and she stopped it… She saved us.. but she's gone now."

"Her names Eleven." Dustin chimed in.

"Like the number?" Will asks confused.

"We call her El for short. She's basically a wizard." Dustin divulges.

I see Nancy from the corner of my eye as she leaves the room. Jonathan does as well but he doesn't move to follow her.

_Should I?_ I wondered, following my gut instinct and running to catch up to her after a moment.

"Hey." I say, placing my hand on her shoulder. She turns around and I can see hurt across her face.

_She's thinking of __Barbara_.

I pull her into me for a hug. "I'm sorry Nancy. Whatever you need, I am here for you." I promise while stepping back.

_I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I want to be who I was before… Maybe starting with Nancy is a good way to find that again._

She smiles and nods. "Thank you Danielle.. I think... I think I just need some time." She confesses before disappearing down the hall.

_I'll have to wait for her to come to me and talk then. _

I rejoin the celebration in Will's room and we all end up spending more time then we should of until Joyce finally kicked us out to let Will rest.

I stayed in Hawkins at my great grandmothers until Will was released a nearly a month later. I spent most of my time helping clean up and fix the Byers residence with the others. Once it was done it was like the past few weeks didn't even happen. I think Will was more then glad to be home.

_Now if only I could stay here instead of return to Indianapolis. How great would that be_, I sighed, watching the town disappear in the rear view mirror.


	12. Chapter 10 MADMAX

Tuesday, October 30th 1984.

For some strange reason, Billy didn't turn up at school yesterday.

_Maybe he lied about being in high school… he could of been college student passing by,_ I contemplate as I split apart from Jonathan, who.drove me to school this morning with Will.

_I guess it's better if he did lie; I don't need anyone getting wind of what happened Saturday evening_.

The entire first hour of class is spent working on a practice mid term and preparing for the real thing in a few weeks. Steve and I only end up getting through half of it, deciding to spend the last half hour of class messing around.

"So what'd you do this weekend?" He wonders drawing an angry stick figure on my answer sheet.

"Not much… went to the city, got a flat, had a heart to heart with Chief Hopper.. all in all, pretty uneventful I'd say." I reveal sarcastically.

"Last time I checked, uneventful meant boring… you went to the city and hung out with the Chief of Police too? How is that boring?" Steve asks.

I shrug while adding onto his stick figure doodles. "I've had way more interesting weekends, so…" I explain half-heartedly wanting to drop the subject. "So, what'd you do? Hang out with Nancy?"

"Yeah, pretty much… man am I that predictable?" He wonders.

"Do you want me to answer that with the truth?" I ask in a dry tone.

Steve sighs dropping his head back. "Oh well… I had a good run while it lasted. Guess I'll just accept it and be lame for the rest of my life."

"You've always been lame, Steve. You're just noticing this now?" I tease, nudging his arm.

He chuckles lifting his head mock glaring at me. "It takes one to know one." He points out.

"Touché." I note with a wink. He rolls his eyes before dropping his head back again and closing them.

The rest of the class passed by in comfortable silence. We end up being let out before the bell, so Steve and I head to science. We decide to wait outside near Nancy's and Jonathan's lockers since it's all in the same hallway. I watch as he casually leans on the wall, wearing the pair of sunglasses he bought for his Halloween costume. I roll my eyes looking away.

_He pulls them off so damn well_.

I glower and feel guilty.

_He's Nancy's boyfriend,_ I remind myself while pushing away from the wall, strolling over to the water fountain and take out my bottle to fill it up. Distracting myself from the feelings. As the water rises, the bell finally rings so I finish filling it, taking a drink and sealing it before tucking it away in my bag as I turn the corner for class.

Unexpectedly, I barely dodge running into Steve and Nancy kissing; my face dropping at the sight.

Unfortunately, Nancy opens her eyes and sees my expression, faltering and pulling away from Steve. She hesitates and seems to remember something, looking over her shoulder to see Jonathan disappears down the hall. Her expression drops now as she returns her gaze to mine and furrows her brows in thought.

"Damn guys, get a room." I tease, stepping around them and hoping Nancy doesn't read into anything. "No one wants to see all your gooey shit." I mumble to myself, entering class and sitting in my designated spot. It passes quickly and quietly considering I'm at a table alone. It sucks, though it allows me the time to do whatever work was set out and never having to worry about bringing work home. Still, I was glad when the bell rang signaling lunch hour.

Steve and I get to our lockers together, finding Nancy and Jonathan already waiting for us. "Hey!" I smile in greeting, unlocking my locker and shoving all my stuff in it.

_I'll deal with that later, I'm starving_.

I hurried up shutting it ensuring nothing would fall out.

"How was class?" Nancy asks us as Steve finished putting his things away too. When he's done he then wraps his arm around Nancy's shoulders and kisses the side of her head in the process.

"Eh, learned some stuff, did some work.. you know, same old thing." He informs her leading us in the direction of the cafeteria.

Jonathan and I trail behind, following them into the lineup. "What about you two? How was English?" I wondered while leaning over to see the options for lunch.

"You know, we learned some stuff, did some work…" Jonathan starts, repeating Steve's previous answer.

_Smartass._

"We did get a new student… Billy Hargrove." Nancy shares. My face drops knowing it has to be the same Billy from Saturday.

"Oh yeah, that guy we seen pull in this morning… drives the blue Camaro right?" Steve recalls.

_Fuck, it is him_.

"Yep, that's him." Nancy nods.

"Speaking of…" Jonathan murmurs. I glance over my shoulder to see Billy and a few other guys get in line after a few students behind us.

_Shit, I need to get out of here... maybe I just casually hide behind Jonathan and once we're sitting down, I can shield myself from view until I get a clear path to the exit. Completely __possible_.

I convince myself, while grabbing a tray and some food. The entire time, I strategically place myself in between Steve and Jonathan as Nancy leads the way to our usual table. I sit down with my back facing the line up and hunch to avoid catching Billy's eye.

"Are you okay Danny?" Nancy asks, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

"What? Yeah, of course. Ha-ha…" I laugh a bit nervously before stuffing some carrots in my mouth to avoid answering more questions.

She raises her eyebrow before looking at Jonathan, wondering if he knew the reason for my strange behavior….

_Or rather, stranger behavior?_

He shrugs not knowing either. Steve oblivious about it in the first place as we eat in silence for another minute. As I take a drink of juice, I watch Nancy's expression change from relaxed, to curious. It's my turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion, as her eyes follow something over my shoulder.

Suddenly, I feel a breath of hot air near my ear, catching a whiff of cologne and cigarettes. **_Oh_****_ no_**, biting my lip anxiously. _So much for my plan,_ I sigh closing my eyes.

"Danielle… I was wondering when we would cross paths." Billy remarks in a raspy tone as he pulls out the chair to my left, and sitting tight against me. I licked my lips about to reply, hesitating when catching Steve's look of confusion.

_Play it off, avoid the topic of Saturday night_.

Taking a deep breath I turn to Billy and furrow my brows in fake thought momentarily. Playing it as if I just recognized him. "Oh, uh, Bobby right?" I can't help but smile sharply. His face drops for a second until he chuckles, his eyes full of fire.

_He's going to say something dirty, I just know it,_ I glare.

"It's Billy... but I can understand the confusion. We never did do much talking during our brief encounter." He drawls, smirking down at me.

_Damn height differences_, I complain mentally.

"Encounter? You've met before?" Steve asks, catching Billy's attention for the first time since he joined us.

"We have… she never mentioned me, huh? I'm devastated." He says. "I guess I could tell you three the story; you all seem like good friends." He goes on.

_Shit_.

"How about we keep what happened between us, Billy." I suggest sternly, making him roll his head around slowly to observe me again.

_I'd be blind if I didn't notice how good looking he is... the affect he has on people._

"Between us? So you're not a kiss and tell kind if girl huh?" he purs. "I suppose that's alright Danielle. I don't mind keeping the things that happen between us a secret. In fact, it just makes the whole thing better." He grins.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends, sweetheart." He says smugly.

I _should just hit him; end this here, so it doesn't get out of hand…_

I look up at Nancy and Steve's stunned faces and then glanced at Jonathan, who looks uncomfortable.

_If I hit him, he'll probably get mad and spread some crap around the school making it look like I hit him to shut him up… so I'll have to explain what happened anyway,_ I conclude, before clearing my throat.

"Steve, Nancy, Jonathan." I say pointing at them in turn. "Uhh, this is Billy… a friend." I finish dryly.

"Any friends of Danielle's' are friends of mine." He states putting his arm around me. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I have a few things to do before class. It was a pleasure meeting you all." He continues while tugging me towards him and kissing me on the side of my mouth. I'm caught off guard once again, unable to stop him from doing that.

_I'm going to have to kill him, _I thought, as the amused expression on his face irked me.

_How to get away with it though,_ I consider the different options while he pushes away from the table, finally letting me go. He stands up, looking down at me, "I'll see you around, Danielle."

_Yup_**_, he's going go have to die,_** I decide while watching him leave the cafeteria.

Sighing, I close my eyes and lay my forehead down on the table.

_I bet everyone present right now is looking at me. Maybe, instead of killing him, I'll just jump in front his car or something. A quick death for me, jail time for him.. win, win… or, should I say lose, lose.. at least we both go down. Me, for being an idiot in the first place. Especially since I told Dad I was done with guys like Billy. Whom should go down for threatening to spew our business in the first place. Besides, it'll also save the next girl from so much trouble_, I tell myself, calculating how fast I would need to be hit at to die.

"Danielle?" I hear Nancy call.

"Hmm?" I hummed still avoiding any kind of confrontation by keeping my head down and eyes closed.

"You going to tell us what that was about?" She says casually, but I could tell they all wanted to know.

"Not here and now. It's complicated and stupid. Let's just finish lunch and get the hell out of here." I say sitting up and taking a bite of my sandwich to occupy myself. I glance up to see Carol, Patty and Mary-Ann, giving me dirty looks over Nancy's shoulder.

Immaturely, I open my mouth and show them my chewed up food. I laugh when they all scoff simultaneously and turn away to bad mouth me.

_As__ usual_.

The others at my table laugh too. Instead of answering bitterness with worst, I rather do something ridiculous or make a joke; it breaks the tension and laughing about it is better than getting upset. It's something my Dad pointed out to me when I was getting bullied a few years back.

_It's easier said than done, but with practice I mastered it._

I finish off my food and wait for the others. Steve is the last to finish, but the moment he does I'm already up and out of my seat. They follow my lead out of the cafeteria on my heels. I don't give any of them a chance to question me while quickly heading towards the locker rooms for P.E.

"See you later Jonathan!" I waved, turning down the hall and out of their sight. I speed up a bit more, wanting to avoid Steve and Nancy together..

Nancy_ I could tell the truth to… but, Steve? Not a chance_.

Pushing the door open and heading to my gym locker, I enter the combination as Nancy joins me.

"Wow, you really can move fast when motivated." She acknowledges, referring to my quick disappearing act.

"Yeah well, I already had the entire cafeteria population staring at me like I grown two heads… I don't need the three of you doing it as well." I point out, raising my eyebrow at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry about that.. it was just unexpected." she admits. "Plus, he made it sound as if you two were doing something dirty." She chuckles at the thought, and enters her combination.

"Well…" I hesitate slowly changing out of my clothes. She looks at me curiously, waiting for me to go on. "Nothing much happened.. but something would have if the Chief hadn't caught us in time." I shared slipping my shorts on.

Her eyes nearly pop out of her head in shock. "Hopper caught you guys about to have sex?" She nearly shouts, flabbergasted.

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think the **entire** school heard you." I snap sarcastically.

She flinches, "sorry."

"Yes. The Chief caught Billy and I in the front seat of his Camaro half naked." I share. "I was just using Billy as a means to bury some feelings, okay? It was stupid, and heartless and I already had a chat about it with Hopper." Shrugging. "So please, don't feel the need to lecture me. I plan on staying away from him here on out. I swear."

"Right…" she hesitates. "Half naked?"

"Another minute later and I'd be moving away to avoid Hopper for the rest of my life." I confess. She bursts out laughing and I can't help but join her. It takes a few minutes for us to settle down and finish changing before making our way out to the gym. The bell wouldn't ring for another 5 minute, but we wanted to avoid the other girls who'd be getting changed soon.

When we enter we find a few guys, Steve and Billy included, playing basketball already. The two of us being the first girls, besides Robin B, another student in some of my classes. Our teacher waves us over telling us to set up the volleyball nets on the right side of the court and end up spending the class playing a few games. I made sure to avoid having to serve the ball.

_I suck at it severely._

I also couldn't focus after catching Billy's constant looks and some of the things he was saying to Steve. I narrowly avoided a spiked ball to the face twice, only by a millisecond, thanks to Nancy.

_I owe her a milkshake_, I note to myself.

P.E ended up passing by too fast. I don't want to sit alone with Steve in Math.

_He's going to ask me about Billy and if I lie to him, he will find out considering Nancy is his girlfriend and they will most definitely talk about it later_.

I stand in the school showers letting the hot water roll off of me_._

_I can just come clean about it. woMAN up. Friends__ don't lie afterall, _I tell myself shutting off the tap and wrapping a towel around me.

As I'm getting dressed I hear a few comments about my body and hear Billy's name mentioned from Carol and her bitches in the corner. I learnt to ignore them along time ago, choosing to finish getting dressed and leave non-chalant after telling Nancy I'd see her later.

I'm the first in Math, sitting at the usual table and looking out the window. I can't stop thinking about the look Billy gave me in gym. It was predatory and seductive at the same time.

_He wants more_._ I'm not going to give it to him. There are tons of other girls around; he can screw around with them. _

I fumed in thought, tapping my fingers on the desk and glaring.

_I can't believe I brought this on with my stupidity.. all because of my feelings for Steve. Here Nancy is, saving me from getting spiked in the face with volleyballs, and here I am, returning the favor by crushing on her boyfriend. It's so damn wrong_.

I scold myself as the chair beside me scrapes against the flooring, signaling Steve's arrival. He turned up early too, second in class. "So, you and the new kid, huh?" He jumps right into it. "You're aware he's an ass, right?"

I snort. "You're aware you use to be too, right?" I remark smartly.

His face falls momentarily. Then he regains his train of thought, clearing his throat. "Good point… but, come on… I was nowhere near as bad as that guy." He defends.

"You hardly know him." I point out.

"Yeah, well, if you would of heard some of the things he was saying about you in your gym clothes, you'd understand." He says.

I pause, biting my lip in thought.

_Honesty_, I tell myself.

"You're right… he is an ass, and I know that." Sighing in surrender.

"Truthfully, there is nothing going on between us.. After my tire blew returning to town Saturday evening, Billy is the one who picked me up. He was sweet talking me on the ride home and the next thing I know we're pulled over on the curb, kissing in the front seat." I share, fiddling with the strap of my bag laying on the desk.

"The opportunity to use him as a way to get over my feelings for someone else beat out my common sense."

_As__ usual._

"Anyway, the Chief ended up making an appearance and gave me a ride home. That's pretty much it." I inform him, knowing if I didn't say it all at once I'd chicken out.

He raises his eyebrows taking everything I said in. "Hopper caught the two of you?" He chokes, perking his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Yep. It was awkward and hilarious all at the same time. Either way, he has great timing. The moment I stepped out of Billy's Camaro, I was relieved."

He nods, a look of curiosity crosses his face. I squint in observation, wondering what he could be thinking. "So, who's this person you have feelings for? And why am I just finding out now? We talk about everything during class and you haven't mentioned anyone… it's not Jonathan is it?" He questions abruptly.

"First of all, how many times am I going to have to say there will never be anything between Jonathan and I." Rolling my eyes at him.

"Secondly, I don't think you need to know who I like, that's something I'd tell him… or Nancy now, I guess. Lastly, I haven't even told **anyone** about these feelings because I don't want them in the first place. Which is exactly why I jumped into something so thoughtless the other night." I reveal, ending in a whisper as students started showing up as the bell rings.

"Okay, okay. I just thought that maybe I could help you with it…" he suggests. "I'm pretty good at dating and that kind of stuff… it could be a thank you or whatever, for helping me out with the school work and all that.. if you wanted, of course." He offers with a shrug.

"Um, I rather just bury it all until graduation and then disappear to college. So thanks, but no thanks." I tell him and facing the front where the teacher now stands. I notice Steve hesitate in my perifiels, but following my actions and paying attention instead of adding anything.

Throughout the hour, I catch him glancing at me with a strange look and turning away every time I tried to meet his eyes. I'm not afraid to admit it made me nervous.

_Hopefully he isn't connecting the dots and realizing he's the one I have feelings for, _I stressed the entirety of class. _Then again, he's never been good at noticing this stuff so it's highly unlikely_.

For the first time since school started, we're let out without homework. We all cheered while exiting and heading for our lockers to put our stuff away and grab whatever we planned on bringing home for the night.

"I'm going to go find Nance, you coming?" He asks nodding in the direction of her locker.

"Nah.. I'm going to wait for Jonathan in the parking lot. We came together since we're having a movie night at his place with our parents later. I'm looking forward to it." Grinning at the thought of Joyce and my Dads relationship. "I love seeing Joyce and my Dad all curled up on the couch together and laughing... it's too cute to handle." Beaming now.

"You know, I think it's really great that you care so much about their happiness." he says. "Your Dad is lucky to have you. Not many people our age would give a damn about their parents relationships." Steve remarks sweetly, walking away backwards and giving me a wave.

I blush, "yeah well, I'm one a kind."

"I don't doubt it." He laughs before turning the corner and disappearing.

In a matter of minutes, I'm outside of the school and sitting on the hood of Jonathan's car. I lay back and enjoy watching the clouds lazily.

Somehow I managed to doze off by the time I hear Jonathan arrive. "Where's your boyfriend?" the car owner mentions, opening the door and waking me from my half nap.

"Ugh.." I groaned, sliding off the car and landing on my feet. "Please don't spread that around. He's not and he never will be. So let's leave it at that." I say getting into the passenger side. "Did Nancy tell you what happened or should I?" I trail off while rolling down the window.

"She mentioned something about being caught in a jeopardizing position by Hopper... did he tell your Dad?"

"No, thank God… I don't need Dad thinking I'm falling into old habits." I confide. "Will has an appointment today, right?" I wondered, changing the subject.

"Yeah… he had another episode last night. I didn't want to say anything about it this morning with him in the car, but I'm worried Danny… he hasn't recovered fully from last year..." His worried voice emmerging.

I reach out, placing my hand on his shoulder. "We just have to be here for him Jon… time heals most wounds.. we both know that by now, right?" I reassure him, reaching for his hand and holding it.

He nods a few times, gathering his bearings and jamming the keys into the ignition. "I guess we should go pick out as few movies for tonight, huh." He supposed.

"Yep. Nothing scary though, you know my Dad." I roll my eyes fondly.

"Right… Will isn't a big fan of too scary... at least, not anymore." He murmurs, reversing and exiting the parking lot. He turns in the direction of the Family Video.

"I hope that they can give your Mom some good news for once." I mutter, letting the silence take over.

We arrived at the video store a few minutes later, parking and venturing inside. We split up searching around for viable movie options until meeting back up at the front.

Jonathan holds up Mr. Mom, Rocky and a New Hope. I show him Grease, which earns a eye roll from him, Raiders of the Lost Ark and the Empire Strikes Back. I smile at his choices and taking them from his hands to plac on the counter.

"Hey Danielle, Jonathan." Keith greets us. He graduated this past year. Now he works two or three different jobs around town. The arcade being another I know of for sure.

"Hey Keith. How's it going?" I smile, pulling out my wallet and grabbing cash to pay the amount owed.

"Eh. Better, now that you made an appearance." He reports, bagging the movies for me and returning my change.

"Is that so?" I grinned. "We have time to talk about The Terminator. J and I don't have to be anywhere quite yet." glancing at the time and hopping up to sit on the counter.

Currently, it's just the three of us in the store, so I figured no big deal.

_Plus, this isn't the first time since I've moved back, that I get caught up in conversation with Keith about movies. The both of us having a huge appreciation for film._

"What? You seen it already? It just came out on Friday!!" He groans, exasperated.

"I couldn't resist." I giggle. "I was in the city on the weekend, and I passed by the theater while shopping… IT WAS AMAZING, Keith. I am not going to say anything and ruin it, obviously, but **holy shit.**" I finish as Jonathan shakes his head at my antics.

"Dammit… I was going to ask if you wanted to see it with me this weekend…" Keith mutters, sounding disappointed.

"Oh.. well I'm down to see it again. I have a college interview, slash meet and greet early Saturday morning in the city, so, I won't be back until later that afternoon.. How about the evening instead?" I offer.

"What? Really? Uh, I can pick you up or meet you there?" He blurts in a rush.

"Let's meet there. 8 good?" I nod, jumping off the counter, ready to leave.

_I can tell Jonathan was hoping to get out of here and go home sooner then later._

"Yes. I won't be late." He promises with a goofy expression.

Okay_, don't know what that's about_, I muse, giving a nod and waving goodbye as Jonathan holds the door open for me.

"So... Billy to Keith now?" Jonathan quipped, entering his car.

I stumble, getting into the car after him, shocked at his words. "What?"

"You just agreed to go out with Keith... after everything that happened with Billy today." He points out. "Oh, and on top of that, you don't even like either of them. You're still crazy about Steve."

"Wait! I never.. the Keith thing isn't..."

_I'm__ an idiot_.

"Dammit!! I didn't think he meant as a date. How can I be so stupid?" I murmur, laying my head back as Jonathan drive us to his house.

_I'm not going to argue about the other points that he made, they were in fact correct. I've accepted it._

"Any idea how you're going to deal with the worst part of it all... Billy." he says.

"Frankly, I'm just going to tell him to piss off the next time he tries to pull something like he did today. You guys know the truth about what happened, so that's all that really matters." I shrug. "I'm not worried about what the other students think about me anymore.. I am who I am; a dweeb, a freak, a nerd… it's about time I embrace it."

"I couldn't agree more. At least we're freaks together." He says with a smile.

"Forever, bro." I wink, unbuckling myself as we pull up to his house. He rolls his eyes at my joke, opening the door and getting out.

We spend the next hour hanging out until Joyce and Will arrive home. Will not wanting to talk about the appointment goes to his room after greeting us. Joyce starts on dinner so I offer to help, however she forces me to relax instead. Jonathan asks his Mom in a low voice about the appointment and she informs us about everything.

Before Jonathan and I can say anything, the front door opens and my Dad pokes his head in. "Knock, knock." He jokes knocking on the already opened door.

I force a laugh and saunter over. "Hey Dad. How was work? Hope you had a good day." I say, hugging him.

He raises an eyebrow, glancing at Joyce and Jonathan. "Did I interrupt something?" He asks unsure.

"Uhh, just that Danny agreed to go on a date with someone on Saturday." Jonathan throws out, grasping at the first thing popping to mind.

_It just had to be about me_, I sigh in irritation.

My Dad turns back to me, surprised, yet smiling. "That's great Danny-bear. What's his name? Have I met him? He's nothing like Caleb, is he?" He quizzed.

"What? Of course not, Dad. I told you I was done with guys like him." I remind him. "Besides, Jonathan has got it wrong. Keith and I are just friends, it's not a date."

"Oh. Well then, I hope that this **none** date goes well sweetie!" He declares kissing me on the cheek, and then strolling over to Joyce to hand her a small bouquet of flowers with a short kiss afterwards.

_Bless my heart_, I thought, noticing the blush colored her cheeks and her smile widened.

"You coming?" Jonathan mumbles beside me, nodding towards the bedrooms.

"Yeah, right behind you." Giving him a push to take the lead. I follow behind and enter Will's room after him.

"Hey Bud, didn't know what'd you like so we got a variety." Jonathan offers, showing Will the handful of movies we rented.

"It's your pick." I point out, moving to stand next to him.

"Whatever you want." He shrugs as he continues to draw.

Jonathan sits on the bed, glancing at me. I bite my lip and shrug too. He returns his gaze to Will. "What are you working on?" He asks, leaning over to get a look at his sketch. "Zombie-boy… who's Zombie-boy?" Jonathan prods. I step closer, eyeing the drawing and furrowing my brows.

_It looks an awful lot like him_... _Art is his way to deal with anything that's ever effected him.. someone must have made a comment or joke about his 'death' last year_.

My suspicions are right as he tells us the drawing is of him. "Did someone call you that?" Jonathan asks with a slightly angry tone. Will unable to look at him, keeps his eyes down. "Hey. You can talk to me. You know that, right? Whatever happened.. come on, Will… talk to us." Jonathan reassures him, trying to get him to make eye contact.

"Stop treating me like that." Will snaps. Jonathan sits back giving Will some space while I keep still, not wanting to interrupt him from expressing himself.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like everyone else does. Like there's something wrong with me." He accuses.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan stammered.

"Mom, Dustin, Lucas. Everyone. They all treat me like I'm going to break. Like I'm a baby. Like I can't handle things on my own." He says. "It doesn't help; it just makes me feel like more of a freak."

"You're not a freak." Jonathan tells him.

"Yeah I am. I am." He states.

The older Byers boy pauses, but only for a moment. "You know what. You're right. You are a freak." He agrees, locking eyes with me, then returning them to Will again.

_That's right, time to accept it_.

"What?" Will stutters.

"I'm serious. You're a freak. But what? Do you want to be normal? Do you want to be just like everyone else? Being a freak is the best. I'm a freak." Jon confesses to his little brother.

"Is that why you don't have any friends?" Will wonders. "Danny doesn't count."

"I have friends, besides Danny, Will." the older brother rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"Then why are you always hanging around with me?" the younger one asked confused.

"Because, you're my best friend, all right? I would rather be friends with Zombie-boy than with a boring nobody. Okay?" Jonathan says. "It's like, who would you rather be friends with; Bowie or Kenny Rogers?"

"Ugh." Will groaned, making me snicker.

"Exactly, it's no contest. The thing is, nobody normal ever accomplished anything meaningful in this world. You got it?" He imparts to his sibling. Will nods in understanding.

"Also, some people like Kenny Roger's." I point out, referring to my Dad.

"Kenny Rogers? I love Kenny Rogers!" _Speak of the Devil. _Dad appears in the doorway behind me. The three of us look at each other and break out into laughter. "What's so funny?" The older man chuckles, slightly confused. We laugh a bit harder.

I wave it off, "nothing Dad."

He shrugs, reaching for the movie choices. "Mr. Mom? Perfect!" He cheers, deciding the movie for us and heading back to the living room.

"My Dad for you, folks. The biggest freak of them all." I wink at the boys and nod for them to follow me. "In fact, we are probably considered one big freak family by now. Ohhh, let's put that on our Christmas cards." I suggest, earning laughs and agreements to the ridiculous idea.

We join our parents in the living room, Joyce and my Dad sitting on the couch together, leaving Will and I together on the loveseat, with Jonathan on the recliner. We enjoy the night together, occasionally laughing at some scenes in the movie.

The phone rings randomly through, making us all jump in surprise, and letting it ring on,bchoosing to continue our movie.

Oddly, after that I felt as though it set everything on edge for the rest of the night. The feeling of unease stayed with me, even after I got home and went to bed.

_Something wicked this way comes_.


	13. Chapter 11 Trick or Treat, Freak

Wednesday October 31st, 1984.

Halloween day.

My all time favorite day of the year. Screw Christmas, Independence day, and Easter. Hell, my birthday doesn't even compare to Halloween_. _It is the greatest day of the year. Candy, first of all. Scary movies, decorations, pranks and COSTUMES too.

_I guess if you're a teenager, the aspect of dressing up and partying is appealing too._

Which is exactly what most of the high school students will be doing tonight. Getting 'sheet faced', according to the flyer.

_I haven't decided if I will be joining in, but I've convinced Jonathan to go… after trick or treating with the boys of course__._

As a Halloween lover, I decided to dress up first thing in the morning and drive over to the Byers an hour before school. I put a few hot rollers in my hair overnight to pull off the full Sandy look, so Joyce is taking them out and fixing it for me.

We're currently in the living room, as she finishes off with the hairspray, when we both hear a door open in the hallway. Jonathan appearing in his pajamas moments later. "Morning sunshine." I beamed.

"It's way to early in the morning to be dealing with you." He mutters, walking to the kitchen and finding a coffee for him; I stopped at Mack's this morning.

"Awe, stop it, you're making me blush." I joke, snickering at his glower.

"Good morning Hun. Since you're there, do you mind starting the stove for eggs? I'll start on breakfast right away." Joyce chimes, fixing one last curl and giving me small smile. "Just like Olivia Newton John." She winks, giving me a thumbs up and moving on to food preparation.

Jonathan finally greets his mom and hands her a coffee too. When he returns his sight to me, he finally notices my attire, and groans. "You're actually going to wear that to school? You know you're going to be the only one dressed up… it's going to draw a lot of attention." He points out.

Smiling slowly, "well… technically I won't be the only one dressed up…" I say, hopping off the chair and walking over to the couch to grab the bag I left there when I arrived this morning. Tossing it to him. "For you." I mock curtsey.

"Is there even a point in fighting this?" He sighs fumbling the bag and pulling out the Black T-Bird leather jacket I brought for him. He hangs it over a chair with an eye roll and continues his coffee.

"Nope. Also, please, don't misplace that… I'm want to keep it as a memento." I say. "Maybe pass it onto mine and Keith's future children." I joked, causing Jonathan to choke mid drink.

"I bet they will be the cutest babies ever born." He adds.

"Any babies that come from me are going to be hella cute, no matter who they're with." I sass.

"Sweetie, you're a little too young to be talking about having babies." Joyce voices, placing some toast in the toaster. "Speaking of… I should go wake Will… not that he's a baby, obviously.. Just that he will always be my baby." She clarified, heading to his room.

"I bet she calls you her baby too when you're not around." I quip and making myself useful by setting the table.

He shrugs unfazed. "Your Dad calls you Danny-bear all the time, no matter where you're at. I'm like 90% sure that your professors at college will know the nickname on the first day." He reckons.

It's my turn to shrug, "maybe I'll get a hot professor who uses it when we're alone." I suggest, raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Even if you did get lucky with that, you and I both know that your unresolved feelings for Steve will get in the way." He snorts.

Before I have the chance to reply, Joyce comes around the corner shouting Jonathan's name.

"Yeah?" her older son says.

"Where's Will?" She asks, distress evident in her voice and on her face.

"He's not in his room?" Jonathan worries.

"No." She replies, disappearing again. Jonathan and I make eye contact before rushing to follow.

"-peeing…" Wills voice echoes in the bathroom ahead of us, causing us to halt and immediately return to our previous tasks.

Dammit_ Joyce, almost gave me a heart __attack_.

I breathe, closing my eyes and urging my heart rate to slow down. I peek at Jonathan to see he's a bit pale too, color slowly returning to his face.

"Danny!" Will calls, catching my attention.

"Hey Ghostbuster, you ready for 50 sugar rushes or what?" I grinned, setting the toast on the table with the jam and peanut butter. "Oh, I brought you a hot chocolate from Mack's by the way, it's on the counter." I inform him, giving him a kiss on the head and hug in greeting.

"Thanks… you look awesome by the way. Did you bring the jacket for Jonathan?" He asks, glancing around. When he spots it on the chair he smiles widely. "You are finally going to wear a costume! I don't remember the last time you did." he says to his brother.

"It's just the jacket… so I'm not really dressing up." Jonathan comments, joining us at the table to eat and handing his brother the warm drink from Mack's.

Once Joyce sits down, we all chatter casually and enjoying the time we had left until leaving for school. My Dad unfortunately couldn't join us; he had an early shipment at RadioShack this morning so he was up and gone before 6 am.

_He's__ the only piece missing from an otherwise perfect morning_.

At 8:10 a.m., Will leaves, taking his bike to school. Jonathan and I follow a few minutes later in the car as I leave mine parked at the Byers; planning on returning after school anyway.

I make sure that Joyce gets a photo of the two of us in our costumes after Jonathan took some of Will.

_I want__ to have something embarrassing to show his future lady love… or Nancy__, __who could very well be that,_ I mused as we pulled into a parking spot at school.

"You ready Danny?" I badly joke at my friend. He rolls his eyes and opens the door.

"It's not me I'm worried about. The moment you step out of this car, you're going to be the center of attention.. you hate being in that position D." He reminds me. "I mean, sure… Steve is going to think you look great... like every other guy in the school will, Billy included too. You still plan on telling him to piss off?" He wonders, staying in car still. I look away knowing he's right.

_I can't believe that once again, I didn't think this through_.

"Shit. All I wanted to do was follow through on something I said years ago.. how can it potentially lead to this much trouble?" I groan, exasperated.

"That's Hawkins for you." Jonathan mutters sarcastically while finally exiting the car and shutting the door.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I grab the door latch. "Fuck it." I growl, getting out. "I am not going to let the likes of Billy Hargrove, or any other horny teenage guy ruin this for me. I spent far too much money on these pants to throw in now." I state, standing tall.

Jonathan chuckles. "That's the spirit. Oh, and heads up." he says nodding to something out of my view. "Your long time crush and his girlfriend are coming this way."

I peek over the car to see Nancy and Steve approaching, holding hands of course. I turn back raising a brow at Jonathan. "You mean your crush and her boyfriend are coming this way, right?" A smug expression on my face.

"You're the worst." He glowers as Nancy and Steve stop by the hatch.

"Hey, nice jacket." Steve grins at him.

_Jonathan __does look__ fantastic in the T-Bird black_.

"This is nothing." He laughs, motioning to me still hidden from sight.

Nancy steps forward getting a look at my outfit. "Oh my God! You actually wore it to school." she gasps. "You do realize you're going to be asked out by every single guy in class today, right?" She points out.

Steve looks around his girlfriend to me. "Holy shit." He blurts. "You uh.. you look, wow." He stammers out. "I mean, uh.. you definitely got the look right." He finished, looking away nervously and messing with his hair.

"See what I mean? He is right though… you look **wow**." She repeats, teasing Steve.

"That's probably the highest compliment I've ever been paid. Oh you two, stop before I start to blush." I drawl, fanning myself as a joke.

**Vrrrrrrrm**-

The easily, recognizable blue Camaro that belongs to Billy Hargrove comes within sight. The four of us go silent as we watch him turn into the lot and parking. A small red head hopping out of the car and throwing down her skateboard to ride it towards the Junior High.

_His sister_, I assume.

"I'm sure he's going to have something to say about your costume Danny." Nancy says, returning my attention to her.

"I'm sure it won't be 'wow' either." Jonathan snickers, making Steve groan and Nancy giggle.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out…" I remarked, closing the door to the car that I've been half hidden behind it for the past 5 minutes.

_How did Sandy make it look so easy?_

Gathering the balls of steel I would need to walk the school in this costume all day, I smooth out any wrinkles in my attire. "I'm going to have to deal with him at some point today. I might as well get it over with now.." I decided. "This way the teachers can't report back to my Dad... Any bets on what he's going to say?" I asked my friends, squaring my shoulders and shaking off the nerves.

"Probably something along the lines of 'let's ditch and drive out to Smash Point.'" Steve hazards a guess.

Smash Point is as small clearing overlooking the quarry. It's where teenagers go to hook up, hence where the name came from.

"Steve's probably right… that's exactly the kind of place guys like Billy Hargrove, takes girls." Nancy agrees, eyeing Billy. I follow her train of sight to him; he's leaning on the hood of his Camaro, alone and smoking a cigarette.

_Bite__ the bullet Danny_. _He's alone. Now is the perfect time to clear a few things up_.

I walk away from the others and over towards Billy. He doesn't notice me approach, his eyes shut in thought or something of the sorts.

"Hargrove." I call, catching his attention.

He swivels to look at me, eyes widening for a second and slowly dropping them down to check me out. "Danielle… I got to say I'm liking the get-up." He pushes himself off his car and taking another drag of his smoke. "The movie has nothing on you though." His tone flirtatious. "We should get out of here and pick things up where we left off… I heard about a great spot." I can't help but snort.

_Steve nailed that directly on the head_.

Clearing my throat, "look Billy, I'm not interested. Not in you, not in having sex with you and not in your badboy shit. Alright?" I state. "Saturday was a lapse in judgement, so I'm sorry I led you on, but that's as far as it can ever go."

For some reason, instead of getting angry like I expected, he slowly grins. _Shit_. "Is that so?" He drawls. I glare knowing that whatever he's going to say next won't be good. "I think you're lying."

"Lying? I'm not lying Billy." I scoff. "Either settle with us being just friends or leave me alone." I ordered, stepping closer to him threateningly.

"Oh Danielle.. you are though; to yourself especially." He says smugly. "You say you're not into my badboy shit, yet here you are. Do you want to know why?" He asks rhetorically before continuing. "It's because on the inside, you're the same as me Danny. I seen it the moment I laid eyes on you… so I'll tell you what, when **she's** ready to come out and play, I'll be waiting." He promises, hovering a few inches away from me.

I nibble on my lip anxiously, pondering his words. "Right..." I step back from him, finally feeling like I could breathe again. "I'll see you around." Now moving towards the school where Jonathan, Nancy and Steve hovered a few yards ahead, waiting for me.

"Mmm, sure thing **sweetheart**." He says with a look of satisfaction. I want to kick him in the balls, but I refrain. Doing that would just prove to him that I do have a inner bad girl.

_Something I don't want broadcasted around school_.

I came back to Hawkins planning to leave that side of me behind. The hazy memories during the many months I spent rebelling, are still too fresh and screwed up to revisit. If I even think about crossing that threshold again, I might fall into old habits…

_I can't__ put my Dad through that hell again, I promised him.. and we don't break promises_.

"Well, looks like you were right Steve. Billy asked to ditch and offered to take me someplace he recently heard about. 90% sure he was referring to Smash Point." I reveal as I catch up to them.

"Figures... no creativity whatsoever." He comments, rolling his eyes.

"Right? So lame." I agreed, entering the school with my friends. "Next guy who asks me out better offer up something new and exciting. Like skydiving or the Kamasutra." I quip, stopping at the T- intersection where we'd split up going to our lockers.

"Danny!" Nancy squeaks, blushing faintly.

"The what?" Steve asks looking back and forth between us.

"I'm going to go now…" Jonathan mumbles scooting by quickly.

"Uhh, Jonathan wait.." Nancy urged before turning back to Steve. "Ask Danny; I'm sure she will love explaining it to you." She says, turning to me. "Enjoy. See you guys at lunch." Ending the conversation as she joins Jonathan and they disappear down the hallway.

_That was odd_.

"Is she mad at you or something?" I asked, catching Steve's expression of disappointment as we walked together.

"I'm not sure.. I don't think so.. at least I haven't given her a reason to be mad... I think anyway." He trails off, fumbling with his locker combination.

"She could just be having an off day." I shrug. "Women are complicated creatures; she could be thinking about something that happened years ago, throwing her off her A game today. It's insane, I know... it could literally be anything." I inform him, grabbing my English textbooks and shutting my locker.

"Right, right, right.. Complicated. Off day. Insane. I can work with that." Steve says, leading the way to English 30; another class we have together, first period on second days. Arriving at our desks, he sits down and goes quiet. Probably thinking about Nancy's odd behavior.

"That's the spirit buddy." I cheer, taking my seat. The bell still another 5 minutes away from ringing.

"Danielle!" A nearby voice calls, catching my attention. My eyes leave Steve to find Jake.M smiling at me. Mack's senior son who'll be graduating with us in June.

"Hey Jake." Returning the smile.

"Nice costume. You wear it better than the original." He winks.

"Agreed." Taylor Warren chimes beside his best friend.

I giggle. "You guys think so? Maybe I'll start wearing this on the regular."

He flushes slightly with a grin. "You going to Tina's party tonight?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah. It's Halloween, the best reason to party ever. Also, I want to beat King Steve's keg stand time, so there's that too." I add, giving Steve a shit eating grin.

"Better put your money where your mouth is Danny-bear." Said brown hair boy challenges, snapping out of his misery momentarily.

"Sure. Let's say if I beat it, you owe me a favor. No matter what it is. If I fail, vice versa." I offer.

"Deal. Man, I'm going to come up with something insanely ridiculous. I can't wait." He declares confidently.

"Uhh, Danielle, " Jake's voice cutting back in. "If you're not busy after school, maybe we can get a bite to eat?" He asks, clearing his throat and looking away embarrassed.

_He's asking me out, right? This won't be another date, that I didn't realize would be a date_...

"You're asking me out?" I clarify.

"Yeah, uh if you're interested, of course." He replies.

"I have to be somewhere for six thirty, but if you're cool with dropping me off there, then yeah, I'll go out with you." Answering with a soft smile. He nods quickly turning to Warren and giving him a thumbs up.

_He's cute and nice.. hopefully he'll be funny too_.

"Nance was right. The bell hasn't even rung yet and you already have a date." Steve points out.

"Actually, I have two.. someone asked me out yesterday. Going to the movies with him on Saturday." I share. "Even though I didn't even realize he meant it as a date, not until Jonathan pointed it out."

"Oh…" He pauses. "Who's the other with?"

I shrug, not wanting to answer and turning towards the teacher as the last few students trail in at the bell. The entire class is spent taking notes in silence, while the teacher droned on about the importance of proper essay format. Slowly, the rest of the day passed by fast, especially once Art30 and lunch was over.

Speaking of lunch, don't know what the hell that was. Nancy was on edge the entire time, giving Steve a bit of the cold shoulder. Jonathan and I could feel the tension, playing it off as well as we could. I made terrible jokes to fill the awkward silences while Jonathan devoured his lunch to get out of there asap. Nancy not far behind either. Steve looked miserable the rest of the day after that.

_Maybe when I see them at the party later, they will have sorted this __out, _I hoped, watching them walk to Steve's car together after school.

Jonathan already left knowing about the date I have with Jake Mack. _Where is he,_ I wondered, seeing the last car in the parking lot drive away…_ There's no way he forgot in such a short amount of time… did he stand me up? At school__, of all places?!_

Pushing off the wall and re-entering the school just in case. After doing a full sweep, I notice the only people left around are a few teachers and the janitor. "Son of a bitch." I growled stomping my way down the school stairs and starting the walk to RadioShack.

_I'll get there before Dads off, he's going to the Byers __anyway_.

Glad to have my Walkman in my bag, throwing the headphones on and playing a mix tape I made containing various rock songs. Before I know it I'm opening the door ten minutes to 4 o'clock, and stuffing the music player into its rightful place again.

"Hey Hon, I thought I was picking up dinner and meeting you at the Byers in a bit?" Dad reminds me.

"Yeah, that was the plan… until I agreed to go out with this guy after school and got stood up." I mutter, glaring at the floor.

"What? Oh no! You don't think he could of forgot do you?" He asked, approaching me.

"I doubt it… you don't forget about a date after 5 hours." I say. "Maybe he changed his mind and instead of manning up with the truth, he left me standing there like an idiot for forty minutes."

"Well then, he's not worth your time anyway D-bear. You deserve much better." He says, wrapping me in a hug.

I smiled, squeezing him back and letting go. "Thanks Dad. So, do you want me to grab Monty's while you finish up here?"

"Sure hon! You know what pizza the boys like so get one for them and yourself, and a pepperoni with mushroom for Joyce and I please." He chimes, handing me some cash from his wallet.

"Yep. Meet you there when you're done!" I chimed, exiting the store and heading for the pizza place down the street. He joins me a few minutes past four and we wait for our order together.

When it's done, we stroll back to his car and he drives us over to Joyce's. My car still there from this morning, along with Jonathan's and his mom's, letting us know their all home.

My Dad goes to knock as usual, but I just open the door and let myself in. He goes to comment, but I shrug, ignoring him to take off my shoes and carry the pizza in. "You're savior has arrived!" I announce, showing off the food.

"Pizza!" Will cheers.

"Hell to the yeah!!" I joined in, doing a little dance.

"I thought you had a date?" Jonathan voiced, appearing from the hallway.

"I got stood up." Informing them of my misfortune while placing the pizza down and pouting.

"What? Who stood you up?" Joyce questions angrily.

"It doesn't matter… Dad said he's obviously not worth my time, so no worries." Shrugging it off. "Plus, now I get to eat pizza with you guys, which is so much better anyway. " I admit, grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a bite. "Mmmmm. Sooo much better."

Will giggles, grabbing a piece too. "You're too cool for anyone in this town anyway. The others think so too… well mostly anyway. Dustin says he's waiting until he's 18 to ask you out." The younger Byers rambles, scrunching his nose and making a weird face.

**Hrmmp**\- Chokeing on my pizza. "Please! At least wait until I'm done chewing my food to drop bombs like that." I plead, wiping away a tear.

"It's gross though, right?" he asks.

"Yes." I say grabbing another piece and sitting at the table. "It's Dustin. He's a little brother to me; just like the rest of you." I explain.

"He's going to be devastated when he hears that Danny-bear… I'm going to make sure to catch it on camera." Will decides with a grin.

"Speaking of, let me show you two how it works beforehand." My Dad pitches in, grabbing a plate for him and Joyce as the rest of us use our hands.

"It's great that you're letting the boys tape all this. It'll be nice to watch it a few years from now." She comments , reaching for my dad's hand across the table.

_Ugh, relationship goals_.

The rest of dinner passes by uneventful. We decide to spend the hour before trick or treating playing a few board games together. Once six thirty arrives, we all tidy up and start to get ready to leave.

My Dad dissapears to go grab the video camera from his car and returns a minute later. He pulls it out from the bag, bringing it over to Jonathan and turns it on. "So you use T to zoom in, and W zooms back out. See, easy peasy." He explains to Jonathan, showing him the various buttons.

"Uhh okay then. I'm going to turn off the power right now, save the battery." The older boy nods, shutting it off. They fiddle around with it for another minute as Joyce talks to Will.

"Listen, stay close to your brother. Okay? And listen, if you get a bad feeling or anything, you just tell them to take you straight home. Okay? Promise?" She stresses.

"I promise." He says giving her a thumbs up.

"We will take care of him, mama Joyce." I inform her, squeezing her shoulder.

She blushes at the nickname, and hugs me. "Thank you." She mumbles, pulling away. "Now, have lots of fun."

"Alright. You ready bud?" Jonathan asks his little brother.

"Be safe." Joyce urges again, as we leave out the door.

"I hope it doesn't suck." My Dad jokes, in a bad Dracula impression.

I can't help but giggle. Jonathan and Will both increasing their speed.

_No__ sense of humor,_ I mused at their backs.

"See you guys later. Love you." I throw over my shoulder, quickly hopping in the passenger seat of Jonathan's car.

"I just don't get what she sees in him." Jonathan says a few minutes later.

"What?" Will wonders confused.

"Bob." Jonathan clarifies.

"Hey, that's my Dad you're talking about. He has many things to offer. His heart of gold, his sense of humor, optimism, the way he genuinely cares about people. He's a great guy Jonathan." I appeal. "Just give him a chance."

"At least he doesn't treat me different. I mean, I can't even go trick or treating by myself. It's lame." The younger Byers says, glancing out the window in disappointment.

Jonathan and I make eye contact and I raise my brow wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me.

_Allow Will to have some freedom. It's not like he'd be on his own. The rest of the party will be there._

"You think I'm lame?" Jon frowns.

"No... but, it's not make Nancy's coming to watch over Mike, right?" Will points out. Jonathan sighs.

The rest of the drive to the Wheelers is silent. I see Lucas, Mike and Dustin out front of the house in their Ghostbusters costumes and I almost die of joy. I helped make them, but they never tried them on for me.

As we pull up, Jonathan honks and the boys shout Wills name excitedly while we park and shut off the car, Will shuffling to leave.

"Hey, listen." His older brother stops him.

"Yeah?"

"If, we let you go alone... promise to stay in the neighborhood." He orders.

"Yeah, totally." Will nods, mood uplifted instantly.

"Be back at Mike's by 9." Jon says, pointing at the Wheeler house over his shoulder.

"Nine thirty?" Will attempts.

"Nine. Deal?" he offers holding out his hand to Will.

"Deal." The younger brother grins, shaking Jon's hand.

"Alright. Hey, Will, don't let any of your spazzy friends use this okay?" He tells his younger sibling while holding the video camera out. Will nods again, taking it. "I hope it doesn't suck." Jonathan says, mimicking my Dad from earlier.

I can't help but laugh while Will closes the back door. I roll the window down as my friend starts the car up again, watching Will run to join the other boys as we slowly drive by. "Hey." I call out to them, Jon halting the car for me. "If you guys save me all of your jujubes, I'll sneak you all into the next 18 rated movie you want to see." I offer with a mischievous grin.

"What? Really? Awesome!" They all cheered.

"So we got a deal?" I winked, Jonathan releasing the breaks and moving forward.

"Hell yeah!" Dustin agrees for them.

"Have a great night guys!! Don't eat too much candy." Ending with a wave as we drive away.

"18 rated movie for candy? You really are the worst." Jonathan says shaking his head.

I shrug. "It's the little things that make life worth living, J."

"So… what now?" He wonders.

"What do you mean, what now?" I scoffed "We're going to Tina's. I want to see Steve and Nancy in costume as Joel and Lana! I just said it's the little things that make life worth living, or did you not hear me because you're thinking about seeing Nancy at the party?" I tease.

"If I was, it's less then the amount of time you spend thinking about Steve." He smirks, turning down the road to Tina's.

"Touché." I say, sitting up straighter as the party music blares ahead of us. "Man, they better have a keg. I mean, what kind of party would it be without a keg?" I ask rhetorically. "We should find Nancy and Steve right away too. It'll make the night better if we all get rowdy together." I ass, getting excited to let loose for an evening.

_I __haven't drank since Indianapolis… tonight I'm going to take it easy – after I attempt to beat 39 seconds. I just can't help but want to take Steve down a peg… maybe I'm just bitter, but hey, I'm a teenage gir__l with stupid feelings for a guy.. I'm allowed to be petty...occasionally anyway_.

That's what I myself as we pull into a jammed packed lot. Cars are parked everywhere, along with students scattered around; smoking, drinking, making out.

_The__ usual high school party crap._

"I don't know if I can do this…" Jonathan voiced to my left. I look at him. He doesn't seem anxious, but I could tell he's bordering on nervous.

_He__never comes to parties. Not since the first __one back in 8th grade, where we played spin the bottle. That was it for him. Not his scene… I guess it wasn't mine either, until I moved away. I let it consume my life because I was angry at leaving behind my home. _

Anyway, I reach out and grab his hand, squeezing it. "Hey, if tonight goes terrible, I swear I will never ask you to come to one of these ever again. Scouts honour." I promise with a salute.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he settles, getting out of the car. Laughing, I follow his lead and close the door behind me. Across the scattered bodies mingling and vehicles, I spot a keg.

_I'll be going there once we find the others, _I note, moving towards the house; no sign of Nancy and Steve outside.

However, Jake Mack stands directly in my line of sight, next to taylor Warren on the porch with a few other guys. They're laughing, drinking and getting rowdy_._

_I should make him regret standing me up_.

Quickly, I straighten out my shirt and pull it down lower as we walk up the front steps.

_Women__ were given the one thing most men can't resist, and I damn well intend to use it as an advantage whenever opportunity presents itself… _**_it's the little things, like minor revenge that make life worth living._**

Immediately as they catch sight of me, the laughter stops. "I'll meet you inside." I tell Jonathan, detouring towards the group of guys.

"Damn Danny… still looking as good as you did earlier at school." Taylor says, leading Jake to elbow him in the ribs. He groans, grabbing his side.

"Thanks Taylor." I smile sweetly before changing my sight to Jake. "So, Mack. Short term memory or are you just an ass?" I wondered out loud. "Either way, I just wanted to come by and let you know that I'm glad you stood me up. Considering a man would of had the balls to tell me, saved me from finding out myself that you aren't one, so thank you." I finished, not so sweetly, turning away.

"Wait, Danielle, I'm sorry... I can't explain, but I am sorry though." He says before I can walk away. I pause.

_He__ can't explain?_

"It doesn't matter. It still sucked, but thanks for the apology I guess." Sarcasm thick. I'm about to enter the house, when Steve suddenly storms out and almost knocks me over. He doesn't even stop; just keeps trekking past everything and everyone.

I peak inside the house and catch Jonathan's eye. I mouth Nancy and see him nod in understanding, and then I take off after Steve.

_Hopefully__ he didn't get into his car and drive away_.

I jog in the direction he disappeared in and find him up the road ahead of me, still stomping away.

"STEVE!" I shout, picking up my pace.

He halts, glancing over his shoulder, watching me approach him. "Danny? What are you doing?" He wonders confused.

"Chasing you, idiot. What happened?" I ask, stopping in front of him.

"I… Nancy.. well she… UGH!" He yells in frustration, throwing his hands up. He takes a deep breath while running his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"Look, clearly you're angry and need to talk about it, so spit it out. I'm a great listener."

"Nancy told me that I was bullshit. That her and I are bullshit." He reveals. "She doesn't love me Danielle. Nancy doesn't love me. That it's all bullshit!" He bellows to the woods around us.

I contemplate what to say to him, unsure how to address this. After a minute of letting him calm down I sigh. "Look Steve... to me it sounds like Nancy was drunk. Besides, even if she doesn't love you now, doesn't mean she can't grow to.. she might just need more time." I offer, fiddling with my hands. I want to reach out and grab his, but I feel like I'd be crossing boundaries.

_We're__ not that good of friends, are we?_

He furrows his brows thinking about what I said and tilting his head back to look at the stars, chuckling. "She was pretty drunk… and I just left her there. Jonathan probably took her home, right?" He guessed, looking back down at me. I nod.

"Shit, he was my ride."

"I can take you home. I only had a beer." He says, starting back towards Tina's.

"Oh, cool.. in that case, if you're feeling up to it, would you mind staying until I do a keg stand. I did want to try and beat your 39 seconds." I pout, using the puppy dog eyes too_. _

_I__t works on Jonathan, so it should definitely work on Steve_.

"Billy beat my score earlier. He's the new king. 42 seconds." He reports. "But hey, if you want to try knocking his time off the board, I'm down. I could use one good memory from this party." He says while we stroll pass the cars and people.

The party in full swing as I lead the way to the keg, excited to show these guys up. "My turn!" I announced, catching the attention of a few of the students lingering nearby.

"Shit sweetheart, been wondering where you've been." A voice drawls behind me.

_Billy__._

"I definitely wasn't wondering where you were at, **sweetheart**." I retort, facing him.

He throws his head back in laughter. "Damn, you make giving attitude smoking hot, **Danny-bear**." His voice husky while stepping into my personal space. I tense up a little bit.

_Billy is one thing.. drunk Billy is another,_ I acknowledge._ If he's anything like Caleb, which so far they are far too similar already, I want to avoid pissing him off,_ I note.

"How about you and I take a walk? My cars' not parked too far." He mentions suggestively, smirking down at me.

"Not interested; I'm here to do one thing, and one thing only… become the Queen." My smirk confident as I push him away lightly.

His eyebrows shoot up, eyes locking on to the keg. Slowly he licks his bottom lip; drawing my eyes to it. "You're here to keg stand? Really now... not many ladies have the balls to attempt it." He remarks.

"I'm one of a kind, Hargrove… besides, I'm not a lady." I add, nodding at Steve to help me out.

"Shit! Let's do this!" Steve hollers, following me to the keg.

"Hell yeah!!" I cheer. "Oh, and Steve... please don't drop me." I tell him, placing my hands on the metal rim.

A few students crowd around wanting to see if I'd live up to my words. Billy making sure to have a front row view. I see Jake and Taylor mixed in too as Steve takes hold of my legs and raises them above my head.

Taylor pushes out of the crowd and reaching for the tap. "You ready Danielle?" He asks.

"Fuck yeah. Let's go." I grin. Quickly, he places the tap in my mouth, giving me a thumbs up and releasing the valve. Draft beer flows and I start chugging. People are cheering me on and counting. By 36 seconds I'm feeling ready to burst but I push through. My stubbornness out ranks any common sense left at the moment. All I could think about was knocking Billy down a peg.

_Screw beating Steve.. beating Billy is better._

"Forty two, forty three! Holy Shit! Danny you did it!!" Steve declares, lowering me back to my feet as I spit out the spout and stumble due to the blood rushing down from my head.

_And__ the beer, __obviously_.

He steadies me by placing his hand on my waist. "You good?" Holding on until I nod. I look away flustered by our close contact.

"Our Queen!!" Taylor announces, making my head snap back up. The crowd chants a few times and some students congratulate me with high fives as they move off. I enjoy it, feeling the buzz of the alcohol and high of winning.

Slowly, everyone disperses, Billy included. Once he got the last word in though. Something about crossing paths again before the end of the night.

I refuse to allow that to happen, so I glance back at Steve who's still hovered nearby. He seems preoccupied with his thoughts as he watches the party rage on around us. "You want to go now?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He glances down at me. "You don't want to stay longer?"

"Nah. I only came for the keg stand, remember?" I shrugged. "Plus, the only people worth hanging out with aren't here anymore. Other then you of course." I admit.

"Right, right, right… let's go then." He says, leading the way to his car. Luckily he was smart enough to park far enough out so that he didn't get blocked in. He unlocks his door, doing the same for me and then getting in. I climb into the passenger seat and relax by closing my eyes.

The beer having more of an effect on me, now that a bit of time has passed. I feel the car start and the motion of us reversing and then taking off down the road. After another minute I open my eyes and groan. "Damn... I wanted to swipe something to bring home and drink, but forgot after my crowning." I recall, Steve raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well.. I got some stuff at my place." He says. "I could use a drink right now.. this night has been nothing but shit."

_Ouch._

"Right." I breath, looking out the window.

"Shit. Wait, uh.." He stutters. "What I mean to say is that it was mostly shit. You kicking Billy's ass at the keg stand was epic." He clarifies. "So thank you for that... and for tracking me down earlier too. Hell, thank you for somehow making this night bearable after the thing with Nancy."

"Don't worry about it Steve. That's what friends do." I inform him.

He grins, "right.. so as a friend I'm offering you top shelf liquor from my parents cabinet. They're out of town as usual, so it's just us and an empty house."

I bite my lip nervously.

_Steve and I drinking alone.. is that really a good idea?_ I contemplate.

_Then again, he needs a friend right now. and he'd do the same for me if I was down in the dumps about something. That's who he is... Just one of the many reasons I have feelings for _him.

"So... they must have some prime tequila then?" I inquired, curious.

"Tequila, huh? That's my mom's poison too… so yeah, the best of the best." He says, turning down the road for his house.

"Great… so what's your poison?" I ask as he pulls into the driveway.

"Other then beer? Rum, definitely." He replies without hesitation and shutting off the car. "Home sweet home."

"I've never actually been to your house, it's huge!" I exclaimed getting out of the BMW. "I mean I've drove past it, I just never got an actual look at it this close." I say, trailing after him as he unlocks the door, letting me enter the house first and shutting it behind us.

"Yeah, it's a nice place… too bad no one's ever here to appreciate it." He murmurs.

I traveled deeper into the house, looking around impressed. "So, you're telling me that your parents have this amazing house and they're always gone?" I guessed, nearing the windows that over look the pool. "That must get lonely." I noted, surveying the trees outside as they flutter and dance in the wind.

"It is what it is." He says, crossing the room and stopping in front of a elegant mahogany cabinet. He goes to pull it open, only to find it locked. "Dammit. They either hid the key upstairs or took it with them." He growls kicking angrily at the solid wood bottom.

"Well... you can go look if you want or I can pik it?" I offer, strolling over and removing a bobby pin from my hair. _Which, I'm sure was a mess by now._

"You think you can pick it?" He asks in doubt.

"Maybe.. I have an actual lock picking kit, but it's at home. Didn't think I'd need it tonight." I snicker. "I've done it before with this. Really just depends on if the lock wants to be a bitch or not." Now kneeling down to get to work. He observes silently as I expertly jimmy the lock open and smiling in triumph at the boy next to me.

"Damn, I'm impressed. You know, this entire night has been you surprising me non stop." He points out, opening the doors and revealing two shelves of various liquor. He shoves a few things around and finds an expensive bottle of tequila grabbing it, along with a dark rum and wanders back into the kitchen.

I close the cabinet doors and turn to watch him pull out two crystal glasses and two shot glasses. He pours us a rum and a shot of tequila each and sliding it across the island to me. "Halloween of 84'! The night Danielle Newby became queen!" He toasts, holding up the shot for me and shooting it back.

Joining him, I copy his actions, feeling the burn of tequila hit my chest. "Well, I just want to say, I couldn't have done it without a special someone… me!" I announce, taking a sip of the rum.

"Ouch. I thought you were going to thank me for holding you up, but hey, I get it." He says, placing his hand over his chest as if devastated I would do such a thing.

"Well, I guess you are the one I wanted to beat originally, so there's that… and you didn't drop me, so thanks I guess."

"Gee, thanks." He says, sarcasm lacing his words as he brushes past me to throw himself on the couch. Surprisingly, he managed to keep his drink from spilling.

I follow, bringing the liquor with me and setting it on the table. Choosing to sit on the inside corner of the large sectional and only a few spots away from Steve. "I was kidding Harrington. Lighten up." I tease. "The truth is, that after the crappy day that I've had, ending the night with you is better than any other way it could of gone… I really am thankful for you sticking it out with me. You're a good friend." I meant it, sincerely.

Steve scrutinizes me for a minute and then polishes off his drink, pouring another. "I've never been called a good friend before… hell, I've never been called good at much. Other then at useless things." He admits looking away.

"Your parents never tell you how great you are?" I blurt out, stunned at his confession and at my own words too.

_Reign it in __Danny._

He licks his lips, furrowing his brows at me. "You think I'm great?"

"I do." I say, clearing my throat. "I usually only hang out with great people; Jonathan, Nancy, the boys... you." I list off quickly, hoping he doesn't jump to any conclusions.

"Right." He clicks his tongue. "No by the way; my parents aren't really around much, like I said." He says, answering my previous question. "When they are, they don't notice or pay attention to anything anyway…" He shares, swirling around the amber liquid in his glass.

"You mean they neglect you."

Abruptly, he stops and stares at me.

_He is probably wondering how I know this… it's not like I can tell him I've been harbouring feelings for him for years and only escaping them when I moved away. I notice a lot when it concerns him... even when I try not too_.

I break the eye contact by reaching for the tequila and pour a double shot into my glass after swallowing the last of my rum.

"I never thought about it like that… but yeah, I guess they do." He confesses. "Hey.. you said you had a crappy day. Did your date with Jake.M go that badly?" He wonders, repositioning himself on the couch.

I snort. "That's the thing… there was no date. He stood me up." I sneer slightly and take another drink. The burning is starting to numb…

_I'm drunk_ _now._

"What? Mack Jr. stood you up? No goddamn way! Is he blind?" He questions, seemingly shocked.

"I ended up walking to RadioShack for a ride home from my Dad. He's not blind, for your information. When I called him out on it at Tina's, the asshole told me he couldn't explain why." I fumed just thinking about it.

"He was at the party getting loaded though. Obviously whatever reason he has is crap." He states. "Man, what an asshole! You should of told me, I would of kicked his ass!"

_Maybe__ rum, wasn't such a good idea,_ I note scooting over and reaching out for his upper arm, squeezing it lightly. He snaps out of his anger and gazes from my hand to my face. "It doesn't matter. It sucked, but it made me realize I'd only be wasting my time with that jerk. Next time I get stood up, I hope to at least have my car." I tell him, pulling my hand away afterwards.

"Next time? If someone stands you up again, they're an idiot.. just like Jake." He adds with conviction.

_Fuck__, why the hell does he have to say stuff like that_, I glower, lowering my eyes to his mouth.

_I bet h__e'd taste like rum and tequila right now_.

My gaze lifts back up to his, which locks onto mine intensely. I feel my stomach twist as something mutual passes between us.

_A feeling I can't yet explain_…

Biting my bottom lip anxiously, I draw his eyes to them accidentally.

_This is wrong_.

I force my legs to stand and push myself off the couch and away from Steve. "The bathroom, it's this way right?" I rushed, moving towards the hallway I seen earlier when we entered the house.

"What? Oh.. uh yeah.. yeah, it's the door on the left." He falters, as I turned the corner and shove open the bathroom door, locking it quickly.

_What the hell was that? I'm an idiot… I'm drunk, and he's been drinking. This was a bad idea. Even if we're friends I can't be alone with him while drinking.. nothing happened; Nancy doesn't need to know that Steve and I had a moment_, I decide while washing my face and drinking water from the tap.

Once finished, I take a deep breath and open the door to exit, only to crash directly into Steve instead. Both of us falling down in a drunken tangle of limbs. "Shit.. sorry." I grumbled from on top of him.

"S'alright. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing there." He groans. "I just.. I just wanted to check if you're okay." He says, laying there defeated.

"I'm fine.. pretty drunk though." I admit, rolling off and joining him on the floor.

"You did drink quite a bit tonight." He recalls. "You sure can hold your booze though. Nancy had two drinks and she was done before I spilt the third all over her.." Bringing up Nancy now.

_Of course he does, she's his girlfriend_.

"You spilt alcohol all over her?" I asked surprised.

_He didn't mention it earlier._

"Yep. I was just trying to get her to slow down or stop all together. Somehow it all went bad very quickly..." He trails off in thought.

I stay quiet, closing my eyes and enjoying the carefree feeling from the liquor_._

_Where am I going to sleep? _I wondered as the exhaustion weighs heavily. I twist my head and peak at Steve.

_Maybe I should eat something before I pass out or I'll be in hell tomorrow_.

"Hey, Steve… I'm starving. Do you have stuff to make grilled cheese? I'm a drunken grilled cheese master. Quality chef material actually." I brag, hardly managing to sit myself up. I lean over his face blowing a puff of air at him.

"Stop." He says, swatting at me. Keeping his eyes closed, probably still in a funk about Nancy.

"Come on Harrington." I start, reverting back to his surname. "You know how good food would be right now?" I poke him this time.

"Danny, piss off." He growls getting up.

Automatically, I go from carefree to insulted.

_What the hell. That was uncalled __for_.

Scoffing, I stand up, "I think I will, actually." Shouldering past him and fumbling to put on my shoes. Stumbling unfortunately and having to use the wall to steady myself.

"What? Wait! Please don't go. I'm sorry." He says. "I'm still so pissed off about Nancy, you didn't deserve that." He hovers as I try to tie up my All Stars. "Don't go. It's pitch black out and cold. I hate being alone in this huge house by myself all the time, so please stay Danny." He pouts, looking pretty miserable and put out.

_Like a very cute puppy_, I mused. _Dammit, how can I already not be mad at him? Damn feelings_.

"Danny?"

I snap out of my thoughts, slowly dropping my shoes on the floor. "It's okay... I was being melodramatic." I sigh. "I know you're torn up about what Nance said earlier.. I wish I could do more for you then just listen."

He reflects on that, a goofy grin lighting up his face suddenly. "Well, you could make me a grilled cheese. Heard through the grapevine that you're practically a professional drunken chef." He throws out. His grin is contagious, my own taking over my face now.

"You heard right." I giggle and follow him into the kitchen. He takes all the stuff out that I need for the sandwhiches and sets it all on the island for me.

In a matter of minutes I have two grilled cheese in the pan and frying. Steve's busy grabbing a few blankets from upstairs for me. He originally offered me his bed as I was preparing the food, but I shot it down and opted for the couch.

_I'd never be able to sleep in it... it probably smells like him; sweet and musky, _I thought. _Probably smells like his girlfriend too._

"Man, it smells great!" He chimes, reappearing from the stairway holding a few pillows and blankets. "I thought we could both crash down here together, if that's cool?" He pauses, waiting for my response.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. It'll be like a sleepover." I lied.

_Totally fine having a sleepover with the guy I'm crazy about; who's crazy about another girl, who's not even in love with him apparently. Oh and now I get to spend the rest of the night with him on the couch and thinking inappropriate thoughts about my good friend Nancy's boyfriend. I'm the worst_.

"Awesome. I haven't had a sleepover in ages." He announced, making the couch into a giant bed of blankets.

"Don't you and Nancy have sleepovers all the time?"

"What? No! Wait, uhh.. I guess they are… but this isn't like that." He stammers out.

"Right… this is a drunk friend passing out after making the best grilled cheeses' ever, on another drunk friends couch." I articulate waving the spatula around.

"Exactly. A whole different kind of sleepover." He agrees.

"By different, you mean one where you don't get laid." I blurt out, instead of keeping it to myself like I wanted to.

_Tequila__, you bitch_.

Steve chokes on air or spit, _who knows_, either way the blush and flabbergasted expression on his face made accidentally saying that less of a mistake. "I- we- not every time." He stutters, embarrassed.

"Relax.. that came out on it's own. Blame the tequila." I say. "Besides, stop being so weird about sex. We're almost 18, it shouldn't be such a big thing to bring up." I remark, taking the finished sandwiches from the pan and placing them on a plate with the first two I cooked. I proceed to turn off the stovetop and put everything else away.

"You've got a good point." He agrees, picking up the plate and settling himself on the couch. I sit beside him, reaching for a grilled cheese and enjoying the first bite.

"Mmmmm." I moaned. "Still an goddamn pro." I admit shamelessly. Steve making the same moaning sound as I did, his food disappearing much quicker. After we finished, we split apart taking different ends of the couch. Our heads together in the corner of the sectional as we chatter about random topics for the rest of the night and eventually fall asleep by early morning.

All in all, a successful Halloween.

_One__ I'll be sure to remember for a lifetime._


	14. Chapter 12 The Pollywog & Will the Wise

Thursday, November 1st, 1984.

The Harrington household, 8:11 a.m.

"Ughh." I groan, my face smothered in a pillow and a blanket over head. I hear muffled chuckling coming from outside of my cocoon.

_Steve_, I remembered, slowly poking my head out and peaking my eyes open.

"Good morning." He chimes, his face titled towards me only a few inches away.

"And pray tell, what's so good about it?" I grumble.

"Well other then waking up to my beautiful face, Mack's should be opened, so that means breakfast." He informs me.

"Mmm, bacon would be soooo good right now... coffee would be a life saver too." I comment, mustering up the strength to get up.

"Yeah it would.. you don't mind skipping first period, do you?" He asks, eyes glancing at the clock.

I followed his train of sight; _8:16 a.m._

"Eh." Shrugging and throwing the blanket down. My stomach turns at the motion, making me quickly roll off the couch which instantly brings forth the nausea. Knowing I would be puking my stomach up in a minute, I make a quick exit and barely making it to the bathroom in time to kneel over the toilet. Everything I drink last night expells from my body.

_Fuck, should not have mixed the tequila and rum_.

"Here." Steve says from behind me.

I wipe my mouth and sit on the floor once I flush the toilet, tilting my head back against the wall. He's holding out a glass of water and some Advil for me. "Thanks." I mumbled, reaching out for it to down the water and pills.

"Do you want to shower or anything? I can find you some clothes for after." He offers.

"God yes!" I moan. "I can't imagine what I look like at the moment; though if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say not so great."

"You look fine, but you do smell like a bar. Then again, so do I... I'll shower in my parents bathroom after I find you those clothes." he decides after smelling his shirt. "Come on, let's get you up and upstairs." Now putting his hand out for me to get up.

I take hold as he pulls me off the bathroom floor. "Thanks." I say, my smile soft as I squeeze his hand in appreciation, letting it go afterwards. The two of us spend the next half hour getting somewhat presentable.

_Him more than me, unsurprisingly._

45 minutes later, Steve and I are in his car, pulling into a parking spot at Mack's. It's already well into second class so we decide to skip it too, choosing food over learning. Dragging ourselves from the heat of his BMW, outside, and then back into the warmth in a corner booth in the diner.

"I am so glad we ditched! Bacon is never the wrong decision." I supplied, mouth watering at the smell of food wafting throughout the restaurant.

"Right? Besides, I don't think I could handle Georgina in science today... that chick never shuts up." He drawls, eyeing the menu.

"She is quite the chatterbox... you realize it's because she likes you, right?" I point out.

He gives me a surprised look. "What? She does? How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm not blind Steve." Answering and rolling my eyes before smiling at Mack who suddenly appears at our booth.

"Danielle, good morning! Ditching class for some of my famous pancakes and bacon, or what?" He welcomes.

"Of course; priorities, Mack."

He throws his head back in laughter, grinning at Steve a moment later. "Hey kid, haven't seen you around much. Danielle keeping you out of trouble?" He wonders, pulling out his notepad.

"More like I'm keeping her out of trouble." Steve chuckles.

"Hey now. I'd say it's a 50/50 thing, punk." I mock glare at the brown eyed boy across from me. "Anyway, it doesn't matter... what actually matters is that I get an order of pancakes and half the bacon this place has... coffee too, please."

"Sure thing Hun!" Mack says,bwriting my order in. "Same thing Steve?" He guesses, eyebrow raised in question.

"Definitely. Could I also get an order of scrambled eggs and sausage on the side too? I'm starving." Steve made known, stomach growling across the table.

"Alright, I'll grab you two some coffee and then get started on the food." He imparts, grabbing a fresh pot of coffee and mugs, pouring a cup of joe for each of us and disappearing to the kitchen to start on food.

We glance at one another as silence overlaps the table, both stirring sugar and cream into our drinks. "So... how are you doing concerning everything that went down between you and Nancy last night?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly? Not great... I don't even know what to do or what to say to her." He sighs. "I'm hurt and I'm pissed off. Two things we know don't mix well for me. I tend to do stupid things when I feel like this."

"Don't go vandalizing anymore theaters just yet, okay?" I joke. "There's still the opportunity to work things through... it's not like you two broke up." Sipping on my coffee and making a valid point.

"I guess." He murmurs. "I don't want to even talk about this right now. I just want to eat enough food for 6 people and get to school for lunch. I've got basketball. The team decided to start playing Thursdays at lunch for extra practice. Apparently we need it, coach says."

"Oh. Well at least you can run off some of your frustrations. It will help clear your head and you get to kick some ass simultaneously. It's a win, win!"

"Good point… you should come watch. S'not like you'll be eating anyway." He adds with a shrug.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be alright dropping me off at home after this." I confess. "I'm hungover as hell and I just want to recover in bed. Besides, I have a college tour tomorrow in the city and I want to be somewhat presentable. The interview for it is early Saturday morning too." I inform him, biting my lip.

_Hopefullly__ me ditching doesn't upset him._

"Oh... I guess I'll drop you off. Math is going to suck without you though…" He says, taking a drink his coffee.

"I know, but hey, at least you got to enjoy my company for the last 12 hours either way. Lucky you." I tease.

Smirking he says, "imagine how pissed Hargrove would be if he knew we spent the night together on my couch."

"Well if he knew the truth about what we actually did, he'd probably make some comment about you not being man enough to seal the deal." I assume, picturing exactly how it would go.

"You're probably right.. I hardly know the guy and I can already tell he's nothing but testosterone with a mullet." He notes.

"Breakfast is served!" Mack announces, catching our attentions and setting down our plates of food. He also places down two milkshakes, strawberry for me and vanilla for Steve. "Thought I'd bring you these too. Can never go wrong with icecream." He ends with a smile, strolling off to another table in need of service.

"Goddamn. This is going to be the best meal ever." Steve declares, already starting on his pancakes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Chiming in and doing the same.

For the next few minutes the only sound at our table is us devouring our food. I was in the midst of chewing half of a pancake I stuffed in my mouth, when Steve begins choking on his food. "You okay?" I ask, a bit muffled due to my cheeks being filled with food.

He finally clears his throat, "I've never seen a girl eat like this before. Not that there's anything wrong with it.. It's cool to see you stuff your face like a hamster. I'm the same." He chuckled, taking a drink of his milkshake.

I swallowed the rest of the food in my mouth. "Thanks, I guess.." I say. "I mean, I don't always eat like this obviously, you've seen me at lunch… but I'm starving and frankly, it's not like I'm around anyone I have to impress." I shrug, pushing my plate away and moving onto my drink.

"You saying I'm not worth impressing?" Steve mused.

"Pretty much Harrington." Giving him a snug grin. "Why'd I need to impress you anyway? We're already friends, and you're with Nancy, so there's really no other reason to try." Shrugging again, "besides, I've done an insane amount of impressive tasks over the past day. I became keg queen, made grilled cheese completely inebriated, picked the lock to your parents cabinet **and** I lived through a night of mixing tequila, rum and beer. If that doesn't rule me out of having to impress you, nothing will."

He digests my words, nodding a few times. "Shit. You're right, so from here on out, Danielle Newby, you are excused from ever feeling the need to impress me." He promises, drinking the last of his milkshake.

"I'm glad to hear it." I smile cheekily. "For the record, you don't ever have to try when it comes to me. Last November when you stormed back into the Byers residence with the spiked bat, and laid into the Demorgogan to lead it into the trap... Well that was pretty much the most insane and impressive 15 seconds of my life. So you're good."

"I don't even remember what I was thinking at the time, but I'm glad I did it… things could be very different if I hadn't." He says after a moments reflection. "I remember you hacking into that thing along with me. We made a pretty good team huh?" He recalls.

"A damn good one." I agree. "Anyway, lunch starts in less 25 minutes, so we should pay and head out."

"Shit, already?" He groans, sliding his keys over. "You go start the car and I'll pay the bill." He suggests.

"I'm cool with that. my turn to buy next time though, no arguments." I state, sliding out of the booth and not giving him the time to reply. Journeying out of the diner and into the car. Once I'm in the passenger seat I reach over to jam the keys into the ignition and starting it.

Steve joins me a minute later, slamming the door shut and reversing in record time. I notice an odd expression on his face and his neck flushed. "Steve… you alright?"

"Uhh… I'm fine. Just something Mack said as I was leaving."

"Care to share? Obviously it was something hilarious considering how red your neck and ears are." I tease, curious to know.

"Um.. it was about you and I… something about how we make a good couple." He mumbled. I snort.

_We would make a pretty damn good pair, _I can't help but agree.

"He thinks you just moved on from Nancy to me or what?"

"I think he jumped to that conclusion after he realized you were wearing my clothes." He guesses.

"Right… another reason why I'm glad you're dropping me off at home." I mention. "Mack making assumptions is one thing, but having the entire high school see us arrive together this late in the day with me wearing your clothes after leaving Tina's together last night... it would cause nothing but problems."

"Wow.. I didn't consider how'd it look at all.. Everyone would think we spent the night screwing." He realizes.

"Pretty much." Sighing as my house comes into sight.

_Thank__ God I'm almost home, I can't spend anymore time with Steve right now… all I can think about is that moment we had last night… especially now that Mack made a comment about us as a couple_.

"You have a key right?" He asks as we pull up in front of the house.

"Yep. They should be hooked onto my pants from last night." I tell him, searching through the bag he provided me for my stuff earlier. "Got 'em." I confirmed, hooking one of the rings on my finger and jingling them.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you whenever you're back from all the college stuff." He waves as I crawl from the car.

"Definitely. Thanks for everything. Last night was fun... You're not half as bad as everyone says you are Harrington."

He laughs, shooing me. "Get outta' here Newby. Go ace those interviews. We both know you're a guarantee for college, so don't stress them too much." He imparts, as I close the door. I watch as he drives away after giving the horn a honk, eventually disappearing from view.

Once again, he just had to say something so sweet..

_Why__ the hell doesn't Nancy love him? He's everything I've ever wanted and the girl he falls for has yet to feel the same way. Such bullshit,_ I groaned heading inside.

I spend the rest of the day lounging around and napping on and off. When Dad arrives after work, we have dinner together and I tell him about the last 24 hours.

Most parents would be upset that their kid cut class or that they spent the night with a guy after underage drinking, but not my Dad. Bob Newby, like myself, is one of a kind. He's real through and through, and doesn't pretend to be anyone but himself. He's smart, funny and more understanding than most.

After the hell I caused him in Indianapolis, we came to an agreement when we moved back here; I have to be honest about everything going on in my life, while he has to listen and not judge me on whatever choices I make concerning myself.

_So far, it has been working out. Luckily, this agreement came after the Demogorgon incident, meaning I didn't have to feel guilty hiding such a huge secret._

When it's time for bed, I change into a pair of pajamas, snuggling under my blankets as I lay in bed thinking about Steve. I ponder the heart to hearts we had and the moment on the couch when I felt as if we might kiss.

_Was it just me?_

_Was it the liquor?_

_Did he feel what I felt, or am I reading into nothing?_

_He was a emotional wreck after the Nancy thing. Angry and bitter and confused… whatever I may have felt at the time, could very well be a lapse in judgement from him, due to the overwhelming stress of the evening._

_Either way, he never mentioned it after it happened, or this morning. Meaning he's already forgotten, or I'm an idiot for having concocted the whole scenario in my mind._

Eventually, I fall asleep, abandoning reality for dreamland until the next morning, Friday November 2nd, 1984.

Today I wake up feeling much better then yesterday. I decide to take my time showering and packing a small duffle bag, ensuring I didn't leave anything out.

My tour of Indiana Central College would start at 2 PM, giving me more then enough time to make the drive from Hawkins without having to rush.

At least, once I stopped by the Byers to collect my car that's been parked there since Halloween. I wanted to go inside and visit, but the lights were off. Jonathan and Will at school since it's half past ten, and Joyce more then likely at Melvald's for work. I hit the road once putting in a ACDC tape in for the drive.

The tour takes a few hours as I get acquainted with the different buildings across campus and memorizing it as best as I can.

I check into the hotel room my Dad booked me for the night after five sometime and spend the rest of the evening going over every note I made in preparation for the interview tomorrow.

Once I feel confident enough, I put away all my pre-college stuff and choose to relax in the giant tub for a while. It unwinds me allowing me to fall into a deep dreamless slumber within minutes as my head hits the pillow.


	15. Chapter 13 Dig Dug & The Spy

Saturday, November 3rd, 1984.

My college interview went perfect. I answered all their questions, made a few successful jokes and I behaved, managing to look like a mature persons the entire time.

Steve was right when he said I'd be acing the entire thing. I can't wait to tell him. I wonder if he and Nancy resolved their issue… I'd hate to arrive back and end up stuck in the middle of those two.

I refuse to pick sides. Been there, done that; never again I told myself. They have to accept that I'll be friends with the both of them if things didn't work out, I tell myself, keeping my eyes on the road.

_Only half hour and I'll be back in Hawkins_.

30 minutes past fast, leaving me to arrive back in town just after 6 p.m. I had planned on being back earlier, but I got distracted by all the wonderful things the city had to offer.

Anyway, currently I'm driving down Elm St and passing Dustin's house when I notice Steve's BMW parked out front.

_That's odd,_ I mused, turning around and pulling up behind it.

Since the sun has already set, I bring the flashlight from my dashboard for a source of light and getting out of my car to cross the lawn towards the house.

As I approach, I hear a shuffle around back, deciding to follow the noise instead of knocking at the door. As I turn the corner, I see the cellar doors wide open. I peak down into it, seeing no one, but hearing two voices I recognize instantly.

_Dustin__ and Steve._

I'm about to wander down to see what they're up to when another idea pops to mind. Instead of entering, I quickly grab both doors and shut it on them, using my torch to barre it.

"What the hell?" Steve shouts.

"Shit! Shit!" Dustin swears.

A moment later, the doors start to shake. One, or the two attempting to force the doors open with no success. "Son of a bitch! How the hell did this happen?" Steve yells from inside, slamming his fist into the doors. I can't keep myself together anymore, bursting out into vivacious laughter. "Danielle?" I hear Steve falter from inside.

"Yeah, it's me." I admit. "Sorry... I couldn't help myself." I snort unbarring the doors and pulling them open. Steve climbs out, Dustin following a moment later.

"Are you shitting me? What the hell Danny?" Dustin complains, shutting his mouth a second later after getting a look at me. His eyes opening wide at my appearance. "Damn… this is completely off topic, but shit! You look hot!"

I roll my eyes. "I had a college thing today." Glancing down at the white dress, black blazer and heeled boots I have on. "Otherwise I wouldn't be going around in a dress this time of year."

"Kid, now is not the time to be hitting on girls. We have a huge problem if you don't recall." Steve chimes in.

"Problem? Is your cellar flooded or something?" I ask, looking down into it.

"Ha. Not even close." Dustin huffs. "A lot has happened in the past few days. We should catch you up before we show you what's down there."

I spend the next few minutes listening to him inform me about everything I've missed. From Will's episodes, to the pollywog, which wasn't actually a pollywog, but another creature from the upside down.

_Less__ then a year later and we're back to where all of this started,_ I glower.

"So let me get this straight... you brought an unknown species into your house, it molted multiple times, growing larger in size every day and it made Mews into a light snack?" The younger boy nods at my question.

"Oh, and apparently it's from the Upside Down, the place we believed to be dealt with because The Hawkins Lab said everything was fine and dandy?" I wondered rhetorically.

"Obviously they lied considering we now have monsters from an alternate dimension lurking in our town… God I need a drink." I add in exasperation, running my fingers through my hair.

"Pretty much." Steve sighs.

"Come and see what Dart did to the basement. It's insane." Dustin urged, leading the way down the cellar stairs.

I use the flashlight I brought with me and shine it around the dark space. First, I see what I believe to be the slimy and slick skin of the monster. Next, I raised the light to the wall and find a perfectly dug out tunnel... leading to who knows where.

_Holy fuck,_ I stressed internally.

"Crazy, right?" Dustin says, making me nod.

We climb back out, allowing Steve to close the doors behind us. "So, what now?" He pauses, glancing at Dustin and I.

Shrugging, I offers solution, "well, as people who dealt with a much scarier monster last year, I think the only logical thing to do would be to find Dart and kill him."

"But-" Dustin goes to argue but I cut him off.

"-no buts Daring. That thing ate your cat. It's grown how much in just two days? What will it be in a week from now?" Holding my hand up to stop him from speaking. "Which means we have to deal with it as soon as possible; before it moves on from household pets to people."

"I know dammit." He says. "I know you're right... I just hate that the one time I discover something badass, it ends up being a blood thirsty monster." He mutters dissatisfied.

"You have the rest of your life to discover something else cool. Something that doesn't threaten the existence of our town. As for now, we need a plan… ideas?" I request.

"Well, the kid did lure it into the basement with meat… so, we get a shit ton of that and lead it somewhere secluded where we can put it out of it's misery." Steve suggests I'm slightly surprised, but not entirely.

_People have made jokes about Steve being dumb all his life.. but I've always known he had more to offer then what others credited him for_.

"That's a great start… where do we lure it though?"

"The junkyard." Dustin interjects.

"Perfect... okay. So I see you already have your bat," nodding at the spiked weapon he's holding. "Which means we have one weapon to defend ourselves with out there." I bite my lip in thought, _there's Dad's collectable..._ "I have something at home that I'll bring tomorrow too. We should try and get a good night's sleep and meet in the morning."

"Okay. Okay. So we meet tomorrow as soon as the store opens, alright?" Steve tells us. We both nod in agreement.

"So Danny-bear… do you want to hang out?" Dustin asks, smiling at me.

"I would Daring, but I have a date" I sigh. "I didn't actually know it was a date but I'm not the type of girl to stand someone up, so I'm going to see The Terminator."

_Thought, _I want_ nothing more than to go home and tell my Dad about my day._

"What? You're dating someone? Since when?" He quizzed.

"She just said she didn't know it was meant to be a date kid." Steve points out.

"Oh.. so whose it with then?" Dustin prods.

"I rather not say… but if I had a way to get out of it somehow, without being a complete bitch, I would."

"Well, if you don't want it to be a date, bring someone else with you; make it a group thing." Steve suggests.

_B__rilliantly__, may I add._

"You, Steve Harrington, are a genius." I announced. "You guys want to come see a movie? I'll pay." I ask with an overly sweet smile.

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Dustin cheered.

"Eh.. I don't have anything better to do… plus I really want to know who the lucky guy is." Steve teased with a wink.

"Someone you are never going to expect." I inform him and leading them away from the cellar towards the cars. "You want to drive or should I?"

"You... I haven't been in your car yet. I want to check out your taste in music, in case it's horrible and I have to break off our friendship." He jokes.

I roll my eyes, entering the driver side as Dustin got into the back and Steve took shotgun. I start the engine and pull off of the curb, heading towards the theater. I notice it's 10 until 7; still too early to get there. "I'm meeting him at 8 so there's time to get food if you guys want?" I mention.

"Food would be so good right now." Dustin declares from the back seat.

"Pizza or Mack's?"

"Pizza!" He replies without hesitation.

"Steve?" I wondered.

"Yeah, sounds good." Steve says while digging through the box of tapes I kept on the floor up front.

"Man.. you have a shit ton of good stuff in here; AC/DC, Zeppelin, The Doors, Hendrix, Queen… consider us best friends here on out." He comments, picking one and placing it in my player. Instantly, I recognized Welcome to my Nightmare by Alice Copper thrumming through the speakers.

_Good pick_, I think, surveying him mouth the words from my peripherals. I can't help but smile fondly.

Shortly, we arrive at Monty's, parking my car and heading in. The three of us entered the pizza joint and claimed a table by the window. I sit next to Dustin and across from Steve. I don't bother peering at the menu, asking them "large pepperoni and cheese or?"

Dustin snorts. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Always; it's called manners D. You should be considerate of others and all, since the world doesn't revolve around only you." I instill wisely.

I glance at Steve to find a smirk on his face. "She's right kid.. can't expect to get a girlfriend and assume that she'll like everything the same as you. You're going to have to consider what she likes when the time comes." He adds on, catching my eyes. Instead of breaking away like I usually would, I stay strong keeping the hold.

_What's he thinking right now_?

I attempt to peer into his thoughts.

_Unsuccessfully__ of course. I'm not telepathic unfortunately._

"Right. Considerate." Dustin mutters to himself, snapping my gaze from Steves'.

Franky, a long time employee at Monty's comes around the till and approaches our table. "Evening kids! What can I get started for you three tonight?" He asks with a smile.

"Large Pepperoni and cheese would be great." Steve replied. "And a coke for me to drink as well." He adds.

"Will do. What about you two?" Franky raises his brow at Dustin and I.

"Coke please. Danny- bear?" Dustin asks.

I giggle, knowing he's practicing the advice we just gave him. "A coke would be great Franky. Thanks." I conclude as he promises to be back with our drinks in a jif. I wait until he returns with our beverages and disappears again before bringing up Dart. "We should make a full plan concerning tomorrow." I advise, sipping at my drink.

"You're provably right." Steve agrees.

Over the next 15 minutes, while waiting for our pizza we discuss and plan out exactly how to lure and remove Dart from existence. From leading him to the junkyard by trailing raw beef along the train tracks and pouring gasoline around the trap to light the cat eating bastard up.

_Damn__, we're pretty badass,_ I muse as the pizza arrives.

By the time we finish eating and joking around to lighten the days events, we find ourselves outside the movie theater at 7:55PM.

I'm slightly nervous… not about Keith, but about dragging the other two along; both of whom I'm sure are going to be nothing but trouble throughout this entire ordeal.

"So, do you see your **non** date?" Steve voiced glancing inside the theater.

I survey the small crowd gathered inside and find Keith near the purchase window looking somewhat nervous. "I do." I sigh, pushing the doors and entering. As soon as Keith lays eyes on me, he perks up and smiles.

However, it doesn't last long once he notices Steve and Dustin tagging along too. "Hey Keith." I smile. "Are you ready to have your mind blown or what?" I asked excitedly referring to the terminator.

Before he can reply, Dustin cuts in. "No…nooo Danielle. This guy? You're way out of his league." Dustin announces unsatisfied. I cuff him on the back of the head quickly, shutting him up.

_Unbelievable... he has the nerve to look offended_.

"Danielle….hi… you brought Harrington and **this** kid?" Keith says eyeing them uncertainly.

"You don't mind right?" I ask.

"Yeah Keith, you don't mind, right buddy?" Steve quips, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "As Danny-bears best friend, I'm here to ensure no one tries any funny business." He states.

"Funny business?" I drawl, looking up at him and biting my lip to avoid laughing.

"That's what I said." He grins, seeing my expression. "Come on, I'll pay." He tells us while pulling me towards the ticket window.

"Best friend? Since when…" Keith mumbles behind us.

"You didn't know? Everyone knows." Dustin tells him.

_So full of shit Daring… Steve literally just decided this in the car a minute ago_.

"So Keith… you a front row, middle row or back row kinda guy?" Steve inquires.

"Oh, uhh.. I'll sit wherever Danielle prefers." He stammers, trailing along.

"Back row then!" Dustin tells them. I laugh, peaking over my shoulder at him as he gives me a thumbs up.

"Back row? I didn't know that." Steve remarks. "You're aware the back row is for couples to make out…" he points out.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me and turning to walk backwards; allowing me to see the three of them.

"First of all, anyone who knows me knows that I don't make out at movies for two reasons." I say holding up 2 fingers.

"Number one, I am a film junkie. **No one**, not even John Travolta could distract me from the reason I'm at the theater in the first place." I continue lowering one of them.

"The second is that public display of affection should be mild; full fledge snogging in front of people is disgusting. No one wants to see that shit." I point out.

"Sure, holding hands or cuddling or a small kiss is completely acceptable... but anything more than that, not a chance in hell." I articulate, turning back around and lead them to the concession stand to buy some candy and a drink.

_Pizza, candy and more coke._

We enter the theater and find four seats in the back. Dustin and Steve claiming the seats to my sides, leaving Keith on the outside.

_If I didn't know them, I wouldn't think anything about it, but since I do, I came to the conclusion that they planned this when I wasn't paying attention._

As the movie plays, all I can think about is Dart running around on the loose, _probably eating other household pets… _

I can't relax knowing that no one has heard from either of the Byers, Nancy or Mike in the past day. I spend the first half of the movie gnawing on my bottom lip to the point of drawing blood.

My fingers fiddle restlessly with the elasticband on my wrist, twisting, pulling, stretching… until Steve reaches out to grasp my hand within his. He doesn't say anything, he just holds it for the remainder of the movie. Whether or not his intentions were to take my mind off of my worries, he succeeds.

_Now__ all I can think about was how well my hand feels in his_.

2 hours later, the movie ends and the theater empties. We're the last four to exit, the boys talking animatedly about the film, while I once again lose the ongoing battle with my mind.

_I'm__ not going to be able to sleep at all tonight… hopefully Dad can help. He's the expert at soothing the Newby anxiety I inherited_.

"Well Keith, ol'buddy.. we have a very important day tomorrow so the three of us have to get going." Steve mentions, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you around." He says, nodding at Dustin and I to follow.

"I'll catch up." I promise, wanting to talk to Keith alone for a moment.

"Don't be trying anything with Danny, got it?" Dustin tells my non date as he joins Steve, who both start the walk to my car.

I shake my head in exasperation. "Sorry about them.. they're a pain in the ass." I joke. "Um, Keith.. I didn't know this was suppose to be a date until Jonathan pointed it out to me.. that's why I brought them tonight." I reveal, running my hand through my hair.

"You and I going out, it's a bad idea. It has nothing to do with you; it's completely cliche, but I have feelings for someone else and in knowing that, it wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry I wasn't clear about it and I'm sorry if I lead you on." I rambled, feeling guilty now.

"Don't worry about it Danielle… I should of known.. The Henderson kid isn't wrong when be says you're out of my league." Keith sighs, disappointed.

"Hey." I say, stepping closer to him. "Dustin is an idiot. I don't believe in that crap at all… you're funny, nice and you have great taste in movies." Listing a few cool things about him. "You're a catch Keith... I'm the mess right now. I hope that this doesn't change anything. I would still like to spend long periods of time in the video store talking your ear off." I finished hopefully.

He chuckles half heartedly. "I'd like that too."

Smiling, I push myself up on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek. "I appreciate it Keith. I'll see you around." I tell him, backing away with a wave. He murmurs a goodbye, face slightly pink.

I catch up to the other two thirty seconds later, both of whom decided to stay within sight just up the road. "So how'd he take it?" Steve questioned, as the three of us finish the distance to my car.

"Fine actually. Didn't even complain. Now if only all guys didn't throw a fit like that when a girl rejects them; the world would be a better place." I note outloud, unlocking the doors and starting the car as the other two got in.

"Also, Daring," I say sternly, making him freeze. "What the hell? You don't go around telling people that they aren't in another person's league. It's rude, it's hurtful and **more importantly**, it's an all around shitty thing to do." I state, glaring at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Shit. I'm sorry alright?" He says quickly. But mumbles something that I don't quite catch. I believe it was along the lines of 'but it's true.' yet I choose to ignore it.

"Yeah well, sorry doesn't take back what you said... just don't say crap like that again; it sucks." I tell him.

_No one likes to hear that they're not good enough for someone,_ I thought, recalling feeling that way many times.

"Hey… someone tell you that or something?" Steve asks me, eyebrow raised and expression serious.

"It doesn't matter… not anymore anyway; we have bigger things to be thinking about right now." I point out, turning onto Elm and parking behind Steve's BMW.

"Right… so tomorrow morning then?" Steve clarifies.

"The store doesn't open until later on Sundays." Dustin reminds us.

"Ugh. I forgot about that… so 10 then?" Steve decides, getting out of the car.

"Yep. Do you mind picking Dustin up here? I'll get a ride to the store from my Dad; we only need one car." Planning on ditching mine at home.

"Will do." He nods, closing the door and proceeding to get into his own and driving away.

I turn to look at Dustin whose been eerily quiet since I parked. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted that idiot to leave so I can say something... earlier I saw you two holding hands in the movie. What the hell?" He blurts.

"It was nothing. I just couldn't stop worrying about everything going on. He did it to stop me from fiddling with my hands... so don't be reading into it, alright?" He nods. "Now, go get some sleep… or at least try too." I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah… see you tomorrow." He bids, sliding out of the backseat, slamming the door shut and strolling across the lawn to enter his house.

Once I see him disappear, I pull away from the curb and make the drive home. It takes less then ten minutes before I'm in my house and sitting on the couch. My Dad MIA….

_He's never out this late; unless he's staying over at Joyce's, but they haven't been heard from since Halloween night,_ I pondered while pulling a warm blanket off the back of the couch and getting comfortable. I spend the rest of my time awake worrying, eventually falling into a restless slumber..

Sunday, November 4th. Newby household, early morning.

The first thing I do in the morning when I wake up is shower and dress myself in a warm sweater, pair of jeans and put on a pair of converse. After finishing, I strolled across the hall into my Dad's room who still hasn't come home…

_I'll worry about that later, right now I have bigger fish to fry,_ I decide, kneeling down and pulling out a glass case from under his bed. Inside of it is a sword.

_Not just__ any sword though, a perfect replicated Andúril, the Flame of the West, the sword of kings, the sword reformed. _

My Dad is a huge Tolkien fan and had this made by a blacksmith a few years ago. It has never been taken out of it's shelter…

_Not__ until now,_ I realized, unlatching the clips and removing the glass top. I take the sword out and place it on the floor beside me and resealing the case to tuck it back into it's original spot.

Quickly, I'm out the door holding Andúril in my right hand, and locking up with my left. I haul ass to my car, reversing from the driveway and driving towards the Byers instead of the grocery store. As I'm driving, I reach into my bag in the passenger seat for my Radio and turn it on.

"Dustin?" I say, pressing the comm.

"Danielle! You on your way here?" Dustin radios back.

"No... I'll meet you guys at the Junkyard in a bit. I'm on my way to Wills. My Dad hasn't been home all night and I'm starting to worry.. No one has heard anything from them in how long, you said?"

"Over 2 days… radio me if you find out anything Danny-bear." He says.

"Danny?" Steve's voice comes through the comm next. "Listen.. Be careful. That thing can be anywhere at the moment, so make sure to have something to defend yourself with. Don't make me go all the way to the junkyard, just to come all the way back to make sure you're safe. Keep us posted, alright?" he orders.

My heart nearly melts in my chest at his concern. "Will do Harrington. Don't worry about me. I have a few precautions in place. I'll see you guys in a bit. Stay safe too." I end, tossing the radio on top of my bag and focusing on the road.

A few minutes later, I pull into the driveway at Jonathan's. The only car present is my Dads. I hop out and run up the stairs letting myself in.

_Holy shit_, I gasped, making my way through the house and examining the drawings taped everywhere._ What the hell is this?_

I check all the rooms and notice no one else is here. Chewing my lip anxiously, I exit the way I entered and speed out of there in my car.

_Dad__, please, please don't be involved in all of this,_ I plead to myself, turning towards Forest Hills Park.

Once I arrive, I abandon my car and grab my bag, attaching Andúril with it's sheath to my belt.

I trek in a straight line towards the junkyard, passing the park and through various fields with Andúril strapped to my waist. The weight oddly comforting.

_It's almost as if I'm Deadly Danny, the folk hero ranger I first created, as a way to delve into the world of DD_.

A little over an hour later, the junkyard comes into view. No sign of the boys yet, meaning I arrived first. I decide to spend a few minutes practicing with my weapon.

Unsurprisingly, I get the hang of it right away.

_I guess Dad taking me to Fencing class in the city every week for 5 years really paid off_, I note as the motions are fluid and elegant.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the train tracks nearby.

"So, this electricity you feel... have you only felt that with Nancy?" Dustin wonders, not able to drop the subject after Steve told him to not fall in love.

_Danny must have felt what he's talking about since she loves him. I can't help but wonder if it's mutual_, he thinks.

Steve raises an eyebrow at the kid, "No... sometimes it can happen unexpectedly, with someone you don't expect... why?"

Dustin shrugs, "I thought you might feel it for Danny. You guys were holding hands in the theater yesterday. Even before that when we went for food there was this moment at the table where things seemed... intense."

The older teenager falters, surprised at how perceptive the kid is. "Uh... that was nothing... Danielle and I are just friends Henderson. As her friend, I held her hand because she looked like she needed it."

Dustin doesn't fully believe the answer but nods anyway.

_How someone as great as Danny can fall for this guy is crazy.. He's dating Nancy besides__, so it's more then the hair and pretending not to care... he's clearly a good guy if he notices that stuff. _

"How did you know she needed that?"

Steve ponders the question and shrugs, "I guess after spending everyday in most classes with her, I notice some things she does in certain situations. If she's called on in class, or has to do a presentation she fiddles with the sleeves or something available to her. She sounds confident and looks it, but when she does that it means she's nervous."

The curly haired boy nods, having noticed the little habits of Danielle Newby too. "She also bites her lips alot. Mostly when she's worried about something." He points out to Steve, who thinks about it for a moment.

"She also scrunches her nose whenever someone says something stupid." The older boy adds, just as the junkyard comes within view.

The two boys leave the train tracks, veering in the direction of the yard, still dropping pieces of meat and leaving a trail for dart. They split apart as Steve mentions needing to use the bathroom and finding a good spot to place the rest of the bait. The curly haired boy heading towards the run down bus, spotting a head of blonde hair over a busted car.

"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?" Dustin cries out of nowhere, making me jump.

I twist around, giving him my focus. "Yeah it is.. wanna hold it?" I grinned, holding it out carefully for him to take.

"Oh my God. This is the coolest thing ever!" He exclaims, taking hold of the hilt and backing away to give it a few swings.

"A sword? Do you actually know how to use that?" Steve wonders, coming into sight.

"Of course she does idiot. Didn't you just see her a minute ago?" Daring asks, still messing around.

"Hey man. In case you haven't noticed, I've been busy lugging around buckets of raw meat for the last few hours without a break. I had to take a piss and I finished setting up the bait." He points out. "So no, I did not see Danny's sword skills, okay?" the brown haired boy drawls.

"Don't worry about it Steve.. you'll get to witness years of fencing class actually pay off... Well if everything goes as planned." I note, taking Andúril away from Dustin and tucking it back into it's home.

"Right. Well then, let's get this place in shape for the incoming shit show we're about to face." He tells us.

Over the next twenty minutes, we clear away some junk blocking escape routes, just in case. After that's done we begin to monster proof the busted bus which will be our base.

"Hey.. who's that?" Steve asks, attracting my attention.

I swivel my head to see Lucas and the red head, that is possibly Billy's sister entering the yard. "Uh, I think she might be Hargroves' sibling." I murmured, continuing to stick a sheet of metal up against the broken windshield.

"What? You're joking right." Steve groans, dragging another sheet of metal to place beside mine. It successfully covers the remainder of the busted windshield, somewhat ensuring Dart can't enter through it.

"I wish I was, but I saw him pick her up from school the other day." I inform him, exiting the bus to find more junk to use as barriers. Steve trails behind me as the red head slowly approaches us while Dustin drags Lucas away from sight. I hear them begin to bicker.

_Seriously, is now the time?_

I sighed in disbelief, strolling over to their friend and smiling. "So Red, how the hell did these idiots convince you that coming here was a good idea?" I asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Oh uhh.. well, they've been asking me to join their party all week and somehow it meant learning the truth about this town… which I'm still not sure I believe." She admits.

I snort. "Well, it's great that you're here to help. Even if you're still in disbelief, that counts for a lot." Smirking now. "If the boys don't all vote on letting you into the party now, just let me know. I'll sort em' out." I confide with a wink. Funding another sheet of metal laying near the back of the bus, I head over to grab it.

The small red head smiles, still a bit unsure. "I'm Max by the way." She shares, moving along with me and grabbing one end of the sheet, while I take the other.

"Danny." I reveal, entering the bus backwards allowing me to guide Max where to place part of our shield.

"Hey, dickheads. How come the only ones helping me out are the girls? We lose light in 40 minutes. Let's go!" Steve commands the boys.

"Alright!" Dustin says, still not moving.

"Let's go!" he bellows again.

"I said alright asshole! God!" Daring replies with sass, as he and Lucas finally start pitching in.

The last 40 minutes before the sun set, pass by in the blink of an eye. Luckily, with everyone contributing to securing the bus for our safety, we finished with a few minutes to spare.

_Now__ it was just the wait… _

"Have either of you heard from Mike yet?" I asked, peering at the two younger boys.

"Nope. No Mike, no Will, no Hopper, no Jonathan and Nancy. It's like everyone dropped off the face of the earth." Dustin ticks off. Lucas shakes his head and proceeds to climb up the ladder to keep watch for Dart from the roof hatch.

"What? Jonathan and Nancy are MIA as well?"

"Yep. They ditched school yesterday afternoon and all of today. No one has seen them since." Steve shares, his tone slightly bitter.

"No shit… what the hell could they be doing?"

"Well, Tommy seems to think they ran off together." he grumbles.

I snort. "Tommy is a moron. He can hardly tell his right from his left." I point out. I hear Max chuckle nearby.

"I know you're right, but God, you can't tell me he's completely wrong… Nancy has feelings for Jonathan, doesn't she?" He speculates, eyes locking onto mine.

_Do I lie?_ I contemplate. **_No. Friends don't _****_lie_**.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair and chew my lip. "Look Steve... nothing that I'm about to say is going to be easy to take in... I think Nancy is crazy about Jonathan. Has been since last year. I seen it then and I still see it now. Wherever they are at the moment, maybe it's for the better. Maybe, they have finally realized how blind they've been concerning their feelings." I confess.

"How can I have been so blind?" He utters, dropping his head back against the bus and playing with the lighter he brought along.

"Well, people have been saying for years that love makes you blind… they aren't wrong." I shrug.

_Cliche__ but true._

Silence takes over the bus again, leaving us all to our thoughts as the last ray of sun light fades away.

After a few minutes, Max wanders over, pausing a few feet away from Steve and I.. "So, you really fought one of these things before? And you're like, totally, 100% sure it wasn't a bear?" She queried.

"Don't be an idiot, okay? It wasn't a bear." Dustin scoffs. "Why are you even here if you don't believe us. Just go home."

"Geesh. Someone's cranky… past your bedtime?" Max says snidely, choosing to join Lucas at the top of the bus.

"That's good; show her you don't care." Steve grins at Dustin.

_What_? I squint at them confused.

"I don't." Dustin states, sour expression on his face. I raise my eyebrows as I see Steve throw him a wink. "Why are you winking Steve? Stop." The curly hair boy groans.

"Pretend you don't care? You're joking right? You didn't give him advice that stupid, did you?" I scrunch my nose is disbelief at Steve.

"Stupid? It's great advice, always worked for me." Steve assures me.

"Yeah? Okay then.. so why do you think that before Nancy, all your other girlfriends were duds." I scrutinize him.

He chokes on air. "Duds? They weren't all…." He hesitates, shutting his mouth instead of finishing his train of thought.

I chuckle getting to my feet and stretching a bit. My stomach twists internally, warning me that something bad is about to happen. I begin to fiddle with the sheath containing Andúril, my hand hovering on the hilt, prepared for when trouble makes an appearance.

"Hey, Lucky? You two see anything yet?" I call up to Lucas, using the DD nickname I bestowed upon him ages ago.

"No." He replies, just as a screech echoes across the junkyard.

Steve, Dustin and I rush to the caged windows and peer out across the yard covered in fog. "Do you see him?" the younger boy asks, trying to spot the monster.

"No." Steve says.

"Neither do I." I mention, stepping back and moving to the doors to peak through the crack for another vantage point. "I can't see him from here either."

"Lucas, what's going on?" Dustin asks.

"Hold on." Lucas chimes. "Wait! I've got eyes. Ten o'clock! Ten o'clock!" He shouts down at us.

"There." Steve announces, so I rejoin them and lean over his shoulder to survey the area he's pointing at.

Finally, I see the creature, _just barely though_. The fog and dark masking it almost too well.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know…" He replies, his eyes on the monster. "He's not taking the bait... why is he not taking the bait?"

"Maybe he's not hungry." Dustin shrugs.

"Maybe he's sick of cow." Steve notes, pushing away from the window and backing into me.

_He wouldn't, would he_? I watch as he moves away and grabs the bat. _He would_.

"Steve? Steve? What are you doing?" Daring inquires, following him to the front doors. I keep pace until I have enough room to squeeze past the both of them, grabbing the handle to the doors.

Steve halts in front of me, determined expression marring his face. "Look, Danny-."

"-Don't." I say, holding my hand up in a 'stop right there' motion. "You don't have to give me some speech about why you need to go out there. I get it. I'll let you go.. but if the slightest thing goes wrong, I'm going to back you up, whether you like it or not." I assert, reaching forward and taking his hand in mine to squeeze his fingers for a second and releasing them.

"Be careful Steve… don't make me go all the way out there to ensure your safety." I joked, repeating his words from earlier.

He chuckles. "Don't worry about me Newby. I've taken a few precautions." He echoes, swinging the bat in his hand. I roll my eyes before angling myself to allow him the space to pass by.

"Oh." He pauses. "Be ready." He says, handing me the lighter, his hand hovering on mine for longer then necessary.

_If this wasn't a life and death situation, I would have been flustered__.._

I nod letting him know I've got this. Biting my lip anxiously, I pull the handle and release the doors. Steve slowly exits the bus, holding the bat up and ready to swing. Moving to the bottom step closing the door slightly, yet leaving enough room to jump out if needed, I observe him as he trudges through the fog. He lets out a few whistles and calling out, "come on buddy."

Someone comes down the ladder and says something, but I don't catch it. My focus entirely on Steve as he moves further away.

"STEVE, WATCH OUT!" Lucas warns from the top of the bus.

"I'm a little busy here!"

"Three o'clock!! Three o'clock!" Lucas thunders.

My eyes widen as I poked my head out of the door, and I catch sight of a second monster.

Immediately calling Max's name, I toss her the lighter, "I'll tell you when to light the fuckers up, okay Red?!" I order, exiting the bus. Dustin cries out behind me, telling me to come back, however I ignore him.

Everything happens so fast. I sprint across the yard pulling Andúril from it's sheathing and swing at one on the monsters stalking Steve from the shadows. It hisses, jumping back a few feet and opening it's plant like face to reveal hundreds of teeth.

My heart pounds in my chest and hands tremble as I hold the sword out. It acts as a defense by keeping the mini Demogorgon away.

"ABORT! ABORT!" Dustin roars, snapping me out of my fear.

I glimpse over my shoulder to see Steve narrowly avoid one of the creatures, before refocusing on my own. It hisses again at the sword, lunging forward. This time though, my swing hits flesh and draws a blood curling screech from it. I take the opportunity to slice at it again, then turn to dash towards Steve.

Who once again lucks out hy sliding across the hood of a car, just as one of the monsters jumps at him. It ends up flying into the busted windshield landing inside of the he vehicle.

Moments later I push myself off the ground and jump onto the same car, hauling ass past Steve, as he knocks another one away with a good swing of his bat. I feel him on my heels as I push faster and dive into the bus.

Hardly a second later, Steve follows; landing half of top of me, but instantly turning to place his feet against the doors while grabbing a piece of metal to secure it.

"Are they rabid or something?" Max chokes out, somewhee inside the bus. I can't help but snort even in this time of stress.

Everyone is gathered together and helping Steve secure the door while multiple monsters throw themselves at it.

"They can't get in! They can't get in!" Lucas repeats in panic.

The doors shudder and somehow one of the creatures manages to get a clawed limb through, swiping and nearly hitting Steve. He reacts fast, bat in hand and laying into it repeatedly.

We all spread out, Dustin going for the radio calling for help, while Max and Lucas pace around trying to find an escape.

My eyes lock onto the ladder that leads up to the opened hatch of the bus.

_Shit_.

Rushing forward and climbing up, intending to grab the latch, kick the ladder out and close it…

But I'm too late. In my frantic state, I didn't hear the mini Demogorgon creep along the roof until it's clawed fingers appear on the last rung of the ladder, hardly a foot away from my face.

I raise my eyes, locking onto the rest of it. A cold sweat drips down my back and my hands grip tighter on the metal bar. Max screams below me and all I can do is freeze in fear. Andúril abandoned on the floor too far away to make a difference.

Suddenly, someone wraps their arms around my waist, pulling me off the ladder and placing himself between us and our peril.

_Steve__. _

"You want some? Come on then." He bellows at the creature, which releases a shriek by opening it's face up again.

Nearby, another call similar to that of which we just heard echoes around us. The mini Demogorgon turns away from us and returns the call, theb disappearing from sight. The bus rattles as it jumps off.

Silence takes over the once chaotic junkyard and I force myself to duck past Steve, ambling over to the door. I make sure to pick up Andúril on the way out.

I'm about to leave the safety of the bus when Steve grasps my arm, halting me. "Let me go first." I hesitate, allowing him to take the lease as we all quietly follow after him. Steve and I both hold out our weapons at the ready in case, however there's not a monster in sight.

_What the hell?_

"What happened?" Lucas asks, voicing my thoughts.

"I dunno." Max murmurs.

"Maybe we scared them off?" Dustin hopes.

"No.. no way; they're going somewhere." Steve says.

"That call just now... whatever it was is the reason they left." I point out, eyeing the direction they left in. "We should see where it is that they're going." I suggest, already trudging in that direction. Steve right along side of me.

_I'm glad he agrees..._

Also relieved to know that I have him watching my back and helping me insure the safety of the others as they trail along too.


	16. Chapter 14 The Mind Flayer & The Gate

Sunday, November 4th. Roughly 8 P.M.

In the end, we decide to head back towards town after we lost all sign of the tracks left behind by Dart and his fellow plant faced siblings. Leaving us no choice.

After a few minutes of trekking along the tracks, Lucas brings up our near death escape. "You're positive that was Dart?" he asks Dustin.

"Yes, he had the exact same yellow pattern on his butt." He replies confidently.

"He was tiny two days ago." Max points out.

"He's molted three times already." Dustin remarks.

"Molted?" Steve voices, confused.

"Molted; it sheds it's skin to make room for more growth." I explain from behind everyone.

"Like hornworms." Dustin says.

"Well, when is he going to molt again?" Max asks.

"It's gotta' be soon. When he does he's going to be fully grown or close to it." Dustin guesses.

"So is his friends." I chime in again.

"Yeah and when he does he's going to eat more then just cats." Steve mentions, making me think about Mrs.Hendersons cat, who is no more.

_Poor Mews._

"Wait, cat? Dart ate a cat?" Lucas falters, grabbing Dustin's shoulder to make him turn around.

"No. What? No." The curly hair boy stammers.

"What are you talking about? He ate Mews." Steve reminds him. I can't help but giggle.

_Clueless idiot_. _Dustin__ is trying to get away with keeping a secret and you are completely oblivious to it_.

I shake my head unnoticed by the others.

"Mews? Who's Mews?" Little red asks.

"It's Dustin's cat." Steve says.

"You mean it **was** his cat." I quipped unhelpfully.

"Steve! Danielle!" Dustin calls out exasperated.

"I knew it! You kept him!" Lucas exclaimes.

"No! No… no, I…. He missed me. He wanted to come home." Daring finally admits.

"Bullshit!" Lucky shouts.

"I didn't know he was a Demogorgon." He says honestly.

"So now you admit it." Lucas scoffs, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Guys who cares! We have to go." Max hissed, stepping between the two of them.

"I care! You put the party in jeopardy! You broke the rule of law." Lucas accused. My eyebrows raise at that.

He's_ not wrong,_ I glance between them.

"So did you!" D retorts.

Lucas paused, "what?"

"You told a stranger the truth." Dustin argues, flashing Max in the face with the flashlight.

"A stranger?" The red head growls.

"You wanted to tell her too!" Lucas defends.

Daring shrugs. "Yeah, but I didn't Lucas. I didn't tell her.. we both broke the rule of law." he ends.

As they continue to argue, a screech echoes through the woods around us. Steve and I raise our brows at each other and simultaneously moving away from the others. We trudge in the direction of the sound as it echoes again, confirming that the creatures haven't gone too far.

"Hey guys… guys!" Steve bellows, causing the others to shut up.

I nod in the direction of the screeches, wanting to follow them instead of continuing down the train tracks.

We lead the way as the others trail behind us again. Max complaining out about not wanting to go towards the terrible sounds.

Less than five minutes later, we exit the brush coming to a stop at the top of a steep hill. From it, we can see more woods, cars driving on the road below and town lights in the distance.

Lucas raises his binoculars zeroing in on something. "It's the lab. They're going back home." He realizes. I pull them off his neck to get a glimpse for myself.

The lights are shut off completely and give me an eerie feeling I've only felt once before.

_Back __when__ Jonathan, Nancy and I stood in his house, lights flickering out completelybjust as the Demogorgon made it's appearance_.

Quickly, we make our descent, cutting a path straight through the bushes and trees, directly for the laboratory. No one says much as we all just focus on climbing over and around logs.

Twenty five minutes later, the woods finally start thinning out. Up ahead of us, someone shouts, "hello? Who's there?"

I recognize the voice immediately. "Jonathan?" I call out, rushing ahead of the others and stumbling out of the trees.

"Danielle?" Nancy breathes as I cross into the clearing, expression shocked.

"What are you- Steve?" Jonathan splutteres, catching sight of Steve exiting the woods with the others now.

"Nancy?" He stops.

"Jonathan?" Dustin chimes in too.

"What are you doing here?" Nancy wonders as we all gather together.

"What are **you** doing here?" Steve answers with the same question.

She replies "we're looking for Mike and Will."

"They're not in there, are they?" Dustin hoped, peering at the lab in the distance.

"Not sure…" She paused.

"Why?" Jonathan asks.

Coincidentally, without having to answer, the same screeching from earlier sounds directly out of the lab. We all turn to observe the building.

Dustin begins to inform them about our day at the junkyard. Instead of staying to listen to it, I push through the group and head for the front gates. I enter the security booth and look over the multiple buttons, clicking on the one to open the gate. When it doesn't work the third time that I try it, I realize that the power must be cut off from the inside.

_Whatever__ is going on in there can't be good… the security level of this place is pretty high. Meaning that if the power is out, it's more then likely that everything is locked down_. _Including__ all doors and gates, _I stress biting my bottom lip anxiously and drawing blood.

The others continue to talk as I survey the building; red lights flashing in the windows, yet no sign of people.

_God dammit, Will, Mike, Joyce… you better not be in there…. Dad, please don't be in there, _I plead and close my eyes for a minute.

"The power is back." Nancy voices coming towards me, making me jump into action and enter the booth to try the button again; it doesn't work.

**_F_****_uck. _**

Dustin appears a moment later, shoving me over to press the button multiple times. I roll my eyes stepping around him and exit.

I already know that for it to open, whatever lockdown procedure they have will have to be reset by the computers for everything to work again…. The chances of that happening with those creatures inside is slim to none.

I fear the worst as I move to stand next to Steve. He looks calm, yet scared shitless at the same time. I can almost feel the waves of "throw whatever you got at me" rolling off him as he holds the bat on his shoulder, facing the shit hole where all of this started…

Miraculously, the gate slowly begins to open, so I release my stare on him. I grab

Andurils hilt with my left hand and prepare for what's to come.

Nearby, Nancy and Jonathan glance at each other, simultaneously getting into his car. Without a second thought, I hop in as well, ordering Steve to stay with the kids and protect them. We don't even give them time to argue as Jonathan steps on the gas when the path is cleared.

As we approach the entrance of the lab, we spot Mike standing next to a lump wrapped in stark white blankets.

_Will_, I assumed by the small shape.

We speed up and get closer just as Hopper appears carrying Joyce, who's yelling something and reaching back to the lab.

Jonathan starts honking the horn to catch their attention. Hopper pushes Joyce to Mike, who then drags her towards the car as the Chief picks up Will. I throw open the back door and pull Joyce in next to me as she sobs.

Across the concrete walkway, I see multiple monsters slamming into the labs glass doors as Mike gets in next to her. Hopper quickly deposits Will on top of us, slams the door shut and makes a run for his truck a few yards away.

Soon, we're leading the way out of there with Hopper on our tail. The car is frantic. Joyce is a mess, Nancy and Jonathan are shouting, wanting to know what happened. Will is still unconscious and Mike is looking at me with wide eyes.

Then it hits me. Joyce isn't just sobbing… she's muttering my Dad's name.

_No. No. Nonononononononononononono_, eyes watering instantly.

Mike tries to say something but everything goes fuzzy; almost like static electricity... then silence like before a terrible storm. I cab feel parts of me crumbling.

_My__ Dad. My best friend. My hero….gone forever. I'd never see him laugh again… or witness him make another bad joke. _

Arms surround and tighten around me, but I don't see anything through the tears. The taste of iron on my tongue from my bleeding lip.

By the time I tune back into reality, we're already pulling into the Byers. Everyone is quiet. Lost when it comes to words. Joyce is still hugging me, while Will's head rests on her lap. Mike squeezed in next to them looking terrified and saddened as Jonathan parks.

Unlatching Joyce, I get out and ignore Nancy as she calls out to me, choosing to storm towards the back of the house.

_I want to get away from it all._ _I just want to be alone. Please let me have a minute __alone_.

Stomping further into the woods outback, I take Andùril out from it's sheath and find a tree to hack into. I focus on destroying the sword and tree, ruining my Dad's collectable. I take one final swing and throw it to the ground angrily before wrapping my arms around my stomach and begin to breakdown.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Hopper's truck, everyone finally finishes trying to talk over eachother, Dustin taking the lead.

"What the hell happened in there? Is Will okay? We saw Mike with the others but not Will. Is he okay?!"

"Will is unconscious at the moment... he's infected or something. I don't know kid, it's complicated, but we're still working on it," the Chief replies. "We lost Bob... The place was overrun with those monster dogs and everything was shut down. He had to the reset the computers to open the doors for us to make it out."

The two younger boys are at a lost for words, both falling quiet. Max glancing between them wondering who Bob was, but too afraid to ask. However, Steve seems to read her mind and can't help but question, "Bob?"

Hoppers' brows raise as he looks at the senior, "Newby."

"What? Not...?"

"Danielle's dad, idiot." Lucas shakes his head in disappointment.

Dustin mutters, "Danny-bear is going to be devastated. She probably already is... she must know by now.. she's with the others."

"Shit... shit. The creatures that nearly killed us, killed her dad? ... that's... I mean that's.. that's so screwed up. Shit..." Steve says, running his hand through his hair stressfully.

"What?" Hopper asks now. "You guys had a run in with those things too?"

"She's going to need a hug..." Max says ignoring the questions. "When I left California I hugged my Dad for as long as I could because I'm not sure when I'll see him again... I miss him everyday. She doesn't even get the chance to give him a hug ever again.. or even to say goodbye."

Everyone goes silent again, watching the backlights of Jonathan's car on the road ahead of the truck. All wondering how the seventeen year old girl is handling the news.

Finally, a few minutes later The Chief pulls into the Byers parking lot and parks next to the others emerging from the car. Danielle already missing from sight.

"Where is she?" Steve asks, getting out of the truck quickly.

"She's gone to the back. I think she wanted to be alone." Nancy says, glancing in the direction Danielle vanished in.

"Bullshit Nance... she just lost her Dad." He says stomping away from the others and heading for the trail leading off on the side of the house. Dissapearing in the darkness.

"He's the best choice to go after her anyway." Jonathan mutters, moving to help the Chief get Will from the car as Joyce heads into the house with everyone trailing along after her.

Nancy furrows her brow at his words, contemplating the meaning while closing the door behind her as she follows inside last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out of nowhere, arms wearing a familiar jacket wrap around me and a head rests on top of mine. "I'm sorry… Goddamnit, I am so damn sorry Danny." Steve utters, pulling me tighter into his chest. I let him as I cry for another minute.

After those sixty seconds are up, I force myself to pull it together.

_Those fucking monsters are still out there….Will is unconscious... Now is not the time to__ be broken. I will not let anyone else I love die today_, I decide while taking a deep breath and calming down.

I loosen the hold I have on my core and reach for Steve's hands and place mine on top of them. "Steve…" I croaked, squeezing his fingers lightly.

He lifts his head up but doesn't let me go. "Danny..." He shifts so he can see my face.

Licking my lips and taking another breath, I meet his eyes. "I'm okay.. I.. I think we should go inside now. Please, let's go inside. I can't deal with this right now." I beg, not wanting to face the shit storm of losing my Dad.

_If I stay out here with him, I know that I will break to the point of no return. I'd be useless for the rest of the night; curled up into a ball, lost in my mind and unwilling to come out until I'm ready to face reality… I can't go there right now. I __won't_.

I pull away from Steve and run my hands through my hair. "Danielle… you just lost-" He doesn't finish as cover his mouth with my hand.

"Don't." I breath. "You don't need to say it. I know. Trust me, I know. But right now is not the time. If I think about it I'm going to break." my voice cracks.

"I can't do that right now. This isn't over... those monsters are still alive and breathing. Those assholes killed my… my… fuck!" I growled, wanting to scream and kick something.

"They can't win… I won't let them win Steve." I finished, lowering my hand from his face. He nods, grabbing my hand and pulling me into him. He hugs me again, though this time giving me the opportunity to return it. I hold him tight and breath him in… it calms me instead of giving me butterflies like usual.

"They won't win… I promise." He reassures me and letting go somewhat, but still keeping hold of my hand while leading me into the house through the back door.

In the kitchen, the three boys and Max are sitting at the table. When we join them, they all light up a little bit when they see me. They jump up and around Steve, crashing into me. Max the exception. They hug me until I can't breathe, Steve having to come to my rescue once again as the Chief slams down the phone after yelling and confirming the phone number here.

"They didn't believe you did they?" Dustin guessed as Steve tugs me by the hand to the other side of the kitchen.

"We'll see." Hopper answers honestly.

"We'll see? We can't just sit here while those things are loose!" Mike argues.

I nod, agreeing with Mike, yet knowing that trying to out order the Chief would be useless. I peer around Hopper to see Nancy and Jonathan next to Will, who is still unconscious on the couch.

"We stay here, and we wait for help." Hopper declares, trudging away to Joyce's bedroom.

I let go of Steve and make my way over to Jonathan and Nancy. I kneel next to Jonathan, reaching out to take his hand and hold it while placing my head on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay J… it's Will… he is stronger than anyone we know. He's going to be okay." I promised, pulling him into a bear hug. I feel him shake as he let's go for a minute, just like I did.

Then he pulls himself together again and puts on a brave façade. "Danny... I'm sorry about your dad." He murmurs, squeezing my hand. Nancy whispering the same thing as they both hug me together. I begin to cry again...

_Jerks... caring__ just makes it harder for me._

Over the next hour, no one says anything. All moving to spread out around the house and getting as comfortable as we could. Hoping the army or whoever Hopper called shows up.

I'm leaning against the wall away from everyone, the kids are at the table and Will is still out cold on the couch. Nancy and Jonathan sit together on the loveseat, talking quietly, hardly an inch away from one another. Steve's sitting on the kitchen counter near the others, occasionally glancing at the two on the loveseat.

_Something changed between them. He knows it, I know it and they know it._

Mike eventually gets restless, standing up abruptly and eyeing something across the room. He picks up a well used rubix cube… one I recognized from spending days playing with; timing how fast I could figure it out.

_1:19 seconds is my best… Dad's was 43… ha… 43; my keg stand time._ _He'd be so proud of that,_ I thought sarcastically with bitterness.

"Did you guys know that Bob was the original founder of Hawkins AV?" He informs us. Idid. I bite my lip and turn away.

_I can't look at that stuff right now_, heart aching in my chest.

"Really?" Lucas sits up, glancing at me.

Turning around, Mike continues to hold the cube. "He petitioned the school to start it and everything." He paused, catching my gaze as I push off the wall.

"Then he had a fundraiser for equipment." I add on with a hesitant smile.

"Mr. Clarke learned everything from him… pretty awesome right?" He mentions.

"Yeah." Dustin and Lucas agreed.

Mike steps forward, placing the rubix cube on the table. "We can't let him die in vain."

"Well… what do you want to do, Mike? The Chief's right on this. We can't stop those Demo-dogs on our own." Dustin points out.

"Demo-dogs?" Max wonders.

"Demogorgon. Dogs. Demo-dogs; it's like a compound." he explaines to the red head.

Again, I feel my heartache. This time though, I don't give in. Instead I let Mike's words resonate through me. I feel anger and the will to die fighting pulse within my bones.

"My Dad's death won't be for nothing. If those assholes with the big guns don't show up, Hawkins is doomed." I voiced.

"My Dad loved this town. I won't let that place win. Those Demo-dogs can't have my town. They already took my dad, I won't let them take my home too." I state passionately, nails digging into my palms.

They all widen their eyes and stare at me instead of Mike. Dustin hesitates, "I mean when it was Dart, maybe…."

"-but there's an army now" Lucas finished.

"Precisely." Daring ends.

"His army." Mike says.

His_?_

Steve relays my thoughts. "What do you mean his?"

"**His** army. Maybe if we stop **him**, we can stop his army too." Everyone glances around confused. Mike looks around and spots what he was searching for, crossing the room to pick up a drawing. He holds it up for us to see.

"The shadow monster!" Dustin and I exclaim, catching on.

"It got Will that day on the field. The doctor said it was like a virus, it infected him." Mike continued.

"So this virus... it's connecting him to the tunnels?" Max guesses, nodding at the artwork taped all along the house.

He nods enthusiastically, "to the tunnels, monsters, the Upside Down, to everything."

_A__ hive mind_.

Steve gets off the counter and stops Mike. "Whoa.. slow down. Slow down."

"Okay. So, the shadow monster's inside everything. And if the vines feel something like pain, then so does Will." Mike clarifies.

"And so does Dart." Lucas adds.

"Yeah. It's like Mr. Clarke taught us; The hive mind." Michael stating my previous thoughts.

Steve falters, "hive mind?"

"A collective consciousness." I inform him.

"A super organism." Daring adds on.

Mike waves the drawing around again, pointing at the Shadow Monster. "And this is the thing that controls everything. It's the brain." He says.

"Like the Mind Flayer!" Dustin blurts, referencing Dungeons and Dragons.

_Holy shit_, my eyes widen. _Perfect comparison_.

"What?" Max and Steve pipe in simultaneously.

Lucas snaps his fingers and springs into action, disappearing into Will's room and returning a moment later with the DD Monsters handbook.

Dustin takes it from his hands and finds the right page, slamming it down on the table. Nancy and Jonathan join us too, along with Hopper a second later. He hovers to see what the fuss is about.

"The Mind Flayer." Dustin points at the sketch and stats.

"What the hell is that?" The Chief asks.

"It's a monster from an unknown dimension. It's so ancient that it doesn't even know it's true home." Dustin begins. "Okay... so it enslaves races of other dimensions by taking over their brains using highly-developed sonic powers."

"Oh my God. None of this is real. This is a kids' game." Hopper rolls his eyes. I snort rudely.

_Still a non believer… after everything that's happened_, shaking my head in disappointment.

Steve raises his brow at me but I ignore it as Dustin glares at the Chief "No, it's a manual... and it's not for kids. AND unless you know something that we don't, this is the best metaphor-"

"-analogy." Lucas cuts in.

"Analogy? That's what you're worried about?" Daring scoffs. "Fine. An analogy for understanding whatever the hell this is."

"So this Mind flamer thing-" Nancy starts. I chortle earning a half hearted glare from her.

"Flayer. Mind flayer." he corrects her.

Nancy sighs exasperated, "what does it want?"

"To conquer us basically." He replies. "It believes it's the master race."

"Like the Germans?" Steve asks.

I bite my lip holding in a laugh, _what an idiot_.

"The Nazis?" Dustin hesitates, peering at Steve and then at me with a look of disbelief.

Probably_ wondering why I have a thing for this guy_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Nazis." Steve confirms.

I see the Chief rub his eyes in frustration from my peripherals. Perking my lips and chewing on the inside of my cheek while still holding in the laughter.

"Uh. Uh.. yeah. If the Nazis were from a different dimension, totally..." Dustin says slowly.

Finally I chuckle, running my hand through my hair and down the back of my neck. I end up throwing my head back in laughter and having to take a minute to gather myself again. Once I do, I rub my hand over my face and licking my lips before turning to Steve,

"The Germans?" I snickered. "Wow... I needed that; thanks Steve."

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome.. I guess?" He falters out.

Dustin raises his eyebrow at me ensuring I'm good as he continues, "right… so, they view other races, like us, as inferior to itself."

Mike cuts in, "it wants to spread and take over other dimensions."

"We are talking about the destruction of our world as we know it." Lucas annunciates slowly, motioning with his hands.

Steve pushes away from the table, flabbergasted. "That's great. That's great. That's really great." _Sarcasm is strong in this one_. "Jesus!" he groans and runs his hand through his hair in stress.

Nancy pulls the book of monster across the table to look at. "Okay. So, this thing is like a brain that's controlling everything, then if we kill it-"

"-we kill everything it controls." I end for her.

"We win." Dustin comments.

"Theoretically." Lucas shrugs.

Hopper stomps over, taking the book from Nancy and surveying the Mind Flayer. "Great. So how do you kill this thing? Shoot it with fireballs of something?" He speculates. I snort and glance away when he glares at me.

"No. No, no no, no fireballs." Dustin chuckles. Hopper now focuses on him. "Uh, you summon an undead army, uh.. because zombies, you know, they don't have brains.. and the mind flayer, it… uh, it likes brains." He stammers out as Hopper starts to lose his patience.

"It's just a game. It's a game." Daring ends, shutting his mouth when Hopper throws the book on the table.

"What the hell are we doing here." The Chief growls, turning away from us.

"I thought we were waiting for your military back up." Dustin snarks smartly.

I grin proudly for a moment, biting my lip again when Hopper yells, "we are!"

"Tell me Chief. Even if they come, how are they going to stop this?" I point out.

Mike nods, chiming in . "You can't just shoot this with guns!"

Hopper red-faced, stares down at Mike. "You don't know that! We don't know anything!" Exasperated once again.

"We know it's already killed everyone in that lab." Mike reminds him.

_Dad_ _included, _I look away.

"And we know the monsters are gonna molt again." Lucas urged.

"We know that it's only a matter of time before those tunnels reach this town." Daring went on, proving the Chief wrong.

_We know a shit ton_.

"They're right." Joyce voices, appearing again, throat raspy. Everyone turns to face her, Hopper moving towards her as she continues, "We have to kill it. I want to kill it."

"Me too." The Chief says. "Me too Joyce, but how do we do that?" He questioned, stopping in front of her. "We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here." He points out.

"No. But he does." Mike announced, observing Will on the couch, moving to o stand next to the unconscious boy. "If anyone knows how to destroy this thing, it's Will… he's connected to it. He'll know it's weakness." He declares.

"I thought we couldn't trust him anymore… that he's a spy for the mind flayer now." Max reminds us.

"Yeah, but he can't spy if he doesn't know where he is." Mighty Mike says.

The Chief catches on, leaving the house through the back door, Mike on his tail. Half a minute later they return. Hopper giving instructions for cleaning the shed out, and transforming it into an interrogation room.

We all bustle into action, myself heading outdoors to help the Chief with throwing junk out from the shed. I hardly think while in motion; wanting nothing more than to dive into the work and avoid the simmering pain and hurt waiting for the opportunity to make an appearance.

Hopper and I grab the end of a table, hauling it and tossing it out the door. "Kid." He calls, making me look up at him. "I'm sorry about your Dad. When we make it through all of this, I owe you an explanation… I'll tell you everything that happened. The entire truth." He promises.

"But for now, all you need to know is that your old man... he's a hero. He's the only reason the rest of us made it out of that place." He shares, placeing a hand on my shoulder.

_Dammit__ Hopper_, I close my eyes as they water again and getting pulled into a hug. The Chief holding me for a few seconds and letting me go afterwards.

A few tears escape. "A hero huh? Sounds like my Dad." I choked out, clearing my throat and wiping the tears away. The older man pats my shoulder again, and nodding for us to finish our task.

Eventually, we find enough cardboard, paper, blankets and various covers to patch up the remaining evidence of the area being the Byers shed; that way, Will, aka the Mind Flayer, can't figure out our location.

Jonathan soon brings in Will, placing him on the cardboard patched chair and tying him up. Lights are placed to somewhat blind him and make him uncomfortable too.

When everyone but Hopper, Jonathan, Mike and Joyce go to clear out, I remain rooted. Hovering next to my friend and clutching the sleeve of his sweater. I can feel him trembling, so I take his hand and squeeze it tightly, him doing the same.

Hopper asks if we're ready, opening the ammonia and holding it under Will's nose, after Joyce gives him a nod.

Barely a few seconds later, Will stirs. Opening his eyes and flinching at the bright light in his face. He peers around the room and attempts to move. Failing and looking down to realize he's tied up.

"What is this? What is this? Why am I tied up?" he panics.

I bite my lip, tasting blood again._ By the end of tonight,__ I'll have no lip left_, continuing to chew anxiously as Will begins to thrash. I reach for Mike's hand too, needing more support at the moment.

Joyce approaches Will and kneels down to his height. "Will, we just want to talk to you. We're not going go hurt you." She tries to sooth him.

"Where am I?" He growls, lifting his eyes from his Mom and glaring at Hopper.

"Do you recognize this? Do you recognize this?" Hopper quizzes him while showing the shadow monster drawing. Will shakes his head to answer no.

"Hey." his mother tries to sooth him. "We wanna help you. But to do that, we have to understand how to kill it." She tells him.

"Why am I tied up?" He shouts at her, making her flinch backwards. Beginning to repeat it over and over again, getting louder and angrier as he went on.

The lights begin to flicker as be orders us to release him and suddenly, that feeling of cold and dread returns, making my stomach drop lower than ever before.

Mike and Jonathan both dig their fingers into mine as Will thrashes uncontrollably in the chair. I shut my eyes tightly, until he starts to settle down and shutting up completely, taking deep breaths.

Mrs.Byers pulls away, seating herself on the chair across from him. "Do you know what March 22nd is?" She paused, and when he doesn't answer she goes on. "It's your birthday. **Your** birthday. When you tuned eight, I gave you this huge box of crayons. Do you remember that?"

_I remember.. I got him a sketch book to match._

Joyce continues, "it was 120 colors. All your friends, they got you Star Wars toys, but all you wanted to do was draw with all your new colors. And you drew this big spaceship, but it wasn't from a movie… it was your spaceship. A rainbow ship is what you called it. You must of used every color in the box. I took that with me to Melvald's and I put it up. I told everyone who came in 'My son drew this.' And you were so embarrassed... but I was so proud. I was so, so proud." Ending with conviction.

Jonathan tugs his hand out of mine and steps forward, catching his brothers attention. He begins talking about Lonnie and the day he left, reminding him about how they spent that entire night building castle Byers. He and Joyce chuckle at the memory of Will being terrible at hammering.

"I had to nurse the two of you back to health after you guys got sick from staying out to finish it in the rain." I add in, understanding what they were trying to do.

_Reach Will; he's still in there, with the shadow. _

Mike jumps in too, talking about the day they met in kindergarten. He tears up mentioning it being the best thing he's ever done. I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Will, baby… if you're in there, just please, please talk to us… please honey. I love you so much.." Joyce stammersp out, barely keeping the tears back.

"Let me go." Will orders, causing all of us to lose hope.

Abruptly, I see Hopper go stiffin in my peripherals. Watching as he straightens up a moment later, telling us to follow him. We trail along as he leads the four of us back inside the house.

"What happened?" Dustin asked instantly as we shove through the door.

"I think he's talking… just not with words." The Chief states, finding a pen and sheet of paper to write something out. I recognize the Morse code…

_H.E.R.E. Dad taught me well,_ my heartacheing in my chest at the thought.

"What is that?" Steve asks.

"Morse code." Everyone else in the house answers.

"Will's still in there; he's talking to us." Hopper reports, springing into action again.

Jonathan grabbing his boom box and heading back to the shed, as the Chief hands me one of the radios. He nods to let me know I've got this as he, Joyce and Mike return to the shed, taking a comm with too.

I sit at the table, picking up the pen the Chief left for me to write out the message Will is conveying through code.

Within the next five minutes, the first code is sent to us. I begin to write it down, not needing to look at the cheat sheet Lucas was holding. I know it by heart already, Dad taught me. CLOSE GATE, is the message.

**_Shit_**, I stressed… _the gate is back in the lab, surrounded by demo-dogs, and the girl who opened it is more then likely the only one who can close it… and she's gone_. What little hope remained, leaving me instantly.

**Riiiiiing**, I nearly jump out of the chair in surprise at the phone.

"Fuck!" Dustin blurts, him and Nancy rushing to it and hanging up. It rings once more, Nancy ripping it from the wall and throwing it down.

"Do you think he heard that?" Little red asks.

"What? It's just a phone. It could be anywhere… right?" Steve comments, catching my eyes. He must see the fear in them, as he glances around at the others nervously now too.

Thirty seconds of silence later, the first monster call is heard echoing through the house.

"He knows… they are coming." I voice fearfully.

The others from the shed join us in the house, Hopper entering last and closing the back door, locking it.

I rush to lock the front door too and on the way back, grab the axe that Joyce hung on the wall after last year.

_Paranoid? Maybe. Smart? Absolutely._

The Chief orders the kids away from the windows, as he passes Nancy the shot gun after she admits to knowing how to use it.

Those of us with weapons stand in front of the others, trying our best to ensure their safety.

"Where are they?" Max voices nearby.

Another loud screech cuts through walls, sounding right outside of the house. We see the tall grass shift through one of the windows, as one of the monsters circle our lodging.

Then, the creatures' screeches turn to squeals and groans, making me stress even more.

**C****RACK!**

The window smashes into hundreds of shards as a monster flies through it. It slides across the floor towards us, unmoving.

A few of us, _myself not included_, screamed in the midst of it happening. Slowly we step towards it, Hopper in the lead as it continues to lie still.

"Holy shit…." Dustin breathes.

"Is it dead?" Red wonders, like the rest of us.

Something creaks near the front door and immediately we all raise our weapons in defence. The door unlocking itself and opening.

_Eleven_, I gasped as she walks inside and stands in front of us, unbelievably. Her eyes never leave Mike's as they walk to one another and hug.

Everyone is in disbelief and shock as Eleven let's go of Mike. He still holds onto her and confesses, "I never gave up on you.. I called you every night for-"

"353 days… I heard." She cuts him off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were there? That you were okay." Mike asks, confused.

"Because I wouldn't let her." The Chief speaks up, making us all look at him surprised. He moves to greet El. "The hell is this? Where have you been?" He questions her, taking in her appearance.

"Where have you been?" She quips back, Hopper moving to hug her.

"You've been hiding her." Mike realized.

_All this time_? I pondered, watching Eleven return the embrace.

Mike lashesn out in anger, shoving Hopper in the back and growling "you've been hiding her this whole time!"

"Hey!" The Chief responds, turning around and grabbing Mike's arm. "Let's talk." He orders calmly. "Alone." He adds in, leading Mike to another room.

As soon as they disappear, Lucas and Dustin rush to Eleven, crushing her between them. "We missed you." Lucas mentions as she wraps her arms around their shoulders.

"I missed you too." She tells them. I smile at the sight.

_At least something good has come from tonight_, I think sullenly, shifting my gaze away as tears begin to form.

I don't catch what Dustin says, turning away from them and leaving the room for the bathroom. The second the door closes, I lose my composure, sitting on the floor and biting my knuckles to keep the cries in. My head is tucked between my legs and the tears flow freely as I tune out.

I'm not sure how long I sit there, feeling hallow and cracked... like when you loose a piece of yourself.

_I happen to have the tendancy to hover between a state of reality and sub-consciousness. Tuning out completely._

"Danny-bear…" A small voice breaks through.

Raising my head, I find Eleven and Joyce kneeling by me. "Hey Enchantress..." voice cracking. "I'm glad you're okay… we all missed you." I tell her, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." She says..

I shift onto my knees and pull her into my arms, "No. You don't owe anyone an apology Eleven. All that matters is that you're alright. **That you've been alright.** and that you're here now…" I tell her, peering as her face. "You saved us again kid.. you know you're pretty damn incredible." I smile, letting her go and running my hand through my hair. Shifting to get up and allow Joyce to help me stand up from the floor, steadying me as my legs shake; still numb and half asleep from the hard floor.

"Danielle, I-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"No." I hold up a hand. "Please Joyce, if you're about to apologize too, don't… I don't want anymore apologies. I just want to send that shadow bastard back to hell." I fume, hugging her quickly add then shaking out my limbs. I take a deep breath and nod, reassuring both them and myself that I'm fine…

_For__ now anyway._

Trailing behind the other two as lead the way, I purposely avoid eye contact with anyone as we return to the kitchen.

Instead, I lean against the counter and observe Joyce guide Eleven to the table, showing her the message Will got through to us. 'Close Gate', written out on the back of a notepad in red crayon.

"You opened this gate before, right?" Joyce recalls.

"Yes." Eleven nods, expression very serious.

"Do you think if we got you back there, that you could close it?" The older women suggests hopefully.

Eleven doesn't say anything. The rest of our ragtag group starts to come together again, keeping our distance and holding our breath in anticipation.

_Please, tell me there's a chance, _I beg, _whatever God there is to allow El the power to do this._

Hopper and Mike are the last ones to make their appearance and walking into a silent room.

"What?" Hopper wonders, until his eyes land on the notepad. He surveys the look of determination on El's face and sighing. "It's not like it was before. It's grown. A lot. And I mean, that's considering we can get in there… the place is crawling with those dogs." He remarks.

"Demo-dogs." Dustin corrected, facing the Chief. I can't help but snort and roll my eyes.

_Not the time Daring_, I shake my head.

The Chief huffs "I'm sorry, what?"

He falters "I said, uh, Demo-dogs. Like Demogorgon and dog.. you put them together, it sounds pretty badass-"

"How is this important right now?" Hopper cuts off the younger boy in frustration. Dustin turns away quickly, apologizing and saying it's not important.

"I can do it." Eleven states, cutting off whatever arguments were next to come.

"You're not hearing me." Hopper starts again.

"I'm hearing you. I can do it." She promises.

Mike cuts in, "Even if El can, there's still another problem… if the brain dies, the body dies."

"I thought that was the whole point?" Max comments.

"It is…" He continues, "but if were really right about this… and I mean, if El closed the gate and kills the mind flayer's army-"

"Will is part of that army." Lucas voiced in realization.

"Closing the gate will kill him." I feared.

Joyce looked frightened too, but only for second. Abruptly, she forces herself to her feet and stomping to her room in haste. "He likes it cold, Will said." She thinks out loud. "Why do we keep giving it what it wants?" She glowers, slamming the window shut as the rest of us file inside the bedroom.

Jonathan sits beside Will on the bed and glances him over. Nancy and I move further into the room while the others opted to stay by the door.

Nancy hovers next to Jonathan as she connects a thought. "If this thing is a virus, and Wills the host, then-"

"-- we have to make the host inhabitable." Jonathan finishes for her.

_Heat_, I grin, already wedging my way out of Joyce's room and going outside. _I saw at least two plug in heaters earlier when Hopper and I cleaned out the shed._ Half a minute later, Nancy and Steve join me.

Together we dig though the pile.

"You should go with him." Steve announced, breaking the silence.

Nancy stops what she's doing and looks at him confused. "What?" she raises her brow at the brunnett. I do the opposite and furrow mine as I stay quiet, rooting through the junk.

"With Jonathan." He clarifies.

"No, I'm... I'm not just gonna leave Mike." She falters, scoffing.

"No one's leaving anyone… I may be a pretty shitty boyfriend... but turns out I'm actually a pretty damn good babysitter." He tells her.

I watch from my peripherals as he finds a small heater tucked away inside of something and hands it to her. "Steve…" she murmurs, glancing up at him.

He shakes his head. "It's okay, Nance. It's okay." He says honestly. She tries to say something else, but he turns away and catches my eye. I feel as if the moment lasts for minutes instead of mere seconds as I try to convey so much into one look.

_All my__ feelings for him.. my heartbreak over my dad.. that I'm sorry Nancy broke his heart._

I'm not sure he got any of it as he leaves us, trudging back into the house and slamming the door.

"I'm the worst." Nancy voices, drawing my attention.

"Welcome to the club."

She gives a small laugh. "I didn't… I never intended to hurt him.. I-"

"Nancy... Steve will be fine. He may be an idiot occasionally, but he gets a lot right; Jonathan needs you right now, so with him." I tell her, finally pulling out the other heater from under a heap of junk.

She joins me, untangling the cord from some other wires. "You should come too… he's your best friend."

I laugh, slightly bitter. "If Jonathan had any say at this moment, **you** would be it."

_Love._ _He loves her._

"So please, please don't worry about me. Don't worry about Steve... My best friend needs you to be there for him through the rest of this. No matter the outcome." I assert and reach out to squeeze her hand.

"You got this Nancy…. I'll watch Steve, watch the boys. Scouts honor." I end, letting her go and trekking around to the front of the house. She trails behind as we both cross through the tall grass and out by the front porch.

Mike and El are hugging goodbye as I lead Nancy to Jonathan's car. She climbs in while I wish them good luck, handing her the heater and closing the door. I back away to stand next to Mike as we watch Hoppers truck leave our sight. The rest left behind head inside again.

"They've got this." I breathe as Mike and I return to the safety of the house. I'm the last one to enter so I close the door and lock it, just in case.

"I thought you'd be going with Jonathan and them…" Steve remarks close by, making me jump.

I turn to find him hovering begind me. I shrug, "Eh… I'm getting tired of always being third wheel. Thought I'd give babysitting a try too." I joked, _even if it was half-assed_.

He chuckles, pausing to run his hand through his hair out of habit. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make a joke.. lighten the mood, or whatever... How can you do that after everything today?" he clarifies.

I bite my lip, surveying the others whom are silent and waiting for my answer too. I shrug again, this time taking a deep breath. "Laughing is better than crying; it's what my Dad always said…" I admit.

"I remember coming home from school in 6th grade, crying and broken after Mandy Klein called me fat and hideous." I snort at the memory.

Steve looks appalled, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Anyway, instead of telling me it's okay to cry or that I should defend myself like most parents would, Dad told me find a way to laugh about it instead.. whether I make a joke or a smart comment, it didn't matter as long as I wasn't hurting anyone. It took me years to master it, but hey, look at me now." I winked, scooting past Steve and towards the recliner.

"I can't believe Mandy.K had the nerve to call you hideous… did she have her glasses then or did she get those after?" He quips, trailing me as I get comfortable in the chair. He chooses to remain standing, however, he leans his back on the wall not far from me.

"To be fair… I did spend that Christmas at my grandma's and she did over feed me." I recall.

"Not to mention the braces and boy cut you had too." Lucas voiced from the couch, next to Max.

I whip my head to glare at him. "Hey! You weren't even living here then… how do you know about that?"

"Jonathan showed us the yearbook out of spite... It after as that time you made him go to a party." Dustin reveals as he begins tearing the fridge apart.

_What is he doing? _

"Ohhh…. Byers is so going to get it." I note.

Dustin clears his throat as he finished emptying the fridge. "Why? It's nowhere as embarrassing as you having a crush on S-"

"—SANTA!" I cried out, cutting him off loudly.

"Santa?" Steve and Max questioned.

I make sure to give Daring the purest form of evil a look could muster. His eyes widen, and he quickly changes the subject. "Uh… alright. It should fit now." He stammers out.

"What should fit now?" Steve asks, giving Dustin a unsure look. Dustin points at the Demo-dog lying on the floor a few feet away. "Seriously?" He sighs.

"Yes. Here." Dustin tells him while handing Steve a blanket to wrap the monster in. I get off the couch to help; taking the blanket from Steve and laying it down, motioning for the two of them to roll the Demo-dog on top.

Once it's wrapped up, Steve kneels down, getting a good hold of it and lifting it up to haul it over to the fridge. "Is this really necessary?" he asks, readjusting the bundle as it flopped around.

"Yes it is, okay? This is a ground breaking scientific discovery. We can't just bury it like some common mammal, okay? It's not a dog." Dustin maintains.

"All right, all right, all right." Steve mutters, jamming the monster inside and closing the door with Dustin's help. They struggle at first which made me giggle, but surprisingly it fit. "But you're explaining this to Mrs.Byers, all right." Steve tells him.

_He does make a good babysitter, _I note as he moves to the sink to wash his hands off. When finished he turns to be and chuckles. "You had a thing for Santa?"

I'm about to respond, but in the living room I hear Mike start to raise his voice. I patter out of the kitchen to see what the fuss is about, hearing the conversation. "-is swarming with hundreds of those dogs." He exclaims, waving his hands around in worry,

"Demo-dogs!" Dustin declares again, joining us. Mike rolls his eyes at Dustin as Lucas tells him that the Chief will take care of El.

_One man against __hundreds_. I stressed knowing that isn't good enough.

"Like she needs protection." Max says.

Steve takes the moment to step in between everyone as he casually wipes his hands with a towel. "Listen dude.. a coach calls a play in a game, bottom line, you execute it. All right?" He tells Mike.

"Okay first of all, this isn't some stupid sports game. And second, were not even in the game. Were on the bench." Mike replies smartly.

_Insane amounts of sass, _but I can't help but agree with him once again.

"Right…. So my point is…" The older boy hesitates as the kids wait for his enlightening words.

_I already know he's at a lost.. everyone already knows Mike has a point_.

Steve sighs, "right, yeah, we're on the bench, so uh, there's nothing we can do." He ends with crossing his arms.

"That's not entirely true." Daring chimes in, everyone turning their eyes on him. _Myself included_. "I mean, these Demo-dogs... they have a hive mind." He continues.

My mind fills with ideas instantly. "We can bait them again… take their focus away from the lab!" I interject. The others quickly agreeing and Mike pointing out that it would clear a path to the gate.

"Yeah and then we all die!" Steve jumps in.

"That's one point of view." Dustin argues.

"No, that's not a point of view, man. That's a fact." he corrects him.

"I got it!" Mike blurts out, leading us to one of the tunnels Will had drawn. I'm right beside him, wanting nothing more then to ensure Eleven and Hopper's arrival at the gate.

"This is where the Chief dug his hole. This is our way into the tunnel." He explains, as he gets up again and pushing through us to stop at another pile of drawings. "This right here is like a hub. So you got all the tunnels feeding in here… maybe if we set this on fire-"

"Oh, yeah? That's a no." Steve cuts in again, but is ignored as they finish their plan. "Hey." He tries again. Still they talk over him. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He claps, shutting them up.

"This is not happening… No, no, no buts!" He announced over them. "I promised I'd keep you shitheads safe, and that's exactly what I plan on. We're staying here on the bench, and we're waiting for the starting team to do their job. Does everyone understand that?"

"This isn't a stupid sports game!" Mike groans again.

Steve runs his hands through his hair before looking at me and raising his hands in exasperation. "You're suppose to be helping me out here! Words of wisdom and all that. Tell them not to run along into danger! You know, keep everyone alive?!"

I chew on the inside on my cheek and refuse to say anything, still he reads my expression, throwing his hands up. "No… dammit; not you too!" he moans.

"Steve... if El and Hopper don't make it to the gate, we lose. We need them to get there. We need to help them get there." I appealed.

**VRRRRRR.**

A car engine sounds out front, making us all snap our attention to it**. **

_Is that_? _It can't be... why would he be here._

Max bolts to the window, confirming that it is none other than Billy Hargrove.

**_Fuck_**, I groaned. _Now is not the time_.

I tell the kids to get away from the window as I follow Steve out the door, closing it afterwards.

Billy's tires screech to a stop and he slowly gets out of the blue Camaro. The usual smirk on his face and cigarette in his hand. "Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?" He drawls, eyes glancing over Steve to me, his smirk more predatory now as he returns his sight to the boy beside me, sizing him up.

Casually, Steve places his hands of his hips and shrugs. "Yeah, it's me. Don't cream your pants." I can't help but chuckle, drawing Billy's eyes again.

_Steve, being Steve, _shifts to somewhat shield me from Billy, who takes off his jacket and throwing it in the car before approaching. "What are you doing here, Amigo?" He wonders, eyes shifting to me again. "And with Danielle too."

"I could ask you the same thing.. Amigo." Steve repeats while crossimg the yard to meet him. I remain on the porch and observe as they stand a foot a foot or so away from one another.

"Looking for my stepsister. A little birdie told me she was here." He mentions, taking another drag of his smoke.

"Huh… that's weird. I don't know her." Steve lies.

"Small. Redhead. Bit of a bitch." Billy lists.

Steve shrugs, "doesn't right a bell. Sorry, buddy."

Billy sighs, cracking his neck and scoffing. "You know, I don't know what to say." He says, clicking his tongue. "This whole situation, I don't know… it's giving me the heebie-jeebies."

_He knows were lying_.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Steve asks.

Billy huffs and licks his lips. "My 13 year old sister goes missing all day and then I find her with you, in a stranger's house... And you lie to me about it." He says, stepping closer to Steve.

_This is not good,_ I worried_. I know what guys like Billy Hargrove do when they get mad… it__ never ends in talking_.

Knowing that, I trudge down the stairs and stop next to Steve, focusijg my stare on Billy. The predatory look from earlier remains, yet worst now.

_H__e's a caged animal waiting for the opportunity to break loose._

Steve shakes his head in frustration and meets my eyes momentarily. "Man, were you dropped too much as a child, or what?" He chuckles at Billy.

_No Steve… not the right thing to say_, I bite my lip again as Billy twitches at the comment.

"I don't know what you don't understand about what I just said. She's not here." He attempts again.

Billy runs his tongue over his lips, shaking his head and peering back and forth between us. "Then who is that?" He wonders, pointing the cigarette in his hand in the direction of the house. Both Steve and I peer behind us, catching sight of the four kids in the window_._

_Are you fucking kidding me_? They_ couldn't do the one thing I asked from them_.

"Ah, shit, Billy listen-" Steve starts, but gets shoved, falling to the ground. I narrowly avoid being in the crossfire as he lands hard by my feet.

"I told you to plant your feet." Billy growls, kicking him in the stomach and stepping over him straight for the house. I hesitate surveying Steve momentarily as he groans in pain, but whipping around to run after Billy who already disappeared into the house.

When I throw open the door and get inside, Dustin, Max and Mike are yelling at Billy to stop. I round the corner to find him pinning Lucas up against the wall and threatening him.

Quickly, I stomp over, grabbing the back of Billy's shirt and forcing him away from Lucas, who then takes the opportunity to knee the punk in the groin. It enables him to pull out of Billy's grip, who now keels over for in pain.

"You are so dead Sinclair, dead." He fumes.

Immediately, I shield Lucas placing myself between them. He falters, giving Steve the perfect opportunity to show up and grab him by the shoulder. "No. You are." He tells Billy, punching him square in the jaw and shaking out his hand in pain.

The Hargrove boy takes the hit and stumbles. Then he starts laughing. "Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh… I've been wanting to meet this King Steve everybody's been telling me about so much about." He advertises throwing his hands out in excitement.

"I guess this side of you is the one Danielle likes so much…" he smirks, tilting his head towards me. "King Steve take you for a ride, sweetheart?" My eye twitches and I dig my fingernails into my palm as it takes everything in me to remain calm.

_If this was any other night, in any other situation… I'd wipe that smirk off his pretty boys face_.

Lucas tugs my sleeve, leading me towards the others who welcome us with open arms.

"Get out." Steve orders, shoving Billy in the chest. The badboy doesn't react right away. Suddenly he rages and takes a swing at Steve, who manages to duck out of the way and get another punch in. This time on the other cheek.

Billy just laughs again as he takes a third and fourth punch to the face, landing against the kitchen counter. His mouth is bloody as he smiles, reaching out fast with his left hand and smashing one of Joyce's plates across Steve' head.

"Steve!" I move to help, but the kids hold me back. Max grips onto my arm tightly as she yells at Billy to stop, while Lucas and Mike hold my other arm. Dustin ducks in time as Steve gets punched in the face, landing right where he was standing previously.

"No one tells me what to do." Hargrove declares, gripping Steve by his arms and throwing him to the floor. He's on top of him in a matter of seconds and hitting Steve repeatedly across the face.

Finally, I pull myself from the kids as they stand there at a lost, stillnshouting for Billy to stop. Rushing forward, I ram my shoulder into Billy and knock him off of the uncouncious boy.

Again I use myself as a shield, causing Billy to hesitate and hold my stare. He's panting as the blood drips from his nose and mouth onto the floor.

Max uses the opportunity of my distraction and sneaks up to jab the needle full of anesthetic into his neck. His eyes widen as he faces her now, pushing himself up and trying to wobble towards her. He removes the needle from his neck and begins stumbling from the effects.

"The hell is this?" He slurs. "Shit… what did you do?" He wonders, falling down and laughing as he begins to lose consciousness. She begins to threaten him into leaving her and her friends alone by using Steve's bat.

Realizing that Billy is down for the count, I focus on Steve. I hover over him and take in his injuries. Most of them head based, _obviously_. Gently turning his face to me I surveyvthe damage; both of his eyes are swollen, lip split open and mouth is filled with blood.

_Oh__Steve_. The_ hell am I going to do with you, idiot,_ I thought, running my hand over his jaw.

"Danny?" Dustin voiced, my head snapping up to see him kneeling next to me. "We need to go." He reminds me.

_Eleven_.

"Right… okay." Nodding and standing up to take charge. "Max and Lucas, get the Jerry cans of gas out near the shed and load it in the car. Mike, I need you to find the first aid kit so I can try and patch Steve up on the way. Dustin, you and I will find the flash lights and whatever else we can use for weapons down there; just in case. Once that's all done, I'll need some help hauling Steve to the car. Got it?" I conclude, looking at each of them. They all nod and then jump into action.

Minutes later we're in Billy's car on the way to the field where Hopper dug the hole leading to the tunnel. I'm sitting in the back with Mike, Dustin and Steve; who's head is on my lap while I hold a bag of frozen peas on it. He's still out currently. Most of his body is on the floor since the car was not made for this many people, as the rest of us sit on the seat.

_Irresponsibly_, I allowed Max to drive her step brothers car. _She mentioned__ she knew how, so I thought why not?_

I'm impressed as she shifts gears smoothly. _Lucas is too,_ I garner by his expression.

"Errrr…." Steve groans, head shifting in my lap as he starts to wake up. He's looking up at Mike, eyes half lidded still. "Nancy?" he asks confused. I snort as Mike gives him a look of exasperation. Steve reaches to rub at his battered face, but I grab his hand and hold it away.

"No, don't touch it." Dustin tells him. "Hey buddy. It's okay. You put up a good fight. He kicked your ass... but you put up a good fight buddy.. okay. You're okay." Attempting to reassure the older boy.

_Not helping Daring_, I roll my eyes.

"Steve." I call out, making him groan again as he tilts his head back to see me. I smile softly, squeezing his hand. "Try not to move so fast…. you took a lot of trauma to the head." I stressed, running my free hand through his hair. He closes his eyes, sighing at the feeling.

"Okay… you're gonna keep straight for a half a mile, then make a left on Mount Sinai." Lucas directs Max, while looking over the map of Hawkins.

Steve's eyes open again as he takes in his surroundings. "Wait… what's going on?" He asks, eyes zeroing in on the two up front and widening when he realizes who is driving. "Oh my God!" he freaks out.

"Relax; just relax… she's driven before." Dustin assures him.

"Yeah, in a parking lot." Mike comments.

"That counts." Lucas defends.

Steve begins to shift around, clearly wanting out of here. "Hey." I call to him again, catching his attention. "They were gonna leave you behind… I promised that'd you'd be cool, okay?" I implore, holding his gaze.

Max decides to speed up, just as he begins to settle down, which leads to him getting worked up again. He stammers, telling her to pull the car over or to slow down at least.

"I told you he'd freak out." Mike quips, not helping in the least as Steve orders for us to stop the car.

"Everybody shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Max bellows.

"Max! That's Mount Sinai!" Lucas shouts, pointing to the road up ahead. "Make a left. You need to make a left!" He shouts. She quickly turns the wheel, hitting a mailbox and breaking it.

Luckily, she still clears the turn as everyone other than myself screams in fear.

Instead, a laugh bubbles out of me as we sway into each other from the impact of the turn. The engine revving loudly as Max keeps the speed up and driving over the sign informing us that we've arrived at the pumpkin patch. We ride through the field, feeling every bump vigorously, until Max slams on the break. Barely stopping infront the giant hole dug in the field. The headlights illuminating it eerily.

"Hello!" Steve yells, head bouncing off on my legs from the sudden stop,

"Incredible!" Mike gasps, surprised,

"Told you; zoomer." She grins, opening the door and getting out. The boys following her lead.

I help Steve struggle to get off of the floor and lending him my arm to pull him up and out. He stumbles into me so I steady him by placing my hand on his chest and keeping hold of his arm. "Steve, you need to take it easy." I remind him as he straightens up and fixes his gaze on me.

"I can't believe you let her drive." He grumbles.

I shrug. "I needed to patch you up. Besides, she got us here, didn't she?"

He licks his lips about to say something until he notices the others getting prepared. "No… no, no no. Guys." He moans, still using me as support. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks them as they continue on and opting to ignore him. "Hey.. are you, deaf? We are not going down there right now. I made myself clear… there is no chance we're going to that hole, all right?!" He tries again.

"Steve." I utter, gently turning his face to me. "I refuse to let it win. Whether you help us or not, is your choice. We've made our decision. It's time for you to make yours." I end, lowering my hand from his jaw and shifting him to use the car as a way to steady himself. I join Max and Lucas at the trunk of the Camaro, taking Andùril out and attaching it with its sheath to my belt again.

_Sure__, it's a wreck but it can still do damage if swung hard enough._

Then I copy the others and tie a makeshift bandana over my mouth and nose using a towel.

"Steve, you're upset... I get it. But the bottom line is, a party member requires assistance and it is our duty to provide that assistance." Dustin explains to him. "Now, I know that you promised Nance that you would keep us safe, so keep us safe." he adds, appearing next to me and grabbing the backpack we brought for Steve. It contains the nailed bat and a few other needed items. He holds it out to him, Steve sighing while shaking his head, yet taking it anyway. The younger boy leaves us to join the others at the hole.

"So, we're really doing this, huh?" Steve breaths, closing the trunk as I finished grabbing the last of my things; the flashlight and goggles.

I chuckle nervously as he trudged to the hole with me on his heels. The others already inside waiting for us. "At least we're prepared."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Prepared? A sword and a bat against what? Dozens of those Demo-dogs? We don't stand a chance if they get to us before the gate is closed." He scoffs bitterly, handing me the rope and allowing me to go first.

I paused, raising my left eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me the great Steve Harrington is losing his nerve? If so, you're welcome to stay here; I can handle the kids and the tunnels on my own…" I teased hoping to lighten the mood. His expression remaining stoic. I bite my lip, opting to be honest and admitting "but, I'd feel a lot better having you there to watch my back."

Moving forwad, I shuffle into the hole. Once I'm down far enough, I let go of the rope and land on the dirt and observe my surroundings.

_Holy__ shit. Holy shit…. Holy fucking shit, _I freeze. A tunnel, perfectly dug out; 8 feet high and across… going on for as fast as my eyes can see. The eerie feeling returns, just like when Nancy and I entered the upside down…

_I had nightmares for weeks after seeing the Demogorgon feasting on the deer and when it hovered over Jonathan. This is spreading like a disease and straight for Hawkins. It already took my dad, it can't have my home. I won't let them take the memories or the moments that this place has given me._ _I refuse to let this darkness corrupt this piece of me,_ gripping my flashlight tightly in my hand.

"-nielle? Danny-bear?" Steve's voice rings out. I snap out of my thoughts, eyes shifting to his; mine tearing up from the nickname, so I shut them and take a deep breath.

"Dammit Steve. You can't use that anymore." Dustin hissed. I hear a scuffle and the sound of someone being hit.

_Steve without a doubt._

"Idiot." Mike and Lucas scold.

Steve tries again. "Uhh. Shit. Uh, Danielle, I didn't-"

"It's okay…" I sigh, opening my eyes. "Let's go burn this bitch to the ground." I command, nodding for them to lead the way.

"Okay.. yeah I'm pretty sure it's this way." Mike agrees, glancing over the map.

"You're pretty sure or you're certain?" Daring asks.

Mike motions with his hands angrily. "I'm 100% sure. Just follow me and you'll know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey. I don't think so." Steve barks out, stopping Mike. "If any of you little shits die down here, I'm getting the blame. Got it, dipshit?" He points out, taking the map and the lead from the younger boy. He turns to the rest of us "from here on out, I'm leading the way. Come on, let's go." He ends, turning around and speeding up, telling everyone to hustle.

We trek quietly through the tunnels, coming across a split leading off in various directions. We hardly pause as Steve continues forward knowing the way. I trail just ahead of Dustin who I hear stop, so I pause to look back at him.

Suddenly, he's sprayed with some form of gas from one of the plant like organisms on the walls. "Shit! Help! Help!" He bellows frightened. I can't help but fall over laughing. I would have been worried if we weren't wearing eye protection and masks. The others shout in worry and arrive back where we are, as he's still freaking out.

After he admits to being alright, we move on, wanting nothing more than to hurry up and get the hell out of here.

Finally, we reach the end of the tunnel, where we find a huge opening with a large amount of other tunnels meeting here.

"Well Wheeler I think we found your hub." Steve points out.

"Drench it." Mike puts forth. So we do. Every last crook, crevice and crease smothered in gasoline.

A few minutes later, we step into the tunnel we emerged from and Steve kneels down, pulling out the lighter. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." We voiced simultaneously.

"Light her up." Dustin says.

Steve sighs, "I am in such deep shit." He imparts, flicking the lighter on and flinging it into the hub.

**Swoosh**.

Everything catches fire instantaneously. The heat blows back into our faces and we have to shield our eyes from the sudden exposure of brightness. The vines in the tunnels begin to screech and flail around screetching in pain.

_The__ hive is crying out._

"Go. Go, go, go, go!" Steve turns, motioning for us to hurry back the way we came. We all jog through the tunnels, letting him lead us back to safety. "Let's go! Let's go!" He pushes, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. We all swear to ourselves, tripping over the vines and doing our best to hurry.

Mike falls just ahead of me and causes me to trip over him. Within seconds there are vines grabbing at our legs and trying to entangle us.

"Shit." I growled, ripping Andùril out and hacking at them. Mike calls for help from behind me and luckily his cries bring the others back. Just as I cut the last ones remaining on my legs, my long time crush pulls me up quickly, and shifts forward to swing at the giant vine holding onto Mike. Three good swings later, Mike is up and free.

**Screeeeeee**-

My heart stops as a demo-dog screams right next to us. We all turn to face it, huddled together. Steve and I with our weapons raised in defense.

"Dart?" Dustin calls. Everyone immediately starts talking over each other and warning him to get back. "Trust me, please." He asks us, stepping towards the monster. He begins to take off his goggles and mask while talking to it. "Hey. It's me, it's me. Its just your friend, it's Dustin." He reassures it, getting closer to kneel down. "You remember me… will you let us pass?" He wonders.

Dart opens his face and screeches with his hundreds of teeth mere inches away from Darings face. I flinch, hand reaching out for Steve's' who takes mine firmly in his.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about the storm cellar. That was a pretty douchey thing to do. You hungry? Yeah?" The curly hair boy asks, slowly taking off his backpack to rifle through it.

"He's insane." Lucas mumbles.

"Shut up." Steve mumbles.

I don't take my eyes off of Dustin, watching as he unwraps a three musketeer. "I've got our favourite. See? Nougat." He offers the creature, putting the chocolate bar down for it. "Eat up, buddy. Come on. Come on." He tells it, as it sniffs the food and begins to devour it. While it's distracted, he waves us past the monster, following a moment later after saying his goodbye.

As were running through the tunnels, the ground begins to shake, throwing us off balance. Behind us in the direction we just came from, the demo dogs screech and get louder as they head our way. "They're coming! Run! Run!" Mike shouts.

We all pick up the pace and see the rope hanging down a few yards ahead. Steve and I rush in front of the kids and both of us put out hands out for Max to step into, easily lifting her up.

Next we push Lucas up, followed by Mike and Dustin. Just as Steve gets ready to help me up, the monsters shrieks are right on top of us.

_Too late_, I thought watching their shadows flash across the tunnels walls.

"Steve." I call, making him turns to me. His face is swollen and bruised more so now that time has passed. His eyes focus on mine as the pattering of multiple clawed feet closed in.

_Fuck it_, I decide, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to me to kiss him. Fast, hard and more passionately than I've ever kissed anyone. I don't give him the chance to respond before pulling away and biting my lip. I let him go and shift to face the incoming hell, Andùril out in front of us as the first Demo-dog appears.

This_ is it. I'm ready_. I grip the sword tighter as the kids shout for me to take their hands, reaching down from the hole above.

Instead, I stand strong, _ready to die fighting…_ However, the monsters streak right past us.

_Eleven must be at the gate_, I realize as the last Demo-dog disappears from our sight.

Steve let's out a deep breath next to me, clearing his throat and snapping me out of worry for El and Hopper. "Uhh, you want me to help you out?" He asks, nodding at the rope.

"Oh.. yeah, thanks." I accept, stepping into him palms and pushing off the ground as he lifts me. Mike and Lucas grab my arms to help me shuffle the rest of the way out.

As my legs clear the hole, I turn to help Steve haul himself out last and climb out of the ditch to stand by the Camaro for a breather.

A moment later, the lights suddenly become brighter and blind us. "That has to be Eleven." Dustin says what we were all thinking.

Once I catch my breath fully, I move past the others and head to the driver side of the car. I see the keys still in the ignition and make a last second decision.

Quickly getting into the car, I start it, waiting for the others. They all look confused, yet hastily rush around to the doors and hop in with me.

"I'm going to the lab. Any objections?" I peer around as the four in the back agree immediately.

"What? No. No… no." Steve interjects. "We just came from a dangerous mission. Now you want to go to the lab? Come on Danielle!" He complains from the passenger seat, smacking the dashboard in exasperation.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked, pulling onto the road and re-tracking our steps.

I notice Steve running his hand through his hair in my peripherals, as he groans and chooses to go silent, giving up. I tune everyone out and focus on the road.

_I__'ve always loved driving.. the way the road makes me feel, etting lost in the scenery, enjoying whatever music played.. Feeling like every song relates to your life…_

_I wonder if every sad song about losing someone will remind me of Dad from now on. _

Without realizing, 15 minutes have passed and were driving up the long winding road to the labs front doors. As I shift into park and turn off the car, I mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to see.

_I can handle this… I can handle this… dammit I can handle this,_ I tell myself and take a final breath before exiting the car. I hesitate eyeing the glass doors.

_Don't turn back now. You're going to have to see him at some point. Who knows what state he's in_ _though. _

I take the plunge moving forward with the others tailing me. As I step through the entrance I find him right away. A gutterul son leaves my chest and I push forward towards the body laying bloody and unmoving on the middle of the lobby floor.

_Dad__. Daddy.. dammit Dad… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.. I'm a goddamn idiot, _sobbing in agony.

_I knew the possibility of you getting involved in this was high. Why did I let you get so close with the Byers? I could of kept you out of it if I didn't push you towards Joyce. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry… look at you_, I bite my lip grabbing onto his bloodied and ripped scrubs.

_Those monsters… those bastard scientist and their selfish intentions. They all deserved death.. they deserved to be chewed up and spit out… you... you didn't deserve any of this__,_ I grieve.

I stay kneeling by my dad and gently closing his eyes.. Breaking finally and ugly sobbing while cradling his head in my arms now. "I'm sorry Dad." I choke out.

Arms pull me away from my Dad's body and into the comfort of a warm chest. "I've got you kid. I'm sorry. Damn it Danielle, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here… you shouldn't have to see this." The Chiefs voice grumbles out, cradling me as I cry for far too much time.

By the time I gather myself, morning arrives and the sun peaks over the horizon as the Chief walks us out of the lab. He orders Steve to take the boys and Max back to the Byers, promising them we'd be along shortly. It takes Mike some convincing from Lucas and Dustin to let go of El, but he finally does when they mention Will.

Steve rounds them up and leads them to the Camaro, but before he gets in, he hesitates as we make eye contact. He looks exhausted…

_T__hen again, I'm sure I do too_.

I try to smile softly, hoping to convey that it's over; that everything is going to be alright from now on.

_We move forward, right?_


	17. Chapter 15 A Hero's Funeral

Saturday, November 10th. Hawkins Cemetery, 10:17 A.M.

_This week has been a mess… it's been hell… the worst week I've ever had in fact_.

I lost my Dad; my best friend, my caretaker, role model… my hero. I lost a piece of myself, one that I'll never get back. One that I'll never be able to patch or fill... it's left a giant void in my chest. A black hole sucking in all the happy memories and moments, turning it all to ash and bitterness. I'm devastated, heartbroken, and angry. So goddamn angry…

"Miss Newby…. You want to say a few words about your father, correct?" The Minister says, snapping me from my inner grief.

My vision focuses on the man standing on the podium next to my dad's casket. A enlarged photo of my father smiling rests on a stand and reminding me where I am.

I quickly get to my feet, letting go of Nancy and my Grandmother's hands and shuffle to stand facing the crowd. There aren't many people...

The Byers, Sinclairs, Wheelers and the Hendersons are all here of course… Hopper, Steve, Mack and his family attend too, along with a few other recognizable friends of my Dads.

Momentarily, I fiddle with the two chrysanthemums in my hands and clear my throat.

_I didn't plan a speech or a eulogy… I should have, but I gave up after the first try…._

Anyway, I raise my head to peer at those who came. Anger pulsing through me as I can't help but notice my friends clutching onto their parents in comfort and reassurance.

_Fuck__ it_, I growled, taking a deep breath and starting.

"I guess I should thank you all for coming…" I paused, glancing at the photo of the man we're burrying. "My Dad... he'd be happy to know he impacted so many lives. That he had friends willing to stand out in the cold November weather to say goodbye.. so, thank you all for being here." My voice remaining steady surprisingly.

"Today, I am burying the man who raised me to be the person I am. He taught me everything I know from computers, to driving, to how to solve the hardest math equations... more importantly, he taught me that it's who you are, the good, the bad and the ugly, that distinguishes you. Words mean a lot, but actions… actions define a person…" I continue.

"My Dad, who as we all know could state facts for hours, or talk your ear off about his hobbies was a man of action; he always acted on what he believed to be right. All the way up until the moment he died…" I close my eyes and gather myself again.

After a moment of reflection, I turn to the photo of my Dad. "You're my hero.. you'll always be my hero." I announce, stepping down from the stand and waking to the casket. I place one of the chrysanthemums onto it before turning around to acknowledge the crowd again.

"Today, I am not only saying goodbye to my Dad, but to my mother as well." A few whispers of confusion pass within the rows of people. "As you can all see, she isn't here… I've called her 63 times this week.. 63 times and nothing." I bite.

"She's left me to mourn and bury my father on my own… what kind of mother does that?" I say, breaking the other chrysanthemum. "So, like I said… Today I bury my Hero... along with that bitch too. Every feeling, memory and moment that concerns her, lays to rest here with him today." I end, tossing the broken flower over my shoulder before I walk away…

I don't stop at my name being called, or at the hall to continue the service… I just get into my car and drive. I drive until dark has settled over the town and no one is on the road.

Somehow, I end up at Steves. I know it's all kinds of screwed up to come here... the guy that I'm crazy for's' house... but it's not like that.

No one will think to look for me here. Plus, Steve's not like the others who will fuss, crowd and smother me to ensure that I'm not about to fall off the deep end.

Yes, I know they are just being good friends, but right now I don't want that. I want to be angry and sad. I want to be real… he's the person I feel like I can be the realest with right now.

It use to be Jonathan… but we've never recovered fully from the years spent apart.

_Surprisingly, I'm okay with that... but only because of Steve._

I never thought that we'd actually be this good of friends. He was just that good looking, popular and funny kid I had a thing for growing up… he even ended up becoming a grade A asshole jock once junior high came around, and still, I liked him. Why?

Because I got to know who he really is... the person he is now. Heart of gold, sweet intentions, great sense of humor… not the brightest bulb in the box, but dammit he brings so much else to the table…

**Tap, tap ,tap.**

I flinch in surprise, turning to see said person outside of my car. I shut off the ignition, slowly getting out. "I'm sorry that I came here… I just… I…"

"Don't be… just come inside." He offers, closing my car door for me and leading the way. "You know everyone is worried about you… your grandmother told us to give you space. She said that Newbys work through their hardships alone and in time." He reveals, shutting the front door after were inside to keep the chill out.

_Winter__ is coming_, I shivered.

"I bet that didn't stop the boys from trying to find me, huh?" I guessed while removing my coat and shoes.

He chuckles. "They are stubborn little shits… but they mean well." I hummed in agreement, approaching the large windows and observing the wind rustling the tree branches of the woods out back of the household.

"You hungry or anything?" He asks, watching me from the kitchen island.

I glance over my should at him. "Not particularly… I could use a drink though." I remark, keeping our eyes locked and shifting around to face him.

He runs his hands through his hair, eyeing the cabinet and myself. "Do you think that's a good idea, Danny? You just-"

"-just buried my dad… yes, I did. Which is exactly why I need a drink."

"Yeah.. uh, okay.. good point... tequila then?" He asks, giving in and strolling to the wooden doors containing my salvation. He finds the recognizable bottle and pulling it out.

Shaking my head, I join him at the cabinet doors and sift through the options. I find a bottle of whiskey, _probably insanely expensive_, but I still settle on it anyway.

"Good pick." He remarks, shutting the wooden doors and joining me at the kitchen island. He expertly brings out a glass and pours a good amount of whiskey in it, sliding it across the marble counter to me.

Murmuring a thanks, I finish it in one drink and pour myself another. He doesn't say anything, just watches as I throw back this one too. "Parents still out of town?" I asked, filling my glass a third time.

"Uh, yeah.. but they called and said they'll be back within the next few days." He replies with a shrug. I hummed, pushing away from the island and shuffling to the couch to sit down. "Hopefully they don't notice the significant amount of tequila missing from Halloween." He says, joining me and throwing his legs up on the small table.

"Hopefully not… if they do though, you can tell them it was me. S'not like I'll get into any trouble now… who's going to punish me, my grandma?" I drawl, swirling the liquor in my glass.

He falters, not sure what to say. I shift so that I can tilt my head back and fix my gaze on him. "Steve… I came here because I thought that out of everyone, you'd be the less likely to walk on eggs shells… I don't want pity, or to be treated differently from before... I just want to make bad jokes, get drunk and be with a friend… can you handle that or not?" I downed another.

He runs his fingers through his hair while holding his eyes on mine steadily. "Yeah… yeah, yeah, yeah… I can handle it.." He promises. "So, you want a refill?" He nods at my now empty glass.

"Fourth's a charm." Handing him the glass.

He wanders back into the kitchen and fills my glass again, deciding to add a second for himself before returning. "Wouldn't be a good friend if I let you drink alone, huh?" He points out, handing me my drink and moving to sit next to me. He pauses briefly and then he raises his glass to mine.

"To Bob Newby; a hero to all of Hawkins, a good man, but most importantly, a better father. He gave us you, Danny." he hesitates. "I'm thankful for that… so are the rest of us lucky enough to be your friend…" He expresses. "To your Dad."

"Dad." I agreed, clinking my glass against Steve's. Both of us toasting him and taking a drink. The alcohol burns slightly and I already feel the effects more than I'd like to admit.

_I guess hardly eating all week really does affect your tolerance,_ I note.

"I can't believe your mom never showed up today…" He reminds me, _just when the alcohol finally got her off my mind._

I scoff. "Like I said, she's dead to me too."

He fidgets, "I get it.. I do… my parents are hardly around anymore, but cutting your mom out completely?"

"I got my Grandma. I got you obviously. The boys, Jonathan, Joyce... Nancy too. My mom doesn't care, Steve." I say. "What if this had been my funeral? What if we died down there?" I pause. "I was ready to die fighting… just like he did."

Steve examines my face slowly. "Is that why you kissed me?" He mentions, surprising me.

I look away and chew on my lip anxiously, deciding how to answer this, "yeah… partly the reason…" meeting his eyes again.

"And the other part?" He prods, pouring himself another drink.

_Friends don't lie, __though they__ can word something clever enough to disguise the real meaning.. it helps that he's oblivious to certain things_.

"The truth is, I got caught up in my feelings at the time.. I wanted to know what kissing Steve 'The Hair' Harrington was like." I tease.

He studies me and then chuckles, rolling his eyes. "And you just thought as we're about to die 'fuck it. Why not or something?"

I laugh for real; the first time in days. "That is exactly what I thought. No joke."

"You're ridiculous. You know that right?" he says. "You shock me multiple times a day. It's crazy... uh, in a good way." He ends with a stammer.

I raise my brow, "crazy in a good way.. wow, you really know how to sweet talk Harrington."

He panics, "what? I wasn't.. I'm not trying to-"

"Relax." I smile. "Steve, I'm joking… it's what I do." I remind him.

"I know… I know, it's just… Jonathan came to talk to me today…" He begins_._

_Of course he did_, I glowered.

"Um, everyone was worried about you, myself included... especially after you avoided me all week. Then I found out today that you moved in with your grandma, and they all helped you. I'm the only one who didn't.." He sounds a bit crestfallen.

"I can explain that." I begin. "This week was hard... I knew that all of them would force themselves upon me and think that they are helping... and they mean too, and I know that, which is why I bore it… but they made everyday harder for me." I pause to finish another drink.

_How many is that again?_ I ponder, pouring another.

Licking my lips, I continue "I wanted to be alone. I wanted to spend everyday in bed on my own to grieve. They didn't give me that. Now I'm just..." I pause trying to find the right word. "I don't know. I don't even think there's a word to describe the way I feel." I chuckled bitterly, turning the glass between my fingers.

"I'm so many emotions packed tight inside and I know that I can blow at any time." I confess. "So, I left you out because it gave me somewhere to go. A place I knew they'd never think to find me right away. Obviously, you'd be here and you wouldn't treat me like I'm broken; even if I am."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you planned this all along, huh." He shakes his head.

"You should just give up being surprised with anything I do at all. Crazy, remember?" I grin, feeling lighter and slightly numb.

He throws his head back exasperated. "Dammit, you're never going to let that go."

"Never." I promise. He leaves his head laying on the couch, but he angles to look at me. The serious expression from earlier returns.

_He wants to say something else, _I realize.

"Just spit it out Steve… I'm guessing Jonathan talked to you about more than just me moving in with my grandma."

He nods. "He told me some stuff.. no details or anything, but he said that when you moved away a few years ago, that you… uh, that you…" he stops, not knowing how to word it.

I sigh. "He told you that I fell off the wagon? That I had a mental break? That I got into a lot of bad shit and a lot of trouble the last time something bad happened?" I quiz, fiddling with the glass in my hands still.

"Yeah.. he's worried, his mom is worried too he says." He adds.

"They should be." I say. "I'm a wreck Steve… look at me; I don't even know how many drinks I've had." I admit.

"Four. You've had four. You'll be on number five next." He informs me.

"My lucky number."

"Your birthday is the 5th of January right?" He asks. I nod, unsure of what to say…

All I can think about is my Dad not being there on my 18th birthday.

_Dammit_. I close my eyes to avoid crying.

"Danny… what happened in Indianapolis?" he asked, drawing me out of my sorrow.

Laughing bitterly, "other then my mom giving my Dad the ultimatum to move there or she'd leave him? And then still end up leaving us after tearing us away from our home in the first place." I growl, running my hand through my hair and wondering if I should be he honest. "So much shit happened. It's dark and messed up... it's not something you actually want to know. You just think you do." Cautioning him.

He furrows his brow, _probably thinking I'm exaggerating…_**_ I'm _****_not_**. I bite my lip hoping he will drop it. _He doesn't_.

"I want to know. You can tell me Danny… you came here for a friend, so let me be one." He implores.

I huff, blowing my bangs out of my eyes and deciding to tie my hair back. I place the glass on the coffee table since it's empty currently. "You'll never look at me the same again."

"You told me not be surprised anymore; I'm pretty sure I can manage." He says.

"Fine… I'll start from the beginning I guess…" Sighing.

"So as I said, my mom made us move. So we did and that's where everything started... it was easy for them to uproot and start fresh somewhere new, but for me, it was hard. I had to leave behind the only actual friend I had, Jonathan and then the boys who became my brothers, my party members and my escape from reality…" Saddened just by the thought again.

"I had a hard time adjusting. I was angry and bitter for being forced to leave my home, so I took it out on my parents." I say. "At first it was just little things… I'd give them the cold shoulder or I'd retreat to my room. I let my grades fall, choosing to skip class and go to the movies instead." I admit. "Which is where I met Caleb… picture Billy Hargrove with darker hair and a shittier attitude… bad boy down to the T."

"Ahh, Caleb; your first everything.. right?" He remembers.

"The one and only... he introduced me to rebelling and then I fell hard. I thought I loved him at the time, but now I think I just loved the adrenalin from doing bad things... Hargrove met me once and called me out on it the day after." I recall bitterly.

"My Dad saved me from that side of me the last time something traumatic happened… who the hell is going to protect me from myself now?"

Steve scoots closer, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Hey. Hey. Hey. You got this guy." He says, motioning to himself. "And, you got Dustin. That kid never shuts up about you... something about being soulmates. So I mean, your future is planned for you and everything." He jokes.

I laugh. Hard. It keeps the tears at bay. "God. That kid is going to kill me one day. I know that I have you guys, and everyone else… but you know, life keeps going on; people get busy and they don't want to deal with a grieving kid at the end of a shitty day.."

"That's not true… I'll tell you what, you deal with me complaining about Nancy breaking my heart and being with Byers, and I'll supply you with a shoulder to cry on... Pricey liquor included too. You'll never get a better deal." He offers, suggestively raising his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and smile. He laughs, "See, I knew it.. so what do you say?"

_That I'm completely and utterly in love with you and have been for how many years? Even if I tried to convince myself that I wasn't. You know how I know that it's love? Well, somehow when were together you're all I think about…_

_For instance, my Dad died a week ago.. I said goodbye to him today and it nearly killed me… yet here I am and all I can think about is you._

_It's because of love... my love for you outweighs the grief for my Dad. People would think that it's messed up, but he wouldn't. He'd pick love over sorrow… **too bad you don't feel the same way**_.

"Deal." I accept.

"So, can I ask what kind of rebelling? Jonathan and you both make it sound like you were into hard drugs or something." He remarkes. I look away. _Fuck_, that_ was a dead give away_. "Wait.. you actually? No way…" He falters, face dropping.

"Told you, you'd look at me differently."

"What no. No. No. No. I'm just, uh, putting on a serious face because I'm slightly disappointed." he says, making himself look angry. "You should know better missy," he does a bad impression of who knows, waving his finger around and dropping his voice.

"You know you're an idiot, right?"

He shrugs. "It makes you laugh at least."

"It's one of my favorite things about you.." I reveal.

"That I'm an idiot?" He echoes confused.

I snort elegantly. "That you can make me laugh. Especially in a time like this; I love that about you."

"I love that you can make snorting kind of cute." He throws back. "Oh, and how you're really good at changing the topic." He drawls sarcastically.

"Not good enough apparently." I glare. "Fine… I'll continue from earlier then... My rebelling eventually went from ditching school entirely to partying at dive bars and college kids places…"

"Caleb was in college, so." I fiddle with an elastic band on my wrist. "Anyway… long story short, Caleb's best friend was a rich asshole… they would, uh… well they did a lot.. drugs, breaking into houses, joy riding.. I partook in all of it, until I didn't… then I met Jade." I pause, running my hand through my hair and taking the ponytail tail out; needing to do something to occupy my hands.

"Jade?" Steve questions, raising the whiskey to see if I wanted another drink.

I nod.

_It's not like I'm going anywhere. _

"Jade... she was my rebound, I guess..." I trail off_._

Steve chokes on his drink. "Uh, wait.. you, uh, you uh… you and another girl?" He stutters.

I hum. "Yeah… another college student. She was better for me than Caleb, but not by much… she and her friends ended up being almost worst."

_Or worst, now that I think about it._

"They were into the night scene; raves, acid, being fucked up 24/7. It got out of control and she ended up OD'ing on her birthday."

_I remember the fear over taking me while seeing her choke and tremble as it happened._

"I was there Steve, it was fucked up. I could of done something to prevent it, instead I got lost in the high with all her other friends… she almost died." I recall, having to take a drink to wash away the memory.

"Shit… shit.. that's all kinds of crazy. You weren't joking about it being dark, huh." He acknowledged.

"Not in the least. Anyway, after that incident, Dad finally broke through to me. Said he got some advice from Joyce apparently." I say.

"I was still in a rough place when Will went missing, but everything that happened that week opened my eyes. Made me realize how much I forgot about when I moved. I didn't mean to forget, but I was so bitter about it and gave it all up to sulk…"

_Childish really._

"I missed so much time with my Dad.. I can never make up for it now. It sucks. It fucken sucks and it hurts and I'm so mad at myself that I just want to numb it all… I want to not feel this pain. It's worst than anything I've ever felt." I admit, finishing off another drink.

"I'm sorry.. I wish I knew how to make the hurt go away.. I.. I wish I could be more help." He emphasized, tucking me into his side.

"Well, you're providing me with fancy booze and a place to avoid everything, so same thing." I joke, gripping his sweater as he comforts me.

He chuckles, holding me tighter. "Man, if only all girls were this easy to impress." He comments.

I roll my eyes and unlatch myself from him so I can peer into his face. "I'm one of a kind Steve, there's never going to be another girl impressed by the same things as me." I declare.

Just like Halloween, we both hold each others gaze and it's like time stops; I can feel my heartbeat in my throat and my pulse picking up. We're pressed up against each other, side to side. Faces hardly a foot apart.

_I can't help but wonder if this is just the liquor playing tricks on my mind, or if he feels this too…_

**Riing**.

The phone snaps us from our moment, causing us both to jump away from eachother.

Steve stands up and crosses the room to pick up the phone. "Hello? Uh, yeah, she's here… sorry, I should of called to tell you… no. No, don't worry.. yeah. Yeah, I've got this Byers." He ends, hanging up.

"Jonathan calling to check up on me?" I ask. He nods. "Of course he'd know where I ended up." I sigh, laying back and shutting my eyes.

Not_ a good idea_, I realize as I feel like I'm spinning and falling endlessly. Sitting back up fast makes me light headed. "I should eat something."

"Uh.. I'll see what I have… my usual go to is frozen pizza. Would that be okay?" He offers, opening the freezer on the fridge.

"That works… I don't remember the last time I ate to be honest… maybe Thursday when the others helped me pack all my things."

_I think. _

"We went through my dads things too, which was the worst part. I wanted to do it alone and smash a few things, like any sane person would do when pissed off... but I couldn't with the kids there." I say, surveying Steve as he throws the pizza on a pan and into the oven.

"How are you still standing? I don't think I've ever gone that long without food. On top of that you're a quarter of a bottle in. It's somewhat impressive, yet worrying at the same time." He remarks slowly, leaning back against the kitchen counter instead of rejoining me.

Dammit_… did I mess up? Or did he feel that earlier as well? Or maybe he is completely oblivious to what he's doing to me and is just staying there to make sure he doesn't forget about the _pizza.

"Is this the first time you drank since Halloween?" He asks, drawing me out of my internal anxiety.

"No."

He hesitates, "oh… how much?" I look down at my hands while tightening them around the glass again. It's empty at the moment, but I wish it wasn't. "Danielle.. I'm not going to judge you." he promised from across the room. "I just… I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"A lot… enough for it to be a problem again."

"Okay... Okay. Right... so, apparently, the first step to anything, is admitting you have a problem; so congrats on passing step 1." He congratulates me.

"Uh, step 2, is uh… um, cutting down right? Can't just go cold-turkey, so how about instead of eight drinks, two maximum next time. That's fair right?" He suggests, strolling over and picking up the whiskey bottle.

I glower half-heartedly knowing he's right.

'_Alcohol poisoning is no joke',_ _Dad told me in my time of darkness a year or so ago_.

"Right; 2 is fair. The others would cut me off completely."

"The others aren't as cool as me." He winks. I smile, shrugging and looking away. "Wait. You think they are cooler than me?" He scoffs, putting the whiskey away but looking over his shoulder at me.

I bite my lip and shrug again. "Not all of them. A few though."

"Who? God, please don't say Byers. I'll throw myself into the Quarry." He says exasperated, heading back to the kitchen to grab a plate from the cupboard.

"I use to, not anymore though. Hopper is though." I say seriously.

"What? You think the Chief is cooler than me?" He splutters, shocked by my announcement.

"Mmm. Honestly, it's cause I think he's hot." I say, making sure to keep a smile off my face.

_It's harder when drunk._

Steve starts choking. I'm not sure whether it's on air or his spit, but I manage to stay serious. "Yeah.. I think it's the uniform, maybe the beard and the dad thing. There's just something…" I drawled, needing to bite my tongue to resist laughing.

He takes a few deep breaths after he gathers himself and observes my face; probably wondering if I'm messing with him.

_Which__ I am. Clearly I don't have a thing for the__ Chief. The only person I ever think about is watching me from across the room_.

"You're fucking with me… right?" He asks.

I finally laugh, "you should of seen your face… I thought I broke you." I snort shaking my head. I hold up my hand to him. Three fingers upwards. "Eleven obviously; she has powers meaning she's cool by default."

"Will because he's my little brother and he's always been the most committed to the worlds I've created." I put the second finger down.

"And last, but not least, Nancy. You understand that obviously. She's smart, sassy and has a great sense of humor. Pretty much the only girl friend I have... Though she has a need for doing the right thing all the time, which would mean no outlets for me at all… especially liquor." I explain ticking off the last of three fingers.

"So, you're saying I'm cooler than Jonathan and Dustin? Shit, I'll take it." He settles with a grin.

"Not by much, so don't let it go to your ego. I'll take off brownie points."

We both go quiet for a few minutes, waiting for the food to be ready. It's a comfortable silence.. Steve tidies up the kitchen and I watch, tuning out until the timer goes off.

When it does, I decide to head to the bathroom as he begins to put on the oven mitts, intending to take the pizza out. However, I'm drunker then I realized and stumble as I get off the couch.

Steve's beside me in an instant, steadying me by holding onto my forearm. "I got you." He assures me.

"Thanks." I mumble, head light and legs numb from sitting too long.

"Bathroom?" He guesses. I nod, taking a deep breath and making sure to avoid eye contact while this close to him.

_I know I can't handle another moment like earlier… or like Halloween night… or stressing out and wondering if I'm imagining something that isn't actually there_. _All way too much to deal with in this state_, I thought in a jumble while he leads me down the hall to the bathroom.

"How is it that you can talk without any indication of being under the influence, no slurring or word vomit… yet, you can't walk for shit." He quips, letting me go as I step inside.

"I'm more brain than brawn." I revealed, finally looking up at him. Our eyes locking again as I lick my lips, drawing his downward. "You on the other hand, forgot the pizza." I mention, reminding him of his previous task.

"Dammit." He groans, leaving me to do my business.

I return to the living room after washing my hands and drinking what felt like a gallon of water from the tap.

_Hoping it helps sober me up_.

Luckily, Steve managed to save the food in time. The pizza only slightly burnt on the corners and already cut it into 6 pieces. He stacked them on a plate for both of us and I approach, taking a piece and biting into it.

"Mmmm.. it doesn't matter if it's frozen or fresh, pizza is always good." I moaned, mouth full.

"Agreed." Steve says, appearing from the stairway ahead and carrying the same blanket from the other night with a pillow. "You cool with the couch again? If not you can crash in my room and I'll sleep in my parents bed. I had the worst kink in my back last time, so no more sleepovers on the couch for me." He informs me, walking over to the couch and dropping the bedding on it.

"Uh… yeah. This is fine. Thanks." I lie.

_I don't want to be alone_, suddenly loosing my appetite. I have to force myself to finish the rest of my piece as I bring the plate over and place it on the coffee table.

Steve grabs a slice of his own and sits down on the couch. "God, I'm starving and exhausted…" He says, stuffing the pizza in his mouth in two bites and reaching for another. I can't find it in me to sit down.

_I'm worried about him leaving me down here alone; in the dark with my thoughts_.

I shift my eyes to the liquor cabinet, _I mean there is that I suppose._

"Danielle." Steve calls me.

"Yeah?" I blurt, refocusing on him. His brow is furrowed and mouth frowning. The worried expression he wears makes the black eyes and busted lip he got from Billy more noticeable.

"Eat more." He orders, pushing the plate towards me. I do and he picks up the now empty plate and brings it to the sink, returning quickly. He grabs the pillow and comforter, nodding to the stairs. "My bed is more comfortable. Come on." He decides, leaving no room for argument and shutting the light off, waiting by the stairway for me.

_Now I'm nervous_, I realize, slowly joining him.

We're quiet as we climb up the stairs, entering the second door on the left; his room, _huge by the way._ A poster of a girl in a bikini on a car hangs on the wall, _of course_, along with a few other posters and sports things.. a navy blue and grey striped bedding covers his bed.

_Pretty much what I pictured, a normal 18 year olds room. _

"I like the poster. Totally cliché." I point out. "You hiding a box of playboys under the bed too?"

He laughs nervously, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah right.. I'm smarter then that…" he trails off. I raise an eyebrow. "Don't look under there, okay?" He murmurs with finality.

"Your secret is safe with me." I salute. "Though, I'm wondering how Nancy took all of this?" I mused, peering over the bookshelf littered with everything other then books. Photos, magazines, comics and knickknacks covered it instead.

He sighs, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. "She only came here a few times after Barb... which I now understand is because she blamed us for what happened.. I was an idiot for not noticing how much it bothered her. She always wanted to hang out anywhere but here." He reflects.

"She was an idiot for not telling you in the first place.. girls have the bad habit of wanting guys to just know what the problem is without saying it… it's annoying and complicated, but its true unfortunately." I inform him, running my hands over the comic books and pulling one out.

_Avengers, Volume 1, 158_. It's a few years old, pages battered slightly. I smile, _another fan of Marvel Comics._

"You do it too?" He wondered.

I hum. "When it comes to certain things, definitely. Like most girls I want someone who knows me well enough to notice if something is off." I admit. "It goes both ways though. I'd like to be with someone I can learn to read when something isn't right."

We both let silence take over again. Steve sits in contemplation over my words while I skim through the pages of the comic, yet not actually reading.

Instead, I fear the moment he gets up to leave me alone in here. "Steve?" I whisper, rolling the comic in my hands and fixing my sight on him.

"Yeah?" He says, snapping out of the funk he's in. I falter, _what__ if he says no. What if he's weirded out by the idea? What if_ –"Danielle?"

"Will you sleep with me?" I asked in a rush. He looks surprised, yet nods without hesitation. I bite my lip and cross the room to his bed. "I haven't been able to sleep all week… mostly pass out after destroying my liver. It's been going on since Tuesday; I can't shut off my brain otherwise." I confessed. "Maybe having someone to sleep next to will help…" I explain, hesitating by the end of the mattress and nervous about getting into Steve's bed.

_It__'s Steve's bed. Steve, **THE** Steve. The guy I've had feelings for since Elementary… the bed he and Nancy… ugh_.

"Get out of that big brain of yours Newby." he says, grasping onto my arm and tugging me onto the bed. I allow it, tumbling down on the bedding next to him. "I'll gladly use you as a live heater. This house is never warm, no matter how high I blast the damn furnace." He reports.

I gasp dramatically "Oh, so now I'm just a way to warm your bed?"

"What?" He stammers out, only catching onto my joke after seeing the grin on my face. "Oh.. well… you're only sleeping with me as a means to escape your mind. So, really, who's worst?" He questions.

"How about we call it even.. use each other until were adult enough to sleep alone again… or until you invest in a warmer blanket at least." I suggest, sliding over to the inside of the bed and getting under the covers.

A chill settles over me;_ he isn't lying about the cold_, I shiver, tucking my toes under my crossed legs after removing my socks.

_I can't for the life of me sleep with socks on._ He doesn't take his eyes off of me the entire time, noticing.

"I don't think the house is the problem. To be honest, I haven't been able to get warm since entering those tunnels." I utter, putting the blanket under my legs to keep whatever warmth I have left from escaping.

His eyes widen a fraction. "I dream about it." he admits, still sitting on the edge.

"Me too." I murmured, leaning forward and covering his hand with my own. "We made it out Steve… now all we gotta do is live."

"You make that sound easy." He breaths.

"I'm good at pretending... you know, fake it till you make it?" I quote, tugging him lightly and motioning to the empty space beside me. "Now come on Harrington, my toes are cold and just me under here isn't cutting it."

He complies with my actions and settles under the covers too. I shuffle closer to him and immediately feel the difference in warmth. "Ugh, so much better." I note while tucking my toes under his legs now, instead of my own.

"Holy shit!" He yelped. "How the hell are your toes so cold? You had the thickest socks I've ever seen in my life on earlier. I'm wearing sweatpants and I can feel the chill still." He says, but remained still to allow me to use him as a heater despite my frozen feet.

I grin happily and start to feel at ease now that I'm next to him. Instead of worrying about what's to come tomorrow and having to face whatever this shit life throws at me, without my Dad, I just focus on this moment.

Being with someone I love.. knowing that even after losing one of the other people I've ever truly loved, that I can still feel this way.

_I'm not completely broken_, I rejoice.

"I don't have to worry about you trying anything, right?" I can't help but tease, lowering myself to lay down. I turn on my side to face him as he does the same.

He snorts. "Definitely not… especially since you've drank your weight in whiskey." He assures me, choosing to lay on his back and stare at the roof.

"Mmm. And if I wasn't inebriated?" I ask without thinking.

He turns his head fast to observe my face, and licking his lip while thinking over his response. "You're like... my best friend now. I'd never do anything to mess that up. I fuck up way to much already." He says. "I don't want to do that with you Danny."

_Of course... well, there__ goes another piece of __me_.

I swallow the hurt down, along with the nausea and clear my throat. I smile softly, "yeah... you're my best friend too." I whispered, rolling onto my back and closing my eyes. "Goodnight Steve."

"Oh, uh... yeah, goodnight Danny." He echoes; the last words said for the night.

I do end up falling alseep without needing to raid the Harrington's cabinet again. However, I spent far too much time thinking about Steve never wanting to be with me, other then as a friend. I know it isn't the worst thing to happen this week.

Obviously loosing my Dad takes the cake... but finding out that I'll only ever be best friend material to the guy I've been in love with forever, really is the cherry on top.


	18. Chapter 16 RememberX2, a Hazy November

Monday, November 12th 1984. Hawkins High, 9:19 a.m.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, I groan while walking through the hallway to Social Studies.

After leaving Steve's yesterday evening, I once again found myself at the bottom of a bottle by the time 4 in the morning rolled around. I slept for a few hours, or passed out,_ I think._

_It__ doesn't matter anyway; all I know is that I didn't dream or feel much by that point, which is all I care __about._

I know I'm in destructive mode and I will be for a while… whether or not the others can fix me, or if I'm a lost cause without my Dad, who knows... considering I'm still drunk, I'll bet the latter.

Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't run anyone or anything over on my drive to school…

**_Lucky_****_ break_**, I guess, stopping at the class door.

I take a deep breath and compose myself, hoping that the shower, make up and fake smile will cover up any evidence of my drinking last night... _and my current buzz right now. _

Biting the bullet and I grasp the doorknob and twist it open. The teacher, Mr. Goodman, furrows his brow at my sudden appearance. "Ms. Newby... I didn't think to see you for another few days…" He says. I can see the pity on his face. I know he wants to say more, but I break eye contact with him and head straight for my seat. "Right.. as I was saying-" He continues, but I drown him out as I sit down in front of Steve.

"Hey… didn't think you were gonna show." Steve murmurs to me.

"Neither did I." I shrug. "But if I sit in the room that use to be my Dad's any longer, I'll throw myself out of the window."

"Your bedroom is your Dad's old one… that's tough." He mutters.

I snort, glancing over my shoulder at him. "After Barb, Nancy barely went to your house; imagine that feeling, but worst…. everything in my grandmas house is a reminder. It's a nightmare."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asks scanning my face. I lick my lips and look down, hoping he doesn't realize the state I'm in at the moment. "I'll assume that's a no… so if you didn't sleep, what did you do? Why didn't you just sneak out and come to my place instead? I thought we had an agreement Danny." He remarks in a low tone.

I raise my eyes to his again. "No, I didn't sleep okay? I wasn't in the mood for company, so instead I just wallowed in my self pity and misery until the sun made it's appearance." I half lie.

The only company I wanted was the bourbon I found and stashed in my things while packing up the house last week. A gift for my Dad from someone at some point.

_Considering he was never a drinker, I know he didn't purchase it himself. Which is why it wasn't even opened._

He scoffs, "right. So just you and your thoughts then… nothing else?"

"That's what I said Steve." I snap defensively.

His face falls. _He knows I'm lying_. "Danny… I just-"

"Mr. Harrington... why don't you pick up where we left off on Friday. Page 116, first paragraph." Mr. Goodman cuts in and ending our conversation for us.

_Thank god_, I thought, turning away from Steve and focusing on my textbook. I pretend to listen as he begins to read out loud about the Vietnam War. The rest of first period spent that way.

Once it ends, Steve and I exit the classroom and head towards our lockers. Both of us silent as we split away from one another to grab our science textbooks. He joins me after he locks his things away and leans on the wall casually as I shut the metal locker.

"So, what was your poison last night; whiskey, tequila, vodka?" He pries.

"Bourbon actually." I mumble, knowing there's no point in continuing the lie.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Bourbon? Ugh, you must feel like shit."

"Not really." I chuckle, shuffling along side him as we make our way to our science classroom. "I'm still drunk." I confessed in a hush tone.

"And you drove here?" He paused.

I nod, entering the class a step ahead of him now. "Before you even ask, no I did not run anyone over. And yes, I know it's stupid and reckless and that I'm a idiot. Alright?" I listed off non-chalant, sitting down at the empty desk behind his.

Georgette is already in her seat, waiting for Steve to join her. He leaves her hanging for another minute as he places his hands on my desk and leans towards me with a serious expression marring his usual cool demeanor.

"No. No, it's not alright. Nothing about this is alright Danielle." He states. "I refuse to let you potentially hurt yourself, so if you can't stop the drinking, at least let me be the one to drive you around when needed." He says just loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes falter from his eyes to his mouth, and I force myself to look away. I catch Robin Buckley's stare as she furrows her brows, breaking away to face the front a moment later.

"Danny, promise me or I get the others involved." He ends in threat.

I whip my head back to him, "you'd snitch?"

"If it means your life, yeah. Without hesitation." He informs me.

"Okay, okay. I swear that you can be my chauffeur whenever I'm incapable of driving." I offered, holding out my pinky finger.

He gives me a look of exasperation, yet still hooking his with my own and holding it there. "You lie to me again Newby and I'll have no choice but to follow through on it."

Pukking my hand away I snicker. "Sir yes sir. Would you like to swear a blood pact too or will the pinky promise suffice?" I asked loaded with sarcasm. He rolls his eyes, running his hand through his hair as he steps away to take his seat.

Immediately, Georgette jumps into conversation about who knows what, allowing me to turn my attention elsewhere. I'd be lying if I said I paid attention to the lesson at all. I mostly thought about the snow that would soon fall and the freshness in the air.

Winter has always been my favorite season and it'd be arriving soon; blankets of fresh snow will be covering the frozen ground, icicles clinging to everything and the feeling of walking through a winter wonderland no matter where you are…. of course the holidays come along with it. Cheer and jolly spreading from one end of the town to the other as decorations and Christmas lights illuminate every house on the block.

Yet, the once magical feelings I use to get as all of these little things crossed my mind is gone.

My Dad was the one who made me fall in love with this season. He was the one who let me decorate the tree crazily and overflow the hot chocolate with marshmallows. He let me wrap the presents horrendously and allowed me to eat an unlimited amount of homemade shortbread cookies….

_What's the point in celebrating the season now that he's __gone_...

I glower continuously at the clock until it strikes 11:30, bell ringing right on the dot. Steve waits for me to join the bustle of students rushing out of class, and allows me to lead the way to our lockers again. "I'm starving. You cool getting some lunch?" He asks trailing me.

"Lunch is fine. I'd never expect you to skip a meal Steve." I tease, tilting my head slightly to glance up at him.

He laughs, stopping with me as I unlock my locker and watch him toss his textbook inside with mine. "Remind me to grab that later or I'll forget about the homework."

"We have homework?"

"Yeah… an assignment in the textbook…" he says. "Did you pay any attention in class?" He wonders as I shut and lock our stuff up.

"Not at all." I admit, strolling through the halls and into the cafeteria a minute later. We get into the lineup and Steve reaches for two trays, but I stop him. "I'm not hungry... thanks though."

He observes me as we move forward in the line. "If I asked you what the last thing you ate was, are you going to tell me it was the bowl of cereal from the other night?"

I ponder for a moment and then giggle. He makes a weird face before his regular look of confusion appears, waiting for me to explain. "No…actually I ate like 10 boxes of jujubes with my bourbon. Which reminds me I gotta take the boys to a movie soon. You should come." I grinned mischievously.

"I'm not sure I like that look." He squints in contemplation at me.

"I do." Another voice chimes in nearby. I find the owner instantly. Billy Hargrove.

_I should__ of known._ _Damn fuzzy head, _I focus on him and let my face fall. His signature smirk appears and of course he can't help himself, standing up and strutting over.

_Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to tear him down a peg for what he did to Steve_.

"Hargrove." I say, bored.

"I just wanted to let you know, I understand why you two were together Sunday night.. Sorry about your Dad... if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here you Danielle." He offers sweetly. I see right through it though.

H_e's nothing but a bully with a tremendous amount of anger_.

"We were together Sunday night because we spent all weekend with eachother. He's the only shoulder I need to lean on Billy." I inform the badboy, Steve looking heartfelt at my words.

Billy's face falls from flirtatious to bitter. "You and Harrington now? I hope he's better in the sack than at fighting."

Grinning, I can't help but insinuate, "he's strong where it counts."

Both boys look a bit taken back by my words. Neither have the chance to say anything as the lunch lady shouts at us for holding up the line. I take that as my cue to push Steve forward while giving Billy a smirk of finality, leaving him to stomp out of the cafeteria. I follow Steve to a empty table by the window and sit down across from him.

"Did you just announce to Hargrove that we're sleeping together? Not to mention how many others nearby who heard, when we're actually not... what the hell Danny?" He questions, shoving a plate with a sandwich on it towards me.

I shrug, "technically I didn't say we were sleeping together. I just made it sound that way." I point out, forcing myself to take a bite of the food.

"Same thing.. people are going to think that we… when we aren't… god there's going to be rumours in no time." He groans.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What, you worried this is going to ruin your chances with other girls or something?"

He chokes on his milk. "What? No. No. No. I just… I… I don't know. Don't you care what they are going to say?"

"Not at all." I admit. "I don't give a damn about what they say… don't you get it yet Steve? All these people aren't going to matter once we graduate. In fact, they don't matter now. They're just going to be more faces in a crowd once we all go our separate ways."

_Hopefully__ some I never see again._

"The ones who do matter are our friends, and they sure as hell aren't going to believe any bullshit rumors floating around school. They'll come and ask us about it if they want to know. So, like I said, I don't care. Not in the least."

Our table goes silent as Steve ponders what I said. By the time he finishes his food, I can tell that what some of it stuck. "You know... you're right dammit. And to think all I've cared about for the longest time has been what others think of me and shit… honestly, where has it gotten me?" He mutters.

"Well your popularity scored you Nancy and she led to you and I becoming friends, which also gained you a few others through everything that's happened… so basically you got me out of it. Which, by the way is a blessing since I'm the bees knees."

He nods in agreement. "Right… right, right, right. Though, along with you came Byers, and he just up and swooped in, knocking Nancy off her feet. But, besides that, I guess things aren't as bad as I thought.."

_It's not like __your__ parent died. _

"I did end up with you and the Henderson kid. He's pretty cool, ya know? But, I suppose you already know that." He adds.

"I do... also, for the record, if I had to choose between you and Jonathan romantically, I'd pick you any day Steve." I confide, pushing away from the table and standing up. He's speechless by my words, making me smile. "Anyway, I gotta run to my car before P.E, so I'll meet you there, cool?" I asked, exiting the cafeteria after he gives me a silent nod.

After grabbing my jacket from my locker I head outside towards the parking lot. I pass a few other students mingling before class and ignore their whispers. As I get to my car I unlock it, pulling out a pack of camels. Quickly, I light one and take a drag, relaxing slightly.

_Bliss_, I think, closing my eyes...

However, barely a minute passes when the cigarette is plucked from my hand. Snapping my eyes open I find Nancy stepping on it to put it out. "Really Wheeler? You know I have a full pack, right?" I wave said item around and pulling it from her reach as she tries to grab it.

"Danny, smoking isn't the answer. It's gross first of all, and secondly and more importantly, it will kill you. So give me the smokes." She commands, hand held out and expecting me to give in.

I scoff. "No way. I just bought these. Besides, I'm 18 in a few weeks, so I can do what I want Nance. It's my life, my body, and my choice. You don't get to decide what choices I make."

"I just lost my Dad and I need a damn smoke to cope with it. I don't have anybody in love with me, just waiting for the chance to console or comfort me. I'm not lucky like you." I snapped, pulling out another cigarette as her face falls and she backs off.

_I hurt her. I didn't mean to hurt her. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"What's going on?" Jonathan cuts in, appearing next to Nancy. I lick my lips and glance at him before shifting them back to Nancy, who looks defeated due to my words.

_I__'m the worst_, I agonize, turning away to get into my car. They both call out to me but I'm already pulling out of the lot and away from the school half a minute later. I crank the heat as my windows fog and choose not to return to my grandmas…

Instead I make the drive to the Forest Hills Park and trek through the familiar fields towards the junkyard. I end up in the still boarded up bus and wallow in my thoughts for hours.

_How could I say those things to Nancy… she didn't deserve that. I'm a bad friend… just like I was a bad daughter for keeping this from my Dad.. maybe if he'd known, things would be different_.

"Danny?" a voice calls out a few hours later. I recognize Mike right away. I know he's not alone as multiple sets of feet crunch the frozen grass. Sighing, I put out another smoke.

_They must of__ found my car... they will probably check the bus first, they know me too well_.

Getting up, I wander out of my temporary escape to find Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max and Steve standing a few feet away. They look lost on what to say to me. Steve appearing a little more serious than the boys, yet it doesn't faze me.

"Where's Will?" I asked, making the three younger boys look at each other.

Immediately I know they're hiding something. "What?" I ask now, worried. I can't help but fear the worst.

They must see the fear on my face as Dustin jumps forward and blurting out "No, uh, its nothing like that. He uh, he uh,"

"- he blames himself for what happened to your dad." Lucas cuts in.

"Even though it was the Mindflayer, he still thinks he's still responsible." Mike says.

"What? How can he think that?" I wonder, heartbroken he's been feeling that way…

_The__ same way I feel. I know more than anyone how hard it is..._ _This isn't his fault; it's mine dammit_.

"I need to go talk to him." I determined, stuffing my hands into my pockets for warmth and rushing past them.

"What? Now? He's going to know we told you!" Mike scoffs, making me halt in my tracks.

I turn back to them. "So? That doesn't matter. Right now he's wallowing in guilt over my dad when he's not to blame. My Dad's death is on me. I didn't tell him the truth about anything which is why it ended the way it did." I tell them.

"I don't care that I had to sign papers or swear to the goddamn government that I'd keep quiet. They are nothing but monsters, yet I still lied! After I promised I would tell Dad the truth. It's karma, and karma is a bitch. You reap what you sow right? The circle of fucking life! What goes around comes around!" I utter bitterly, resuming the journey back to my car.

"What? No!" Steve grasps at my arm, stopping me from going any further. He makes me face him. "You're not to blame for his death either Danielle."

_I hate when he uses my full name…. or do I?_

"It was their fault; those child testing government assholes as you call them." He clarifies. "They started all of this. Your Dad just got caught up in it like the rest of us. It's not your fault." He implores, tugging me into him for a hug.

_The last time we hugged was when I first found out... we were in the back of Joyce's. I cried in his arms. I will not cry this time,_ I decide and grip the back of his jacket and managing to keep myself together.

_I needed a hug. It feels good to be held.l._

_Is Steve right? Hearing him say it's not my fault makes me almost believe it. Yet I'm still so pissed__ off knowing things could be different if I had been honest with my Dad… would it have been? Maybe he would of known everything and still went with Joyce to the lab because he loved her. He was always the one to help out..._

_Maybe he would have made us move away... No. He wouldn't make me leave again, that I know for sure._

"Son of a bitch. Do you see this? I wanted to say that and be the one to hug her." Dustin whispers to the others. "Bullshit! Complete bullshit. Damn Harrington and his moves…" he complains.

Max snorts. "She's way out of your league Dustin."

Lucas laughs hard. "Good burn... also very true."

I finally let go of Steve to chuckle at the boys. "That's not true." I say, walking over to Dustin. "If anything, **you** are far to awesome for me kid." I tell him while giving him a hug. "Besides, I'm too old for you. You'll find a cute girl your age when life throws her your way." I assure him as I pull way. "Better be prepared though, teenage girls are hell."

"Don't I know it. Nancy was the worst." Mike comments.

**_Nancy_**, I frown, remembering the words I said to her earlier.

"Danny, you smell like the Chief. Have you been smoking?" Daring asks, smelling my jacket a second time. "Also why was my hug shorter then Steve's?"

"No, I haven't been smoking. I uh, hung out with the Chief earlier." I lie, looking away from him quickly and finding Steve's exasperated expression.

_He smelt it on me __too_.

Then I grin remembering the joke from the other night about Hopper.

_This is the perfect opportunity to continue it, _I realize.

Steve must know what I'm about to say, jumping in quickly, "No! No, no, no. They are too young to hear whatever thought just crossed your mind."

_Ruining my fun. _

"Also, we all know that was a lie by the way. So just tell us you'll try to quit so we can get the hell out of here and to someplace warm."

I lick my lips and shrug. "I'll quit when I'm ready."

"Good." Steve says. "Now let's go… we have homework to do," Pausing himself, almost like he couldn't believe he just said that.

_I have been a good influence on him._

"Science and math by the way. You know, the worst class ever. The one you've apparently abandoned me to suffer in alone. Which sucks by the way... next time give me a heads up so I can ditch with you." he advises as we take the lead back to the park.

I hum. "Yeah... sorry about that. I didn't plan on it. It just happened after a run in with Nancy and Jonathan."

"Let me guess; they caught you smoking and tried to parent you?" He ventures.

I snort. "Something of the sort... but I didn't leave because of that…" I sighed and fiddle with the buttons on my coat. "I uh, said a few things to Nancy... stuff she didn't deserve. I've just been so miserable and she got the lash end of it so I left because I messed up." I admit in shame. "Instead of apologizing I drove off like a coward. Pretty shitty huh?"

"We all say stupid shit when we're mad... Nancy included." He points out. "She's going to forgive you for whatever you said. That's what friends do; the real ones anyway. You're always preaching it, aren't you?" Raising his brow in exaggeration. "So, next time you see her, say sorry and explain your feelings. You guys will hug and shit, then it's over." He pauses in reflection, "uh, grovelling helps too."

I can't help but giggle. "Noted... so, how did you end up with these guys." I motion over my shoulder at the younger teens.

Dustin and Lucas in a heated conversation over something while and Max and Mike argue trailing behind us.

"Right. Well after school I went to check your place out to see if you were there, and then I realized that was stupid, because you said you couldn't stand being there." he says.

"And your car wasn't parked on main, so I went to the Byers next." He continues. "That's where they came in. They were all there and convinced me to let them help. Then when they didn't get through to you on your radio, they said they knew a few places we could check."

"Finding you here though... I don't get why you'd want to come back. We nearly died in that bus." Reminding me of that night.

_Why is__ he always asking me these deep questions? Does he even realize it or is he just curious?_

Biting my lip, I shrug. "Besides the adrenaline rush from fighting for our lives?" I joke sarcastically.

"I guess it was the last time I really felt alive... a moment where my Dad's death didn't weigh on my shoulders." I confess.

"Another minute later and those creatures would have taken my life too… instead they ran off to kill him. How screwed up is that?" I motioned angrily, and running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"I know that if he were here he'd say something positive and enlightening." I admit.

"Something along the lines of 'oh Danny-bear, you can't change what happened. But you know what you can do is make light of a bad situation. Spend the time you would of wanted to spend with me, with someone you love; friend, family, whoever." Pausing as I hear his voice in my head.

I continue, peraphrasing what I know he'd say. "Just don't put up the walls you like to hide behind so much. Don't go back to that dark place where you choose not to feel.. that isn't you, it's fear. We Newbys don't cower in the face of fear."

Steve grins, "you know, I heard that he was smart from pretty much everyone in this town. He sounds like he gave you a lot of great advice… man I could of used some of that growing up."

"I wish you could of got to know him; he would of liked you."

"Really? I've never been good with parents... but you did say he was your best friend, so if you say he would, then I believe it." He says.

"Well, he was my Dad first and best friend second. He would of definitely like you.. at least once he got past the hair, the habit you have repeating a word three times, and the guy next door act that you play up. Plus, you've been nothing but a good friend to me since I moved back." I assure him. "In fact, like you said the other night, best friends. So now that my previous one is dead, it's pretty much guaranteed that he would of approved of Steve 'the hair' Harrington."

He groans. "That name is going to follow me until I die."

"Better then Danielle the Dweeb."

He shrugs. "It is, but you also have Danny-bear which is the best. It's cute and ferocious all at the same time." _He makes a good point._ "Shit, uh, I'm not suppose to use that anymore." He mumbles, glancing over his shoulder to see if the others heard his slip up.

"You can use it Steve." I offer, surprising him it seems, by the way he whips his head back to look at me.

"But your Dad gave you the nickname, didn't he?" he recalls, furrowing his brow.

"It'd be in poor taste to kill the last reminder I have from him… it's a momento I guess. Hearing it will always make me think of him and even though it hurts so fucking bad right now, it'll fade with time. Maybe to the point where it will make me feel nostalgic instead." I explain giving him a small smile.

"At least that's what I'm hoping. Kind of like getting a bad tattoo. One that you never get covered, because it reminds you of a period in your life where something or someone was a part of your making."

"That's, wow." He falters. "Sorry, uh, it's just that you've always been crazy smart with a ridiculous sense of humor... and I'm just blown away." He says, surprising me.

He continues, "after this shit week, you still somehow find a way to handle it with uh, I don't know how to say it.. grace… or like a full grown adult? I'm just impressed, once again." I begin to feel flustered at his words.

"I don't know how you're doing it.. Honestly, I mean besides the drinking and smoking, which pretty much everyone does when they are dealing with grief of some sort... You are incredible. Really, you are; no wonder why these kids jumped for the opportunity to come find you." He tells me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and tugging me into him to walk together.

I allow it, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling, "keep talking me up, you're doing great right now. If I ever need a work reference you're top of the list."

_He's so warm. I never realized how cold I am; it's almost normal now. Those tunnels are permanently etched into me._

"Really?" He stumbles. "That's oddly comforting… I never thought anyone would use me as a reference for anything." He admits, looking down to me. I tilt my head back and pull a stupid face, making him laugh and roll his eyes. "Are you ever serious for longer than a minute?"

I smile. "Not unless I'm tremendously sad or angry… other then that, nope."

"Even during sex I can't be serious at all." I laugh when he splutters, going speechless with his ears turning red.

"What's the matter Steve? I thought as best friends we would be completely cool and casual about any topic. You did say I could rely on you.. right?" I raise my eyebrow and grin slyly.

He licks his lips and huffs. "What? Uh, of course. You just caught me off guard."

_I do that alot_.

"Which I'm sure was the whole point in throwing that in there. Seriously, I have got to be more prepared for that. You'd think after weeks of choking on my lunch, I'd be use to it."

"Nah, I always have something worst for back up if the first doesn't succeed."

"No way. What was the other comment if I didn't react to the sex thing." He asks in disbelief.

"Well, I don't want to give it all away... but I definitely would of said something dirty about the Chief." I share quietly, ensuring the others don't hear.

Don't_ want Daddy Steve to nag me over the use of inappropriate jokes._

"Man, you are forever going to joke about you and the Chief. What is it with him?" He shakes his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask rhetorically. "My dad just died, Hopper's a father figure with broody good looks and rugged charm." I point out. "It's perfect joke material for a girl with Daddy issues. How else am I going to fill the hole left behind?

And for the love of god don't say you'll fill it, because even though you're my best friend, that isn't good enough…. I need more Steve."

He surveys my face, trying to understand what I mean and hesitates.

_Does__ he get the double meaning? That I want to more than just a best friend. I want someone to be with. Someone to want me back. I want that someone to be him… too bad he's still in love with Nancy and he only wants to be my friend._

"You're saying that having me as a best friend isn't enough for you? Ouch Newby." He pouts. "What about that person you had feelings for recently.. why not ask them out?"

I chew on the inside of my cheeks in pretend reflection. "Yeah, maybe… I'm already pretty sure that they don't have feelings for me. I'll figure something else out... maybe I should have crazy hot sex with someone who means nothing to me instead." I offer as a solution.

"Uh… yeah; **or** you could, you know, get a hobby or something." He says.

I stop mid-step, making him halt as well. "Huh… a hobby. I use to write a lot or play DD... I did fencing too," muttering to myself. "I always wanted to take a self defence class or try boxing. Soon I'm 18, which means I can sign up for anything..." I mumbled, thinking about it for a moment.

"Screw it! Hobby it is." I decide.

Steve sighs. "That's two for two today. Not only have you found yourself a work reference, said person also ensured a better way to divert your attention."

"Well, we don't call you Daddy Steve for nothing."

"What?" He trips now. "Daddy Steve? Who calls me that? And since when?" he blurts, looking between me and the others who all laugh hearing the conversation.

"Danny came up with it last week." Daring answers him. Steve looks down to me again.

"It's what she called you when she was telling Jonathan and my sister what happened after they left to save Will on Sunday." Mike informs him.

"I think it has something to do with the way you kept trying to boss us around." Max throws in with sass.

I snicker at his look of betrayal. "Hey, you're inner Dad came out Steve. Talking about sports and trying to convince us that we were being reckless. How you stepped up when Hargrove started whipping his dick around… so, Daddy Steve was thus created… I forgot you weren't there last week, we've been using it since." Smile widely at him. "Better than the Hair, right?"

He thinks it over before chuckling. "You know, it has a ring to it. **Daddy Steve.**" He says, and then glares at the kids. "If anyone at school hears this, I'll kick your asses." He tells them before tugging me closer to peer into my eyes, "and I'll get back at you for it, somehow."

"But Daddy," I purr, earning an intense look from him. I try to hold it while contemplating the emotions in his eyes.

_I wonder if he feels it too? That feeling you get when everything suddenly goes silent and all you hear is your heartbeat. That's all that matters in that moment. Like the next thing you do is going to determine the rest of your life. It's electrifying_…

Getting anxious from tension, I break the stare and look away. _I went too far,_ I worry as we become silent and continue to walk.

"You still planning on going to the Byers?" he asks a few minutes later.

"Yup."

"You want to hang out after? I'll buy you food. Have an actual meal and not just jujubes." He suggests.

"Jujubes?" Max chimes from behind.

"Oh yeah! When you going to pay up Danny? You owe us a 18 rated movie." Lucas recalls, refeering to my deal from Halloween.

_They did__ pay up with 34 boxes of candy. So, fair is fair_.

"Well, I'll have to take you to the city for that, so it's up to your parents. The theater owner here is a strict when it comes to underage viewing and it's far too small to get away with it." I drawl.

"But apparently the new mall is going to have a movie theater; so in a few months there's that option. It will be significantly closer then the city." I informed them, recalling the article from the paper.

_Starcourt Mall, or something along those lines_.

"Shit? We're getting a mall?" Dustin exclaims.

Max jumps in, "no way! What else is it going to have?"

"Uh, I think it said a food court, the gap, a fishing and hunting store from what I remember. I think there's also going to be a restaurant and bar too." I list out of memory.

"I can't believe we're just hearing about this. When does it open?" Mike asks.

"I think May or June. Definitely for summer, so that'll be cool." I respond. The kids agreed, jumping into a discussion about the mall and taking guesses at what foods will be in the food court.

"We finally get something good after the shit year we've had." Steve says to me.

"Yeah.. Hawkins could use something to liven up…" I note as the forest hills parking lot comes into sight.

Letting go of Steve, I turn to face the other four. "I'm going to see Will. I can bring you along or drop you off somewhere. Up to you guys. Steve can drop you off too." I offer while strolling over to my car and opening it to start the ignition, letting it warm up.

"I have to be home soon, so can you drop me off?" Max asks. I nod, signaling her to hop in.

"If you're dropping off Max I'll take a ride too!" Lucky says, following her around the car and opening up the passenger side for her. I watch as she thanks him as he closes the door and getting into the backseat a moment later.

"Steve will drop me off." Dustin tells me.

"I will?" Said person pauses near his BMW, confused as Dustin now waits at the passenger door for Steve to unlock it.

"Uh, our bikes are at the Byers though." Mike reminds the boys.

"Shit. Shit. I forgot about that." Dustin groans.

"I'll pick you guys up early tomorrow and drop you off at the Byers. That way you can all bike together to school in the morning. I think it's going to snow soon, so it might be your last rides for a while." I offer with a smile, excited about winter arriving in the next month.

"You coming Wheeler?" I raise a brow at Mike. "There's a good chance Nancy will be at their place too… I need to talk to her aswell."

He barely hesitates at the thought, looking between Steve and I, quickly joining Lucas and Max in my car. I stick my tongue out in victory and wave as I drop down in my seat, closing the door.

Max leans towards me, honking the horn as I reverse from my parking spot. Both Daring and Steve jumped in shock, and causing the rest of us in the car to erupt into laughter.

"Did you see Dustin's face?" the little readhead snorts.

I can't help but snort at her snort, causing us to glance at each other and bark in laughter again. "A fellow snorter. Welcome, there are very few of us who can make snorting both cute and hilarious." I wink at her.

"It's not cute." Mike comments.

"I bet you'd think it was cute if El did it." I quip, making him stammer embarrassed, while Lucas and Max make a few kissy faces at him after ooooing.

The rest of the ride continues in the same manner as I drop off Lucas first, then Max next; leaving only Mighty and I as we pull into the dark driveway and stop next to Jonathan's car.

"You really think my sister is here? It's kind of late. Besides Byers and her just started going out." Mike points out.

I roll my eyes. "Time doesn't matter… what they've got is real and now that they found it, they are going to be together all the time. Evenings included."

He reflects, and scrunches his nose, "it's gross to think about it. At least it's Jonathan and not Steve now." I pinch him lightly on the arm for that comment.

"Hey!" he swats at me.

"Steve was crazy about your sister, so be nice. I'm happy for her and J, but he got his heartbroken and that sucks big time. You'll find that out one day you know… it happens to everyone." I say in the midst of exiting my car.

"Did it break your heart that he loved her instead of you?" He wonders, making me freeze.

I stand in between my car and it's door, observing the younger boy. I decide the truth is what he deserves, so I lift a shoulder and shrug. "He loves her still... and yes, it did, but I'm not here to talk about that." I end, shutting the door and going up the steps to the front door. Mike on my heels as I knock.

_Wait… why am I knocking? I never use to knock_.

Joyce opens the door. "Danielle! Oh, and you're back too, Mike. Come in." She says, welcoming us into the warmth of her house. I follow her into the living room and turn the corner, watching as Wills eyes go wide at my appearance.

"Hey."

"Uh, what are you doing here? Did the others find you?" He questions, eyes moving between Myself and Mike, who joins us.

"They did. I was just at the park." I tell him and nod towards his room. "Mike said you had a cool picture to show me" I lie, not wanting Joyce to stress about Will feeling guilty over my Dad.

_Especially since she's just as torn up about it as I am; plus I'm going to solve the issue anyway so she doesn't need to know_.

Will furrows his brows in confusion, then glares at Mike; realizing he's been set up. Leaving him no choice in the matter as he follows me. I sit on the bed and pat the spot next to me after he closes the door partially.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to them." He mutters dropping beside me.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have; you should of just came to me directly. I feel the same way you do Will... guilty for my Dad dying." I shared.

Reaching out to take his hands in mine., continuing, "but some idiot, that I coincidentally love, told me that the only people to blame are the ones from the lab. The monsters who started everything in the first place. And as angry as I am for not telling my dad the truth, for thinking things could be different if he knew… it still all goes back to those assholes who locked up El and messed with stuff they shouldn't have. So you and me, we are not to blame." I finish with a hug.

_He cries. I cry. We compose ourselves after a few minutes._

"I did actually draw a picture… one for you, and one for my Mom." He informs me, reaching for his sketchbook on the side table.

_I bought him that for his birthday months ago_.

The younger Byers takes out a sheet and holds it out to me. When I flip it over, tears well up in my eyes. It's of Bob Newby, Superhero and daughter, Deadly Danny, halfling thief.

_Complete opposites but a perfect team anyway_.

I pull Will into a hug once again and thank him quietly, before ee leave the room a minute later. As he continues to the living room, I stop at Jonathan's door and hear low voices talking through it. My assumption of Nancy being here spot on.

Knocking twice, I hear a shuffle as one of the two unlock it and pull it open; revealing Jonathan. "Danny… hey." He pauses in surprise as Nancy appears at his shoulder.

"Hi… uh, can I talk to you for a minute Nancy… if uh, if you want of course." I stammer, nervous oddly.

She nods right away, making Jonathan glance between us, stepping around me to let us use his room for privacy.

I enter the rest of the way and shut the door before leaning my back against it. "I'm s-."

"I'm sorry!" she blurts out.

"What? Why? I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was a jerk and you didn't deserve any of it Nancy."

"No.. no I did though.. I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner." She utters.

"I'm confused? Seeing what?"

"How you're in love with Steve!" She says, making me gape at her. "And here I am, completely crazy about Jonathan while taking advantage of the guy you have feelings for. So I'm sorry. I can't believe I ignored it all for so long. It was selfish, and wrong."

"Now I'm with your best friend, who only ever says good things about you, and I just, I don't want us to not be friends Danny."

I push off the door towards her, being honest, "I came here to say sorry because I don't want to lose you as a friend… I took my anger out on you, and like I said, you didn't deserve it."

"Also, I'm not mad at you about Steve or Jonathan. I get why they are crazy about you Nance, because I feel that way too. That's why I came to talk to you…" I say, striding over to her.

Staring into her eyes. "You are way too important to me to push away and lose. I'm sorry, and I forgive you if that's what you want to hear, but you need to know you don't owe me an apology." I implored.

She nods, closing the space left between us and hugging me. I hold her until were both satisfied and pull away, chuckling. "How pathetic is it that everyone knows I'm in love with your ex, accept for your ex."

She rolls her eyes. "Can't believe you knew Jonathan and I belonged together and you didn't say anything. He told me you've been saying it since last year. How can I have been so stupid?"

I grip the top of her arms and state with conviction, "you're not stupid. This year has been hard. So damn hard and with everything that's happened..."

"Especially Barbara... I said I understood, but I didn't… I do now though. What you guys did to get her justice, I'm so incredibly proud and jealous all at the same time. I wish I helped take down those bastards!"

She shrugs. "We didn't do much.. it was mostly the Bowman guy. I think that place will be shut down soon and that's all that matters now. They are done and gone and Barbara finally gets a proper funeral. We move on now, right?"

"We move on."

The door suddenly opens up and Mike sticks his head inside. "Nancy. It's late and we have school tomorrow, in case you forgot. So, we should go home. You guys done your girl gossip or whatever?"

Nancy and I look at each other exasperated, giving him the middle finger simultaneously. He ducks out of the room as we heed his words and exit a second later.

"I'll drive you guys home." I offer.

"That'd be great. Thanks Danny." She says as we enter the main room with the others. Jonathan surveys us, finding whatever he's searching for and sighing.

_He__ knows we made up._

Nancy shuffles to him, kissing him on the cheek and telling him that I'd be taking her and Mike home.

Bidding goodnight to the Byers, we take our leave. By the time I drop them off, it's after 9. I sit out front of their house deciding if I should go to my grandmas, or if I should take Steve up on his offer…

_I know which out of the two that I want to do… the one that will make happy._

_However, I can't help but feel like I keep running to Steve and expecting him to save me from the bitter thoughts concerning my Dad…_

_Yet every time I step into my grandmother's, I unravel. It's not a home without Dad… he's everywhere in that house; pictures, awards, achievements and small trinkets of him linger on the shelves, walls and cabinets. But he's gone, and the warm, comforting and homey feeling he carried vanished forever too…._

_Steve's it is,_ sighing and making a U turn for his house. I pull along the curb and park a few Zeppelin songs later.

Inside, I see the lights on and Steve's BMW in the driveway, so I hike up the stone walkway towards the front door.

As I go to knock, the door is pulled open and Steve grins down at me, apron on and tongs in his hand. "I seen you pull up. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. Even called my mom for her recipe. It's actually been pretty easy so far.. haven't even burnt myself once." He says proudly, locking the door once I'm inside.

I raise an eyebrow. "You opted to cooking me dinner instead of buying it… either you really are cheap or you're trying to poison me." I teased, leaning over and untying my shoes.

He gasps, "I go through all this effort to make you homemade food and you instantly jump to me poisoning you?"

Grinning, I quickly take off down the hallway with him chasing after me and threatening a beating with the utensil in his hand. I just manage to escape his clutch and dive around the other side of the center island using it as a obstacle.

"You and I both know I'm the more athletic out of us. You can't outrun me for long." He points out.

"True. But I can avoid you until you need to stir the pot again." Nodding at the bubbliing sauce on the stove.

"Dammit." He growls, circling around one way while I go the opposite of him, standing in his previous position.

I watch as he stirs the red and meaty sauce, then checking the noodles and draining them. As he finishes cooking the sauce, I make myself comfortable on the stools at the island.

A minute later he serves up two plates with a confident grin. "My masterpiece is finished…do you have a preference for poison? I have a few stashed in the cupboards, so choose wisely." He jokes, topping off our spaghetti with the meatballs he pulled from the oven. He nods at the dining table behind me, so I get up and pull out two chairs, setting the placemats down for two.

I glance the food over and take a wiff as I sit. "Honestly, it looks great Steve… smells even better. I can't wait to either be impressed or pretend to be for your sake."

"I want to smile, but you somehow threw in a backhanded compliment, so thank you for that." He rolls his eyes, handing me one of the plates along with a fork and spoon. I wait for him to sit down before digging into the food once he is.

_Mmmm, this is good._

Taking another bite, I moan. Looking up from the food I find Steve peering at me with a smirk. "Tell me I'm the king Newby."

I snort, making him to pull my plate away jokingly. I feign despair and pout when he still holds it out of my reach.

"You are the king Steve. Please feed this poor starving peasant, who has no such talent in making spaghetti this amazing."

He puts it back down and smirks. "Now that is more like it. Make sure to eat up, I made enough for half the town."

"It's impossible to make the right amount." I point out, taking a few more bites. "So, after this we're going to do homework?" I wondered, hoping he'd decline.

"Yup. I need to get my grades up if to have any chance of joining you at college." He concurs.

"You sent in your essay and application?"

He nods, though his expression screams worry and disappointment.

"Hey." I breath, putting down my fork and placing my hand on his forearm. "I'm sure it's better than half the other applicants by a long shot." Hopefully reassuring him.

"Besides, you can always apply again for the year after. You really don't need to stress it. We should just be enjoying our last few months of high school... Apparently it only gets harder after this. My words work, earning a smile from him.

"Right… Right. Right. Right. Even if I don't get in, I can apply next year too. I can always get a job in the meantime. My Dad might let me work with him." He says.

"Exactly. Also with the new mall there is going to be a lot of places looking too."

"Shit, good idea. I want something cool." He nods, finishing his plate of food and waiting for me to do the same. He refills both of them at the oven again.

I observe, feeling relaxed and in the moment. The usual overwhelming thoughts of Dad and all the bad shit that's happened pushed to the back of my mind.

"Steve?" I call out, waiting until he glances at me to go on. "I really am thankful for the food… and for getting to be here instead of elsewhere. You're doing great at this best friend stuff."

"Like I said a few weeks ago, I'm not a good boyfriend." He begins, referring to **that** night.

"But, you've really made me a real friend... so I've been wanting to do the same for you. I use to have Tommy and Carol and a few people on the team, but they've never cared about anything important." He shares. "I use to be like that too. Hell, I still can be occasionally, but I don't want to be. But you, you're a really good person Danny... I want to make sure I don't lose you by being a self centered ass."

"I'm not going anywhere dork." I promised whole heartedly.

"You're mushy speech is making me uncomfortable." I tease before continuing, "you also said that you were a good babysitter too, which I completely agree with, Daddy Steve." He rolls his eyes but still smiles. "Speaking of babysitting, how was dropping off Daring D. He never stops talking, so I bet you learned something nerdy and useless within the time."

"Uhh…" he looks away and I see the tip of his ears turning red.

"Are you blushing Harrington?" I smile widely, leaning sideways to get a glimpse at his now slightly pink cheeks. "Please, I need to know what he said that's got you all flustered. That kid doesn't have a filter at all, so it could be anything."

He clears his throat, deciding to take a deep breath and compose himself. "Uhh... he asked me to drive him to the snowball on the 15th. He said some stuff that I'm not going to repeat, so that's pretty much it."

"He said some stuff.. very specific." I note sarcastically. "But I get it; you guys are totally welcome to have your little guy chats or whatever." Snickering lightly.

He shrugs. "Kid needs some guidance. I'm the perfect guy to give it to him."

"Guidance as in advice? Like the shit you told him about pretending not to care when it concerns girls, because we like it apparently?"

His jaws drops. "That little rat!"

I laugh. "Don't be mad at him for asking me if I thought it was good advice."

Can_ you blame him, _I mused internally.

"It isn't by the way. Not if you're looking for someone smart and worth being with. Those kind of girls can see right through that crap. You realize that, right?"

Once again, Steve gets lost in thought over my words, so I take the opportunity to clean up the table. I run the sink and add dish soap, planning to do the dishes.

_My__ dad always said the cook should never have to wash the dishes._

Placing the food in a few Tupperware, I add the remaining dishes to the pile. As I start to scrub, Steve joins me with a towel and dries the dishes as I hand them to him until we're finished.

"Do you usually go to friends houses and do the dishes or am I special?" he asks, hanging the pan on a hook above the island.

Finishing, I dry my hands on the towel, turning to him, "well, you cooked so I cleaned. Fair right? It was sort of a saying my Dad had."

"Oh. That's cool... and thoughtful. So thanks.. maybe I'd like cooking more if it worked like that all the time." He mentions.

I stroll into the hallway, keeping the conversation going. "The spaghetti was really good. What other secret talents are you hiding?" I wondered, pulling the pack of cigarettes from my jacket pocket that's hanging off of coat rack.

"Well, I can also juggle." He says, following me out of the sliding glass doors and into the open yard.

Both of us in our socks as we sit on the huge porch swing overlooking the pool. I light one of the smokes and take a long haul, feeling the buzz of the nicotine; it enters my system and helps ease the mild headache I have. The hangover from this morning still lingering.

"I know that actually; I remember you juggling for 5th grade show and tell."

He raises his eyebrows surprised. "You remember that? God I can't for the life of me remember what you did…" he remarks.

"That would be throw up in front of the entire class because I hated any public speaking or presentations." I murmur, eyes focused on the starry sky above of us.

He chokes on air. "Oh my god! That totally was you! I remembered someone puking, yet couldn't place the face. Damn, that is horrible and hilarious all together."

"Totally was. I was called upchuck for a full year after… then Stacy Lamoureux came up with 'Danielle the Dweeb', slightly better but still not all that great." I sighed, expelling the smoke from my lungs.

Steve slides closer, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him. "Don't worry Danny-bear. If anyone calls you that again while I'm around, I'll put them in their place." He promises.

"You do know I don't need you to be my knight in shining armour, right? You more than anyone, have seen me handle way worse then teenage bullies Steve."

"Hey. I'm not saying that you can't handle whatever shit is thrown your way; I'm saying with me around, you have the option not too." He explains. I hum in understanding and finish off the cig.

We both sit in the quiet and spend another minute listening to the various sounds from the woods. Very much enjoying the warmth seeping from Steve and into myself. It's comforting and gives me peace of mind.

"We should get our homework done." He reminds me, pulling me from my contentment.

"Righttttt.. too bad we're just friends, or I'd try to seduce you into bed in hopes of distracting you from school work." I quip, freeing myself from him and standing up to stretch.

The brown hair boy falters, "you really think sex would distract this guy?" I snort as he motions to himself.

"I'm a changed man; school comes first now." He declared, dragging me back into the house. I choke on a laugh, causing him to whip around to face me. "You don't think I can do it?"

Raising my brow in question, I ask, "do you? Because I don't recall you not having a girlfriend since seventh grade." Pointing out the truth. He mulls it over, realizing I'm right and choosing not to comment.

We let that conversation end and spend the rest of the evening doing the math homework. Steve only now remembering he left his science stuff with mine in my locker. Eventually we end up crashing in his bed together again, just after midnight sometime...

_L__ike the other night, however this time I'm sober._

Unsurprisingly, after a few minutes of random conversation, I drift off without needing any substance to promote sleep... Steve's presence enough to lull me into a dreamless rest.


	19. Chapter 17 'Tis the Season

Saturday morning, December 1st 1984.

"Steven James Harrington! Out of bed, NOW!!" A shrill voice orders, making me flinch hard and sit up.

Steve only a millisecond later and nearly smacking into my jaw. "Mom?" he grumbled, still half asleep.

My eyes focus on the women standing arms crossed and eyebrow raised at Steve's side of the bed. I haven't seen her in a few years, yet she looks the same. Auburn hair and brown eyes; beautiful with sharp cheekbones and full lips. The only thing throwing it off is the frown and unsettling expression on her face.

"Yes, it's me, your mother. Who is wondering why this girl is in your bed seeing as she's not Miss. Wheeler… would you care to inform me, or should I get your father?"

He immediately goes to explain, but I cut him off. "Mrs. Harrington, this isn't what it looks like." I begin, pausing when her stare lands on me. "I'm Danielle Newby… we've met before, you and my mom knew each other." Her eyes widen in recognition.

Hoping to escape quickly, I continued "Your son and I were both incapable of driving last night… which is why I'm here in this bed. Completely clothed, may I add." tossing off the blanket now. "We're just friends. Swear on my dads grave." I joke in bad taste, earning shocked looks from the both of them.

_Now I definitely see the relation_, I bite my lip to restrain the giggle.

Turning to the person of my afflictions, I raise a brow. "You didn't tell your mom Nancy and you broke up? It's been weeks Steve." I say shaking my head at him.

Mrs. Harrington's gaze returns to her son. "You did? Weeks?" she murmurs, suddenly looking guilty. She and her husband were home the other week for a few days, but they left for another conference or whatever and have been gone since.

_Hence getting away with spending nights here. _

_Steve's mom doesn't trust his dad in the slightest since the affairs. They are so wrapped up in their own shit, that they leave their son to figure out everything on his own. They think money replaces the lack of attention and the constant neglect…_

_It__ doesn't though. Nothing replaces the love and guidance that a parent should give their child... that's what I miss most about my Dad. He actually cared; he wanted to be in on my life. Wanted to be apart of my world always... from day one, till his last._

"Danny?" Steve calls out, snapping me from my thoughts. I see the both of them watching me with weary eyes.

_I missed part of the conversation._

"Sorry, I'm tired." I lie. "What were you saying?

"My mom said we should get breakfast at Mack's. You in?" he asks. I look at her and then back at Steve.

_It would be rude to say no... but maybe Steve wants to spend time with his family alone, and I'd be imposing.. he might get sick of me or at least annoyed_.

"I should probably get home. My grandma likes to do all her errands on Saturday mornings and I'm her chauffeur." I lie again.

"Oh. That's so sweet." Steve's mom says. "Are you able to drive? The both of you smell like beer. I'm assuming that's your clothes and not a lingering buzz?" she quizzed.

I nod. "Some moron at the party we went to last night spilt his beer on me."

"God, what was up with that guy? Damn freshman's can't handle their booze." he chuckles. "Or talking to girls."

"Anyway, uh, I'll just get out of here and let you guys get to breakfast." I mention, shuffling out of bed and towards the door.

"Right. I'll walk you out." Steve offers, getting out of the bed too.

"You sure your Grandmother can't hold off on her shopping. Maybe she'd like to have breakfast too. You can give her a call." Mrs. Harrington suggests just as I'm about to escape.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…. SHIT, I'm starting to sound like that idiot I'm so fond of._

Speaking of, he grins at me across the room, "here, you can use my line."When he sees the glare I shoot him as he picks up the phone his smile widens.

_Bastard._

"I'll go inform my husband. I'd recommend changing into something that doesn't smell like liquor… both of you." She says just before shutting the door.

I sighed, trudging over to Steve and taking the phone to dial the number.

_Be out. Be out . Be out. I do not want to go out with the Harringtons'_.

Across from me Steve begins go dig through his dressers, pulling out a few things before moving onto his closet and shuffling stuff around. The line rings over 12 times.

She's not home. More than likely already out. She usually goes with her neighbor, Janice, another senior in her 70s. Occasionally they meet up with other old friends too. My Dad use to join them and take them for breakfast sometimes since we moved back. I went once.

_Man he could really make those ladies laugh..._

I hang up, somewhat relieved she's not home. Also disappointed I don't have an excuse to leave. "Plaid Steve? I've never see you wear these." I question walking back to the bed to grab my sweater and bag off the floor. I pull out a thick pair of stockings that's been stuffed inside it since the funeral.

_Back up in case it was colder_.

"I think they were gifts from my aunt or something. Not really my style." He says.

I turn away from him to pull off my shirt and replace it with the flannel, buttoning it up. It's long enough that it stops mid thigh. I hear Steve fumble behind me and glance over my shoulder to see him adamantly staring out the window.

Chuckling, I can't resist the opportunity to tease him, "never seen a shirtless girl before or something Harrington." Earning a scoff from the brunet. "You know, I think you'd look good in this. You should give it a try one day." I add, removing my pants from last night and pulling on the grey stockings, finishing the look by tying my sweater around my waist.

Throwing my arms out I grin, "you'd never think I could hardly walk leaving Tina's last night. Speaking of, that chick has way too many parties… how does she deal with the mess the next day? I bet it's catastrophic." I ramble, strolling to the mirror to fix my hair and wiping the mascara from under my eyes as he gets dressed too. I observe for a few seconds in the mirror, however averting my eyes when his glance towards me.

"It's hell. I had one back in sophomore year and barely got it cleaned in time for my parents to arrive home. I was almost a goner. Mom can get over things fast, but my Dad on the other hand, is a dick who thinks he's above everyone else." He mutters while putting on his socks last.

"I've never thrown one… maybe when I buy a place I'll have a house warming or something; break it in."

"That won't be for a long time though. So let's just enjoy trashing other people's houses in the mean time." He says.

_Maybe not as long as you think_...

"Hey, last night did I make out with someone? It's kind of blur but I swear it happened..." I trail off, piecing together hazy memories from the previous evening.

He paused at the door, furrowing his brow, "No... no... at least not when I was around, which was most of the night. You disappeared to the bathroom but you weren't gone that long… I think." He hesitates in thought. "You probably dreamt that."

"Oh. Ok. Good… god I need to get laid or something then." I muse outloud, making Steve's eyes go wide. I roll mine at him and reach to twist the doorknob to open the door.

Voices echo from downstairs; Steve's mom obviously, and the other male.

_Which__ could only be Mr. Harrington_.

"I can't believe I have to go to breakfast with your parents. You know you're the worst right?" I whisper when he takes the lead.

"Nah, it won't be so bad. I'll get most of the heat about the drinking, and if he directs any anger at you I'll throw him off with something." He promises me quietly when we reach the end of the stairs. I sigh.

_Why__ fight? I'm just going to go along with it anyway._

Steve's parents stand in the kitchen, his father with his back to us and his mother vice versa. She smiles when she sees us, directing Mr. Harrington's attention to our arrival. He turns around, eyes landing on his son and then on me.

Immediately I feel uncomfortable… more so when his eyes roam my entirety. He's what you'd picture for a basic business man. Some what good looking, with a strong jaw, clean shave, slick hair and a charming smile. The moment he flashed it, I knew he was the type of man who used these to his advantage.

_The kind of man that gets what he wants, and if you don't give it to him he will bully you until you do…_

"Finished up business for the holidays. At least that's what they told me." He jokes, breaking the silence.

Neither of us laugh as we continue the rest of the way until we're hovering near the kitchen island.

"I don't believe we've met." He says, sight set on me.

I'm nervous.

_Why am I so nervous? I got over public speaking a year ago. Parents don't make me nervous... I've always been good with parents._

"Uh. Danielle Newby."

"Well Miss. Newby, will you and your grandmother be joining us for breakfast?" he asks.

"Just me actually."

He smiles again, this time a tad sharper. "Great. You can inform me on my son's doings in classes. From what I can recall, you're a senior as well, right? I'm assuming you have a few together."

I glance at Steve to see his face fall.

_No greeting or how have you been; just wants me to snitch on his son… what a dick_.

"Some." I admit.

"Well then, let's talk about it over a stack of Mack's famous pancakes." The older man encourages, motioning for us to make haste.

Steve and I take my car, following behind his parents once the frost on the windshield disappeared. As I take the turn heading into town, I reach out and lace my fingers with his, snapping him from his gloom.

"I think your dad is an ass for asking about your grades before asking about your well being… so I just want to say, I'm sorry that you have to not only eat breakfast with him, but probably dinner too." I chime, hoping to cheer him up with my go to; humor.

It works, his fingers squeezing mine as he laughs. "You always know what to say huh? No matter the situation, you have some smart remark or joke up your sleeve… I can't wait to see how you take on my Dad. He's going to be speechless." He says shifting to face me, unbuckling his seatbelt as I pull into Mack's.

"Thanks for not bailing... Also, your total b.s about driving your grandma around, she's always out with her friends on Saturdays. I've seen her with those other ladies every weekend since she's been here. I thought the moment she didn't answer, you would say you should go find her in case she is worried about your whereabouts and ditch."

"I was actually just about too…"

He laughs and shakes his head, keeping his eyes on me. "Where can I find as girl funny as you, who is also hot, but actually likes me? No goddamn bullshit, ya know?"

"Why not me?" I asked seriously, tilting my head slightly with a raised brow. He narrows his eyes at me in contemplation.

_Kiss me idiot. _

Then he rolls them, letting go of my hand to get out. I sigh, dissapointed. "Besides the fact that you're my best friend now?" he says.

_As__ usual._

"There's the whole you not liking me in that way." He adds, as if it's obvious.

_What._

"I'm not an idiot Danny.. well I am and I can be about most things, but not girls. I've always been good with girls… other than Nancy I guess." He admits.

I get out to stand on my side of the car too, looking directly at him from across the top. "You're an idiot Steve… I'm seriously wondering why I hang out with you; what if it rubs off? Should I just leave now?"

"Please. As if you would turn down a strawberry milkshake and pancakes right now." He comments. I reflect on that for a moment.

_Steve Harrington knows me well enough that I'd brave this awkward breakfast from hell for my all time favorite meal... breakfast can literally be eaten at any time of day. Plus bacon pretty much pairs with anything._

"You coming or are you planning on spacing out and thinking about food instead of coming in to eat it?"

I give him a flat look. _How the hell can this guy read my mind, yet have no clue about my exponential feelings for him… I'm in love with an idiot_.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting chocolate chip and blueberry." I announced, shutting the door and trailing after him. I smile in thanks when he opens the door to let me in first, before he retakes the lead.

We find his parents in the same booth Dad and I sat in the last time we came here. I don't say anything, shoving the memory to the back of my mind and sliding in next to Steve. It leaves me sitting on then outside and across from Mr. Harrington, who watches as his wife hugs their son in greeting. His eyes lock onto me a second later, making me swallow the lump in my throat.

"So... Danielle, we don't know much about you. Other then what we've heard from a few friends around town; all good things of course. I suppose your father raised you with a good head on your shoulders." He says casually, making both Steve and his mother pause to turn and stare at him with wide eyes. I glance from my friend to his father again, holding his gaze.

_He's going to test me. Probably try to make me feel inferior to him... he's the kind of man who sees women as housewives and a means to get off_.

"I'm sorry to hear about his passing. I was very much your age when I lost my own. Honestly, I'm surprised you've kept a straight face at his mention. Rather impressed actually; most girls would cry considering it's been less then a month."

_What a insensitive asshole._

The condescending tone he uses lights a small flame in the pit of my stomach.

_Y__ou'd think he'd try be somewhat gentle bringing up Dad, but nope, not in the least_. _How did Steve come from this guy?_

"I'm eighteen in a few weeks Mr. Harrington. The girl died in me the moment he did. Loosing my Dad is just another part of life. Death is inevitable." I say, nonechalent.

"His was sooner then expected. But in the time I had with him, **he** actually spent it raising me. He was a damn great parent… so yes, I do have a good head on my shoulders thanks to him." I report, maintaining a strong façade. The thoughts of my Dad turn my stomach.

_It still hurts knowing I'll never get to see or hear his voice _again.

However, the overwhelming need to knock this man down a peg outweighs the memories of my Dad and I in this diner together.

_I need to establish that he doesn't intimidate me. _

"Right." The older man says. "Well then, you must be a guarantee for college. Will you be attending Indiana's in the fall?" he pries.

"No."

"What?" Steve blurts out next to me. "But you had those interviews and a tour. I thought you were pretty much on the list or whatever?"

I shrug. "I am." I shift to give him my undivided attention; completely ignoring his father's stern gaze. "But I decided I'm taking a year off. I'm going to convince The Chief to let me intern at the station instead." I share.

"Wait. Wait. Wait… you want to be a deputy? For Hawkins?" My friend falters.

I smile genuinely and nod. "Maybe. That's why I'm going to intern. I wanted to be a cop when I was younger, so I figured I'd try it out for a bit." Shrugging. "If I don't like it I'll go to college the year after."

"Why not do college first?" Mr.Harrington cuts back in.

I whisper to Steve that I'll talk to him about it later, refocusing on the man in front of me. "Honestly, if I go to college in a few months from now I'll drink, party and screw my life away." I admit, earning a look of shock.

"I'm not ready to leave my home again, so I'm giving myself the time I need to be able to. It gives me an opportunity to make something of myself while staying in Hawkins. Whether anyone approves of that or not, doesn't matter." I state. "I'm mature enough to make my own decisions."

In my peripherals, I notice Mack motion at our booth for someone in the back to come serve us. A moment later, a guy steps into view.

_Shit_.

Hazy memories from last night flash in my mind. Him and I mouth to mouth, my back against the wall and a can of beer clutched in my hand.

_I knew I didn't dream that… he's one of Mack's twin sons,_ I realized as our eyes meet.

The newcomer strolls over with a grin, eyes passing over everyone and landing on me last. "Good morning." He chimes.

_D__amn, he got hot. No wonder why drunk me took the chance to snog him._

_Well, besides the fact that I can't kiss the guy I'm really in love with, who's sitting next to me._

_Apparently since he's my best friend now, I can't do that with him as it would freak him out and more then likely ruin any kind of relationship we could __have_.

"I'd thought I'd be the only one up at this time after last night." Mack Jr quips, pulling me from my inner dilemma. "Gotta say though, you pull off hungover much better than I do Danielle." He says, using the same charm from last night.

I laugh. "Hangovers are for the weak Mack. Didn't you know?" I grin, changing the serious mood at the table.

Steve snorts, opening his mouth to comment, but I elbow him in the ribs lightly. I'm pretty sure he was going to mention my rant in the car concerning the hangover I have.

_He needed to be stopped._

"You helping your Dad out for the holidays?"

"You know, you asked that last night too." The college student teases. I roll my eyes and feel my cheeks heat up.

_I don't remember much of the conversation. I'm not sure which twin this is either, Luke or Scott?_

"I finished mid terms, so I'm off until after the New Year. I like helping out, even if it means early weekend wake ups." he answers, for the second time apparently.

"You're not over here flirting instead of taking orders Scott, are you?" Mack hollers, bringing out a tray with a strawberry milkshake, orange juice and two coffees for our table.

_So he's Scott_.

Mr. Harrington stands up to shake the owners hand as they greet each other like old friends. "He may have been using that famous family charm of yours on Miss.Newby. He was just mentioning college." He says to Mack, turning to Scott and smirking. "How are you liking it son?"

"It's great Mr. Harrington. I'm taking business and I play quarterback for the team." He responds easily.

"Is that so? You attend Indiana Central?" He prods some more.

_At least he's done harassing me._

"Yes sir." Scott nods.

"Did you go directly after high school graduation or did you take time off?" He continues, raising an eyebrow at Mack's son and glancing at me_. _

"Directly…." The college student answers, confused.

Mr. Harrington gives me a smug look before returning his attention to the college student. "I think that's for the best. Most students who take time off between school never end up going back. They settle with mediocre jobs and end up living an average life. Good for you and your brother for getting the grades to attend college." The older man ends, shaking Scotts hand and sitting down again.

"Thanks… so uh, are you four ready to order?" he asks our table slowly.

_Probably wondering what the hell all that was about._

"My wife and I will get the number 3 breakfast. Some extra cream for the coffee too." Mr. Harrington states.

"The usual then." Mack notes. "And for Danielle, chocolate and blueberry pancakes, right?" the older man grins. I nod. "What about you Steve? 4 or 8 today?" he asks.

"Uh, the 8 please. Thanks Mack." He nods.

"With extra bacon so this one can steal it, right?" Mack winks at us.

"Always." I winked back, making him and his son laugh as Steve sighs.

"Come on Scotty. I'll send you over to The Donalds while I get this order going. Mrs.Donalds is in her 70s, think you can keep the flirting down? Don't want to give her a heart attack." He jokes, motioning for his son to go get the next order.

The rest of us laugh, Scott included as he rolls his eyes at his Dad. "No promises old man." He says, playfully shoving his father to pass him as they move on. However, he peers back over his shoulder to wink at me. I look away, embarrassed again.

"I suppose you can always marry rich." Mr. Harrington snarks, mood turning sour instantly.

_Verbally__ harassing me again. _

"You're a beautiful girl, so at least you have that in your corner. It's not like you need an education to raise kids." he comments, my eyes landing on his.

"Richard." Mrs. Harrington says sternly, while Steve sits next to her at a lost on what to say. His father pretends not to have heard her and continues to stare at me smugly.

I don't cower though.

_He's just another bully. _

"You know, my mother assumed that my Dad would make a lot of money since he was smart, so she married him." I start. "And you know what? That still wasn't enough for her."

Scoffing, I lay my palms flat on the table and push myself up. "She ran off and found a younger man instead, trying to fill a void. I wonder if she ever did?" I pause for effect.

"I'll only ever wonder because she's dead to me. She will always be dead to me, Mr. Harrington. Do you want to know why?" I growled rhetorically as I start to lose my cool.

"Because she wasn't here for me. She hasn't been here for me in years. The money wasn't good enough for her, my dad wasn't good enough for her and I wasn't good enough for her. She spent her time elsewhere until she finally never came home." I tell him, sliding out of the booth and standing tall to look down at him.

"I will never marry someone for money. I refuse to be like my mother. I will find real love and fulfillment with someone whom I'll have a beautiful family with and will allow me to instill the same wisdom and morals my father passed onto me. I will give them my time, my love and all of me unconditionally."

_True love._

"Money doesn't mean shit at the end of the day if you're alone and miserable with only yourself to comfort you." I end, turning my attention to Mrs. Harrington now, "I appreciate the invite to breakfast, but I can't stay."

Peering at my friend now, I smile halfheartedly, "I'll see you later for movie night." I don't look back as exit the restaurant and I get into my car, starting the engine before digging through my tape box for a certain one; Eliminator, by ZZ Top.

Once I find it, I put it in and let the rock soothe me. Closing my eyes, I try to gather my thoughts, but the sound of the passenger door opening makes me jump.

_I'm__ not surprised; I did give him the time to decide if he wanted to join me. _

"I'm sorry about him." Steve mumbles, eyes wandering over my face. "Are you alright? I can't believe he said those things… I don't know where that all came from." he hesitates.

"I told him he was an asshole… I'll never ask you to deal with him ever again Danielle. I'm so goddamn mad right now." he admits. "I wanted to punch my own Dad... shit, I still do…"

He continues to rant angrily, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything in there. I was just so... so... Fuck! What a dick. He was a complete dick."

"You don't have to apologize for his actions Steve. It is what it is. Not my first bully, definitely won't be my last." I tell him.

"Maybe if I like being a cop I'll get to pull him over one day and ticket him up the ass. On that day I'm going to be the most smug bitch ever." Smirking while picturing Mr. Harrington's sour expression and bitterness.

A knock at the window snaps me out of my revenge plan and I turn to find Scotty Mack smiling down at me and holding a to go bag. I can't help but chuckle, rolling down the window. "Let me guess, your dad?"

"Yup. Says you're his favorite customer, so he insists. On the house of course." Scott puts forth, handing me the bag.

"Really? Tell him he should just charge it to Mr. Harrington, who also insisted he buy me breakfast." I wink, knowing they probably over heard what was said inside.

_It's a small diner that echoes. I'm just glad it was only us and two other regulars_.

"He definitely should." Steve agrees when I hand him the food.

"I'm sure he won't be opposed to that." The college boy laughs before leaning towards me. "So, Danny... I'm around for a few weeks if you ever feel like picking things up from where we left off." He flirts, referring to our drunken entanglement.

I bite my lip glancing away in contemplation. "Maybe I'll see you around then." I shrug before shifting to reverse as he gives me another smile and a small wave while backing away.

"Wait... pick things up from where you left off?" Steve questions next to me, as I roll the window up again. "Did something happen with you and him at the party last night?" He asks, brows furrowed.

I don't say anything.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You didn't dream about making out with someone! You kissed Scott Mack?! How the hell and when the hell…." The brunet falters opening the bag of food.

I still don't answer his question, instead pulling onto the road and taking a left for the Sheriff Station.

"I have to go talk to the Chief before he hears about me interning through the grape vine; I have a better chance of convincing him to take me on as a apprentice or Jr.Deputy, whatever it is, if he hears it from me. My opportunity to convince him is now or never." I say, turning into the station lot a minute later, and parking next to the trail blazer.

_Thank god he__'s here_.

"I think I'll stay in here and listen to some music if that's cool?" Steve says, handing me the bag and my milkshake. "You going to eat before you go in there? Also, are you going to comment on the Mack thing? How did that happen?"

Sighing, I face him. "I'm too nervous to eat. And yes, you can stay in here while I go and talk to the most stubborn man in this town. And no, I don't really have anything to say about Scott other then I was drunk and craving affection. That's usually what leads to me making stupid and embarrassing mistakes when under the influence..." I admit, fiddling with my seatbelt, finally unbuckling it. "I'm just lonely Steve." I murmur, getting out and taking my milkshake with me. "Wish me luck."

_I__ got this. I can do this. I am Danielle Amelia Newby, and, as my father's daughter I am going to talk my way into Hopper giving me a chance,_ I convince myself, closing the car door and strutting into the station. I pass through the second set of doors and recall the last time I was here.

_It__ was when Jonathan got arrested during Will's disappearance_.

Stopping in front of Linda, I smile. "The Chief?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow and picks up the phone, dialing the number. She's tells him I'm here, nodding for me to head to the back office. Remembering the way and knocking at the door, hearing him call out to let myself in.

"What can I do for you kid?" he asks casually, tossing some paperwork down and throwing his feet on the desk.

_Just go for it. Like ripping off a bandaid._

"I want to work for you. Intern, apprentice, volunteer; whatever it would be while I'm still in school. But when I graduate in a few months, I want a job here." I state with conviction.

The police chief looks surprised, taking the time to remove his feet from his desk and pulling out a cigarette from his pack. He motions for me to sit on the chair across from him, so I do and place my milkshake on the desk. "I thought you'd be going to college." He says, flicking open his lighter and lighting up.

"That was what my Dad wanted…"

_N__ow that he's gone I have no interest_.

"I want to stay here in Hawkins. It's my home and after everything that's happened, I can't leave." I revealed. "I need to make sure nothing happens to it again. That no one else here has to suffer for what those monsters did. I know the lab is shutting down, but that's not enough for me…" I confess as he keeps a steady gaze.

"I want to do what you do; take care of this town and it's people. I'm smart, hard working and I know the truth about it. I can do more here than at college. I'll help you better this town instead of pissing away the college money my Dad put away by spending it partying and skipping classes away in Indianapolis." I conclude, crossing my arms and keeping a strong façade. Internally my stomach is churning and heart pounding too fast.

_Even if I'm good at talking to adults, this is sill the Chief of Police, so you can't blame me for being nervous, right?_

The older man purses his lips in thought. "Part of me wants to give you lecture about how college and your education is important… that you shouldn't be throwing away the opportunity." He sighs.

"However, the other part of me thinks you're smart enough to know what's best for you." He say putting out his cigarette in the ashtray that's on the desk and continuing. "It'd be nice training someone who already knows the darkest parts about this town... we need another officer or two besides." He mutters, rubbing his hand over his beard.

Sighing, Hopper goes on, "I'll tell you what; I'll give you what you want... on a few conditions though."

I nod for him to continue.

"The first is you're to be here every weekend 8 am sharp, unless I tell you otherwise."

Nodding again.

"The second is that you always follow my orders, no objections ever."

Another nod.

"Last, I'll pay you. Obviously nowhere near as much as an actual deputy, but enough to help out you and your grandmother. There will be a lot of grunt work, but you'll learn plenty from it. If you agree with all of this, consider yourself officially part of the Hawkins Police." He ends, standing up and holding a hand out to shake.

I'm stunned, yet I quickly get up and shaking his hand. "Really? I thought I would have to put up more of a fight to be honest."

The older man laughs, "I mean, if you were the Harrington idiot coming in here and asking for a job, then yeah."

I snort at that.

"But you're not. You're a Newby; you're smart, strong and brave like your old man. I seen it last year, last month and right now. You'd be a good fit here Danielle. This town could use someone other then myself keeping an eye out for what ifs concerning our recent history."

"So, when do I start?" I grin widely and sit back down. Both excited and relieved this has all gone rather smoothly.

He throws his head back and laughs again, collecting himself afterwards. "It's almost the holidays kid... Come in the first weekend of the new year. You'll start then. I'll have a few papers you'll need to sign and a standard uniform ready..." He pauses. "Hawkins first women officer. You know that's going to be the headline in the paper once the town gets wind of this."

I shrug, remembering my milkshake and taking a sip. "I can handle it. Hopefully they get a picture of me from my good side." I joke, earning a chuckle from the older man. "So, how's Jane?" I asked, using her real name after recently finding it out.

_I like El better though_.

"She's good… spends a lot of time talking to the Wheeler brat over the radio. Too much time." He mutters.

I survey his face, seeing the familiar fatherly instinct appear.

_Hopper much better at concealing it, unlike My Dad who's face use show the worry immediately_.

"But, he makes her happy, which is nice to see." He continues. "She said something about a movie night at Joyce's tonight... when I asked who would be there she said 'her friends.'"

I snort, taking another drink and watch as his eyes narrow at me. "She's practically a teenager… I think you should be happy she answered you at all." I point out, making him huff and pull out another cigarette.

_Chain smoker. _

"But, I'll be there tonight if that helps… I am the one who suggested it." I admit.

"It's a tradition Dad and I started a decade ago; watching a Christmas movie on the first night of December and drinking hot chocolate." I shared, his face softening at the mention of my dad.

"I didn't want it to end, so I roped the boys into it and invited El too. I thought that the Byers house made the most sense if she were to come, and Joyce was all for it, so if that's any consolation, it's at 8." I inform him, standing up and figuring I've taken up enough of his time.

Hopper follows my actions, moving to the door and pausing. "I think it's great that you're continuing your tradition after everything that's happened… your old man would be happy knowing that you're surrounding yourself with family and friends instead of finding solstice in the bottom of a bottle, Danielle." He looks down at me knowingly.

Out of habit, I chew on the inside of my cheek anxiously, just wanting to avoid anymore conversation concerning my father.

_He's been mentioned far too much today_.

"See you for 8 then. Make sure the movie is rated PG." He orders, opening the door and letting me out.

"Yes sir." I salute, turning around and leaving the way I came.

Once I hit the fresh air, I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my pack of smokes, lighting one up a moment later. I sigh, letting the smoke leave my lungs as I stroll back to my car.

ZZ Top is still playing when I hop inside, rolling down the window quickly and holding the fag in my left hand now. I finally turn to Steve who is rubbing his eyes wearily, waking up from a short nap apparently.

I smile widely, "guess who's going to be Hawkins first women deputy?"

The person of my afflictions looks shocked as he runs his hand through his hair and gathers his wits. "Wow. That's awesome. How the hell did you manage that in less then an hour?" he wondered, looking at the time.

"Well, I'm me. How else?" I wink, finishing the rest of my smoke and flicking it out the window.

"You do have a way with words." He muses, watching me as I roll up the window. "What are you doing now? You don't have to start today, right?" he questions.

"Nah. Not till the New Year and will be weekends only." I inform. "Don't worry, you're still my number one priority Steve." I joke, reaching for the bag of food left on the dashboard heater to keep warm.

"Right. Right. Right. I thought Scott Mack might be now, but it's nice to know I still rank first." He quips sarcastically and sitting up to dig through the box of tapes.

I pause in opening the container with my pancakes and bacon to stop and look at him.

_He's not jealous, is he? That almost sounded like jealousy but maybe I'm over thinking. He's told me we're just friends and it's obvious he's still hung up on Nancy… right?_

My mind contemplates while chewing on a piece of bacon.

_I want to ask him these things, but what if I'm just imagining something that isn't there because of my feelings for him..._

_If I just out and say all of this, I could potentially make things awkward as hell and screw up the one friendship that's been keeping me sane after Dad…_

Glowering at the crappy situation and cutting into a pancake as Steve picks out ACDC, Back in Black.

_What if I say something and he feels compelled to go along with it because of what happened to my Dad? Almost like I'd be forcing my feelings on him… besides, this is Steve; if he had those feelings for me he would of said something by now, right?_

My bad habit makes another appearence, my lip between my teeth instead of the now forgotten food.

_Unless__ he thinks that I'm a wreck because of my Dad dying and doesn't want to overload me with his feelings._

"You're not eating… too busy thinking about your new boyfriend or your new job?" he wonders half-heartedly.

I roll my eyes, "neither actually."

_I'm going to test out if I'm misreading Steve's tone._

"I was just thinking about our kiss." I lie, putting the food away while gauging his reactions.

"What?" he stutters, cool composure broken. "You were thinking about us? Like.. back in those tunnels? How...? Why?" he wonders, brows furrowed and eyes piercing into me.

"Well, when you mentioned Mack again, I thought about last night and how kissing him was…"

_I don't actually remember_.

"And then I remembered what kissing you was like a few weeks ago." I say with a shrug, reaching over my shoulder to grab my seatbelt to clip it in. "It doesn't even compare." I tell him, hoping he'd understand how much it meant. Tearing my eyes away a few seconds later, I reverse out of the parking spot to take off down the road.

"You know, as far as kisses go, I gotta say... the timing was completely insane and unexpected, but, it was good."

_Just good_, my heart aches.

"Honestly, I wish I would have been more prepared for it I guess… I feel like it was over too fast." He admits. "It was nearly our last kiss in this lifetime; I'm glad we're still alive and all, I just don't think I gave it my all. I was caught of guard and out of breath from hauling ass, and-"

"Steve. It was good. Very good in fact. However, if you're worried, we can go throw ourselves in another life of death situation and try it again." I suggest, giving him a flirtatious smile.

The brunet laughs, shaking his head and glancing over me. "You know, I understand how you ended up with Mack now… you flirt shamelessly." He points out. "If I didn't get to know you over the last few months, I'd jump to the assumption that you're interested in me... But, I've learnt it's just your sense of humor. You use it as a way to hide your real feelings. Just like I use popularity and girls to bury mine."

I laugh; hard. Glad I arrived at the Harrington house not a moment too soon. When I gather myself I shift in the seat to face him. "You're an idiot Steve." I say, his face falling slightly. "But you're also incredibly smart in certain areas and I'm lucky to have you."

_So damn lucky. _

"And for the last time, I'm not with Scott, so drop it please?"

"Alright.. but can I ask why not?" he asks, studying my face.

_Seriously Steve..._

"I don't have the capacity to add more feelings to this bag of cats." I say, motioning to myself.

The guy who leaves me breathless shakes his head, running his hand through his hair again while glancing outside. He pauses in surprise, realizing we're in front of his house. "Why the hell are we here? You're not planning on going in there again with my parents home, are you?"

Rolling my eyes, "I think you're officially at question capacity today, so after I answer these, no more interrogating me alright?" I receive a nod.

"I'm here to drop you off." He begins to argue, but I reach over and cover his mouth. "Just listen to me for a minute alright? I have a way with words remember." I smiled, using his line from earlier and earning another nod.

Pulling my hand away I continue, "your Mom wants to spend time with you Steve. She came in to your room first thing this morning, she looked devastated that she didn't know about you and Nancy and I'm sure she tried to convince you to stay for breakfast after I left." I conveyed.

"Instead, you told your Dad off, choosing to follow after me. I appreciate it. So goddamn much... But, you don't need to babysit me all the time. You should spend some of it with your mom. You're lucky to have one who cares." I say, getting serious. "As for your Dad, I'm not afraid of bullies. I've faced worst, so if I wanted to, I'd have no problem marching back into that house and using my Newby brain to outwit that dillhole."

"Right now, I'm going to go to my Grandmas and shower. Maybe put some of my own clothes on... maybe not." I end with a wink.

The Harrington boy laughs, eyeing the flannel he leant me. "Keep it. I've never worn it anyway."

"I don't know why… I still believe you'd look good in it. Hot, even."

"If you keep flirting with me like this, girls will think were together and I'll never get another girlfriend. You know that right?" he remarks.

_Or maybe you'll actually give me a chance one of these days_.

"I thought you were done with dating and focusing on school?" I remind him, repeating his words from a few weeks ago. He groans and throws his head back, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Does it really bother you that much?" I ask, watching his one eye ope in question. "The flirting? Because if so, I can try and tone it down if you can't handle it Harrington." Teasing again.

Sitting up he scoffs. "Psh. I can handle it. It's just that sometimes I-" he halts, looking away.

"Sometimes what Steve?" I asked, hopeful.

_M__aybe__ he will say it isn't just me who feels something here._

He sighs in frustration, mumbling something while opening the door to get out. "It's not important." He decides, climbing out. Before he leaves, he leans back in the car to catch my eyes. "I'll pick you up later for movie night. We can go get the rental on our way."

I raise an eyebrow, "you realize you'll be making a huge detour considering you live pretty close to the Byers."

"Be ready for 7." He ends shutting the door and strolling towards his house.

_What was he going to say? Should I have kissed him, like in some romance movie? Tell him he's an idiot afterwards, causing us to laugh until we get swept up in kissing again_.

I wanted to, but it was unrealistic… the fear of rejection and having my heartbroken when it's already in shambles made staying still easy.

Waiting until he's in the house before pulling away from the curb and heading to my grandmother's. I spend the next few hours taking a nap and showering.

My grandma not arriving home until later that evening around 6. Her and the neighbors deciding to enjoy some eggnog and play a few games of crib. I join them at the table, having a glass or two as well… three at most.

_Maybe four_, I winced sipping at the mug in my hand. _Holy__ shit, this is strong__. These ladies either know how to handle their booze or their taste buds are dead,_ I muse, observing my grandmother count her points out loud and taking the lead by crossing over the skunk mark.

By the time she's won the third game, there's a knock at the door.

_It can't be seven already_, I glance around at the clock, my grandma disappearing towards the front entrance. 6:56 P.M.

_Shit_. I stand up just as she returns with Steve trailing in after her.

"Hey… I didn't notice the time." I admit, looking down at the reindeer pajamas I'm wearing.

_At least it's the appropriate theme._

"It's fine…" he says, eyes surveying the room. "Crib and eggnog… can't believe I wasn't invited earlier." He feigns hurt.

"Ohhh would you like some young man?" my grandmother offers, already reaching for a glass. "It's Janice's secret recipe. Been in the family for years, right old gal, huh?" she says to her friend.

"Who you calling old, hag?" Janice swats at my grandma with her cards, making Steve and I look over their heads at one another and laugh.

"Here you go handsome." My grandmother winks, handing him the eggnog. "So, are you my granddaughters beau? She gets her looks and smarts from my side of the family, as you can tell." She brags, guiding him to a chair with no choice in the matter.

Steve's eyes are wide as he looks at me again over her shoulder. I smile mischievously and lean back against the counter to observe. Shaking his head, eyes returning to my grandmother and her friends. "You don't say. Now that you mention it, I can already see the similarities. Danielle and I are just good friends, ma'am." He replies easily.

"Just friends?" Viola, the other friend speaks up. "You're both young adults, good looking, lots of energy… why aren't the two of you shacked up in a house together naked and hardly coming up for air?"

Two things happen very quickly. The first is Steve choking on his drink. The second is me doing the same, but in a rage of laughter.

_His face, oh my __god_.

"Ohhh, okay." I gather myself, downing the rest of my eggnog and urging him to do the same. "I think it's time for us to head out before you three start on the second batch." I comment, taking my friends empty glass and placing it in the sink with my own.

"We have plans and don't want to keep the others waiting. I'll see you later Grams." I rushed kissing her on the cheek and ushering Steve out of the dining room.

"Come back anytime!" she calls out as I pull him to the front door, letting go to put on my boots and jacket. He does the same, both of us exciting quickly and getting into his car.

"Holy shit. That eggnog was insane. How much brandy was in it?" The brunet shakes his head, buckling himself in.

I mimic his actions, sitting back and tilting my head to peer Steve, "a lot." I confide, the effects from the four glasses I had lingering.

Steve starts the car and takes off towards the video store. "So, I'm thinking Gremlins or A Christmas Story. I'll let El pick which of the two she wants to watch. I wonder if she's ever seen a Christmas movie…" I trail off, sadness overwhelming me at the thought of that little girl locked away from the world her entire life.

"The Chief is letting her come? Henderson said that'd never happen." he raises his eyebrows, meeting my eyes for a second.

"Yee of little faith." I chuckle. "Hopper wants her to live a normal life. He's just overprotective is all, like most Dads… all I had to do was assure him there'd be someone responsible there. Once he knew I planned this little shindig, he was onboard."

"Gremlins?"

"Do you live under a rock or something?"

He furrows is brows, thinking over an answer. "I never go to the movies… I did enjoy the Terminator though. It was cool.. and you made it fun." he notes. "Also, how the hell can you mouth the words to a movie you've only seen once?"

I pursed my lips in thought, "I've always been able to do that… I think my Dad could too. It should help me out with my new job." I end, shrugging as we pull into the parking at the video store.

"No kidding… so in school if the teacher, uh, teaches us something, you remember it that easily?" he asks, shutting off the car and pulling the keys out, unlatching his seat belt.

"Kind of." I waver my hand. "It's certain things; I have a knack for remembering the wording in movies I watch and books that I read." I say, removing the belt.

"Before you say how great it is, let me tell you first hand it's a curse as much as a blessing… if not, more." I grumbled, slowly getting out.

Pointing at my head, I complain, "The amount of useless facts stockpiled in here, wayyy too many. I can never shut it off either. It's why I hardly sleep... especially now."

_Never it feels like. _

"It's why I use to write so much, play DD and read all the time. Now it's why I drink, smoke, or need to be around people. It never stops Steve… like a hamster on a wheel." I reveal, shutting the car door and watching him do the same across from me. The two of us trailing towards the shop a moment later. Steve's eyes roam my face.

_Probably__ noticing the permenant sorrow etched in it and the dark circles under my eyes. _

"Sounds exhausting… I know you say you suck at sports and all, but why not try jogging or track? You don't sword fight or whatever, anymore right?" he says, holding the door open for me. "It's healthy for you and it might clear your mind too. Plus, you have yet to pick up a hobby." He points out.

"Look at you, advising me to think about my health. Is this Daddy Steve making an appearance." I smile, stepping by him and into the warmth of the video store.

_Jogging?__ It's been a while since I've done any exercise outside of P.E… it'd be good to be in better shape for my new job… there wouldn't be harm in trying anyway_.

_And I have been putting off the hobby thing..._

I ponder, glancing towards the till. Keith and I lock eyes, making me smile and give a small wave. "Hey stranger."

"Hey Danny… Harrington." He greets unenthusiastically.

A chuckle leaves my lips, knowing he's not fond of my choice of company. "Gremlins is in aisle 3 right?"

"You'd be correct." The video store employee nods.

"And the other Christmas movies are in 6 right?"

"So stupid that Mr.Hayes thinks Gremlins is a scary movie over a holiday one. No sense of genre." He complains.

"Someone had to say it." I note, leaving Steve behind as I make my way through both aisles, and finding the two films we came for.

"You two having a movie night or something?"

"We're babysitting for the evening." Steve chimes in.

"Babysitting? Who the hell is trusting you with their kids?" Keith asks him. I can't help but snort, joining them at the front of the store after finding the movies in record time.

"They are too old for sitters. We're just introducing the younger crowd to a few good blockbusters. Supervising is more like it." I inform, placing Gremlins and A Christmas Story onto the counter.

Outside, the purring of an engine sounds loudly as headlights shine into the store a second later.

_What are the chances_.

I sigh in disbelief as the bell rings, announcing a new customer. Two actually; Billy Hargrove and Annie Truman. Another college student home for the holidays…

_P__oor girl doesn't know what she's in __for_.

Quickly pulling out the exact amount of cash and passing it to Keith, hoping to avoid a confrontation, I smile, "I'd stay to chat, but uh, we're running late already." Lying and grabbing the rentals, tugging Steve to the door.

"Why in such a rush Danny-bear?" Billy drawls, having noticed our presence. My jaw ticks at the nickname, but I push forward intending to get out of here quickly.

_Why does the entrance and exit door have to be shared_, I wondered, nearing the couple with Steve a step behind me.

_Small towns problem number __43_.

I groan as Billy reaches out, plucking the two movies from my hand. "Christmas theme huh? This is a good idea. Don't you think Annie?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. She hums in agreement.

"Do you mind?" I breath, reining in my anger and trying to retrieve what he took from me. He pulls it further away and smirking like he just won the lottery.

_How immature_.

Narrowing my eyes, I dig my fingernails into my palm to keep cool.

Steve shifts next to me, holding his hand out for Billy to give the movies back and sounding bored. "Give us back our rentals and we'll get out of here Hargrove. We got somewhere to be."

"What's the matter Harrington? I'm just messing around." Billy says. "Don't need to be so serious. We already duked it out so no hard feelings, right?" He offers, placing the movies in Steve's hand.

My long term crush doesn't say anything, handing me the videos and placing his hand on my lower back to lead me out the door. The last thing we hear inside is Billy laughing at something Annie said.

_No doubt about us_.

"Sometimes I hate how small this town is." I voiced, walking past Billy's car parked a few stalls away from the BMW.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement from the Camaro, finding Max a moment later. I realize she's probably getting a ride from her brother to Joyce's. "Hey Red." I call out, veering to the open window to talk to her. "Come hop in with us. You can advise me on snack choices for tonight. I don't know what kids like these days." I joked, opening the door for her to climb out as Steve continues to his car.

"Ugh, thank God. What's her face can't keep her hands off of Billy. I've nearly puked 3 times." She utters, exiting the car.

_Not surprising. Fresh meat to girls like her._

_"Yeah_… Annie was never one for shame. Her sister in a year down is very much the same." I mentioned,nstrolling with her to Steve's car. "But hey, to each their own." I say somewhat sarcastic, joining Steve in the warmth of our transportation. Max hopping into the back seat.

"I drive a lot of kids around these days, huh?" Steve mumbles to himself next to me.

"You're on Daddy duty, what'd you expect?" I wink at Max over my shoulder. She giggles while he groans. "Besides, tell me what else you could be doing tonight that's better than this?"

The brunet boy falls quiet, pulling out of the parking and onto the road going towards the store. After half a minute he shrugs, "I can't even think of anything, which is pretty damn sad."

"Is Danielle your only friend?" Max asks him.

"What? No. No. No. I have plenty of friends." He scoffs.

"None are as cute as me though." I say, earning another laugh from Max. "And even if I was Steve's only friend, I'm more than enough, right Harrington?"

"Uh… yes to both, I think…" Agreeing while pulling up in front of the store. "You guys go grab a few snacks. I'll wait here."

"You want anything in particular?"

"I'm not picky." He answers, pulling out ten dollars and handing it to me. "Just no liquorice though. Can't stand the taste."

I nod, taking the cash and getting out of the car along with Max. The two of us are quiet as we walk inside the general store.

When we enter, Joyce's face lights up from behind the front counter and she comes over to greet us immediately. "Hiya girls. Stopping by before heading to my place?"

"Always. Can't have movie night without snacks. Preferably junk food." I answer.

"Red, why don't you go get the snacks for everyone. Enough for 15 people, because every teenage boy, plus Steve eat for two." I suggest, knowing Max would rather do that, than get stuck in the middle of a conversation with us. She's nods, smiling at Mrs. Byers as she passes to grab a basket and get the task done.

Joyce and I approach one another and hug for half a minute. When I pull way she raises an eyebrow, "you smell like brandy…"

I chuckle, still holding onto her hands, "my grandma had some friends over and they made eggnog. I had a few, but don't worry, Steve drove us. He's outside waiting in the car." I inform her.

"Okay, good. That's good." She says, squeezing my fingers. "How are you Danielle? I know this past month has been overwhelming and terrible. I'm worried about you.."

_I feel guilty._

"Jonathan says you've been avoiding everyone accept for the Harrington kid. You haven't been over since you came to see Will a few weeks ago." She trails off.

"Your Dad would want you to be around people who love you and care about you. I want you to know my sons and I, we love you like family. We always have Danny. Our home is your home, you know that right?"

I feel tears prickling my eyes and I have to glance away to take a deep breath. Once the sadness passed, I smile at Joyce. "I know what'd he want and you're right." I tell her.

"Which is why tonight is happening. Also, it's at your house because I do feel most at home there. I just needed some space the past few weeks, but I'm okay now, or working on it anyway." I assure her as Max returns, strolling up with a basket full of snacks.

Joyce studies my face for another moment and then smiles back at me. "Well, let's ring this up so you guys can be on your way! What movies did you pick out for tonight?" she asks as we follow her to the cash register.

"Gremlins and A Christmas Story." I grin, excited to watch either one.

She smiles. "Oh. I love that movie! Poor kid in the bunny suit… I'd never make the boys wear that." She comments while ringing our stuff through. "Gremlins?"

"It's great. I think the others will love it too. It's cheesy and bad, nothing scary. Scouts honor."

Max nods. "It's true. I watched it with my brother over summer when it first came out. I'm going to so scare Lucas or Dustin during the movie though." Max throws in.

"Do you mind leaving it for me? I'll return it after I get the chance to watch it too." She says as I exchange the money for the goods.

Max takes the bags off the counter while Joyce hands me Steve's change.

"Sure. I wonder if Jonathan and Nancy will join us too. I mentioned it a week ago, but they might opt out since he thought the movie was ridiculous the first time I made him watch." I mentioned as Max and I head back out the way we came. We bid her goodbye and exit a moment later.

I glance over to the younger girl. "Billy took you to see Gremlins?" I asked, nearing the car. I hear the music blaring inside as we approach.

_Queen_.

"Back in California… he's always been a jerk, but he's worst now that we're in Hawkins." She shares.

I hum. "He's quite a character, that's for sure." Muttering and opening the passenger door to get in. In the midst of buckling up I get lost in thought. The music still blaring in the background.

_I suppose being pulled away from home can do that to you... I mean, I know first hand how hard it is leaving behind everything and I was only a few hours away from here… I understand how Billy can be upset. I acted out in other ways; dating a bad boy, drinking and doing drugs. He acts out in anger; choosing to smash faces and bloody his knuckles… typical guy stuff._

_Still, he took his displaced rage and aimed it at Steve… I can't forgive and forget Billy hurting someone I love to that extent. He could of killed him._

"Danny? You alright?" The guy in my thoughts asks, drawing my eyes from the scenery as we passed the shops and turning off the main street to go to the Byers.

_His face has recovered well in the past few weeks_.

The bruising is gone and the split lip pretty much healed.

_He looks like himself again;_ _I'm relieved_.

I nod at him before reaching out to turn the music back up until we get to our destination.

When we pull up to the Byers, we park and shut off the engine. The three of us getting out in silence. I grab the movies, shutting my door and watch as Max takes the bags of snacks up the stairs and into the house. Leaving the two of us alone, so I pull out a smoke and light it. Steve comes around the car to lean next to me as I enjoy the nicotine.

Suddenly, headlights blind us a moment later.

_Dustin's mom's car by the looks of it._

I shift to hide my cigarette behind my leg while Dustin gets out and waves his mom off. "Hey Daring, Max just went inside. I'll be in momentarily, here." I offer, holding out the rental movies for him to take.

"Danny-bear." He greets while taking them and looking over what I brought. "Yes!! Gremlins!! Shit, I still haven't seen it yet." He cheers.

Then, he proceeds to grab Steve by the arm and pull him along towards the house. "Steve, I need some advice. Let Danny finish her bad habit in peace." the curly haired boy orders, giving the older one no choice in the matter as he's dragged inside.

I close my eyes for another minute, _indulging in my bad habit_, as Dustin called it.

_He's not wrong… it's gross but at the moment the little buzz it gives me takes off the edge._

Once again, headlights flash through my eyelids, drawing them open. Hopper and Eleven sit in the idling Chevy nearby in conversation as I finish and put out the smoke. They exit another minute later, Hopper coming around the vehicle as Eleven rushes to me and throwing her arms around my waist. "Danny-bear." She mumbles into my sweater. "Thank you for inviting me." She says pulling away.

"You're family kid. Wouldn't be a party without you." I tell her earnestly, nodding for her to head inside. "I think you're the last to arrive. Everyone is inside."

The extraordinary girl smiles excitedly, looking over her shoulder at the Chief who nods as well. She let's me go and runs across the yard, up the stairs and into the house in record time.

"Who sold you the smokes?" Hopper asks, reaching into his front pocket and grabbing his own.

"Darby at the gas station. Turns out he has a soft spot for mourning kids."

"Figures… guess it don't matter much now.. you're 18 in a few weeks anyway." Mumbling as he lights the one in his mouth. When he does, he causually raises an eyebrow, "I suppose you plan on moving out of your grandmother's once that comes about too, huh?" he notes, leaning up against his truck.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "How do you know that?" I ask, earning a smirk and shrug in response.

_I__s he testing me right now?_ _Only person who would know is... _

"You talked to Gary at the realtors office… he told you I was looking into buying a place." I guessed.

That's the only lead; I haven't told my grandmother yet since she would try to convince me to move to Maine where my grandfather is. Saving that for after my birthday.

They are retiring and selling their house to move into a small complex out there. Their home here in Hawkins originally belonged to my great grandmother who passed half a year ago. Grandma was here taking care of her and hasn't returned due to Dad and I moving back in the summertime_._

_I'm sure now that he's gone too, she'll be selling the house and returning shortly._

"I did. He said you plan on putting the college fund and what your father left you down as a payment. That's a big commitment. You sure you're ready for that step?"

I shrug again and begin fiddling with my lighter. "I can't live in that house anymore. Too many memories echo inside. I can't sleep or eat.. hell, I feel like I can't even breath."

He nods in understanding, rubbing his hand over his face. "Well, I don't got any room at my place... at least right now…"

_What? _

"I could build on I suppose; been wanting too for a while anyway." He mutters.

"You mean, live with you and Eleven?"

"Mmm. You're still in school and shouldn't need to worry about a mortgage. That, on top of a new job too?" He shakes his head. "Besides, you'd make a good sister to the kid."

"Really?"

"You have to put the work in though. We're going to need some lumber, installation and drywall.. a few other things too. Reckon we can get it done in a few days if we work at it." He settles.

_Home with the Hoppers… how weird would that be? Then again, I've always liked weird..._

"I don't mind hard work, keeps the mind occupied. Plus, I get the chance to learn something new; when can we start?" I ask grinning.

He shrugs. "As soon as we get what we need. Up to you really; pick a day and we can go out to the hardware store a few towns out, the prices are better. I'll figure out the measurements and such tomorrow."

"Are you sure this is alright? I'm not your responsibility Chief…."

Hopper surveys my face and sighs. "I know you're old enough to take care of yourself. And I ain't got much to offer other than a place to call home. The kid would be happy to have more then just an old grouch like me around. Frankly, I think she'd be good for you too."

"A home and a sister all in one day. Maybe Dad is looking out for me up there, huh?" I remark, peering up at the stars.

"He is, without a doubt." Hopper reassures me, patting my shoulder a few times. I roll my eyes, stepping forward and giving him a brief hug. "Look at that, already rolling your eyes at me… you're really nailing the young adult angst shit Joyce is always talking about."

"Can't wait to teach El the basics of being a teenager." I joked, earning a chuckle from him. "I think you should ask her how she feels about the idea before it's set in stone… she deserves an input too."

The older man raises his eyebrows and then nods slowly in agreement.

"I guess I should go inside before they send someone looking for me…" I glace over my shoulder to the house, sing the curtains move in the window, and a few heads ducking out of view. "I bet they've been spying the entire time, right?"

He grunts. "Nah, only the past two minutes.. I'll head out anyway. Need to grab a few things in town. I'll be back by 11." He says after checking his watch. "Keep an eye on the Wheeler boy for me. He's far too touchy with her for my liking." He mumbles and shuffles towards his truck, hesitating at the door to look back at me, "I don't need to tell you to keep our business quiet, right Newby?"

"Roger that… and what business Chief?" I question slowly. Playing aloof. He rolls and climbs in, reversing out of the driveway a moment later.

I head into the Byers, sighing as the warmth hits my face. Multiple voices chatter in the midst of me taking off my shoes and coat, before crossing into the living room.

Immediately, I get ambushed by Dustin and Will. "Are you really going to work for Hawkins police? Or is Steve bullshitting us?" Dustin rushed out.

_This is exactly why Hopper said to keep quiet… I guess I never did tell Steve he couldn't say anything about my new job._

"I remember you saying you wanted to be a cop a long time ago." Will chimes in.

"Um.." Glancing around to find Steve sprawled out on the loveseat, I raise an eyebrow wondering how this came up in the first place…

_They__ were probably wondering what I could be talking about outside with Hopper, which in turn lead to now._

Admitting, "I'm going to work part time on the weekends to see if it's what I want to do as a career."

"The real question is do you get a uniform? Or a gun?" Dustin asks excitedly.

"Yes to the uniform and I doubt it…" I reply. "Maybe I can commission a sword?" I muse out loud, earning a round of laughs.

"Anyway, did you guys pick which movie we're watching? And by you guys, I mean did you let El decide, cause if not, I'll have to knock some heads together." I say, strolling over to Steve and dropping down on him.

"Ooof." He groans as I lay haphazardly across him. "You could of asked me to sit up." He mumbles under me.

"It's not as fun that way though." I smile, dangling my hair in his face causing him to swipe at it and complain. Hearing Eleven giggle nearby, my eyes find her. on the end of the couch next to Mike. Our eyes meet, so I wink, earning another giggle which brings a smile to Mike's face.

_Does he have it bad, or what, _I thought knowing the familiar look he gives her. _Then again so does Lucas_, I notice, as he hardly paid attention to anything but Max since I've walked in.

Sliding off of Steve and deciding join Dustin along with Will on the battered futon laying in front of the t.v, I take the remote from The curly haired teeb, who has been more focused on the snacks then actually starting the movie. I hit start and everyone pipes down, occasionally passing around some snacks and commenting on small things in the film.

Halfway through, the front door opens and Nancy enters our view, with Jonathan hardly a second after. He looks surprised, but then furrows his brow in realization. "Uh, hey… sorry we're late." He says. Nancy nods along, smiling awkwardly at Steve.

I snort, "b.s... you definitely forgot about tonight. I can read you like a book J."

"I didn't forget. I just didn't realize it was already the 1st." he attempts again.

"Or you were too busy thinking about sucking face with Nance." I mumbled.

_Apparently not quietly enough though as Dustin and Will both snicker next to me._

"Don't worry about it guys. You didn't like gremlins the first time I made you watch it."

Glancing at the T.V, Nancy asks, "Gremlins? You mean with Gizzo or whatever?"

"Gizmo." Dustin and I say simultaneously.

"Right, we seen this over summer." she mentions.

"I like it. Gizmo is cute." Eleven chimes in.

I grin and nod in agreement. "She's not wrong. He's almost like a tiny Ewok that can fit in your purse."

"Ewok?" El murmurs confused.

"Enchantress, I have so much to show you."

_I wonder__ if she will like Star Wars… oh, of course she would. Maybe even more since Mike is a big fan_.

"MMs?" I offer her, holding out the bag.

"Thanks" she says as her eyes light up at the candy and pouring a few into her hand, passing it to Mike next.

My eyes slide back to the couple still standing awkwardly together while glancing between us and the hallway. I roll my eyes, motioning for them to continue on to Jonathan's room and give them a very exaggerated wink, causing Steve to snort.

I can't help but smile proudly at him as they zip away from sight. He sits up and taps the spot next to him, so I begin to get up, however, Dustin beats me to it after knocking me over and into Will. The popcorn he was holding ends up flying all over the floor.

Slowly I push myself back up and help Will recover too, before looking at the two on the couch. Dustin grinning and Steve in shock over the events that transpired.

"You won this time Daring, just know it's not over." I promise with a deadly smirk and turn back to watch the movie once his face drops.

When Gremlins ends, we decide to play a game of go fish. I make a mental note to teach El how to play a few other card games if we end up living together.

_Would__ teaching her poker be inappropriate?_

Joyce shows up half hour before Elevens curfew and raising her eyebrows at the mess. I point to Dustin, who immediately gets up claiming he was just about to clean it. She laughs while moving into the kitchen, watching him grab the broom and get to work.

I gladly claim the spot next to Steve now and sighing loudly in content, making Dustin stick his tongue out at me as he sweeps the popcorn up. "Now this is a nice turn of events; a guy cleaning up while the lady lounges on the couch." I drawled.

"Agreed." Max says. "Also, you missed a spot." She points out to Dustin.

I giggle as he complains, "Jesus, I'm not even done yet."

"Is Billy picking you up Max?" I turn to her in question.

She shrugs. "He's suppose to, but sometimes his dates run long."

"We can drop you off, if you want."

"Hey." Steve says next to me. "Stop offering rides to all your children or I'm gonna start charging them gas."

I chuckle and face him, raising an eyebrow, "you being cheap again Harrington?"

His jaw drops as everyone in the room laughs. "I'm not cheap!" he groans throwing his head back.

"Besides," I pause leaning towards him, "they're **our** children, Daddy Steve."

"Danny-bear." El calls out, still next to Mike on the couch. When our eyes meet, she continues, "are you and Harrington…. girlfriend and boyfriend?"

I'm caught off guard, feeling my face flush and heart rate rise. I avoid glancing at Steve by running my hand through my hair and taking a drink of my coke to gather my wits.

Steve is silent, probably in the same boat as me; except he's appalled anyone would think that, while I'm embarrassed that El, who's just settling in already notices my feelings for Steve.

_Am__ I that obvious?_

"Uh, us? Nope, I'm way too cool for this guy." I lie, nudging Steve out of his stupor.

He regains his lapse of shock, proceeding to throw his arm around me and nodding, "she is the only person cooler than me in this town. It's why we're best friends."

"But… Dustin said you kissed." She trails off.

"You two kissed?" Nancy voiced, appearing in my peripherals and surprising me.

_Shit. Shit. _

"Honestly, I thought we were going go die.. it was a heat of the moment thing. Probably would of kissed you too." I lie and hope it's enough to play if off.

Dustin chokes. "What? Are you saying if I'd have let Steve go ahead of me I could have been on the receiving end?"

"I need some fresh air." I decide, and shrug Steve's arm off quickly getting up.

Nancy raises her brow knowingly, "liar. You're going to go have a cigarette."

"Same thing." I say heading for the door.

"You shouldn't be smoking hun. It's a bad habit." Joyce mentions quietly as I put on my shoes.

I tilt my head to look up at her. "I consider smoking one of the better choice of habits out of those I could have. Don't you?" I quipped, straightning up and putting on my coat next.

When she doesn't reply, I exit out the front and shutting the door behind me. I trudge down the stairs and light my smoke while observing the scenery. My feet take me around the house and into the woods outback.

The backlight is on and giving just enough of a glow to find the tree that I hacked into weeks prior. I run my fingers over the uneven and angry cuts permanently marring the bark. I can almost feel the anguish in every deep and chopped up mark carved into the wood.

The silence is broken by a few leaves crunching under footsteps coming my way.

_Steve_ _I'm guessing._

"So, you would of kissed Nancy if she had been in my position?"

_I'm right_.

I chuckled, still running my fingers over the tree. "No, I lied; I just don't want to hurt her."

"Hurt her? Why would she care? She has Byers… she picked Byers." He says.

Sighing, I face him and lean on the tree while taking another drag of the nicotine stick, "listen Steve; even if Nancy is with Jonathan, you meant something to her. As her friend, I crossed a boundary… no matter how much I wanted to kiss you in that moment, it was wrong." I explained.

"I said what I said because I'm afraid to lose her. I'm afraid to lose anyone else because of my lack in control over my feelings.. it always leads to me making rash decisions."

"So you did want to kiss me? Not just anyone who was in that tunnel?" he clarifies.

"Dammit Steve. Yes I wanted to kiss you. Can we be done with this conversation?"

He puts his hands up in surrender, "hey, no need to get short… are you embarrassed about it or something? It was just a kiss."

I hummmed, gazing up at the stars through the tree branches above me.

_Just a kiss. Right. Like I'm just another girl. Maybe I should tell him how I feel… **wait**; is this another moment where I let my feelings take over and ruin something good._

_If I tell him and he gets weird about it and things can't recover... then I lose him. All because I'm not satisfied with us being just friends. With our kiss just being a kiss; nothing more_.

"Danny. I wasn't that bad, was I?" he chuckles. I don't reply, keeping my eyes on the stars.

"Earlier you said Mack's didn't even compare." he recalls, voice closer to me now.

I lower my eyes from the night sky to his, as he hovers in front of me. "It was a little rushed... and I did most of the work, but I've had worst." I tell him.

_May not have been the best kiss.. but it was you. That's what made it incomparable._

"You didn't even give me a chance to respond. It was over in no time." He defends. "On top of that we were seconds way from being mauled to death!"

_Mauled to death. Like Dad,_ I think unexpectedly…

_It's__ not __though, _I realize as the chopped up bark digs Into my back through my sweater.

_This__ scene is familiar to that night. Steve and I together out here alone in the dark._

"Think we could try it again next time? My reputation is on the line."

I raise an eyebrow, "you planning on getting into more life and death situations or something? Should I be concerned?"

"Uh. Shit.. shit. shit. I didn't think of that." He mutters.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your reputation isn't going anywhere. It's like you said, it was just a kiss. It's not like I'm going to go around telling girls about it."

"So... it wasn't your worst, but it wasn't your best either? That's not comforting at all. I'm great at a few things; kissing is one of them. Hargrove was better, right?" He utters.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I moaned. He shakes his head confirming my guess.

"So what then? You want to kiss right now?" I asked, pushing off the tree and stepping on the cigarette to put it out.

When I look at him, I find him staring at my mouth. Then our eyes meet as he steps forward while running his hand through his hair.

_Does this idiot know what he's doing to me right now_.

"I know I've ranked worst than Hargrove since you avoided answering." He remarks. "I promise I will drop this forever if you let me kiss you again." Having the nerve to pout.

_You have got to be kidding me Steve. How can you not know this is making my heart nearly burst from my chest. I think I can hear the blood pumping_…

"Danielle?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't recall asking your permission." I settle, urging my heart to slowdown as he closes the space between us.

Just as I'm about to close my eyes, I hear the noise of the screen door closing which ends the moment quickly. Steve and I both stepping away from each other and looking to find who interrupted us; red wild hair shinning under the porch light.

_Max then_.

"Uh, Lucas and Dustin just left… I don't really want to be left alone with Mike and Eleven, so can we go now?" she calls out to us.

"Really?" Steve sighs. "What is it with these kids and timing."

I laughed, veering around him and approaching the impatient teenager. "Sure thing red. Let's go say bye first."

"Right. I kind of just ditched Will too.. I'm pretty sure El doesn't like me." She whispers as we re enter the house.

"She just doesn't know you yet." I assure her, holding the door open for Steve, who trailed in last. When we turn into the living room, Joyce, Will and the younger couple are there.

_I'm not sure if they are a couple, but I know they will be eventually_.

"Hey. Quick question El, do you and the Chief have a VCR?"

"V.C.R.?" she repeats.

I nod, showing her the video player next to the tv. "Yeah. It's what plays the movie. I think he would enjoy A Christmas Story. He might have even seen it before too. You guys can bring it home since it's already rented for the weekend." I say lifting up the rental.

Max and Steve both stand quietly, waiting for me to announce our departure.

"I don't think we have one." She says as she fiddles with the sleeves of her flannel.

"I have an extra one. I can come set it up for you tomorrow." I offer. "That way you can watch all the movies family video has to offer; it's way better than cable."

She smiles, "we can watch Star Wars?"

"What?! I wanted to watch Star Wars with you." Mike protests. I stick my tongue out at him when Eleven looks his way, making him gape.

"You'll never shut up during it Mike. The only one who's ever quiet during a movie is Will. The rest of you are blabbers." I point out.

"I would just be explaining the concept to help her understand," he defends.

"It's still blabbing. Just accept the cold hard truth Wheeler."

"There is more then one right?" she asks him, receiving a nod. "Then we will watch a different one together." She smiles, making him fluster and look away.

The front door opens up, Hopper making his appearance right on the dot.

_9:58 P.M, actually, but close enough_.

"You guys finish the movie?" he asks, eyes lingering on Eleven and Mike before meeting mine.

"We watched Gremlins." The psychic girl announces.

"Gremlins?" his eyebrow raises in question.

"Rated PG 13, nothing to worry about." I report with a shrug.

"Joyce, you got a minute?" he asks the women who nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Say your goodbyes and I'll meet you outside in a few." He tells Eleven, who begins to get off the couch as he follows Wills mom. Her and Mike glance at each other and I realize they want a moment alone.

"Uh, it's chilly out. We should warm up the car." I suggest, tugging Steve and Max to the door.

Will catching on too, follows us. He bids the redhead goodbye and waves at Steve who leaves first. I hug him by the doorway and ruffle his hair before stepping outside to join the other two. The youngest Byers says goodnight, closing the door behind me.

Steve gets in the car to start the engine while Max crawls into the back seat as I wait outside for El to appear; she does a minute later, along with Hopper.

Joyce calls out for us to get home safe and waiting for us to wave before shutting the door. Eleven wraps her arms around my waist when she's close enough so I return it easily and squeezing her tightly, making her giggle.

"You had a good time?"

"Yes. I like movie nights. We can do again?" she hopes, stepping back from me.

"Of course. I'll bring more options next time. Throw in a few chick flicks of course." I promise her and then look at the Chief over her shoulder. "Speaking of, I said I would bring over my extra VCR tomorrow for you guys. But, I'm not sure where I'm going."

The older man mulls over my words, moving to his truck as I stand by El. He rummaged until pulling out the town map and calling me over while laying it out on the hood. I hover next to him and listen as he trails his finger along the route to his house.

_After driving these roads over and over again this past month, I'm confident I'll find it without issue._

"You got it?" he asks me, folding the map to put away.

"I do. I'll see you two in the afternoon then?" he nods. I turn to Eleven with a grin, "I'll bring pizza. Do you have a favorite?"

_She's probably never been asked that before, _I realized as she reflects on my question.

"Cheese." She decides. My heart sinks at the depressing thought of her missing out on so much.

"Cheese it is." I conclude, giving her another hug before walking backwards towards the BMW. "Night. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Danny-bear." She voiced as she climbs into the passenger side of Hoppers sheriff truck, who waves over his shoulder while getting into his side. I watch them drive away and smile at the thought of being apart of that...

_A__ small family thrown together after life's shit hand._

A tap on glass snaps me out of my head and I find Steve looking at me with exasperation.

_Right, we_ _should get Max home_.

When I get in the car, Black Sabbath is playing. "Sorry. Got caught up."

Steve scoffs, looking over his shoulder to reverse out of the driveway. "So, where do the Chief and Eleven live?" he pries while pulling onto the road.

"As if I'm going to spread that information. He showed me the map so he didn't have to announce the directions out loud." I inform him. "I'm pretty sure less then ten people know where and that is eight too many for his liking."

"He sounds a little paranoid if you ask me." Max comments.

I snort glancing at her, "you would be too if you had your house bugged."

"What? When did that happen? Was it the lab?" Steve quizzes.

I nod. "It was when Will was missing. The lab bugged his house and Joyce's. Plus, they were monitoring calls as well. Crazy, huh?"

"Shit. That's an understatement." He agrees. "I never knew. I mean, I figured they kept an eye on everyone, but all of that? Shit."

"It's over now, right?" Max voices. "The gate is closed and the lab is shut down… the mind Flayer thing is gone. We don't have to worry anymore… right?" she repeats.

I bite my lip in contemplation.

_Do I tell her she's right? Or do I tell her I'm unsure myself. She's not wrong; the gate is closed and the lab is being emptied and dealt with as we speak…_

_But there's this lingering thing inside of me. I don't notice it often, but when I'm alone, the cold creeps over my skin and the eerie feeling I felt few times before settles in._

_The first when Nancy and I crawled through the hole in the tree over a year ago. Again when we were in those tunnels recently. If I can still feel a small semblance of it, how can it be over_, I wondered, meeting the girls eyes.

"I hope so Red. I'm not sure how many more life and death situations I can live through successfully."

She observes my face and sighs. "I can't believe those demo dogs would of grown to be bigger. Lucas said you guys faced one over 10 feet tall."

I hum. "Yep. That's where the nailed bat came to be."

Steve grins, "I'm glad I kept that. Who would of thought it'd come in handy more then once."

"It's tucked away in the trunk again, just in case?"

"What do you think?" He says, pulling up in front of Max's house.

"I think you two are crazy." Max mutters, sliding to exit the car. "But, then again, this whole thing is crazier, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

_Crazy doesn't even cover it kid._

"Thanks for the ride, Daddy Steve." The small redhead snickers, closing the door quickly. She peeks in through the window at me, and winks, making me laugh as she waves before leaving.

"I swear, if she ever let's that slip in front of her brother, I'll kill her and then you." Steve drawls.

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes.

"You said it yourself; I'm your best friend and you don't want to mess anything up. Killing me will definitely do that." I point out smugly.

He sighs in defeat. "I can't even argue that. Guess I'll just have to take revenge in other ways."

I snort. "Oh yeah? How you going to do that, Daddy Steve?"

"I'll.. uh. I'll… I'll think of something. Just wait. It'll be better then murder." He threatens.

"Better than murder? No such thing." I gasp dramatically. "Anyway... I guess you should drop me off at my Grams. Can't really be spending the night together with your folks around… this morning was a clear sign to avoid your place for a while."

"My dad was an asshole and I really don't want you having to put up with that crap anyway." He says, leaving Max's house and driving in the direction of mine. "But if you don't want to be alone, I'm an expert at sneaking out."

I hum, observing him as we make the drive to my house. "I think I can survive a few nights without you… it'll be significantly dull and slightly boring, but hey, life can't be all fun and games."

"Who says?" he wonders, glancing at me.

"Reality." I state, both of us falling silent for the rest of the drive. The rock music plays in the background as I ponder what's going on inside his head.

Is_ he thinking about the kiss we almost shared earlier? Is he going to bring it up or was it a 'in the moment thing'._

_Maybe he really just wants to prove he's better than Billy at kissing since he got his ass handed to him a few weeks ago._

_Hell, he's probably not even thinking about this at all_..

By the time we arrive at my grandmother's, I'm glowering.

"Danielle?" he says, making me sit up and shift his way. I search his face for a clue of what's to come, but can't read him surprisingly.

"Do you really think I'm going to need that bat again?" he asks, eyes holding mine. I take a breath, biting the inside of my cheek and decide if I should tell him I don't think it'll ever be over.

_Even__ if the gate is closed, everything that's happened will still somehow haunt us._

_I don't know if I feel this way because I'm bitter over loosing my Dad or if I'm just a pessimist at heart now that he's gone. Maybe he was the one who showed me the light in everything and I can't seem to find it on my own._

_I'm hoping that my potential new family will help me with looking at the glass half full, instead of half empty. _

"You don't think it's over, do you?" The brunet mutters, drawing me from my inner turmoil.

_If__ I'm honest, Steve might live his life afraid for something that may never happen.._

"Maybe I'm as paranoid as Hopper." I breath, running my fingers through my hair and groaning in frustration, throwing my head back.

"I guess I shouldn't worry about not getting the chance to retry that kiss then, huh?" he notes, making me laugh.

"Who knows; you could have a girlfriend by then and I'm certainly not the type to go around kissing taken men. Even if we're about to die." I articulate, returning my eyes to his. "Besides, if you have a girlfriend you'll more than likely be kissing her in the last moments of life if she's around… or at least thinking about it."

He furrows his brow, "so... you're saying we should kiss? In case I have a girlfriend in the next near death situation?"

"What? No! That's not what I…" I hesitate.

_It did sound like I was saying that, didn't_ _it?_

"Come on Danny, let me kiss you. I swear I'll never bring it up again after tonight. Even if Hargrove is still better somehow." He repeats his promise from earlier.

Unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning towards him, I once again don't give him a chance to prepare.

Grasping the back of his neck and pulling him towards me, I catch his lips with my own. His eyes widen before they shut completely, so I do the same.

This time there's no rush or need to worry about dozens of monsters threatening to rip us apart. I enjoy it; every last second of the intoxicating taste and the goosebumps rising on my skin. Our lips joined, blissfully moving in perfect rhythm. Butterflies are knocking around in my stomach and I can feel the fast beating of my heart in my ears.

_It's better than that night. Significantly better_.

I don't want it to end, yet it does as he pulls away, his hand hovering mid air, as if he wanted to reach for me. I don't say anything, needing a minute to gather myself mentally.

_Tell me I'm not the only one who felt like that. Say something… say it wasn't just another kiss… please give me something to hold onto Idiot... that it's possible you feel anything more for me than friendship_.

"So… uh, what do you think?" he says finally, our eyes still locked on one another.

"You have Hargrove beat." I confess.

_I could write a list of why actually…_

He sighs in relief. "Right… good, good, good." he pauses unsure. "Uh, I guess this is goodnight then... unless you've changed your mind about me sneaking out?"

I shake my head, "we're getting too old to be sneaking around. I come and go as I want. So if I want to see you, I'll come over.. cool?"

He reflects my words and nods. "Alright… well do you want to hang tomorrow? After you set up the VCR for the Chief or whatever?" he asks.

I shrugged, reaching out to open the car door. "Maybe you should spend some more time with your parents while they're around Steve... I'll see you at school on Monday." I maintained with a neutral tone and burying the disappointment I felt in myself for getting my hopes up again.

_That__ could be the last kiss we ever share from here on out..._

_Unless he kisses me, I don't think I have the will to keep throwing myself at him and ending up crushed every time_.

"Oh… uh, okay. See you Monday." He echoes as I make my escape. I don't look back, trekking across the lawn and towards the front door before darting inside. Curling up in bed and regretting the moment I let myself get caught up in my unreturned feelings again.

_Just another day in Hawkins_.


	20. Chapter 18 Tis' the Season, part two

December 15th, evening time. Hopper's cabin.

"Ugh, El you're so beautiful!" I chimed, fixing a few stray hairs for her.

The preeteen girl is wearing a blue dress with red accents, minimal make up and I've done her hair. The dress I bought brand new for her once the Chief gave the okay to let her attend the Snow Ball dance. She's nervous but I've spent a lot of time ensuring her that tonight will go great.

"Mike is going to be surprised as hell. I've kept it a secret since it was a last minute decision and okay from Hopper."

"Do you think he will ask me to dance?" she asks.

"Well, it is a dance… so probably. Just let him lead. Everyone else will be concentrating on how they're dancing, that you don't have to worry about pressure. Just go and have fun." I tell her while applying a small amount of lip gloss on her lips.. "Besides, Mike will be too caught up in how pretty you are that he's bound to trip over his own feet."

She giggles. "I want to dance then."

I laugh, giving her a thumbs up and stepping back. "All done. Let's go show the old man." Winking dramatically making her laugh, before opening her bedroom door.

Hopper is sitting at the table smoking, and tapping his hands to the music he has playing. "Voila!" I announced, moving from the doorway and bowing to show off Eleven.

His eyebrows raise to his hairline and he stands up, surveying the little lady in front of him. "The dress… it's nice." He says a bit awkwardly. "Uh… you all ready to go?" he asks, nodding at the door. "I think it's already started…"

"Yep, at 8 actually. But the best people always arrive on their own time." I wink at El again, earning a smile.

The Chief chuckles gruffly, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and keys off the table. I hand El one of the old jacket's I gave to her recently and grab mine on the way outside, trailing after Hopper. El uses her abilities to lock the door behind us as we make our way to our vehicles.

"I'll see you guys there." I tell them. "I'm stopping by to see Dustin. Apparently he's going to look really spiffy and I have to see it for myself."

_Little Daring is growing up, far too fast like the others..._

"Alright kid. I'll be around until curfew if you want some company... but I'm guessing you're going to be with the Harrington doofus though. Right?" He offers, stopping next to my car as El climbs into his trailblazer nearby.

"You're correct. I bet it doesn't matter who I choose to hang out with, you'll probably think they're a doofus either way, huh?"

"This one especially. Ain't a fan of his father either." He mentions, opening the door for me.

"That makes two of us."

"You bring that camera we were talking about?" he asks.

"I'll take a few pictures while I'm there and get the copies for you. Let's make sure to get one of the two of you together as well." I say while climbing into the driver seat. He nods, telling me to drive safe and shutting the door once I'm fully inside my car.

The roads out this way are especially dark this time of year, so I proceed with his caution. The twenty minute drive into town is quiet. I tune out the radio playing in the background and focus on the road as the past two weeks play in my mind.

_A lot has changed in so little time._

The first being the biggest change. I will officially be moving in with the Hoppers by Christmas. After spending the Sunday a few weeks ago with the Chief and Eleven, everything fell into place. The room is in the midst of being build in by Hopper, El and myself on weekends. We have had a lot of fun in the time spent together and it's the happiest I felt in a while.

_What's that saying?; "family doesn't necessarily mean blood." Or something along those lines._

Another change would be my grandmother's departure. After spending the majority of the year here after her mother's passing, she has returned to Maine. She offered me the small house, however I refused.

_Like I said, far too many memories of Dad and I echo in the walls and I can't live there… at least not yet._

Still, she signed the property over to me and bid me to do what I'd like with it. It will be mine on the day of my 18th birthday, so I figured I'll maintain it until I decide if I should rent it out, or sell it.

She left early this morning, wanting nothing more than to spend the holidays and Christmas with my grandfather. They've been apart for a long time, I'm happy they will be reuniting.I turned down joining them in Maine for that as well, choosing to remain here and spend it with my ragtag family.

_Either__ way, now I have a house that I can't sleep in due to unresolved emotional trauma, but hey, I'm almost a home owner_.

Speaking of sleeping... I've spent my nights on the pullout couch at the cabin or passing out in El's room with her. I recently brought my tv over and we spend most nights watching movies and hanging out.

Honestly, I loved being a big sister to the boys, but being a big sister to a girl is way better. We see eye to eye more often, we can talk about boys and she loves chick flicks. Hopper was right about her being good for me… about us being good for each other.

Speaking of, he has a lot to work on as a parent, but he's doing good for a single Dad… especially if you compare him to my own. Completely different in everyway, other then wanting the best for their daughters… El is that for Hopper. He can never replace my own, but he's been a great deal of help. I can see myself looking up to him as something of he sort as well,.

_In time of course_.

A few minutes laters, I arrive at the school and park my car into the half full lot. Making sure to grab the camera from the passenger seat, I wait outside for the other two. Managing to smoke a cigarette by the time they arrive and watching as they finally pull up and park next to me.

"Let's get a picture of you two and then we can head inside together Enchantress." I chimed as they get out of the truck and lead the way towards the entrance.

I end up taking a few shots of the two before leading El into the building as Hopper remains outdoors. She looks a bit nervous trailing a step behind me, so I pause her at the gym entrance and smile down at her. "It's going to go great El. Once you find Mike you'll forget about the rest."

"Right. Find Mike." She nods, so I let her enter on her own.

Hoping to catch a great photo from this angle, I follow a few seconds later to see them meeting up on the sidelines. Quickly snapping a few shots of the perfect moment... looking at each other like there's no one else in the room.

_I'll give it to her for Christmas in a frame. I'm sure she will love it._

"Hey!" a voice calls out nearby, making me jump. "No outside cameras." Easily recognizing Jonathan's voice before meeting his eyes across the room.

"What you going to do about it punk?"

He rolls his eyes and chuckles while stepping away from the photo space set up as I head his way. "Guess I can't do much since you're going to be a deputy huh?"

"Nope. I'm the law now buddy, I do what I want, when I want." I joke, stopping next to him. "How's volunteering going? Enjoying the awkward pre teen atmosphere or what?"

He snorts. "I don't miss middle school in the least."

"Neither do I Byers. I had braces till 9th grade and repelled everyone except you and the kids."

_5 years of braces by the way._

"That's not true; the teachers liked you too. You were the best student, remember?" He says wittily. I poke him in the side hard and making him dodge away before I could do it again.

_Smartass_.

"Ohhh how times have changed. Now I'm somewhat attractive with average grades... yet still awkward as hell." I admit, earning a snort while peering around the gym for the party.

My eyes land on Max and Lucas who are dancing together and fund Mike and El doing the same a few feet away. Will too, with an unknown girl though... At last, I spot Nancy and Dustin not far off.

_Oh my god, this is adorable._

I raise my index finger at Jonathan making him pause before he could say whatever comment he had lined up and stroll away. I get close enough to zoom in and take a photo of the dancing pair.

_Another one I'll need to frame._

"He wasn't kidding about looking spiffy." I giggled to myself, watching Dustin grin at the Wheeler girl.

_Steve__ definitely had input on the hair,_ I muse while taking a few photos of the rest of the party.

_Unknown to them of course__._

I turn back to Jonathan to find him attending to a few other kids wanting their pictures taken. I watch as his eyes peer at Nancy who is still dancing with Dustin as another song starts up.

_I wonder if I should cut in…_ _everyone looks happy and caught up; why interrupt them?_

_Besides, the actual person I want to see isn't here_ _anyway_.

Sighing heavily while running my fingers through my hair, I decide to leave. I'm in my car a minute later and pulling out of the parking lot to head over to the Harrington's humming along to Bowid and wondering if Steve's parents are home..

It's not that I can't be mature and play off how much I don't like Mr. Harrington.. but if I have the choice to avoid the situation I'd prefer that route instead.

The large house enters my sight a few songs later. The lights are on and there are cars parked along the curb outfront. Steve's car is in the driveway next to his father's Corvette, meaning he's home.

_He never said anything about a party, meaning it's probably his parents friends._

I glance down at the dark green button up dress and tights I have on; figuring I'm dressed appropriately if I'm forced into the house.

_Hopefully not though... I rather go somewhere else._

I groan, wanting to have a cigarette but forcing myself out of the car and leaving the pack behind. Giving myself reason to escape outside later if need be.

Quickly tucking my keys into my coat pocket, I head to the front door. Christmas music plays from the inside as I climb up the steps and knock quickly.

If I didn't, I would of changed my mind and been in the car on my way back to the dance by now. A reflection appears through the blurred glass of the door; dark hair and taller stature. Hoping it's my friend who answers to save me from unwanted conversations.

_Thank__ you God_, I sigh as Steve's face comes into sight as he opens the door.

The brunet grins widely, "I knew I could count on you to come through."

I raise an eyebrow, returning the smile. "You were hoping I would show up and save you from this party?"

His grins falters and he begins to look guilty. "Well…."

_Of course_.

"You were hoping I would show up so that you don't have to suffer this entire evening on your own."

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "You still have the chance to get out of here… but, you should know I'd do it for you." He adds.

Rolling my eyes, I step forward and give him a determined look. "When a party member requires help, you lend them it. I'd never abandon you to the vultures." I winked, referring to the older folks inside.

"You're a life saver, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. So what are we going for here? Am I to play the role of clueless and mourning young lady? Or should I just be myself and outwit all the stuffy old bastards?" I whisper, slowly removing my jacket and taking off my shoes. I raise a playful eyebrow at Steve whose studying me with a loosided smile.

"Maybe smartass young lady in mourning?" Winking again.

He laughs. "Definitely the last. Everyone loves a good sob story around Christmas time."

"True. How do I look? Nothing I'll get ridiculed about in there?" Somewhat nervous now, fiddling to smooth out the dress and running my hand through my hair quickly.

He studies me again, reaching forward and pulling some hair over my shoulder before dropping his hand. "Anyone who has the guts to ridicule you is just asking for trouble; whether it be your words or my fists."

I grin. "I'll take that as a, 'yes, you look great. Smokin' hot even.'" I say, mimicking his voice pretty well.

His mouth hangs open at my attempt to mock him. "I figured you already knew..." He says, clearing his throat and looking a bit embarrassed now.

I hum, motioning for him to lead. "Well then, shall we sir." Throwing him off balance as I push him forward to enter the wolves den first.

Taking a deep breath, I find my inner peace.

_I can do this. If I'm going to follow in Hopper's steps, I need to be able to handle a crowd of rich stuck up assholes..._

As a women it'll be more challenging. Will they get past the 5'4, 125lbs, blonde exterior? Probably not; but I'll consider it an advantage.

_The least they expect of me the more loose lipped and easier they are to get a read of._

Steve steps to the left and out of my way, I see a somewhat crowded room. 12 with us now. All women, Steve's mother included. Their husbands must be somewhere else.

_Luck is on my side once again._

"Danielle, it's nice to see you." Mrs.Harringtons' voice calls out. "Steve mentioned you might come by. Come and let me introduce you to some of our friends." She says, sauntering up to us.

"Steve honey, get the lady a drink of punch. It's Sarah's special recipe. A huge hit at any Christmas party." She tells us, putting her hand between my shoulder blades and guiding me towards a group of women. Most in their thirties and up. They appraise me as approach them.

Two are definitely sisters_._ Both clad in expensive jewellery, eyes tracing over my silhouette.

Another is an older women, quite beautiful still in her age. Regal and serious however; obviously the brain and head of the group of ladies.

_I bet no one dares to step on her toes. __I assume she is the bosses wife too_.

"My, my. You're quite a beauty aren't you?" she remarks as I come to a stop in front of her.

"Thank you, miss?" I reply, earning a laugh from her. I smile in return.

"A sense of humor too. You don't get that often in the younger generation." She quips, raising her drink at me. It throws me off.

_She's not what I expected at all…. maybe she's drunk_?

"Tell me, what's a girl like you doing at a party with all these old snobs?" she wonders.

I hear a snort behind me and want to look back to see Steve's face knowing it was him, but I keep my eyes trained on the older women.

"Mom!" Mrs. Harrington chides. I raise my eyebrows, completely surprised.

_This is Steve's Grandma?_

"What? I'm sure there's something much more riveting she could be doing instead of this." She points out. "Why don't you and my grandson sneak off to the bar or go bowling." The older women suggests as Steve appears at my shoulder and hands me the glass of punch.

I take a drink hoping it's spiked. "Maybe go park at shag creek or whatever it's called nowadays." Choking on the heavily liquored punch.

_Holy shit_.

Steve laughs, "Grams, you're going to give Mom a heart attack." I glance over noticing the appalled expression on his mother's face, managing to hide a giggle by sipping at the drink again.

"What? You think I'm going to scare her away Julia?" Grandma Steve snorts. "If my asshole of a son in law didn't do it, I doubt I will." I choke again, thrown off guard for a second time. Steve taps on my back, so I smile at him in gratitude.

"She's right Mom. Besides, Danny is tough. I've seen her handle a hundred times worst than Dad on a bad day." He tells his Mom who watches the two of us.

My heart leaps at the words of praise, making me want to kiss him. He doesn't even realize how much it effects me.

I'm sure my face gives away some tell, especially to a women who knows what go look for. I ignore her blatant stare, focusing on the grandmother instead.

"Well, I for one would enjoy bowling but Hawkins is fresh out of that. But, if there's a deck of cards or dice lying around, we can get this party started." I grin at her, hoping to actually have some fun.

Instantly she lights up, "finally! A good idea... I was wondering when someone would suggest something other then gossiping and drinking." Motioning at Steve and I. "Why don't you two find us what we need then."

"Okay grams." He agrees and guides me towards the stairway with his hand on my lower back. "I have a set of cards in my room. Dice are in the basement though…" he hesitates surveying the door leading down there.

Deeper voices echo from below. Probably his father with the remaining guests playing poker. Steve showed me the fancy table during one of the nights I spent here over the past month. There is also a fridge for beer and bachelor pad area setup for nights like this.

"I'll go grab those. The cards should be on the desk… don't snoop around either." He states, eyeing me before disappearing down the stairs. I quickly head up, taking two steps at a time.

_Now, now, what could he be hiding… porn? A sick fetish? Cold hard cash? Candy?_

The last one enticed me enough to inspect the room as I stepped inside. I scan the desk for the cards and see them right away. Moving forward to grab them as I survey the rest of the room and notice no obvious difference since the last time.

_Maybe__ he was just teasing… wait; it's Christmas time and he's asked me not snoop. He's hiding Christmas presents! Wow Danny, a little slow on the uptake… must be the vodka in the punch. _

Loving the holiday far too much to ruin it, especially by looking at what could potentially be a gift for me, I turn around exiting the room fast.

As I cross the hall for the stairs, Steve nearly crashes into me rounding the corner in a rush, just managing to halt before running me over.

Laughing, I tilt my head back to look up at him as he hovers, "you come up here to check on me?" I question slowly.

He chuckles, playing it off with a shrug. "Of course not. Just uh, making sure you found the cards."

"Sure, sure. Don't worry, I just grabbed them and left immediately. I didn't search for the present you got me."

"What?" he falters, shocked. "How'd you know then?"

I raise my eyebrow, "asking someone not to snoop, after they've spent the past few weeks sleeping in your room, kind of makes it obvious you're hiding something." I snicker at his exasperated expression. "Also, the fact that it's Christmas time too, it didn't take all that much for me to piece it together. I'm just glad you're not hiding some freaky fetish."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Do I look like that type of guy?" he asks.

I shrug, "it's usually the ones you least expect."

"If that's true, what's yours?"

"Guys in uniform." Shrugging casually, surprising him with my fast response.

"Is that the real reason you're becoming a deputy?" he asks with a smirk, clearly kidding around.

I snort. "It's actually because I'll look hot in the uniform; I'm deciding my future on that entirely."

He thinks about it before shrugging. "You're not wrong."

"I definitely need to get a pair of aviators too. I'm pretty sure it's a law that all officer's own a pair." Bullshitting him.

"What! Not a chance is that true." He squints at me in disbelief.

I grin, not admitting anything. "Well then, shall we?" Motioning for the stairs.

He nods, stepping back to let me go down first. "'I've got six dice... is that enough?" he inquired from behind.

"Not for what I have in mind. I got some in the car anyway so I'll go grab them."

"You have dice in your car?" he mutters confused.

I glance at him over my shoulder, "I'm a dungeon master. I've got an endless supply."

"Right. That game you dorks love so much uses all kinds of dice." He recalls, following me to the front door.

"Dustin would be devastated that you're calling it a game…" I point out, putting on my shoes and grabbing my keys from my coat.

"Speaking of, he looked really handsome tonight. The hair came out great. You'll need to see the picture I got of him and Nancy dancing." Smiling to myself picturing it again.

"Ugh it was so magical. I'm going to add that one to an album I've been working on." Continuing my rambling while opening the front door and breathing in the night. He follows after me as I step into the crisp air outside, happy to get the chance to prepare for a long night with all those women. I could of stayed at the dance and hung out with the others there.. or at least joined Hopper in the parking lot to keep an eye out.

_Yet here I am, again, with Steve_.

**_Shocker_**.

I glance from the corner of my eye to see the guy who causes my heart rate to increase and notice his brows furrowed and mouth downcast at the mention of his ex girlfriend.

Even if he doesn't return the feelings I have for him, we're still good friends and I enjoy our time together. I rather have that then nothing. Can't be bitter about him not feeling the same way. That would be childish and petty... it still sucks though...

_However, Dad would be proud that I'm growing up and accepting things I can't change..._

"They danced?" My friend asks, as I stroll to the trunk of my car and open up the hatch.

Humming in response, I dig through the box of DD stuff I retired there, grabbing 12 more six sided di.

Next to me, Steve reaches inside and under the blanket next to the box. "The hell is under here?" he says, pulling at the lump and proceeding to pull out a Remington 870. His eyes are wide as he sets them on me. "Shit. When did you get this?"

"Recently. I'm a good shot too. Been practicing with targets." I shrug while walking around to the driver side and ducking into the car to grab the pack of cigarettes I left there. I return to where he's still standing, raising the gun and checking it out.

"Really? Why haven't I been invited to try it then?" he pouts at me, lowering the weapon.

"Hopper said he'd only let me keep it if I promised no one else shoots it." I inform him while lighting up a smoke.

Scoffing, he replaces the weapon and covers it back up. "S'not loaded right?"

"Definitely not... the bullets are in the driver door for safety precautions and all that."

"Right. Right. Right…" he says scanning my face slowly. "You really don't think it's over."

"I'm a cynic."

He holds his hand out for the cigarette and I oblige, our fingers brushing as he takes it from me to take a hit. "I don't see how. The gate is closed and El is never going to open it up again. We're safe."

"It's not Eleven I'm worried about; it's the people who gave her a number for a name that scare me. People like that... the ones who have the money and power get away with so much shit are the real threat." I admit, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth to chew on.

"What they did and what they opened was both atrocious and wondrous at the same time." I say as Steve returns the nicotine stick to me, brows furrowed at my confession as I continue.

"The power and unknown potential of the Upside down is dangerous. And it's always innocent people who end up dying for power. I don't think that the gate being closed is enough. The fact that others know about everything that happened only means that there will always be a chance of another shitstorm."

My eyes stay focused on Steve as he runs his hand through his hair, contemplating his next words. "What if they let it be and nothing ever comes from it again? Maybe they learned their lesson." He offers.

I roll my eyes in obvious disagreement. "Okay... Right... Then we pretend for the kids sake." He tries again.

_Ugh, bringing the kids into this_.

"After everything, we all want to live normal lives, right? Shouldn't we try... or at least pretend to, for them?" he points out.

"You're a big softie for those rascals, huh?" Teasing him now, changing the mood entirely, before taking one last haul and stomping the bud out on the pavement. A smile marring my face as I wink at him.

"No. No. No. I'm not soft." He denies. "I just think they need a cooler older brother type for guidance."

"They've had Jonathan." I note.

He scoffs. "Pfft. Byers? I said cool Danny."

"Right. Lucky for them." I drawl with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway, I guess I can let it go… at least until I'm full time for Hawkins police. That way I'll get paid for snooping around and keeping an eye out. Win, win." I decide, letting him lead the way back into his house.

"So… you're going to hide the fact that you're paranoid and a little unhinged from everyone; ultimately becoming the younger female version of Hopper?" he says holding the door for me as usual.

"Basically."

He laughs following me inside. "At least you have a plan for the future. I'm going to end up becoming my Dad if college doesn't pan out." A hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You don't need college to be successful Steve. And you certainly don't need to follow in your Dad's footsteps either." I tell him.

"There's a million different opportunities and chances for us when we graduate. If you're responsible and save enough money you can start a business, move somewhere new, travel.." I list, removing my outerwear and stopping to watch him take his shoes beside me. "High school isn't the end. We're 18; we have how many years to figure shit out? Life is just beginning, so time to cheer up Harrington."

Brown eyes meet mine and he raises his eyebrow and observes me. "You're the one with a gun in the trunk expecting the worst. I'll cheer up once you do."

"Touché." I grin, then turning around and leaving him behind to join the party again in the main room. He follows a few seconds later, immediately drawing the attention of the others.

"About time youngsters. You two sneak off for a few minutes to kiss under the mistletoe hung out front?" Grandma Steve teases.

I snicker at Steve's stunned expression and save him by showing them the dice. "Had to grab these from my car. Didn't have enough for bunco. We have 18 now, so we do three stations with groups of four, teams of two. Least amount of points by the end of each round drinks."

"Oooh, Bunco! What a great idea." One of the other women chime in.

"I'll get some paper and pencils for everyone." Mrs. Harrington says, heading upstairs. More then likely to her husbands study where he keeps a lot of work materials; envelopes, paperwork, writing tools and the such_._

"We can put two stations at the kitchen table and the other at the one in the living room. Enough spots for everyone to sit down that way." The elder women chimes.

"Why don't you all begin removing the food from the table and placing it on the kitchen counters." She motions to the others, who quickly make haste and do as she bids.

"Now Steve, pour your lady friend another punch and join us at station 1.. Oh, and dear, please put on something better for music. If I have to listen to another version of Silent Night, I'll drink myself into a coma." she ends, nodding for me to follow her.

I wink at Steve over my shoulder and stick my tongue out as he rolls his eyes, complying with her wishes. "So clearly I don't have to explain the rules to you Mrs. O'Riley, right?" I ask as I sit on one of the free chairs, after pulling one out for her of course.

Steve's mother's maiden name is O'Riley, so I believe I'm correct in the assumption. She is the wealthy side of their family. His father married his mother and landed a job in her father's company shortly after. Amazing money, benefits, free travel.

Mrs.O'Riley laughs, placing herself next to me and grabbing three dice. "Never had any arcade games or whatever you kids do for fun now back in my time. Dice, cards and old fashion games are ingrained in these old bones girl."

Led Zepplin begins to play in the background and my eyes move to find Steve walking away from the music player, now carrying our punch and strolling towards us. Grinning, he catches my eye. "So… what the hell is bunco?"

"Steve, language." His mother warns, appearing again with the needed materials.

"Sorry mom." He says sheepish.

_Definitely more of a mamas guy then._

"It's a dice game. 6 rounds total. You roll for the number of the round you're in." I begin.

"So in round 1 you roll for 1s. You keep rolling as long as you get the number needed for points and then pass to your partner across from you when you don't. Three of a kind with the round number is a bunco, which is 21 points and ends the round once the head table gets it ringing the bell. Otherwise you have to call out bunco to collect the 21 points and can continue rolling until you receive no points. Three of another kind is a mini bunco earning 5 points. Loosing team takes a drink and moves tables. You'll get the hang of it quickly." I explain to him as he hands me the glass of liquored punch.

"Cool. We're partners right?"

"Of course. Fair warning before we get started.. I'm slightly competitive when it comes to this game." I admit to him in a hush as everyone collects a piece of paper and pencil from Mrs. Harrington.

He scrutinizes me. "I've never seen you get competitive since we've known each other…"

"That's not true. I felt pretty competitive when it came to knocking Billy from King to peasant." I remind him. "Speaking of, I still haven't claimed my favor."

His eyes widen slightly, "damn... I forgot about that. You got something in mind?"

My smile sharpens a fraction. "I'll let you know. Anyway, get to your seat. We have some asses to kick." I say, motioning for him to get moving.

He laughs and run his fingers through his hair. "Competitive and bossy. You didn't warn me about that." He says, stepping back and dodging by a few of the women still lingering as they chatted. He proceeds past them to sit beside his grandmother and now across from me. Then he raises the glass in his hand at me and smirks.

"You know... you have a tendency to linger and gab non stop, so sometimes I've got to give you a bit of direction." I say in a teasing tone and raising my glass to clink his in victory as his grin falters.

"She has a point. Most men have that same problem, so nothing to stress about dear." His grandmother cuts in.

I laugh and nod in agreement. "She gets it. She's dealt with men twice as long as I've had."

"Triple the length you mean." Mrs. O'Riley corrects me. "But if you're trying to earn brownie points, you're doing great sugar." She winks at me, turning to Steve now.

"I like this one. Good sense of humor, cute, can handle her drink. Try to keep her around." She advises him. His eyes shifting to mine, looking like he's about to say something until his mother joins us.

Sitting next to her son, Mrs. Harringiton says, "well then, ring the bell Mom. Let's show these kids up.." Her mother complies, starting the first round.

Steve freezes, a little lost so I grab the dice and roll. Two 1s right off the bat, so I mark two points and continue rolling.

I grin, rolling another 1; another point. Then I roll out, sliding them over to Steve now. He rolls, catching on fast and getting a point so I mark it off for us. Then he rolls out. "Shit." He says.

"Steve." His mother warns again, making him roll his eyes while giving the dice back to me.

I manage to get a mini bunco and another point before passing the dice back to Steve. The round continues on for a few minutes, a few buncos called and collected around the room.

Finally Steve rolls a bunco at our table, calling it. Then he rolls again, earning no 1s' so his grandmother rings the bell.

Every team calls out points, Steve and I not last, yet not in the lead either. One of the other teams take the drink and then we switch tables, ending up with the older pair of sisters at the third station.

"The young Mr. Harrington." The shorter one with longer hair and more jewellery smiles at my friend. Then her eyes slide to me, "and you are Miss. Newby, correct?" she asks, her smile as fake as her nose.

"That's right." Smiling with ease and then dismissing her to meet Steve's eyes.

"Round 2. That's your number." I say earning a grin from my partner. "Let's win this." Sliding the dice to him. "Your start too." Perfectly timed as the bell rings, making him grab the dice quickly.

This time he doesn't hesitate to roll as the other teams begin the round. His number comes up twice in a row in doubles, earning four points until having to pass to me.

I get another point and roll out letting him continue the game as I take a drink of punch. He gets a mini bunco before rolling out and letting me go. Three 2s' are rolled,

"Bunco!" I call out surprised, rolling again and getting two more points. A few more turns and points later, the head table calls out Bunco and we end up with more points then the old hag sisters.

In a hurry Steve and I ditch them, heading towards the second table. "I'll grab some more punch. You start since you rolled Bunco last round." he says, taking my empty glass and mouthing good luck as he backs away. He stops at his mother's table too, offering to refill their drinks on his way. I can't help but smile softly.

_Always a gentleman. Well not always... he becomes a jerk when he's jealous and reckless when he's mad, but everyone has their flaws... For instance, I push people away and abuse alcohol..._

"My my. I thought Nancy Wheeler was pretty, but you sweetheart, are stunning." Facing the table, I eye both women sitting there.

_Ah. These have to be Steve's aunts_.

The family resemblance is remarkable; face wise anyway. More sisters... These one's are his mothers though... Beautiful like her too, though stature completely different. One a bit heavier with a much brighter smile and good feeling to her.

The other, clearly the oldest of the three, appearing quite eccentric with a knitted Christmas sweater and glass of brandy. She peers over my face, eyebrows raising in interest. "You resemble your mother and your aunt too... You know, she's a good friend of the family; your aunt I mean... Not your mother, she's more of an acquaintance I suppose."

I pull the chair between them out and lower myself on it, keeping my expression steady. "That's for the best. Mom was never really good at anything. Especially family or friends."

The heavier one's smile falters, yet remains as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm a little weary, but wait for whatever words she's sure to say.

"Your mother was never very bright sugar. Leaving you and your father is a mistake she'll come to realize someday. What she has now will never replace you, so don't ever forget that…" She says, sipping at her drink. "Never let her either." she advises me.

"Make her pay for turning her back on family." The older one chimes in, drawing my attention_._

_Not at all what I expected… but I should have, considering I've met their mother._

"Would telling everyone I know that she's dead to me count as payment?" They both laugh and nod just as Steve returns, handing me my glass and sitting next to the younger aunt.

He looks between us, raising an eyebrow at me. "You're not over here telling any inappropriate jokes, right?"

I feign shock, "I would never. Your aunts could relay it back to your mother and she may forbid you from seeing me again."

Before he can comment, his grandmother rings the bell and the game continues into round three.

In the end, we play a total of two games; Steve and I winning the first surprisingly and his aunts winning the second.

It's nearing midnight and I am feeling pretty good sitting next to Steve at the table as we play a game of gin with his aunts, grandmother and mother.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, making us halt our current conversation and glance at one another. Steve stands up before his mother can, telling us he'll be right back and leaving to go check the door.

"Late to be joining the party now. Most of the guests have left." I point out. "Though the best remain obviously." I add, smiling at the others.

"Ain't that the truth my girl!" Aunt Jemma bellows, the drunkest of us all. The brandy she took down, impressive as hell. Twice of what I did a few weeks ago.

Mrs. Riley raises a glass, "to the best then." All of us cheer, oblivious to the new comers trailing behind Steve.

"Oooh, what are we drinking too?" A new voice asks.

Mrs. Harrington's' eyebrows shoot up as she looks over my shoulder. "Maggie!" she smiles, face lighting up…

_Aunt Maggie?_

"Marie… you're here too." My face falls as Steve's mother gets up to greet the new guests.

_No. No. I refuse to acknowledge that she is here._

My lip is in between my teeth and my shoulders tense as I begin to plan my escape.

_I need to go. I need to get out of here. Get up, walk past the bitch, get my stuff and go. _

I stand quickly, gripping the table tightly as I gather my nerves.

_She hasn't said anything yet. She hasn't realized I'm here. She doesn't know my car, she hasn't seen my face and she's distracted_.

Dodging around Steve fast and almost knocking him off balance due my slight intoxication I push for my escape. Luckily, he grips my waist to steady us as I dive towards the front door, still dragging him along with me. "Danny- what the hell?" he manages to get out when I grab my boots and begin to put them on.

"Danielle?"

_Dammit_.

I ignore her, finishing with my shoes and searching the rack for my jacket.

_Either I'm drunk or everything was shifted around as people left throughout the evening_.

"Danielle. Please, can we talk for a minute?"

Still ignoring her existence, I finally track down my coat, taking it and pushing past Steve as he stands there watching the scene unfold. I don't see his expression as I open the doors and exit the house and I certainly don't hesitate as she calls out again for me.

Instead I continue down the steps and along the path until I'm on the road.

_I__ can't drive. But I got my keys and can go to my grandmother's.. or well, technically my house now I guess. The walk will take 40 minutes but I'm drunk, so the cold is nothing and it's not like the dark scares me anymore._

My pace is somewhat fast in hope that she doesn't follow me. I search my pockets for my addiction, finding what I need and feeding it while I shuffle along the road.

I'm halfway done the cigarette when I hear steps approaching at a jog, knowing that it's definitely not her since she was wearing heels. Steve being the only logical guess at this point in time, so I stop and turn to him, waiting as he catches up.

"I'm an idiot Danny.. I never realized that was your mom. Shit. I'm sorry." He mutters, angry at himself. "If I had known, I would of made her and Maggie wait at the door while I got you out of there."

"Maggie is my aunt, you know that right?" Realization crosses his face, and then embarrassment. "You don't remember much from when we were little, huh? Up until we were 6 I would attend your birthdays with her." A small smile on my lips at the thought of tiny Steve.

"You use to wear your hair in pigtails… with green ribbons tied in. That was you."

I nod. "I miss those… Suzy Drew ripped them out in third grade and cut them up during recess."

He looks appalled, "man what a bitch."

"To think, she was your first girlfriend." A teasing tone to my voice.

"How do you remember that? It was like 6th grade and we dated for a week… we never even kissed."

Shrugging, I inhale some more smoke, "I was invisible for years. You tend to pay attention to a lot when no one pays attention to you." My words illicit a silence between us.

The sounds of our breathing, footsteps and the nature around us take over for a few minutes. I lose myself in thoughts while finishing off the nicotine stick and stare up at the sky as we walk the dark road lit only by the full moon.

"Are we going to your grandmother's?" he wonders, breaking the quiet.

"Technically we're going go my house… she signed it over to me and left this morning. The paper work is official when I sign it on my eighteenth. But I have the keys already." I share, peering at his face instead of the stars now.

His mouth agape. "Your Grandma gave you her house and she's gone? You have your own place?" I hum, grinning slowly as he looks shocked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? This is huge! You can pretty much do whatever you want now!" he throws his arms out, excited apparently.

"You're drunk." I snort. "It's just a house. An empty one besides."

"Exactly. Party time Newby! Weren't you saying something a while back about having a house warming?" he beckons, putting his arm around my shoulder and grinning. "New years would be a great choice. End and start the year partying together. Perfect right?"

I tilt my head back to look at him, "you trying to convince me to have a rager to bring in the new year?"

"Do I have to beg?" he pouts.

"That's a great idea. Get on your knees and tell me how amazing I am." I stop, motioning for him to do so with a smile on my face.

He laughs, pausing with me, "you're joking right?"

"Maybe."

Pulling away, he faces me fully, "Steve Harrington does not beg."

"That's not true; I recall you begging for Nancy to open the door at the Byers. The same night we set fire to a Demogorgon."

His face falls, "that's completely different. She was my girlfriend and I screwed up bad."

"And what? I'm just your friend so I can't ask you to beg for me to trash my house and deal with a bunch of asshole teenagers?" I point out, making him go quiet.

"You really don't get why I hate most of the kids our age right? I was picked on, bullied and ridiculed by most of our peers… you included in case you don't remember."

"I remember… I was hoping you didn't, but obviously I'm an idiot because it's you." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess I thought you were over all that stuff. You always seem so adult like and mature, that I figured it didn't matter what those jerks said before." He continues. "Truth is I didn't know how cool you were back then… but now I do, and I really don't know what I would do without you Danny."

I sigh. "I'm over what they said... I just don't see the point in inviting a bunch of people I don't like into my house. If I have a party it will consist of the people I actually like and want to be around. End, and start the year with people I love. That's what I've always done… Dad would want it that way and I'd hate to disappoint him in his after life too... He deserves some peace, ya know?"

"Yeah.. yeah.. you're right and I know that you are… it just sucks knowing I probably won't get to kiss anyone at midnight that way. I'll probably have to see Byers kiss Nancy too, so that's always shitty."

I roll my eyes, "is that really all you can think about? You're suppose to kiss someone you plan on spending the year with for good luck and fortune; not just another girl at a party. That's what makes it special idiot."

"So.." he drawls, "if I kissed you it would be good luck since we spend most of our time together anyway, right?" he wonders, both of us standing in the middle of the road staring at one another.

_Kiss me? He wants to kiss me again? _

I purse my lips before giving him a sly grin. "You seem to be finding countless ways to kiss me lately Harrington… something you want to tell me?"

He shifts in place. "What? No. No. No. No. No. It's not like that." Now spluttering and waving his hand around.

"So you just want to kiss me because it's convenient and there's no one else?" I ask, slightly crushed again inside.

_What's new?_

Immediately, he steps forward. Nervousness gone as he closes some of the space between us. "Of course not.. I like you Danny. You're awesome in every way... Kissing you... it makes me feel good."

_Makes you feel good? _

"It's selfish and screwed up because here you are, beautiful and funny. Willing to put up with my stupidity and somehow, with my family now too…" he adds, but glances away. "And yet, in the back of my mind I still see Nancy.. still want her.. still love her even after she broke my heart."

_Nancy... who makes him feel more than just good... fuck._

"That favour you owe me…. I think I know what I want you to do." I decide sporadically, drawing his eyes again. He nods, waiting for it.

"Don't kiss me at midnight on Newyears… find someone else to make you feel good Steve." His face falls at the words as I turn around, heading back the way we came.

Thirty seconds pass by the time he says anything. Still standing where I left him, "what are you doing? Your house is in the other direction." He calls out.

"I'm going to hash things out with my Mom. I'm done running away." Informing him as he catches up to me.

"You sure that's a good idea? I think you had a lot of punch and might not be thinking clear."

"It's the best idea I ever had actually. I'm pissed about a lot of stuff and who better to take it out on? Win win." I fumed, my pace fast and angry.

It's easy for him to keep up with his height advantage though. "I get that you're mad at her for how she treated you guys, but do you really want to deal with this right now?" he asks.

Scoffing, I can't help but pull out another smoke as I slow down to light it, eyes meeting his as he watches wearily.

"Honestly the liquor is just the push I need to face her after all this shit Steve. I don't have my Dad here for moral support anymore. It's now or never." I maintain, thoughts going a mile a minute.

_What should I say to her? That she abandoned us completely? Left a note and disappeared with a man she fell in love with who wasn't my Dad. Didn't even attend his funeral where her grief ridden daughter stood on her own to bury her father. Shows up for a Christmas party with her sister, who also never made an effort to attend the funeral. Both can burn in hell. No; they deserve to be dragged into the Upside down by their legs and feasted on by the Demogorgon._

"You have me for support too..." Steve says, reaching out to take a haul of the cigarette too after stealing it from my fingers.

"Since you're so smart and all, I thought you'd have picked up on that." He quips, making me smile at him. He returns it, along with the smoke.

_I could of sworn I was mad at him a minute ago. Damn you Steve and that stupid way you have with words._

"I'm ready whenever you are." He nods at me and then his eyes scan ahead of us.

_Shit__, we're already back at his house… I guess we never really went all that far, _I muse glancing into the dark behind us and over my shoulder.

Sighing, I take one last dose of nicotine and squish the bud into the fancy ashtray out front by the front door. Facing forward I straighten my shoulders while keeping a strong facade and take a deep breath as I open the door to go in first.

Suddenly, Steve tugs me back into his chest. Hugging me agaisnt him. We're close enough that his breath is warm next to my face. Punch strong in his breath. "I think you need this before going in there." He says, refering to the hug and still holding me. I relish in the warmth and comfort of my friend. No longer angry about what was said earlier.

_I'm fortunate to have someone who genuinely cares... that's all that matters._

Steve hesitates letting me go, still probably hoping I would turn back instead of entering his house. I remove my outerwear and take one last look at the guy I'm letting go of tonight too; feelings wise of course.

_He's my friend, only my friend here on out and I intend to keep my word. Tonight I move on from my mother and my personal feelings for Steve, start fresh tomorrow. Focus on the cop thing, being a big sister to El and getting through the rest of high school…_

"Danielle?" Steve draws me out of my thoughts. "We can still turn around." He murmurs, eyes looking back at the exit.

Shaking my head, "I said I'm done running. I meant it." Turning away I leave the foyer and head for the main room. When I enter with Steve, the six women remaining are seated on the large sectional couch, nursing a few drinks and chatting quietly.

They go silent at our return. I smile breaking the tension, "needed a cigarette and some fresh air." Steve remains quiet next to me.

"You smoke?" mother dearest asks having the nerve to look disappointed.

"Only since Dad died." I quipped, watching her face fall and eyes downcast.

_She doesn't know what to say._

"Occasionally I smoke pot and have sex too, in case you're wondering what I get up to these days." I say with a smirk. "I drink far too much as well. But hey, can't blame that one on his death. Alcoholism runs in the family right?" Ruthlessly adding while nodding to the drink in her hand.

My aunt is flabbergasted as my mother stays silent. I move closer to them to stand next to the couch. "How about you? Where's what's his face? Young, rich and handsome? Don't tell me he realized you're a dried up old bat who can't find joy in anything other then the medication and liquor? Found a younger women maybe?" I question, looking down at her now.

"Danielle Newby!" Aunt Maggie stands up harshly, ugliness shining through her usual cool demeanor.

Unflinching, I raise an eyebrow at her in mock confusion. "Something the matter Maggie? I don't recall talking to you.. so, why you're interrupting my current conversation is beyond me…" Drawling.

"I guess what my mother says about you is true. Can't just keep that larger then average nose out of others business, huh?" I swear I hear Steve's grandmother snort into her drink.

"Danielle, please." My mother says, regaining my attention. "If we could talk alone instead?" she pleads.

"Why? Because you're ashamed of the truth? You don't want our dirty laundry aired I'm guessing, right?" I growl.

"No. You abandoned me. Not just dad.. me." Hissing now. "Then you leave me to stand at his funeral and give a eulogy on my own. Like he and I weren't a part of the last 20 years of your life. So no, you don't get that privilege." I articulate slowly, anger evident in my voice.

"You're dead to me. Right here and now are the last words I'll ever say to you… just like you've pretended those years never existed, so will I. You will not be apart of my life from here on out, understand?"

"You won't attend my wedding, the birth of your grandchildren or any other important milestone in my life." I state, lowering myself to her level to peer into her face.

"You hear me mother? Dead. Just like he is. The only difference is I won't be at your funeral when it comes around. " I finished, straightening back up and stepping away.

"Merry Christmas ladies." I chime to the others before turning back around. "I'll be taking my leave now Steve. Thank you for a memorable evening." I exit once again.

This time head high and hands steady. I can feel the alcohol lingering, but the conversation along with the rage I feel washed away the drunkenness.

_At least I hope so_, I think while digging my keys from my coat as I put it on, shoes next.

"You can't drive." Steve says, coming up behind me.

"I make my own choices Steve." I remind him. "Besides, there's no way I'm staying here again. Especially tonight." He falters reaching for my keys.

"Time to quit our drunken sleepovers anyway. I can't keep running to you when I have a nightmare, it's getting ridiculous…" A sad chuckle escaping. "I'm an adult. Or at least I've been claiming to be, so sleeping alone shouldn't be so tough."

_And like I said, I'm letting those feelings for you go; spending then night with you in bed wouldn't be sticking to that_.

My friends face falls into contemplation as I grip the keys tighter in my hand and out of his reach, stepping back to open the door.

"I'll call you when I get home to let you know I'm alright. I'll see you around." I end with a final look. Leaving him standing in the foyer alone and closing the door behind me.

_Please just let me go. I'm mad, confused and angry. I want to be left to my own devices._

The front door remains shut and no footsteps echo on the pavement behind me as I make it to my car uninterrupted. I unlock it and get in, starting it up after putting my seatbelt on. The drive doesn't take long. There's no one on the roads as usual.

_Especially now that it's after midnight…_

I berate myself about driving under the influence as my grandmother's house enters my view. Parking and climbing out, swaying a bit while thanking luck or whatever it is watching out for me, that I made it home.

Emptiness and dead silence greet me as I unlock and open the door. There are a few things missing that I notice right away; photos and other small trinkets that she must have packed up and brought with her back to Maine.

Though the place still has more then enough photos of my family, minus my mother scattered across the tacky wall paper. I scan the living room deciding whether or not I want to sleep in a bed or on the sofa…

"I should call Steve before I forget and pass out," I note out loud to myself as I cross the room to the kitchen. I pick up the phone and dial the right number, it rings just once as he answers with my name in form of a question.

"Yeah, it's me Harrington. Now that you're assured of my safe return I'm going to make a grilled cheese and hit the hay. So I will talk to you later. Goodnight Steve."

"Right… Right. Right. Right…. Night then." He managed to get out just as I hang up.

Taking a deep breath I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes.

_Space is good. He's in love with Nancy and I can't keep getting hurt… _

I groan getting away from my inner workings and begin making some food. In the end, I spend another hour switching through the channels trying to rid myself of the heavy feeling in my stomach.

Not sure if it's because of the confrontation with my mom, or how I left things with Steve…

I never said anything to hurt him, but I also didn't say much either. And then I just left slightly inebriated after tearing a new one into my mother and abandoned him after.

It was pretty shitty… not at all best friend material. I was angry and slightly jealous again at his confession of love for Nancy and let my emotions control me… which is how I ended up here in this empty house alone and bitter_._

_I wonder if Hopper expected me home tonight… El probably wanted to talk about the dance too... tomorrow I'll make it up to her,_ I decide while laying back on the sofa and closing my eyes.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at the Harrington household..

The line goes dead; she hung up_._ "Fuck." Steve mutters.

_I screwed up… why did I have to say that crap about kissing her? She's definitely upset about that considering the favour she asked_.

"Don't worry about it kid." His grandmother leans on the counter next to him while still holding a crystal of brandy. "She's smart like a whip that one and has a tongue like a knife.. And the temper, uncontrollable like fire... Which is why she left when she did. If she didn't, I believe her words would have been much worst."

"I'm glad they were directed at someone else instead of me. That's for sure." he sighs deeply, glancing towards Danielle's mom.

She hums in agreement. "She have a reason to direct some at you? You know God only gives a man so many good women… you better smarten up before you run out of chances."

"She's my best friend… I'm not going to lose her over a few words grams." He says with conviction.

"People have lost a lot more over a lot less… remember that boy." She says, finishing off her drink and leaving the empty glass on the counter.

"Clean that and put it away for your grandmother, would you? Then get some sleep.." she pauses, eyes peering at him seriously, "unless you plan on going after her? If not, a good nights rest is what a young man like you needs." Rejoining her daughters and Danielle's family.

Steve does as she asked, finishing the small chore for his grandmother as he contemplates whether or not he should drive over to see Danny or go to bed…

_Ma__ybe I should_ _let her have some space and then go over to see her in the morning instead_? He ponders.

_Bring__ her Mack's for breakfast... then she'll forget about all that stuff that was said outside and things will be alright__, _he hopes. _She__ was drunk and I let her drive home... I'm an idiot; what if she crashed her car? what if she had gotten hurt? or worst? _

He looks back towards the front door one last time before disappearing up the stairs to his bedroom to get some rest; ashamed and angry at himself for letting the one person who actually gives a shit, do something that could kill them.. or someone else potentially.

_She would of never let me walk out that door like that... fuck. fuck. _He runs his hands through his hair, glancing at himself in the mirror.

_Here I was thinking I made progress in being a better friend... instead I made an ass of myself and hurt Danielle... _

"Steve Harrington you're the biggest moron ever_," _he chides, shaking his head and dropping down on his bed. Head hanging down in disappointment as he unclothes and lays back to stare at the ceiling.

_Here is this great girl who clearly likes you.. she's smart and funny besides... beautiful too.. yet you can't move past your ex whose probably in bed with Jonathan Byers at the moment. Like I said outloud a minute ago, I'm a moron._


	21. Chapter 19 Birthday Misfortunes

January 5th, my birthday.

It's my 18th birthday actually… which is exactly why my house is filled with some rowdy high schoolers and college students that are still around for the holiday. I invited friends of friends and people I could stand to be around. Well, at least until they return to school.

Like Scott Mack for example, whom I've hit it off with all night and who will be leaving after the weekend. Meaning that whatever this is, it isn't serious…

Which is exactly why I can't seem to keep my hand to myself as he pulls me onto his lap and into one of the chairs on the small deck outback. I hold one the other away from us with a lit cigarette as one drags across his chest… he's fitter then Steve, but lacks the chest hair.

_Dammit; how am I still thinking about Harrington?_

_Who, as I recall is inside flirting with whatever her name is… Karla? Or is it Marilyn, maybe?_

_Apparently his mission to get over Nancy is hook up with anyone else but me…_

Scott pulls me from my thoughts with his mouth on my neck, trailing kisses from my collarbone to my jaw. I hum, discarding the smoke and shifting to straddle him. Our eyes lock as I hover him, breath tangling while I slowly look him over. My eyes landing on his mouth last.

Honestly, he's not who I want to be kissing at all. Am I going to use him for a distraction again?

Especially when I know it's wrong that I feel no spark? Last time we were in this position in a crowded hall and very drunk… I was grieving too. This time it's different. A warm sensation fills my stomach.

_Hormones, dammit._

I want to say 'screw morals' and have fun with this guy. Kind of like that time with Billy in his car.

Well, before Hopper saved me from that terrible mistake. Though tonight he isn't around to stop me from any rash decisions.

In fact, no one that actually cares about me, other then Steve is around. The kids left long before the party started, and so did Nancy with Jonathan, who both opted out after 11.

Scott scans my face with his lips parted, waiting for me to do something. His hands continue to roam over my thighs and ass as I chew the inside of my cheek in contemplation.

_Screw it; I want a release and Mack is the perfect answer._

I grin, moving forward to kiss him roughly. It's all he needs to get the memo; his larger hands pulling me closer as I grind my hips, eliciting a moan from him.

"Danny…" he murmurs as I bite his lip playfully. "Maybe we should find somewhere a little more private." He suggests, eyes trained behind me just as the door swings open. I tilt my head back thinking I'm about to find Steve, instead and unfortunately my eyes find Billy Hargrove.

_Fuck my life,_ I glower, sighing as I climb off of Scott and adjust my clothes.

"My, my, my… this is familiar…" the troublemaker drawls. "Though, I was the one you were straddling last time Danny-bear." He remarks, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jean jacket and lighting one up.

"I still think about what would have happened if the pig didn't show up…" My eye twitches at the rude term he uses for Hopper. "You were already half naked by that time; an image I'll never forget." Hargrove says, eyes shifting between Scott and I trying to gauge our reactions.

Chuckling, I shrug off his words. "Timing is everything, or so they say…" I return with a drawl much better then his, and looking back at Scotty Mack; whose remained silent while observing the situation with a cool demeanor.

"You want to head to my room and see me fully naked instead of listening to what Hargrove has got to say?" I offer with a seductive smile and eyebrow raise.

Scott laughs, pushing himself up and throwing an arm over my shoulder. "I'd like nothing more." he admits, tugging me past the mullet haired teen.

"Night Billy boy." I chimed, stepping into the small house ahead of the college student. I'm positive I hear something break but choose to let it be; my mind elsewhere at the moment. A few people pass us by, heading out to have a smoke more then likely.

Music is still playing as I survey the chaos. A few are people still scattered around drinking and talking. Then I feel Scott's breath on neck as he presses his mouth there again, his hands holding my waist.

I hum, taking one last look around. I fail to see the person whom I was hoping might stop me from taking Mack up to my room.

Leading the older guy through the hall and up the stairs and pulling him into the biggest bedroom. It's empty of people. I warned everyone the second floor was off limits.

_Surprisingly, it worked… which is a miracle as drunken people usually do what they want most of the time._

As soon as I lock the door behind me, Scott takes the opportunity to slip his hands under my shirt and trails them over my stomach. Again he kisses my neck as he moves his hands downwards, unbuttoning my jeans with one while the other slips further inside.

I moan when he finds the right spot, leaning back into him as he touches me. He continues to assault my neck with his mouth while his fingers begin to make my legs weak.

Not being able to handle it anymore, I pull away and face him instead. My hands making quick work of his shirt before tugging open his belt.

There's nothing passionate or romantic about the moment. Nothing sweet either; just lust as we fight for control of the situation.

The liquor in my system numbs the thoughts of how wrong this feels and enables me to enjoy the moments of pleasure.

It goes on for a few minutes, ultimately ending with us both breathing hard, naked and satisfied next to one another.

"Can I ask you something?" Scotts' voice breaks the silence. I roll over to face him, nodding once our eyes meet. "Why the hell are you screwing around with me when it's obvious you have a thing for the Harrington kid?"

I snort in response, making him raise his eyebrows in question. "I'm trying to get past that by screwing you instead."

He laughs, his eyes roam over my body. "Is it working?" I hum in nonchalance, choosing not to answer which brings his eyes back to mine. "How about we go again? Maybe you'll have a better idea after round two."

Before I have a chance to reply, he's already hovering me, mouth meeting mine and our bodies pressing flush together again. I close my eyes, letting him once again distract me from the thoughts that are lingering on a brown haired, bat wielding idiot that I can't rid my brain of. Scott manages to achieve numbing the thoughts for a few more minutes… until it's all over and we're getting dressed.

It's almost 2am and I begin to wonder what the state of my house is in by now…

_I wonder where Steve is.. I wonder if he even questioned where I disappeared to…_

"I'm right in assuming that you don't expect anything more to come from what happened tonight?" Mack asks, now pulling on his socks and watching me button up my pants.

"Your assumptions are correct… I'm hoping that isn't a problem?" I raise an eyebrow in his directions and pulling on my socks too.

"It's not." He says quickly, and then pausing to decide on his next words. "I just didn't want to be the ass that says it was no strings attached to a girl who just lost her father… especially one I've come to genuinely like." He shares, standing up and strolling over to me.

"If that idiot doesn't marry you by the time I'm done college, I'll come back to do it myself." He jokes, swooping down to give me a chaste kiss and a lopsided grin afterwards. I shake my head and laugh, lightly pushing him away and unlocking the door to leave the room.

"I'm just saying my Dad would lose his shit; he goes on about how cute and smart our kids would be." He reveals a step behind me. I hesitate at the corner by the stairs and shuffle to the side to let him pass by, earning a confused look by the older boy. "you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"

Rolling my eyes I nod to the bathroom a few feet away, "I drank my weight in beer and my bladder is a minute away from bursting." I chuckle as he looks abashed, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "I'll catch up in a minute." I say, motioning for him to rejoin the party downstairs.

"Right. I should probably find Luke too… he's definitely loaded at this point." He mentions, disappearing from my sight as he rounds the corner and heads down the stairs.

I take a deep breath, crossing the hall to the empty bathroom and closing the door. Using the facilities, washing my hands and drying them before surveying myself in the large mirror.

My swollen lips and hair is an obvious give away to my recent activities. There's no smile or happy look on my face… even after the few minutes of pleasure Scott gave me, it didn't make a difference.

Everything that I'm feeling internally shining through the cracks.

Disappointment in myself for hooking up with someone who means nothing to me.

Heartbroken that the guy that means everything to me disregards my feelings for him.

Devastated that it's my eighteenth and my Dad didn't get to be here for it. Angry that I feel more alone then ever while my house is filled with people…

_I should of went home with El and Hopper; why the hell did I let Steve convince me to throw a party?_

_Oh right, it's because you love him and can't seem to grow a pair and say no_. _Fuck_.

I glare at my reflection wanting nothing more than to smash the glass. Before I get the chance, a soft knock at the door snaps me out of it.

"Danny?" Steve's voice calls out my name of the other side.

_Dammit. Dammit._

I take another look at myself and turn on the faucet to splash some water on my face and running a bit through my hair to tame it. Nothing will hide the scattered red marks on my neck, or the rest of the obvious gives about my latest activities.

_Screw it, who cares if he knows… I'm moving on_, I tell myself.

Putting on a determined look, I turn around and open the door. "Hey. What's up?"

He looks surprised at the suddenness of my appearance, but manages to recollect his thoughts. "Oh uh… I was just checking up on you.. haven't seen you in a while." He says, glancing over me.

"Hargrove showed up, spouting some crap about you and Scotty Mack… you know, the usual." He shrugs, a serious look crosses his face. "He's always trying to start shit. Man, I wish I could of got a few more swings in last year."

I chuckle, "Me too… What'd he say?"

Steve shrugs again, running one of his hands through his hair like always. "Oh uh, it's not important. Anyone cool won't believe that hot head." He says, eyes flicking from my face to my neck. He squints while in thought, coming to a realization. I assume anyway by the way he shifts and stands up straighter, "is that a hickey?"

"That is from a drunken accident…" I muse, playing it off.

_Why am I the way I am? Seriously? A drunken accident? He won't care anyway, he practically had what's her face sitting on his lap earlier._

He furrows his brow in disbelief, "right…" he breathes, face pinching a little; clearly wanting to say something else, but refraining.

"Anyway…." I mumble, motioning for him to step out of the doorway. When he does I shuffle by him giving him a convincing smile, "ready to finish off this party? I think my bed is calling out for me down the hall."

"Yeah it's time to wrap it up… Nina left with her friends a few minutes ago anyway."

_Nina? Man I was way off with the name…_ I sway in place, Steve reaching out to steady me.

"How much have you had to drink?" his eyes rest on my face.

I shrug him off. "Too much. It doesn't matter right now. I just want everyone to go home or to go where ever. Just out of my house."

The moment in the bathroom cleared my head. Once again I'm regretting caving into throwing a party.

_Hopper is going to be disappointed as shit. _

I warned my neighbors and they were alright with it, just told me to keep it down. News gets around this town in a minute, so the Chief finding out is only a matter of time. I rather have the place cleaned and in order since he'll be by first thing in the morning to lecture me and to pick me up for my second day working at the station…

_I better drink some water and eat so I can function in a few hours._

"So you want to kick the remaining out?" he says.

"Pretty much. I'll be cool about. Watch and learn Harrington." I say heading downstairs and leading the way to the living room.

The Mack twins are sitting on the couch, laughing at something with two girls I'm sure I talked to half of the night… maybe this is Karla and Marilyn. There's a few more in the kitchen who're hovering the remaining punch and chatting.

I lick my lips and whistle using my fingers, catching the attention of the young adults lounging around my house. "I'm calling it guys. I work first thing in the morning so it's time for you guys to head home or wherever, just can't be here any longer." I announce.

There are a few groans but everyone begins to get up and head for the door slowly.

"You call that being cool about it?" Steve chuckles next to me.

I shrug, looking up at him. "My birthday is officially over and I'll face the wrath of them over the Chief any day."

"The Chief?" Scott's voice asks from nearby. I find him a few feet away with Luke, who's leaning on the wall as he waits for his brother.

I nod, "Yeah… he's coming by in the morning to pick me up for work."

"Work?" both brothers ask simultaneously.

"Yup." Steve answers for me, then throws an arm around my shoulder, "Danny here, is Hawkins first lady cop. Started today actually; has the uniform and everything."

"I'm not an actual cop." I shrug him off and roll my eyes. "I'm interning basically. Jr deputy stuff at the moment." I tell the twins, glaring back at Steve momentarily. "It's not a big deal, which means it's not worth talking about at the moment."

Scott gives me a sly grin, "a uniform huh?" I shake my head at him, walking past the brothers to head to the front door. I pull it open giving them a pointed look and hoping to dodge this conversation fully.

"You sure you don't want to go back upstairs and give me a preview of Deputy Newby." Scott pouts a few feet away from behind his brother, whom exits quickly once putting on his shoes.

I laugh. "Not a chance; the uniform is sacred and frankly, the material is too cheap for any of the real fun stuff." Steve let's of a choking noise nearby, drawing my eyes away from the Mack boy. I wink at him seeing his bewildered expression before looking back at Scott.

"Tonight was fun. Make sure you and Luke get home safe, yeah?" I offer the college student, still holding the door for him.

He nods, stepping past me to leave. He hesitates for a moment, turning back to me with a shit eating look. _Oh no_. "Ya know, for a high school girl you're really not all that bad." He teases. "Definitely in my top three for sure."

"Oh yeah? Top three huh?" Guess that's slightly better then being rated." I drawl sarcastically, shoving him the rest of the way out of the doorway. He looks shocked momentarily, but then sees the smirk on my face. I shrug, "I won't rank you, but you got the job done so considering most guys don't know shit about women, props to you college kid."

He laughs, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket and glancing over his shoulder to make sure Luke didn't wander off, before meeting my eyes again. "Guess I'll see you around then? Good luck on the cop thing. Maybe during spring break I'll get the chance to see you in uniform."

"Maybe I'll sneak some cuffs out of the station." I joke, earning another laugh from him. "Night Scotty. Get your brother home before he passes out in the driveway." I end, nodding at Luke whose leaning heavily with his eyes close on my car.

Giving a final way, I step backwards into my house again and closing the door. I sigh, dragging my hand over my face and wishing I was passed out at Hoppers beside Eleven in bed.

"Danny?"

"SHIT!" I yell, jumping slightly at Steve's voice and turning around to find him nearby, leaning against the wall with a garbage bag to collect the bottles and cups.

_I forgot he was still here. Man, I'm still in a haze from the liquor._

Smiling in appreciation, I smile walking over to him and reaching for the bag. "I can clean up if you want to head home and sleep… or there's the spare room upstairs too." I offer, taking the trash and moving through the rest of the rooms to continue cleaning. I hear him follow behind me doing the same.

I've kept to my word and stopped with the sleepovers with Steve. Considering I've spent most nights crashing at Hoppers, it wasn't hard to do.

_But since it's the middle of the night and I rather not be alone in this house again, I hope he'll stay_.

We haven't been on our own together lately… I've spent most of the holidays with my new and strange little family. Plus, I've been somewhat avoiding him since the night my mother made a appearance.

_Can you blame me though?_

"What would the Chief say if he found me here in the morning?"

I pause in pulling a few empty bottles out from tucked in between the couch cushions and raising my head to look at him. Shrugging, "I'm an adult and this is my house. Who stays over is my business. The only thing Hopper will be upset about is the condition I'm in."

"Well… is he really one to say something concerning that?" he asks. "He spent how many years drinking his life away?"

"You know, he's already not a fan of you Harrington men in the first place, so he'd definitely write you off hearing you say that crap." I point out.

"Besides, it's not like were sleeping together or anything. So, the only one who should worry about getting a scolding from Hopper is me." I remind him. "Right now I need to clean this place up and get sober or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Right, right, right…" he scoffs, "so he definitely wouldn't be a fan of Mack Jr then, huh?" I lick my lips; hesitating and end up choosing to look away.

_Only took him half an hour to put that together, yet the amount of time we've spent together these past few weeks and he still doesn't realize the extent of my feelings for him. Unfuckingbelievable…_

"So, you guys an item now? Going to do the long distance thing? Phone calls and roads trips and all that shit?" Steve continues, a hint of bitterness to his voice.

I can't help but chuckle, making him gape as I we meet eyes again . "Sorry." Chuckling some more at his expression. "It's just that you sound jealous when you have no right to be."

He falters, "I'm not jealous.. I just… think you can do better then a guy like that."

I snort, moving to the kitchen to clean it next. "Right… it doesn't matter anyway. It was just drunken, meaningless and somewhat satisfying sex. End of story. No feelings, no future phone calls and definitely no relationship." I divulged while pouring out the punch bowl and washing it as Steve gathers the empties on the table.

"Is that cause the sex was only somewhat satisfying?" he wonders from behind me.

Laughing, I tilt my head back to look at him. "If I say yes, can we drop this subject entirely?"

"We can drop it if you answer my next question."

"Let's hear it then." I motion with my hand for him to go on as I start a pot of coffee.

"Do you regret it?" Instantly I falter, pausing in filling the pot with water. "No bullshit either. So, do you?" He repeats.

I sigh while finishing up the coffee and turning it on. Spinning around I plop myself on the counter and pull out my pack of smokes, lighting one up. I eye my long time crush for another minute while breathing in the bad habit; he wears his usual eyebrow raise and exasperated look; fidgeting slightly too. Probably getting impatient for an answer.

"Honestly, right now I don't care about what happened… but tomorrow, when I'm sober and my mind runs at normal speed, then yeah, I'll probably regret it… I always do." I shrug. "Until then, I'm going to keep busy and pretend tonight wasn't a complete screw up."

"Wasn't a complete lost. No one puked anywhere…. I think." He jokes, leaning against the counter across from me and taking the cigarette.

I roll my eyes, "I hope not… I'll vomit and then it'll be a chain reaction of never ending puke cleaning." Gagging thinking about it. Steve laughs, probably picturing it.

_Asshole_.

I glower, taking the smoke back and giving him the finger. "If there's puke you're cleaning it Harrington. You practically begged for a party so, it's a fair trade off."

"I didn't beg. Besides, having a eighteenth party is a right so I'll take the punishment." He says, now shuffling to grab two mugs from the hooks over the sink.

"If I didn't convince you, you would of holed up out in the woods with the Hoppers instead of celebrating properly. Plus, now that you're working weekends as a cop too, this was like the last big bang. Right?" he maintains, grabbing milk from the fridge after spooning sugar into both cups.

"I guess… its just that…"

"Just that?" he prods, nudging my knee with his elbow as he places the mugs by the coffee maker.

Sighing again, I close my eyes and lay my head back on the cupboard. "My dad's suppose to be around to guide me through all this shit that comes with adulthood… Jim is trying to do and it's great… it's just that… he's not him." I take a moment to gather myself, feeling the itching of tears behind my eyelids.

"I miss the cheesy jokes and the motivational speeches. The classic advice with a ridiculous story to support it… all of the little things he'd do to make me laugh or lift me up." I share, picturing memories in the back of my mind.

"Hot chocolate at the end of a long day or watching bad movies. Sitting around in our pjs on the weekend and watching cartoons… real conversations about what's going on in our lives." My voice trembles and I'm holding back the urge to cry by squeezing my eyes tighter. "I miss him… so fucking much."

Steve's smell suddenly overwhelms me, along with his warmth as he joins me on the counter. Pulling me into his side, tucking my head under his chin and holding me. He doesn't say anything.

_Nothing would help anyway…_

His warmth does for a few minutes; at least until the coffee is ready and I pull away to get our mugs. I fill them, handing the first to my friend and then taking a long drink of my own. I scan my surroundings to avoid his eyes, taking in the still lingering mess and placing the coffee down.

_Better get back to it_, I decide grabbing the garbage bag again and continuing to clean. The silence continues as he joins in helping me.

For the next thirty minutes we go through the house gathering empty cans, discarded plastic cups and other trash left by the party guests. I sweep and mop the floors as Steve washed down the counters, tables and other sticky surfaces.

The last place I tidy up is the back deck where cigarette buds and empties are littered. Now that it's clean any evidence of a party is erased from existence; other then the sluggish feeling I have as the booze slowly wear off.

"You hungry?" his voice breaks the quiet as he's now leaning against the doorframe. Nodding I tie up the now full bag and tuck it away in the corner of the deck before I follow him inside.

"I made grilled cheese. I doubt it's as good as yours, but I did learn from the best." He says handing me the plate as I sit at the small table.

"If you screwed up grilled cheese I'd be thoroughly impressed." I mused between bites and also sipping at the coffee he puts down in front of me. He joins me after grabbing his own sandwich and mug. "Thanks for sticking around to help me… and… for just being here."

He nods while chewing his food across from me. "You doing okay?"

"I thought I was… but tonight just showed me how much I've been numbing." I confess. "I think I'll try talking to Hopper about it; since he can relate… ya know?"

Steve nods again, "right… well since he's MIA, is there anything I can do? Other then feed and sober you up obviously."

"Well, you can tell me I'm not a slut for banging Scotty Mack upstairs during my party... twice." I say sarcastically, trying to make myself feel a bit better about my actions a few hours ago.

"-ack." he chokes on his beverage mid drink, hitting his chest a few times. "Twice?" I hum, looking away embarrassed, chewing my lip anxiously. "You're not a slut… you're hurting." He says carefully.

I chuckle dryly. "So that justifies me sleeping with someone I don't even remotely like?" I ask. "He wasn't even who I was thinking about during it." I mutter, the shame internally eating at me.

"Bet my old man is rolling in his grave right about now. He certainly wouldn't approve of my drunken activities." I admit, closing my eyes and hearing his voice in my head.

"Danny-bear, just 'cause you're hurting doesn't mean you can go around messing with people's feelings. You know darn well that manipulating someone is wrong. Sex, especially, isn't to be taken lightly. It's meant to be between two people that love each other. It is not as an outlet for your anger, sadness or any other negative emotion your burying." I berate myself, mimicking him almost perfectly.

Across from me, Steve runs his hand through his hair in contemplation just as I reopen my eyes. "I doubt Mack is complaining." He notes.

"That's not the point Steve." I say exasperated; groaning lightly in frustration and throwing my head back.

"Well… what is the point then?" he asks.

I stare at the roof as I sort through my jumbled thoughts for a moment…. _Oh right_, glancing back at Steve.

"The point is that I'm a wreck and the last thing I should be doing is drinking, skanking around and having heart to hearts with you since you really have no idea how to." My voice coming out a little stern. Now feeling angry all of a sudden. The tone brings a frown to Steve's face and he hesitates to say something else. Ultimately shutting his mouth and choosing to continue eating his grilled cheese.

_Why am I so mad though?_

I furrow my brows, dropping my eyes to my hands in contemplation. Is it because I blame him for somewhat pressuring me into partying?

Or is it the fact that I gave in so easily since I feelings for him… could it be because he has his power over me and uses it to his advantage? Is it consciously or does he actually not realize still…

Maybe I'm just mad at myself for my earlier actions and now I'm resorting to placing the blame since he's the only one here. He's here; isn't that all that matters? Out of everyone, he's the one who's here. It's well past midnight and he's still here, being a good friend.

How could I blame him for any of this? My choices may have been influenced, but when it comes down to it, I had a choice. I could of made any other one, and yet I rolled with it.

_I'm to blame._

Tears begin to build behind my eyes as I come to the conclusion that I'm not okay. Nothing is okay. Drunk, crying and heartbroken. Ashamed too… I want my Dad. Without him I keep repeating the same behaviour to rid myself of this pain… the same drunken sob story as usual.

I need to quit. The drinking needs to go and so does Steve. I need space and time to get myself right. To be around someone who doesn't drive me up the wall with mixed feelings. Mine for Steve only ever end in pain.

_At least it seems that way…_

"I don't know what to do or what to say right now… you sound pissed but you look so broken." He, who drives me crazy says; bringing me back to the moment.

Blinking away the tears I can't help but chuckle, choosing to refocus on him. "I'm broken and I'm pissed about it Harrington. It's nothing new."

"Well, more then usual... was Mack that bad in bed? Is that why you went for round two?"

_Seriously? I just got that off my mind. Why is he bringing this up again?_

"I think you should go home Steve."

His face drops. "What? Why? I was just joking! Lighten up Newby!"

I shake my head at him, pushing away from the table and getting up. Quickly grabbing both empty plates, I place them in the sink and make my way to the front door. I face the brown eyed man, who trails slowly behind me confused and forcing myself to hold the door open for him.

"I need time to get myself right… I can't do that around you."

"Why not?"

"Because you infuriate me, yet you make me want to throw all matters aside and kiss you till I can't breath." The confession out of my mouth before I stop it. My gut tells me to be honest, so I step closer to him as he stands in place. "I need space because being just your friend isn't working for me and no matter what I do you're always on my mind Steve."

He shuffles, licking his lips and running his hand through his hair. "I…. I'm--"

"—still in love with Nancy? I know… and you don't want to screw up what he already have, right?" I finish for him.

"Yeah.. yeah… I mean.. I think you're great Danny…" My gut should of just kept to itself. "Beautiful too.. funny and smart! Way smarter then me. I'll somehow mess everything up and I don't want to lose you too…"

_It__ sounds so cliché and I understand where he's coming from. But…_

Stepping away, I clear the path for him to leave. "I get it. That's why I need time.. so, I'd like to pause our friendship and focus on myself for a while… can you handle that?"

The brunet looks like he wants to argue with me. His mouth is turndown and hair a mess from constantly running his hands through it. His brows are furrowed and expression is pinched.

Eventually, he shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "Whatever you need… I guess I'll see you around."

_I thought he would be mad…_

"You're good to drive right?"

He scoffs, pulling out his keys while stepping by me to leave. "I'm fine. You on the other hand, nailed Scotty Mack twice, upstairs during your birthday party. Worry about yourself Newby."

_Oh, there's the anger. He always has to be a fucking asshole whenever he gets hurt. Stay calm Danny. Don't react. That's just Steve being Steve; he will understand why I need some space once he takes the time to think about it_.

"Also, if you were really that into me, you wouldn't be screwing around with other guys. It's trashy." He adds on his way out the door.

My calm façade breaks instantly. "Fuck you Steve. Once again you can't help but take things too far… maybe you will end up becoming like your Dad." He hesitates on the door step, twisting to glare at me.

_Now I did it._

"Yeah well, it beats becoming an alcoholic slut who'll end up knocked up with some losers kid and still be alone."

I want to cry and yell, maybe break something too, yet I keep my voice steady. "You know, getting over you won't be so hard anymore Harrington… why I ever thought we could have been something great is beyond me. You're a shallow, blind, insensitive and most of all, a moronic jerk. Get lost asshole." Slamming the door as my final word.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck._

Once it's locked, I shut my eyes tightly to fight back the tears and force myself to turn around and head back to the kitchen. Pouring myself another coffee, I take a sip and walk through the house to make sure everything is done before I can try and sleep. I know the moment I stop distracting myself, I'll cry over loosing someone else I love.

_At this rate, I really am going to end up alone…_

Finally confess how I feel and this is what happens. How can I have been so stupid… I should of just avoided him as much as possible and focused on other things instead of pushing him away.

I end up in the master bedroom, looking around at the crumpled bed sheets and condom wrappers left on the side table. I feel nothing good when thinking of the events that transpired earlier in here.

_Trashy and alone. He was right on the money._

Quickly, I get rid of the evidence and remake the bed before shutting off the light behind me as I leave. I peek into the other two rooms to make sure nothing is off either, then I return downstairs to crash on the couch. The tears flow freely as I lay back and pull a blanket off the back to cover myself with.

_Was that the end of us… After everything we've been through these last months, are we really going to stop being friends…. Just like that…_

**Clack. Clack. Clack.**

Banging at the door snaps me from my slumber and I sit up far too fast, causing my head to spin.

_Fuck. I still feel the effects of alcohol throughout my body. Hopper is going to flip._

The banging continues, this time along with a deep growl telling me to open the door. Definitely the Chief.

Pushing myself off the couch, I head to the door and comply with his orders, pulling it open. Hopper leans on the door frame with a disappointed look.

"I know. I know… give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Naw, don't worry about it." he says, eyes scanning me.

"What? Why?"

"Other then the fact that you smell like a brewery?" he drawls sarcastically. "I decided last night I rather have you come in after school for a few hours everyday instead. That way, you can have weekends off to still have a life. At least for now anyway."

"Oh… okay." Is all I respond with, turning from him and heading to the kitchen.

"What? You want to work weekends?" he snorts, following me inside and shutting the door behind us.

"Not particularly, but it would keep me out of trouble." I shrug, beginning to gather the needed supplies to start a pot of coffee.

The older man pulls a chair out from the small round table and taking a seat, humming in agreement. "Suppose it would… truth is, I'm hoping you'll spend them with Jane. Help her catch up with school, give her more time with another girl... that sort of thing." He admits.

"I've been doing that already Hop…" I point out. It's his turn to shrug, his hand scratching his beard out of habit. "You're planning on letting Mike come over more and want me around to keep an eye, huh?"

He neither admits, nor denies me, choosing to change the subject. "So, what time did you finish cleaning this place up at? Is the Harrington kid passed out upstairs?"

_Knew he would know._

"Barely a few hours ago…" Sighing in exhaustion. "And no… Steve's at home where he belongs." My voice bitter.

"Is that so?" his eyebrows raised. "You want to talk about it, or can we both agree he's a dumbass and move on to something else?"

I laugh, shaking my head at the man in front of me. "A huge dumbass… but I'm a bigger one for thinking he was more then that."

Hopper chuckles. "Nah. You're not dumb Danielle… Newbys tend to believe the best in people." I furrow my brow at that.

"There's nothing wrong with it.. just usually leads to you getting hurt. Happened to your old man a lot, back when we were in school. But, he was still a positive caring man through it all." He adds. "You're a lot like him... Embrace it. Just, maybe find someone better to invest your time in."

"Like Eleven?"

"Well yeah. Besides, you're eighteen; you got a shit ton of time ahead of you to find a boyfriend or whatever… focus on more important things."

I can't help but wonder, "other then El, what kind of important things?

"For one, your health. The drinking problem has improved, but now that your birthday has come and passed, time to cut it out for a while." He says.

I hum and nod, motioning for him to go on while fixing the both of us a cup of coffee.

He continues, "School should still be a priority. Keep up your grades for college and all. You might end up not liking this job."

"So, El, school and health?"

"Gotta balance all that while working with me and the police department five times a week. Don't sound like much, but it'll keep you busy kid." Sighing and taking a long drink of coffee I consider his words.

_No more drinking. I pretty much decided that last night anyway… just need to busy myself by taking El under my wing and helping her prepare for her teenage years._

_Continue to go to school and put some effort in too... possibly start jogging or taking classes in the city a few times a month for self defense like I've been meaning too._

"I can manage that." I say, nodding. "Plus, more time with El is something I'll always enjoy. She's special in so many ways.. I'd be happy to show and teach her anything she's interested in. That's what sisters are for, right?"

_He's not Dad.. but he's here, and he seems to care._

"Right. Well then kid, how about you get cleaned up and we hit the road. Ain't no reason to be moping around here all day." The police chief points out.

"I can drop you off at the cabin, run and do what I need to, then be back in time for lunch. We can work on finishing off the add on." He offers. "Hopefully have it done next weekend. I'm sure you're getting sick of the couch by now."

"Not really. I think I spend more time crashing with El. But, a room of my own would be nice... I don't want her feeling like I'm taking over hers. She deserves some stuff of her own. After everything she's been through, I think it's well deserved..."

"You're worrying to much Kid... she's happier with you around. Last night she paced the living room mumbling non stop about you not being there. She nearly convinced me to come get you... but, I got the call about the party, so I figured I'd let you be." Hopper informs me.

"Oh... well then, let's not keep her waiting any longer then necessary... I'll get cleaned up and be back in a jiffy..." I say, getting up.

"Also, I have a box of stuff in the spare room that I think she'll enjoy. Posters, pictures, knick knacks that she can decorate her room with. A kareoke mic too . Do you mind grabbing it and throwing it in the truck?" I ask. When he nods, I head upstairs to go shower.

After I'm finished, I grab a few articles of clothing, stuffing them in a bag and rejoining Hopper in the kitchen. He gets passes me another mug of coffee as we both head for the door.

The ride out to the cabin is filled with idle chatter about our next steps concerning the bedroom; insulation, drywall and electrical for lights is what we have left to do. Planning on going to get the materials needed throughout the week after we're done at the station in the evenings.

We pull up to the small house shortly, finding El on the porch waiting. Her face lights when I get out, bringing my bag of clothes and the box if miscellaneous items along. The Chief honks the horn, lifting his hand up to wave and departing.

Apparently he has some paperwork that no one else at the station can handle, though he said he should be back by noon.

"Danny-bear!" The younger girl greets, giving me a hug. "You are going to stay now?"

I smile at her, "you bet Enchantress. How about I make us some breakfast too?"

"Grill cheese?" she asks, making me falter.

The thoughts of last night with Steve cloud my mind, a heavy feeling settling in my stomach. Luckily, Eleven snaps me out of it by tugging on my hand and pulling me towards the cabin.

"How about grilled cheese and bacon? Then afterwards we can decorate your room with some of this stuff I brought?" I offer, balancing the box between my hip and arm.

She turns to me, "I can help?"

"Of course! Maybe in a few months when winter has passed we can paint your room too? I'll bring samples from the hardware store and you can pick a color?"

We enter the wooden house I've made home the past few weeks, heading to the small kitchen. I put the box on the table, letting her look through it, while I search the fridge for ingredients.

"Yes please. I like blue... like the dress from the dance."

"Then blue it shall be. Maybe we can find a nice bedset to match; something with polka dots or pinstripes." I suggest as I start on food. "It will look great and you'll finally have a room that you've made your own. Be a somewhat normal teenager. Not too normal though, that's boring."

"Normal is boring?" she repeats, joining me at the counter to help.

I nod, handing her the cheese and bread as I start the stove top. "Oh yeah. Normal is overrated. Being different, strange and unique is sooo much better. But, more importantly, just being yourself is what matters. That and loving who you are too..."

"Be myself... and love myself?"

"Exactly. Everything seems to fall into place once you have that pegged; friends, family, happiness..." I pause, trying to find the right words.

"I guess what I'm saying is never change who you are for someone else. It's alright to want to change if you aren't happy concerning something, as long as it's for you... in fact, I think people change everyday. In small ways, sometimes in big ways too, some for the good and some for the bad... you can't avoid change, you just have to roll with it and make due.." _I am rambling now, she is going to be so confused._

"Did you change... for Steve?"

Shaking my head, I glace at the brown eyed girl next to me. "No... I'm more of myself with him than I am with a lot of people."

"I want that... with Mike. He makes me happy." she reveals.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you could dye your hair green, dress in drag, grow ten feet tall, and still, Mike would like you... You're special El, he'd be an idiot to ever lose sight of that." I tell her, throwing the food in the pans and letting it cook.

The younger girl giggles, moving back towards the table to sit down, while I monitor the food. "Drag?" she wonders with an eyebrow raised.

"I could explain it, but it would be much easier to show you... I'll rent The Rocky Horror Picture Show and let you see what it is for yourself... let's just not tell Hopper when I do, okay? I don't think he'd approve of that movie to be honest."

She nods, "keep a secret?"

"Not so much a secret, more of a 'off the record' sort of thing." I clarified, flipping the sandwiches and bacon.

"Off the record. Got it" Eleven nods again.

"Look at us, already bonding over hiding a movie choice from Hopper..." A smile on my face at the warm feelings of belonging in my chest.

_I thought I would be a wreck after the disastrous night I had... But I'm not; I'm alright because I'm exactly where I need to be, with who I need to be with to sort myself out again._

_Though, I'd be lying if I said I'm over it and screw that pig headed jerk... he's still on my mind, **clearly.**_

"Danny-bear?" El's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts. I hum, turning to her after shutting off the stove, bacon and grilled cheese cooked.

"You look sad... are you?" she wonders. Faltering, I leave the food where it is and join her at the table, hesitating in what to say. She reaches for my hand and holding it. "You talk happy.. and you smile... but your eyes are sad..."

"You have good eyes El... I am sad... but I'm also happy too." I admit. "I didn't think I'd find another home for a long time. At least, not one that makes me happy like this. You're the little sister I never had, and well, the Chief is ... well he's who he is... I may have lost Dad, but I gained a family and you guys make me happy..."

"Why sad then?"

My bad habit makes an appearance as I chew on my lip, thinking about last night. Ultimately sighing at the memories of the fight. "I'm sad because Steve and I had a bad fight last night... I'm not sure if we'll recover from it."

"Recover?" she repeats slowly, unsure of the meaning.

"Get better.. or heal.. or make up... there's a chance we might not be friends anymore." I explain, hopefully clearing up her confusion.

The younger girl furrows her brow, "Not friends? But.. you like him.. He makes you happy" she reminds me.

"I know... but sometimes that's not enough. We both said some bad things to each other, stuff we can't take back..." I shrug.

"Besides, I liked him a lot more then he liked me. Which caused a lot of problems between us. When I say it outloud it sounds stupid, but I guess Steve and I just weren't meant to be. I'll be alright, it's like I said, I got you and Hopper now. More time spent with you guys will wash away any sadness I have left over Harrington." I grinned, hoping to ease her worry. It seems to work as a small smile lights up her face.

Squeezing her hand and letting go to return to the stove, I serve up breakfast. We both enjoy the food and continue random conversations as we spruce up her bedroom afterwards. Finishing one of the many movies I brought earlier this week, just as The Chief returned home.

The rest of the day passes by as the three of us keep busy, getting the remaining measurements needed for the new bedroom while listening to some old records.

Then we cooked dinner together, and ended the evening by watching Ghostbusters; which in turn led to me showing El a picture of the boys in their costumes that I had tucked underneath the couch I've been sleeping on. Jonathan gave it to me a few days prior, with some other photos he'd knew I would like. All scattered in a small album he made me for Christmas.

_It was my second favorite gift..._

_The first being a silver bracelet with a 'N' charm on it; for 'Newby'... guess who got me that one?_


End file.
